A Family Bond
by jetbstraub
Summary: Harry after years of abuse finds himself with a new father and a family. He learns people that he trusted are not what they seem. And that while things will never be simple in his life. That his new family loves him and will stand up for him. As well as make him answer for his adventures and mistakes as well as make sure he has the childhood he deserves.
1. Chapter 1 - Deep Contemplations

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of NCIS or HP. I make no profit but write for the enjoyment of it. JetbStraub owns any not recognized characters, backgrounds, or plots not found in the NCIS TV Series or the Harry Potter Book Series. Happy Reading Jet!

**Story Adopted**: A New Family was adopted from dragonoffire3 and re-named A Family Bond. The story has been re-written with permission from the original author I hope you enjoy it. I know I enjoyed writing it.

**Warnings: This is a Slash story. Also it has one graphic child abuse scene and child abuse is talked about off and on throughout the story. Spanking and other forms of discipline for both adolescents and adults are not only mentioned but happen in some chapters.**

**Chapter 01 – Deep Contemplations**

Harry put his book back in the bag at his waist. Then he turned and watched out the window as the train pulled into the station. Harry sighed; he and his friends had just finished their first year at Hogwarts. He hated to see the school year end. For once he had his own friends and he had gotten to live as close to a regular kid as he could. Well as close as a regular kid with magic can anyways.

Harry smiled to himself as he remembered the school year the smile turning into a frown as he re-hashed the year. It had been a remarkable and terrifying year. With classes on subjects he never dreamed of learning and the insanity of a troll on Halloween getting in a girls lavatory. Then to have the year topped off by a possessed teacher. But the most disturbing was he had to face the Troll to save him friend because of a bully.

Then a few short months later having to go against said teacher after he and his friends worked their way through a set of puzzles. That aside he really didn't want to leave Hogwarts or his friends for the summer. Who would after a year filled with learning magic and facing all other kinds of adventure together? He had learned as much from the school as he had observing those around him.

Harry sighed again, this time longer and harder. It was time to return to the Dursleys. He did not want to go back. He remembered when he was younger how he had always thought once he left he'd never return. He couldn't believe it when he found out he was a wizard and famous in the wizarding world. Harry was almost in tears when he was told. To find out his parents weren't worthless drunks but a Wizard and Witch and both Aurora's. That most of all they loved him and died for him. He was surprised to find out their where wizard police. He couldn't help but be grateful that his parents paid for his complete education at the magic school they attended. When he found he had both a mundane guardian his Aunt and a magical guardian the Headmaster of his school. Harry had been sure after he explained to his magic guardian how his Aunt and her family treated him that he'd never return. But when he was called to Headmaster Dumbledore's office he wouldn't listen and would accuse him of exaggerating and later lying for attention. The first time the Headmaster asked how he got along with his relatives. All he got out was my Aunt, Uncle and cousin are unpleasant to me on a good days and outright cruel on the bad days.

Harry shook his head as he remembered his response. The Headmaster interrupted him and gave him a disappointed grandfatherly look and said. "Now Harry my boy. Let's please not exaggerate the situation shall we. I am sure like all families you have had your problems. And I know things may seem difficult at times because of them. But that's no reason to exaggerate a few disagreements or unpleasant punishments for naughtiness on your part. After all, all children at some point. Must have their moments of woe as youngsters. But children must get through this as they are taught right from wrong by the adults in their life. That is how children learn the right path." Then he started going on and on with a sympathetic smile about his family and how he needed them in his life. Explaining Harry was safest with his Aunt and also had nowhere else to go until he was of age. So he had to return. So Harry you must try and make the best of it. At least until his school years were over. Refusing to let Harry tell him different then he dismissed him without letting him say anything else.

Over the rest of the time he was at school and call to speak to the Headmaster. No matter how hard Harry tried after that to get him to listen. The Headmaster would just talked over him. Harry tried again and again to explain his relatives were the problem not a solution. Until finally just before Harry left Hogwarts for the summer the Headmaster called Harry into his office one last time. Sighing he hushed Harry after he ask once more if he could stay at Hogwarts for the summer. The Headmaster gave Harry a saddened grandfatherly look like he hated to say what he was going to say. One that Harry saw right through but pretended not to. "My boy, we have spent months talking about this. And I've tried my best to listen to you and be as understanding as I can with you. I've tried to teach you that you must learn to be forgiving as well as be open minded with your Aunt and her family by example my boy. I know things are difficult with your family. But you need to stop exaggerating about how they treat you. You're Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are confused and frightened about a world they don't understand and that makes them angry. I'm sure they don't mean to take that anger out on you Harry. But a few harsh words and extra chores won't hurt you my boy. You'll have to be patience with them and try harder to be understanding with them and your cousin. It's in your best interest you not bring this up again with anyone. Not only wouldn't it do for you to get a name for exaggerating things. But others might stop trusting you. After all we don't need people misunderstanding the situation and branding you a liar now do we? When you are older you will see having your family around you is for the greater good and will help you in your future accomplishments. I truly believe you can make this work. Good I'm glad we understand each other. Now best on your way before your friends get worried. Off with you now and Harry my boy try not to spend too much time visiting. I'm sure you still have packing and other last minute things to do. Merlin knows how you children leave things until the last minute."

Harry understood all right. The Headmaster didn't care how he was treated and wanted him to shut up about it and nothing he said would change his mind. Harry sighed again in frustration. But looked up startled when he felt a hand touch his arm.

Harry gave a small smile when he realized it was Neville's hand on his arm. Hermione and Ron to his surprise had already gotten off the train. Neville had a concern look on his face. Harry smiled wider at him and hugged him giving him squeeze before releasing him, letting him know he'd be ok. Neville and he had gotten very close although no one knew that, no one knew they were even friends. They hid their friendship and the others they befriended and had in their little group. The group knew about the Dursleys and Dumbledore but couldn't do anything so they helped Harry the best they could however they could. It always amazed their group and even Harry and Neville themselves how much they were underestimated by everyone. However they wanted it that way, it worked well with their plans to remain in the background.

Harry smiled shyly and patted the bag at his waist it was full of goodies to make his summer easier. Neville smiled gave him another hug then smirked and left the train not looking back. Harry returned Neville's smirk and rolled his eyes knowing why Neville was laughing at him. He blanked his face as he left the compartment and joined the other students exiting the train.

Harry followed the students off the train moving as slow as he could and still be moving. Then shaking his head as he rolled his eyes at himself. As he picked up his pace he scolded himself. 'This is ridicules no matter how slow I move. I still have to go and I'll only pay for it later for making them wait. Besides I can and will make it through the summer. I can do this. A few hard weeks filled with pain, harsh words and chores. Then summer will be over and I'll be back at Hogwarts for a new school year. One year down, six to go and I'll be free. He just had to keep that in his mind and he'd get through it one way or another.'

Harry made himself stop thinking about it and blanked his face forcing a smile. Soon enough he'd be in the hell hole. For now he had little time left with people who actually liked or at least tolerated him and he wouldn't waste a second of it.

Harry exchanging hugs and promises to try his best to write over the summer. Explaining his relatives were muggles and they didn't like animals thinking they were dirty and they liked things neat and tidy. So he wasn't sure owls would be welcome even just to deliver mail. A few of his friends and their parents asked about Hedwig. But Harry waved them off saying he'd send her to a friend until classes restarted if they objected to him having her. He said goodbye, assuring them and the parents there. That he would be fine finding his family alone. Knowing it would be better for him in the long run if he found the Dursleys alone. Thinking privately that his relatives would be annoyed they had to pick him up in the first place and looking for something to complain about.

Privately he wondering how Dumbledore had forced the Dursleys to pick him up. He and Neville had stolen a few moments before they left for the train and joked about the different ways the Dursleys could be forced to pick him up. None of them pleasant and Harry had hoped he wouldn't pay for whatever way it happened. Knowing them he probably would even if they had only been asked to. Harry had decided that no matter what he wouldn't subjected his friends and their parents to their vulgar comments. Seeing as they were more than likely already in a bad mood. Which he knew they would be in no doubt. As he had never seen them in a good mood if it involved him.

Harry took a deep breath reminding himself again that he could do this. With his face blank he pushed the trolley caring his trunk and Hedwig's cage through the barrier to the muggle area of the train station. Knowing it would be better this way but at the same time feeling gloomy he had no one to introduce his new friends and their parents to. Sighing when he saw the Dursleys a little ways away from the barrier. He pushed those thoughts away as he took them in. All three were glaring and looking in disgust at the people around them. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes at them as he moved towards them.

Harry hid a smile as the large mix of people young and old trying to find parents, spouses, friends or other love ones passed him by. Travelers fighting with luggage and other bags and having reunions as they found who they were looking for. Taking a deep breath and ignoring the sadness of not ever having someone happy to see him after being away. He once again blanked his face of emotions as Harry got closer to the Dursleys. Half way over to them, he heard his Uncle shouting at him and he started moving faster careful not to run into people.

"Hurry up Boy! We've wasted enough time on you!" Vernon shouted once he spotted his freak nephew.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said.

Vernon glared at the boy and offered his wife his arm. Not caring if he caught up to them. They had done their duty as the head freak told them they needed to. He had explained they needed to show up as the boy's family or people would ask questions. Vernon began talking to his son as they headed out to the car at a brisk pace not caring if the boy kept up or needed help. He'd figure it out or get left behind. Not that he would be stupid enough to not be in the car as they left. But then Vernon frowned as he thought. The boy is pretty stupid and he turned and yelled at the boy to hurry up.

Harry was forced to half run to keep up as he pushed the trolley hoping he would have enough time to return it inside. He placed his trunk into the boot of the car and he noticed several suitcases in the boot as he did. He closed the door and gently set Hedwig's cage as far away from the car as he dared in case Vernon pulled the car back. Knowing he wouldn't care if he hurt or even killed her since she belonged to Harry. He then ran as fast as he could to return the trolley and get back.

Harry barely had time to pick up Hedwig's cage and close the car door as he set her cage and all in his lap. Before Vernon speed off slamming Harry back into the seat. Harry checked and was glad Hedwig was unhurt. He'd have a few bruises but nothing major and he was sure he'd have worst by nightfall. He looked out the window ignoring the other people in the car. Just enjoying seeing the city as it passed by as well as his last time being outside and not having to do chores or carry his Aunts heavy packages as he raced to keep up with her and Dudley.

The minute the train station was out of view. Vernon began speaking in a menacing manor. "Now listen here Boy, my family and I have been given an opportunity to go to Washington D.C for a paid vacation. I will be doing business as I'm there. This could mean good things for my career and my family's future. And I won't have you messing it up with your abnormal or criminal behavior. Mrs. Fig can't or won't take you I think. Since we are not sure how long we will be in DC on vacation. Therefore we have no choice but to take you with us. I have arranged for a passport for you. Which I have also paid for at great expense and you will pay me back before you return to school. We are going to pick it up on the way. You will get a photo and then the completed passport and be quick about it. Take too long and you can live on the street until it is time for you to return to the other freaks for all I care. It might teach you to be more grateful for all your Aunt and I have done for you. Although I doubt anything will ever make you learn anything let alone teach you respect for us normal hardworking people. But hear me boy. As this will be you're only warning. If you do manage to return on time. I don't want any trouble from you while on this trip. I may be there on business but I will be around enough to keep you in line. The same rules stand as they do when you are in our home. Is that understood Boy?"

"Yes sir. Should I send Hedwig to someone? An owl traveling with us may get unwanted attention." Harry said quietly.

Vernon glared over his shoulder as he stopped at a light and said. "Do that. But mind your sass boy. I will punish you for your outburst as soon as we get to the Hotel room in DC."

Harry said. "Yes Uncle Vernon."

Harry wasn't surprised. Vernon usually found a reason to punish him no matter what he did or said. He pulled out a piece of parchment out along with a pre-filled quill from the never-ending weightless bag he had tied at his waist. The bag was a Christmas gift from Neville. Harry couldn't help but smile as he remembered him excitedly telling him what the bag did. The bag was a brilliant way he could keep books, parchment and things that were important to him with him at all times and no one would know. Then he told Harry the benefits of the bag were the reason that his Gran got one for him before he entered Hogwarts. As he was always forgetting something and this way he could keep everything he needed with him at all times. A major plus was it was tied to his magic and no one could see it or even touch it but him. Also there was a built in forget me spell in the pouch when people saw him use it. Harry was grinning to by the end of the explanation. After Neville showed him how to activate his gift it so it would tie to Harry's magic. Neville told him to tell no one he had one and then backed up and told Harry to use it. Harry loved it and used it all the time he was still amazed people saw him use it and never said anything. All he had to do to recall something was think of it and put his hand or hands in the bag depending on the size of the item. The bag was good for keeping his secrets, his belongings safe from retaliation, searched by anyone or stolen and also helped him not being pranked as well he would find out later.

Harry sighed he wished he could send Hedwig to Neville. However he knew Dumbledore needed to know he was going away with his family possibly all summer. Hermione nearly worshiped Dumbledore and would tell him about the trip whether Harry wanted her to or not. He wrote a quick note to Hermione, explaining everything and opened Hedwig's cage. He tied the note to her leg and told her to go to Hermione and stay with her until school or she felt his call. He opened the car window and after a nuzzle Hedwig took off. He put the cage in his bag not missing his cousins yelp or his Uncles glare or snarled "BOY" when he looked back to see what caused it. Harry sighed as the forget me spell took affect and they calmed down. He went back to ignoring them and looking out the window.

Lucky for Harry it didn't take very long to get the passport. An hour later Harry sat a few feet away from his relatives. Happier than he had ever been when around the Dursleys but not showing it. It would be just like his Uncle to see him happy and insist he fetch them something to get rid of him and force him to miss the boarding call. So keeping his face blank he looked around watching people as they passed by. Vernon had shoved his plane ticket at him and told him to not sit with them as they waited to board the plane. Harry sat far enough away to see them but be by himself and also hear the call for boarding.

A few minutes later he had to turn his head to hide a smile when he overheard Dudley whining about having to sit with the freak for the plane trip. He was in an even better mood when he heard his Aunt saying they were first class and the freak far away in coach. Harry blinked when he realized he had a ticket and he didn't know where his seat was. A second later he retrieved the ticket from his waist bag. Harry after seeing his seat looked at the plane layout on the ticket and was thrilled his seat was as far from first class and the Dursleys as he could get and still be on the same plane. He now had hours of blissful Dursleys free hours ahead of him. Looking around and seeing the boarding time and the clock on the wall. He pulled a book out of his bag and got comfortable. He began reading not able to keep the small smile off his face. Although he was still careful to hide he was happy from the Dursleys behind his book.

Harry looked up as boarding was called. He winced a second later when he felt a shiver go up his spine and a feeling of anxiety hit him. He blinked and tried to shake it but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. Harry felt in every part of him but mostly his gut instinct. That his whole life was about to change if he got on the plane. He tried to decipher if it was for the good or bad but couldn't tell. Wondering what it meant but shaking it off as being silly. He put his book away and moved toward the boarding line. Ignoring the Dursleys glares as he stepped into line behind them.

Harry felt the feeling getting stronger as he boarded the plane and found his seat. Arranging himself so he was comfortable. Looking up and smiling politely at the flight attendant when she stopped by his seat. Harry smile turned into a huge grin to match the woman's. Not able to help himself. She was a little pixy not much taller than him and had a huge smile on her face with kind eyes.

"Well hello young man are you on your own today?"

"No ma'am. My Aunt and Uncle are in first class with my cousin." Harry said seeing no point in lying.

"Oh was your ticket a last minute thing for them?" She asked kindly.

"I don't know ma'am. They picked me up at the train station after I left my boarding school this morning. This will be my second trip today." Harry said.

"Oh wow a train and a plane ride in one day. Well you are the little traveler today aren't you? Well if you want anything just let me know? My names Faith." She said.

Harry smiled at her and said. "Thank you Faith. I'm Harry."

Once Faith walked away and he wasn't distracted the feeling was back and getting stronger. He chuckled as he told himself to have a little faith that everything would turn out ok. After his pun to himself he got comfortable and took his book out and began to read.


	2. Chapter 2 - Crime and Punishment

**Chapter 02 – Crime and Punishment**

Two weeks later (A Hotel room in DC)

Harry sighed as he looked out the window of the hotel room. Harry had managed to do all his homework. After he'd woken up he had double checked his facts and spelling and to his disappointment it was perfect.

Although he was disappointed he couldn't help but grin and pat his bag. Thinking to himself it was due. To his trusty bag that Neville gave him. Since his bag held his text books along with the other books he had collected over the last year in it. He had gotten quite a few book by owl-order before he left Hogwarts on all kinds of topics and they were in his bag. He was trying to make them last by only reading at night not sure how long they would be in DC.

Harry sighed. He and Dudley where forced to share a room with only one bed. Although his Aunt and Uncle insisted his trunk stay in their closet where he couldn't use it. But back to his night time issue. Well not really an issue but he made sure to look put out by it.

Dudley insisted the bathroom light be on just in case he had to get up. Harry slept on the floor next to the bathrooms open door the light shining in his eyes. Since he was afraid what his cousin would do to him as he slept, the light wasn't an issue. Not that anyone would care if it was.

Harry had decided after his first night that he'd stayed up at night and take a nap whenever the Dursleys went out. Which they all did every day. Harry just made sure to wake before they returned.

For the last two weeks homework and his books helped the night pass by quickly and the few naps he was able to get in helped the days pass as well. He kept them short enough that he was never caught although it had been close a few times. But now with his homework complete he would have to be careful how many books he read.

Harry sighed he had hoped he was just overtired last night and missing errors. So he decided he'd check it during the day with better light after his nap if the Dursleys left today. He was thrilled when they all left. He even heard his Aunt reminding Dudley that they were meeting Vernon for Dinner and to be on time.

After his homework and books were put away he decided he had enough time to people watch for a while. Since it was barely noon and he had hours before the others were due back. People watching had become his afternoon pass time. It was something he had started at Hogwarts. People fascinated him with their different personalities and how they lived their lives. By far the most interesting person he had met so far had been Mrs. Files.

Harry smiled when he thought about meeting Mrs. Files. Hagrid after buying Hedwig took him to a lovely book store and was busy looking for a book on owls for him. Harry was overjoyed to be in a used and new bookstore for the first time. He didn't know these kind of stores existed.

Harry had quietly asked the book store owner Mrs. Files questions about her books, the store and the difference between a magic and un-magic book store. Insisting if she was busy or needed to help someone. That his questions weren't that important enough to bother her or keep her from her work.

She had been amused by him and charmed by the shy but polite little boy and thought to herself that true gentlemen were hard to come by in this day and age. Harry had blushed when she told him that.

She shushed him and told him to ask whatever he wanted he wasn't bothering her. So Harry asked about mail order.

Sensing a fellow book lover she told him about owl-order and even told him about other stores that sold used items.

Harry explain to her he wanted to start his own library but build it over time.

The older book lover had smiled and said that it sounded like a lovely idea. Then she set him up with a self-updating catalog. One that he could order anything he wanted out of it anytime he wanted. All he had to was chose a method of delivery and she'd bill his Gringotts account and as long as it remain under a certain amount.

When she told him the limit. He was a little surprised at how high it was and the amount of books he could get with it. Anything over that amount she needed a parent or guardians permission. To save money she suggest with a wink he try the used section before he bought new.

Harry had been about to ask how that was possible if looking for book for school.

But Mrs. File had patted his hand and had explained further with a twinkle in her eye. That in less looking for something specific for an assignment. That he could find just about anything but even then he might get lucky. She herself browsed the section from time to time and found all kinds of gems that she loved, a little scuffed but a worn book was a well-loved book.

Harry was very careful when he ordered to stay under the set amount he had set for himself. Just to be sure he never went over the amount Mrs. Files told him. He enjoyed himself even with that amount. And over time had gotten quite a few books that he treasured and a few just for fun or light reading.

Still he made himself not order more than twice a month as he didn't want to go crazy. Usually ordering used to keep the cost down. But often skimmed the new and bought a few books he couldn't pass up. Mrs. Files and he had gotten to be good friends over this last year. He was leery at first but after a while he had learned to trust her.

Most days since he couldn't nap more than a few hours without risking being caught and punished for it. He would study his text books. That is until his favorite part of the day check in and out time. Those were his favorite times of the day watching people come and go.

He'd sit in the window and wondered where they were coming from or going to. He amused himself by making stories up with the people he saw. They had a high enough room he could see people but people rarely looked up so he wasn't seen. Which was important as he was ordered by Vernon not be seen by any guest or staff of the hotel.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts as he watched as three men got out of a car. The oldest man barked orders at the other two younger men. Harry was amused as they snapped to do as he said without question.

Harry was disappointed when they started to walk inside. He so wanted to watch them more. Sighing he looked around for someone else to watch but brightened when he saw a van pull up with two other men and the three stopped to wait for them. But sighed when the older and younger man in the van talked to and then followed the other three men inside.

Harry sighed wondering who they were. They looked like police officers. But he'd seen NCIS on the back of their windbreakers and he'd never seen or heard of any law enforcement agency called NCIS. Maybe it was an American police force. He sighed watching other people come and go.

Bored again now that he had nobody to watch Harrys thoughts wondered. They had been in DC for two weeks and the Dursleys were all out. Most days Petunia went shopping, and who knew what trouble Dudley was up to.

Harry smirked as he rested his chin on his folded arms. Little Dudders had already been up to no good not that Harry was surprised. The Hotel Manager had already spoke to his Aunt and Uncle several times about Dudley rising bill and his harassment of guest and staff.

Only to have the door slammed in his face each time. Finally he'd come back with a large bill Dudley had accumulated from different location around the hotel and another complaint about harassment of guest and staff.

Petunia and Vernon ignored the harassment comment but paid the bill saying he was just having fun while on vacation and to let him be. The Manager hadn't been happy but at least the high bill was paid.

Security and staff were now watching Dudley from the moment he left the room to the moment he returned. He had a cap on the credit the hotel would a lot him before the Dursleys had to pay. The moment he misbehaved security called his parents to retrieve him with a threat to call the police if one of his parents didn't retrieve him within an allotted time.

But if you ask Dudley they were stopping him from having any fun and embarrassing him. Harry often hoped that just one time security would call when his Aunt and Uncle were out and the police arrested the bully. But nope so far they always seemed to reach one of them.

Vernon was again at work. Harry grumbled he knew things weren't going well for Vernon. Whatever job or let's be honest here it was after all his Uncle. Whatever shady deal Vernon was here for. It wasn't working out as he planned.

Harry knew this because when he return Vernon rarely came back in anything but a bad mood. Something that never meant anything good for Harry. The few times Petunia questioned him. Vernon would tell her everything was fine and to just be patient. That the deal was taking time but if it went through they'd be set for life.

Vernon would then glared at Harry and barked orders at him to wait for him in the other room. He'd soon followed to take his frustration out on Harry by punishing him. Harry was used to, it was what Vernon always did at home. Often times when his job was stressful or Dudley got in trouble and no one believed Harry had been at fault. Of course sometimes Vernon would get it into his head that Harry needed to be taught his place. Harry fear those times most of all. When Vernon as he called it taught Harry his place. Harry usually couldn't move or even breath without being in dreadful pain for days and sometimes weeks afterwards.

Harry sighed. He couldn't be blamed here at the Hotel because the staff didn't know he was here. Harry was ordered not to leave the room period and to stay away from the doors and windows. He was also ordered to not open the door period and hide if maid service arrived.

If there was an emergency it was too bad on him, he was to do as he was told and follow orders. Basically never let anyone see him. If caught Harry was not to admit he knew them but say he broke in and an orphan with no family. Then his Uncle had grinned and said "You get caught don't expect us to come get you Boy. From then on you're on your own. I hope you enjoy the orphanage. Maybe they can beat some respect into you."

However hiding didn't mean Harry wasn't punished for everything Dudley did. Harry was accused of bewitching them from the room. And forcing the staff and hotel guest into thinking their angel of a son did what others did. Dudley took great pleasure telling them all he's blamed for because of the freak.

Harry also knew most of it was made up. As a few times he had watched from the window and seen Dudley was fine. But that night he'd been punished for staff or guess bothering Dudley.

Since the day they got there Harry was covered head to toe in bruises from one punishment or another. They barely fed him while at home. But here in DC oddly things were slightly better. During the day he could have all the water he wanted from the bathroom faucet and the room came with a fruit basket that maid service refilled daily.

His Aunt had told him he could have the fruit and water since they were free and no one else wanted it as long as he didn't make a mess. And if his Aunt remembered she would get something cheap from the vending machine before she left for the day or give him there leftovers. It was tricky hiding for a half hour each day while maid service came in but he managed and he ate better in DC then he ever did on Privet Drive. At least he liked fruit.

**A/N: Warning Brutal Violence! (Skip and go to the next chapter if it is too much. It won't ruin the story if you do. But it may cause mild confusion in some parts.)**

Without warning Vernon came charging into the room. He was ranting and raving about useless idiots. Morons that couldn't follow simple instructions of how to do the simplest of things without screwing it up. And how everything was perfect but the idiot ruined everything that had been set up perfectly. As well as other profanity peppered with complaints of idiots ruining his and his family's chances at the good life filled with money and prestige.

Harry froze watching him. He knew sitting in the window was a prime position to suffer from Vernon's temper tantrum. Not only did he break the rules of staying away from the windows but the drapes were partly open and he could have been seen at any time.

Harry held his breath hoping in his rage he missed where he was sitting. He quickly and quietly closed the drapes and moved to the other side of the room. Then curled up and tried his best to make himself look as small as possible in a chair in the corner farthest away from Vernon. He pretended to be sleeping.

Figuring being caught sleeping on a chair was better than where he was. He'd get punished but he hoped for yelling and a slap or two before he went to the hotel bar. Just like he always did since they got to DC and he came back before his Aunt. He'd go have a few drinks as he waited for his Aunt to return so he could complain and rant to her about the idiots.

Harry knew he'd get worse later. Possibly the belt. However that wouldn't be as bad if he realized where he was sitting and decided a lesson was needed.

Harry didn't noticed when Vernon's beady eyes zeroed in on him and his eyes narrowed. As his mind shifted all the blame for his troubles to his favorite target and punching bag his freak nephew.

Before Harry knew what was happening he heard a shout of. "You!" Then he was picked up and thrown bodily into the wall. That was followed quickly by a swift kick to the stomach as he went to the floor.

Causing him to double over from pain coming from so many places he couldn't register what hurt most and hit his knees hard. Before Harry could recover blows started coming at him from everywhere. They were coming at him so fast and hard. That he couldn't move or catch his breath to protect himself.

For a few seconds Harry felt nothing. Then he felt rough hands manhandled him onto his feet and then he was slammed into the wall and held there by his throat. He sensed movement in front of his face and opened his eyes as much as he could. All he saw was his Uncles blurry face purple with rage. Harry numbly realized he had at some point lost his glasses.

Vernon said into his face menacingly as he held his freak nephew against the wall by his throat. Slamming him against the wall as he spoke. "This is because of you freak! My family has had nothing but bad luck since we took you in. If we had done the sensible thing and gotten rid of you when we had the chance. Then we would have been better off. Even if it meant killing you so that old bastard couldn't bring you back. Who knows how many opportunities we lost because of the bad luck you bring on us you ungrateful brat! You put some sort of freak curse on us didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

Harry tried to say no or shake his head. But he couldn't speak or move. His Uncle had finally lost what little sense he had.

Vernon squeezed Harry's throat harder than eased up his grip when it looked like Harry would pass out. He slapped Harry's face until he was alert. Then grabbing a fist full of hair and holding Harry's head up by his hair. So he could enjoy seeing the fear in the freaks eyes. His other hand still pinning him to the wall by his throat.

Vernon smiled evilly and said. "You're not getting off that easy Boy. You're going to for once in you pathetic freak life listen and think of someone other than yourself. Petunia and I took you in out of the goodness of our hearts knowing what useless people your parents were. Everyone that knew us. Warned us we were asking for trouble and to send you to an orphanage and not to borrow trouble. But no we ignore them and our common sense knowing it was us or an orphanage and we took you in. The pittance we get for putting up with you isn't worth it."

Vernon paused to slam Harry against the wall and slapped him awake again. When he noticed Harry's eyes had closed and was close to passing out again. He screamed in Harry's face loosened his grip on the freaks throat. "Pay attention Freak!"

Harry's eyes snapped open as he fought to stay awake.

Vernon said glaring as he said menacingly inches from Harry's face spitting in his face as he spoke. "We both knew you could turnout like your worthless freak parents. So I tried to help you better yourself by giving you discipline and setting strict rules. Rules that not even you with your limited intelligence couldn't screw up. But you still made a mess of things didn't you boy. Everything you touch, you end up destroying just like your useless parents. Yet we still gave you chance after chance to prove your worth and you gave us nothing but misery. Yet even as we suffered we still gave you a place to call home, a bed, food, and how do you repay us? By cursing me and my family! Well now I've had it. I'm going to teach you a lesson and put you in your rightful place once and for all freak! If you survive freak and that is a big if BOY. Things will be a lot different once we get home. You will move back into the cupboard and do what you are told when you are told. You won't eat, use the loo or sleep without my permission and you can forget about returning to that freak school of yours. The only way you'll be returning to them is in a pine box. Do you understand me?"

Harry not able to help himself shook his head even though he could feel his hair being pulled out and his voice hoarse as he did. But still as loud as he could he said. "I didn't do anything Uncle Vernon! I swear!"

Vernon punch him again in the stomach and when he fell. Vernon took his belt off and bellowed. "Liar! From now on if you don't do it when I say so. I will teach you a lesson like this one. As stupid as you are. You better start hoping you don't survive this lesson or get use to pain boy."

Harry whimpered and cried out when the blows came too quick to move away or stop them. He weakly struggled to protect what he could. As the belt hit him all over his body and head his Uncle not caring what he hit.

Finished with the belt Vernon threw it aside and wrapped his thick meaty hands around Harry's neck again. Forcing Harry to stand on shaky legs and grab Vernon arms. Once Harry was standing Vernon slammed Harry's head and back against the wall. Trying to stop him as he tried to remove his hands from around his neck.

Vernon smirked into Harry's face as he squeezed the breath out of him. He then would release when the freaks eyes would start to close. Finally getting bored with it. He let go. Letting the freak fall to the floor. Not wanting the freak to pass out before he learned his lesson.

Vernon then began using his feet to kick the freak as hard as he could where ever was closes to him. Laughing as the freak tried to get his breath back and move away from the blows. He wasn't letting the freak off just because he didn't want him to pass out. He meant for this lesson to stick in the little freaks mind. The lesson: Don't cross him or he'd pay for it.

Vernon realized the freaks breathing was better now or at least to the point he wouldn't pass out. So he pulled the freak back up by his hair and continued the lesson but was angered further when the freak wouldn't stay up and kept falling over. Vernon just knew the little freak was doing it on purpose to aggravate him.

Harry fell to the floor gasping again. Each time he fell he tried to stay down and pull much needed air into his lungs. His vision was blurred by tears at least he hoped it was only tears. He was afraid to waste the strength he had to check knowing he would need it to survive this.

Harry was terrified knew he was fighting for his life that Vernon meant to kill him this time. So he started to weakly dodge what he could and was trying to think of a way to escape. But he was too busy trying to stay alive to really think of a plan other than fall and protect what he could. He was hit harder each time he was pulled up and Vernon kicked him every time he fell to the floor. Only to be pulled back up by his hair or whatever Vernon could grab and slammed back into the wall and start hitting him again for his effort.

Harry was about to pass out and could barely stand even with being held up at this point. When he found himself pinned to the wall by his throat again and held there as he felt more blows land. He distantly felt something break and then heard Vernon yell at him to beg for his worthless freakish life.

Harry tried to talk, although at this point he wasn't sure what he was trying to say. If he was trying to beg him to stop or to have mercy and just kill him. He could possibly have been trying to scream for help. He just wasn't sure things were going dark and fuzzy.

Just when his vision started fading again and going dark for what he hoped at this point was for good. He heard a massive bang and loud noises among shouting.

**Violence over. (Start reading again in the next chapter.)**


	3. Chapter 3 - NCIS

**Chapter 03 - NCIS**

Vernon was pulled off him and Harry fell to the floor in a heap unable at this point to do anything to protect himself from hitting the floor. Harry curled into a fetal position his clothes in tatters sobbing and gasping for air. Harry forced himself to breath even though it hurt like nothing he ever felt before. He slowly became aware of more shouting but it sounded very far away.

Harry closed his eyes hoping at this point whoever it was that broke in. That they would just do whatever they wanted with Vernon and leave him the hell alone. Figuring by the door being broken down. That it was more than likely the police, but at this point he didn't care.

Harry just want to be left alone. He'd figure the rest out later if he lived. At this point not really caring if he lived or died. He could tell Vernon had done a real number on him this time. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but right now he just wanted to breath normally again. Once he figured out how to do that or stopped breathing altogether he'd make his next move. He thought to himself how odd it was that he didn't care if he lived or died. He was only 11. But he figured if Vernon didn't kill him this time. Then it was only a matter of time before he did. He held in a sob at that thought.

Harry eyes snapped open when he felt movement near him. Just in time to see a gentle but large hand move slowly over his shoulder into his blurry line of vision. He whimpered and tried to move away backing up until he hit the wall.

Harry fought the hand and tried with the minimal strength he had left to push it away but it kept coming. He heard a soft voice in his ear but over the shouting. Harry couldn't make out what it said or if it was male or female. He started to really get scared when he couldn't push the large hand away and it started heading toward his neck. What if they were going to finish him off? He kept pushing against the hand tears started forming in his eyes blurring his vision even more.

Harry started to feel a rushing sensation and the desperate need to escape. Harry finally realizing no matter what he did he couldn't stop the hand. So he curled in on himself and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to protect what he could. Just hoping it would be quick.

Harry realized he was having a panic attack and he tried to force himself to calm down. He forced himself to distinguish between the shouting voices. To distract himself from the panic attack and what the hand was doing. Things were becoming clearer as the seconds ticked by and his breathing evened out.

It still hurt as Harry forced himself to relearn to breathe through a burning throat as the panic attack passed. He calmed a little more when he realized the hand was only checking him for a pulse. He felt something warm covering him and Harry clutched at it allowing himself the small comfort. Harry felt silly now the person was more than likely a police officer and trying to help not hurt him.

"I'm a British citizen you have no authority over me or my family. The Boy is mine to do as I please as long as he is returned to his other minders at the end of the summer. There is nothing you can do. That ungrateful little freak needed to be taught his place and he shall. I demand you all leave at once or I'll have your badges." Harry heard Vernon say smugly.

"Dursley we've been watching you. We know all about you and your family. And all about your deal with the Lieutenant. Strange that the Lieutenant ended up dead a few doors down from the room you are staying in. We were on our way to talk to you when we heard a commotion. Then we caught you assaulting a minor. You'll go down here or in Britain, but I'll make sure you go down. Take my word on that Dursley. The British Police know all about you trip here and we'll make sure they know about this as well. Another strange thing though is that none of your or your wife's records mention a second child living in your home or visiting here with you. Yet you both have custody of your wife's nephew and get paid for his care. And oddly you bought a coach seat along with three first class ones and paid for a passport three weeks before you left that was completed the day you left. They might be interested in that as I update them on the murder and now assault of a minor charges." A man's voice Harry didn't know said.

"Hmm Boss… I think the kid is like us." Another male voice said.

"What makes you think that DiNozzo?" The first man's voice asked.

Harry tried to identify who was who to distract himself. He thought he could at least find something to tell the voices apart. He figured police and by what he just heard they were here for Vernon. Not like the charges would last long they never did. But at least they stopped him from killing him for now anyways. So hmm Boss for the first voice would do for now. He wondered just how many others were in the room but kept his eyes shut afraid of what he'd see.

"There is a trunk in the closet. It has the Hogwarts crest on it." The man now known as DiNozzo said.

"FREAKS! The lot of them and your freaks to! I've done my best to stamp it out of the boy for his own good. Not that it made a difference. He's bad luck I tell you." Harry hears Vernon Shout.

Harry whimpered. Oh hell they were magic users. That wouldn't go over well with Vernon. He wondered what would happen now. He felt the same gentle hand from before check his pulse again.

Harry not knowing what else to do. Froze and pretended to pass out. Even though it hurt to relax his body. He wasn't sure what the person would do if he moved or tried to fight them again. Harry had to figure out a way to get away. Hopefully this would give him time to figure out a plan. A moment later the hand recovered his neck and backed off.

"It seems his family doesn't like magic like mine." DiNozzo said.

"McGee, call for back up. Let them know their taking Dursley to a holding cell for questioning. I'll question him myself. Then we can decide if Metro needs to be called in. DiNozzo get Ducky up here to check the kid out. McGee keep an eye on the kid until Ducky gets here. I'll start taking the photo's we need." Harry heard the Boss say. Harry still hadn't heard his name yet.

"On it Boss." Came from two voices.

"Boss we need to take the kid to the hospital. But I'd like to stay with him if it's alright. He's pretty scared and been through a lot." A new softer male voice said.

Harry now knew the person's name or his last name anyways he guessed. DiNozzo and McGee both sounded like last names to him. But he figured the person that kept taking his pulse was McGee. Since he was the one told to keep an eye on him and when he spoke his voice came from right above Harry when he spoke.

Harry couldn't think clear enough to form a plan. And it was possible he drifted in and out of consciousness but he couldn't be sure. He remembered vaguely that Vernon was taken into the other room. Harry could still hear Vernon shouting though. Harry flinched when a few minutes later he heard angry shrieks and threats from his Aunt and Cousin when they returned. Then a few minutes later more shrieks mixed in with as far as he could tell three people shouting. But he couldn't tell by the voices who was who.

After that things just got really loud. Harry could feel tension in the air and sensed someone move in front of him. It was over almost as soon as it started then things got really quiet again.

To Harry's surprise he heard his Aunt and Cousin Rights read to them. As they were also arrested and put in the same room as Vernon to wait. Sometime later he heard the Boss barking orders off as other Officers showed up and took them all away.

After it quieted down and the Dursleys were gone. The room went quiet as Harry heard the officers moving around the room. Harry wondered what they were doing but not enough to open his eyes. He hoped they would leave soon.

Harry felt McGee checked on him again. Harry had no idea why he did it but when he felt the gentle hand start to move back from his neck. He grabbed it and pulled it close to him and held on for dear life as he started to shake. A minute later Harry cursed himself they must have thought he was unconscious. Because a second later the man above him quietly got the Bosses attention.

After a quick whisper session between the two that Harry couldn't understand because they spoke to softly and he couldn't make it out. The next thing he knew someone was kneeling down beside him and talking to him. He heard a gentle but rough male voice say. "Hey your safe now kid. Can you open your eyes for me? No one will hurt you here. Where the good guys. Your Uncle, Aunt and Cousin have been arrested and taken away."

Harry wanted to roll his eyes at being spoken to like a small child. He was 11 not 2. But he finally relented and opened his eyes. He was thirsty if nothing else maybe he could get something to drink. He opened his eyes to see the blurred outline of a man with grey hair and blinked his eyes trying his best to focus. A search and a quick spell and the man slid his glasses onto Harry's face. Harry blinked as the room came into focus.

"What's your name kid?" The grey haired man asked softly.

"Harry Sir." Harry croaked and started coughing.

Gibb's nodded to Ducky as he walked in with Tony. He motion for Tony to grab a water bottle from his kit. Thanking Tony as he handed him a sealed water bottle. Gibbs handed it over to McGee. The kid seemed to trust him maybe he could get him to drink some of it.

McGee nodded understanding what the boss wanted. He opened it and helped the kid drink a few sips of it. Telling him to take it slow as he drank.

Gibbs waited until Harry was finished and McGee nodded.

"Hey none of that Sir stuff, ok Harry. I'm Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You can call me Gibbs. The man whose hand you're holding is Agent Timothy McGee. You can call him Tim. We're Agents from NCIS that stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Serviceand were here to help you. Can you sit up? You don't have to let go of Tim."

Harry nodded, and started to push himself up. He hissed and fell back he was shaking and had only one hand free so he wasn't very steady. He felt Gibbs' hands and McGee's other hand steadying him. It made him shake harder but Harry ignored it in favor of being helped to sit up.

As he got into a sitting position, the room tilted and he fought off nausea. He closed his eyes as he pulled whatever was draped around him closer and backed up a little to lean against the wall. Finally as calm as his stomach was going to get. He opened his eyes and looked around. Gibbs looked pretty much the same but had sharp blue eyes that stared right through you. Gulping because he made him nervous. Harry glanced over at McGee. He was a tall sandy haired blond with green eyes like himself. But his eyes had compassion in them as he watched him.

Harry saw the two other men in the room he didn't know. Gibbs and one of the other men was wearing navy colored jackets with yellow letters spelling out N.C.I.S. He raised an eyebrow as he remembered. These where the people he saw earlier in the parking lot.

Harry fought a grin. When it flashed though his mind how he wanted them to stay around longer. Making him want to roll his eyes as he remember. How Neville often teased him about being careful for what you wish for with the Harry Potter affect.

Harry closed his eyes forcing himself not to think of his friend. He didn't know if any of the men could read minds. Like he swore Dumbledore could. And looked around the room more.

One of the men. From what he could tell the oldest of the group wasn't wearing the same windbreaker but had a tweed coat on. He blushed when he realized the man's hand he was holding didn't have a windbreaker on and he had feeling where it was.

Tim or Agent McGee. Hmm Mr. McGee? He wasn't sure what to call him. Gibbs had said to call him Tim. However most adults didn't like it when kids used their first names. A lot of adults got angry and said it was disrespectful. And he didn't think he could take a punishment right now. So he better stick to Mr. McGee. Harry blushed when he looked down and realized he was right he was wearing the missing windbreaker with yellow letters spelling out NCIS on it. It must be Mr. McGee's jacket he better give it back before he got mad. He blushed darker and started to take it off.

"That's ok Harry keep it on. I'm fine." Tim said gently. Turning his head and making eye contact with Gibbs. Getting a nod in return as Gibbs backed up. Letting McGee take over the kids care since he seemed ok with him but he made the kid nervous.

Harry gave a nervous smile and nodded snuggling into the oversized jacket. Making Tim and Gibbs chuckle. Harry looked very young and adorable as he did so practically disappearing into it.

Tony was watching standing by the closet. Harry's trunk had been pulled out and he was looking through it for a change of clothes for the kid, since they needed his clothes as evidence. He was angry at what he saw in the young boy's clothes. But held back any comment meeting Tim and Gibbs eyes and seeing equal rage there. Ducky took everything in and while angry himself, he and the other adults not wanting to scare Harry didn't say anything.

Harry watched the adults make eye contact after opening his trunk and shivered at the rage in their eyes. Wondering why but not willing to ask unwanted question's said nothing. But wondering if he was in trouble for what was found in his trunk.

Tony smiled reassuringly at Harry and pulled out a clean pair of jeans and a pull over and threw them to him. Then he said. "Here you go kid. We need your clothes for evidence so you get to pick the lucky winner to go in the bathroom with you to help as you change. After Ducky checks you out that is."

Harry caught them when they were still a bit away from him. Using his seeker reflexes without thinking. Trying to hide how much that little movement had hurt. "Thanks." He said quietly, then looking down said blushing. "Um Mr. DiNozzo I think I can manage on my own thanks. I don't want to be any trouble."

"This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Gibbs said realizing he hadn't introduced them yet. Glaring at DiNozzo for throwing the clothes and making the kid hurt himself.

"Just call me Tony." Tony said sheepishly he hadn't meant to hurt the kid. He just didn't think another person towering over him would go over big with him. So he improvised. Breaking out in a grin when Harry grinned back at him knowing he was forgiven.

"We need Ducky to check you out and see if you need a Hospital. If you'd like McGee can stay with you. In the meantime we'll have to figure out who you will stay with. No matter you need the hospital or not. You're a witness." Gibbs said getting Harry attention again.

Harry paled he had never been to a Hospital or Doctor before. At Hogwarts most times Madam Pomfrey healed him before he woke up. Would they take him to a muggle hospital? What would they do to him there? Dudley always made his doctor visits sound like they were the most awful painful thing ever. In the days after an appointment he would go over every detail with his friends or Aunt Marge and with each telling it got worse. Until it sounded more like they were torturing him rather than checking his health. His parents always buying him huge amounts of presents for being a brave boy. Not wanting to be a bother though he nodded but he started trembling and tightened his grip on Tim's hand.

Tim said. "It's ok Harry. It won't hurt just a quick look and it'll be done. Ducky is a nice Doctor if anything bothers you just tell me ok. I'll be here the whole time."

"Ok." Harry whispered.

Gibbs smiled and stood up and said. "Tim stay with him. Ducky you're up. Tony turn around give them some privacy."

"Really Jethro. Must you bark orders at me?" Ducky said and moved towards Harry and Tim. Once he got a good look at the lad and saw his eyes, his own eyes went wide. Seeing the boy's eyes hit the floor in shame he knelt in front of him. "Harrison there is no need for that my boy. You've done nothing wrong."

Harry's head snapped up and he looked at the man in wonder. He said. "How do you know my name? No one calls me Harrison. Everyone always assumes Harry is short for Harold."

Ducky chuckled at the surprised group of people as he began to check Harry over as he explained. "I knew your parent's a long time ago lad. James and Lily were lovely people and loved you more than anything my boy. I was very sorry to hear of their passing."

Harry not able to help himself even if he got in trouble whispered. "How did you know them?"

Ducky smiled and patted his knee sat back and he said. "That is a story for another day my lad. It was good to see you again and I hope to see you again very soon. When you visit feel free to call me Ducky."

Ducky turned to Gibbs and said. "Jethro I think he has a mild concussion to go with the nasty bump on the back of his head. As well as a collection of some pretty bad cuts, bumps and bruises. His shoulder is dislocated and he needs his ribs x-rayed. I believe his ribs are just bruised but best to be safe rather than sorry. So a trip to the ER is a good idea. I have a guest and an assistant waiting for me. I need to get back keep me posted."

Gibbs nodded.

Ducky stood and patted Harry's uninjured shoulder and said. "Visit me soon and I'll share that story as well as some others. Trust these men Harry their good people. They'll take good care of you."

Harry nodded and watched the man leave wondering if he'd be here long enough to hear the stories he had to tell.

Gibbs and Tony had been gathering evidence as Ducky did his thing. Gibbs stopped and said. "McGee if Harry's ok with it help him change. Then we'll go to the hospital as soon as he's ready. Here put the clothes in this."

Tim nodded and took the pillow case and help Harry up and over to the bathroom. He turned in the doorway and said over his shoulder. "Um see what you can do. Just tap my shoulder if you need help ok."

Harry nodded and then raised an eyebrow when he looked up at Tim. Now that he was standing next to Mr. McGee. Harry realized just how tall he was. Did the man not realize he towered over him and he would have to get a ladder to reach his shoulder? Harry smirked mischievously and said. "Am I supposed to climb you like a tree to tap your shoulder Mr. McGee?"

Gibbs and Tony laughed. Tim grinned and said. "My back will do smart guy. And call me Tim Ok?"

Harry grinned and nodded. Then he waited until he turned back around. As soon as he did. Harry tried different ways to move with the most leverage and least amount of pain. Finally he sighed and just sat on the floor to change.

Deciding bottom to top was best. He had to do this when he realized moving his left hand and arm hurt a lot and changing his shirt would hurt the most. He slowly changed his socks, underwear and trousers one handed. He placed the tattered clothes in the pillow case Tim handed him. He tried to keep quiet as he changed but moving around even a little just plain hurt. So no matter how much he tried to hold it in some sounds got out, but he tried to bite his lip to muffle the sounds.

By the shifting of the adults every time he couldn't hold in a yelp or a whimper. Harry didn't think he did a good job of hiding how much it hurt. Closing his eyes knowing this last part would really hurt. He decided to just get it over with opening his eyes. He tried several times in different ways to change his shirt but couldn't. He was sweating and shaking from trying and just wanted it over with at this point.

Harry shrugged and decided to just do it and get it over with. He then gave a soft curse as fresh pain ran through his body from the shrug. Deciding that was very stupid and not to do that again anytime soon. He swallowing hard to keep from throwing up and closed his eyes a moment and leaned his head back against the bathroom wall. Hoping to rein the nausea in and to stop himself from crying in frustration and pain before he would try again. Calling himself an idiot and figuring it wasn't going to get any better after a few minutes. He opened his eyes to see Tim silently watching him.

Hanging his head embarrassed Harry softly said. "I'm sorry to make you wait but I can't do it. It just hurts too much."

Tim knelt down next to him and said. "That ok. Let me help. We'll go as slow as you need to. Just let me know when you need to stop."

Harry nodded.

They tried every way they could think of to get his shirt off. But every time Harry had to stop Tim saying it hurt too much. With Gibbs permission they ended up cutting it off with Tim's pocket knife. Once it was off Tim saw the old and new bruises and the old and new wounds but he also saw scars. So many scars it broke his heart to see them.

Tim picked up the shirt Tony had tossed at Harry. Thinking fast and knowing he needed a minute. Tim told Harry to rest a minute he'd be right back with a bigger shirt. He grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around Harry to keep him warm and stepped out.

Tim went into the main room closing the bathroom door behind him and said. "Boss can I talk to you a minute."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the rage in McGee's eyes but nodded.

Tim walked them outside and spoke quietly to Gibbs about the bruises and wounds on Harry. He told him some were only a few hours old, others days possibly longer. Then he told him about the old scars that suggested long term abuse.

Gibbs added it to the report and asked. "You ok Tim?"

Tim shook his head. Then said. "No but abuse cases. Especially child abuse cases are never easy for any of us Boss."

Gibbs nodded and said. "He's safe now Tim and he's trusting you."

Tim nodded and went back in. He found the biggest shirt Harry had in his trunk and returned to helped Harry put it on. Once Harry was dressed. Tim led him back into the main room. Tony took the pillow case and put it in an evidence bag.

Tim offered his jacket the same one Harry had been wearing. Harry put it back on and was surprised when Tim offered his hand next. Harry took it and let Tim lead him out of the room the rest of the team following like ducklings.


	4. Chapter 4 - Kitten

Chapter 04 – Kitten

Harry sat in the backseat in between Tim and Tony as Gibbs drove. The two men boxing Harry in between them. Keeping his shoulder and other injuries as still as possible so they wouldn't be moved around too much.

Harry sat rigidly between the two. He knew the Agents meant him no harm and he was not only holding Tim's hand, but wearing his jacket. But he was still tense around them and it made the adults tense. Tony tried to get him to relax by talking about school.

"So, what's your favorite subject at Hogwarts?" Tony asked.

"I don't really have a favorite. But I do like to read a lot and I enjoy learning new things from what I read. I just finished my first year and we weren't allowed to do a lot of spells mostly we did bookwork. The spells we were allowed to do were pretty easy to learn. Potions was one of the only classes that we had almost no bookwork and mainly practical studies. Professor Snape and my Dad knew each other when they went to Hogwarts and were enemies. So he made it his mission in class to embarrass me as often as possible and then fail me no matter what I did or didn't do. Although a few friends of mine and I started doing independent studies and that was fun. We took turns picking a new topic then we'd study it and learn all we could about it. After we'd find a way to apply it to our lessons. My friend Ron told us we're all mental for wanting to study what we don't have to for classes or homework. And that we were just a bunch of nerds with no life and no idea of how to have fun. Our head of house Professor McGonagall overheard Ron and boy was she angry. She asked him to repeat what he said. He refused which only made her angrier. Then she went off about there is nothing wrong with wanting to learn new things. As long as were careful and realize some magic is dangerous. Then she gave him detention for making fun of us. Ron was mad for a few days but then his older brothers. They go to Hogwarts to. Two of them are twins George and Fred there pranksters and pretty cool. The other one is Percy he's older then all of them and a prat that thinks he's right about everything. Even when he's proven wrong he still thinks he right, it's very annoying. Anyway the three of them sat Ron down and talked to him. Ron's brothers said ether he apologized for being a prat or they'd write their mum. And Ron knew she would visit and he wouldn't be able to sit comfortably after. Ron did apologize but I don't think he meant it. After that when studying came up. He'd just roll his eyes and do something else until we were done. He did keep his comment to himself after that though. So I guess something good came out of it." Harry said.

Harry realized he might have said too much and looked down. Most people teased him and called him a nerd because he liked to read. He didn't have a problem with that it was their problem not his. Hermione was the schools know-it-all and was always trying to impress people by all the things she knew. To the point people were barely able to stand being around her during times outside of class her let alone during class. At least he didn't rub in what he knew in others faces like she did. He thought it hypocritical when she told him often that he should read less and hang out with Ron more. He tried but all Ron wanted to talk about was quit-ditch. He liked the game but he didn't want to live it 24-7 like Ron did.

Tim squeezed Harry's hand and gave it a little shake to get his attention and said. "Harry I like to read and to learn new things. I'm probably the biggest geek you'll ever meet. I get over excited when I learn new things or get around new technology. I start babbling about whatever it is. Half the time, these guys have to remind me that they don't understand what I'm saying and to slow down. Then I have to calm down and tell them a second time. Just so they can understand what I said the first time around. It's ok to like to learn really."

Harry nodded but didn't pick his head up or comment.

Tim met Tony's eyes over Harry's head. Both men puzzled at why he felt a thirst for knowledge was a bad thing.

"Hey Harry, I think I might know your parents or did a long time ago. I graduated from Hogwarts. I was closer with Frank Long-Bottom but all of us were friends. Tim here went to Salem. I don't think they invented school yet when Gibbs was a boy so… Sorry Boss." Tony said then stopped when Gibbs glared at him. He realized who he was teasing and apologized quickly but shared a grin with the other adults in the car when Harry giggled.

Tony looked at Harry and said. "Do you know what happen to your parents? I heard Ducky say that they died."

Gibbs and Tim glared at Tony both thinking this wasn't a good time to ask. Tony shrugged they needed to know and there never was a good time to ask about this kind of thing.

Harry said sadly hoping they wouldn't start treating him differently like everyone else did. "My dad was James Potter and my mum was Lily Evans before she married my dad. My parents were killed by Voldemort when I was a baby. All three of us were hit by the killing curse they died I lived. I'm known in the wizarding world as the boy who lived. Headmaster Dumbledore told me my parents died protecting me. He says my mums love is what saved me. I love my mum and I'm sure she did love me loads. But I'm sure lots of mothers gave their lives to save their kids. He won't hear different he says love will defeat Voldemort. He said I defeated Voldemort once and one day I will do it again. But he won't tell me how or why. The Headmaster told me a lot of people are counting on me to save them one day. So I need to study hard and learn all the Professors have to teach me as a student at Hogwarts. But when I asked if he would train me, he said my mother's love and my magic will be all I need to beat Voldemort. He also said when I'm older that I'll become an Aurora like my dad. He said that it's expected of me. So I have to wait until I'm an adult and graduate Hogwarts. Then I can get all the training to fight dark wizards I need when I go through Aurora training. But only when I'm older and ready for it. He says to trust him that he knows what's best for me and the wizarding world. That his plan is what is for the greater good. That this way I get a childhood. That maybe it's not the best childhood but at least I have time to be a child why I can be one."

Gibbs made a sharp turn into an empty lot.

Harry gasped as he was shoved into Tim and his body came alive with pain.

Gibbs had been driving smoothly not to bump Harry around before that. Gibbs turned around glaring at the young boy in the back seat. He said quietly. "You're telling me. That the English Wizards believe that you are the only one to kill Voldemort and they are expecting you to face the Darkest Wizard of our time. With no training until you're an adult and no backup plan if that training fails. What happens if he doesn't wait until you're an adult or if the Aurora training isn't enough? And Love are they serious? What do they expect you to do hug him to death?"

Harry's eyes went wide and he huddled up into a ball. Ignoring the pain the movement caused. In his experience angry voices directed at him meant punishment or pain and often times both. Not sure what to protect or who from since he was surrounded. He tried to get as small as he could and not touch the men on either side of him.

Harry said in a shaky voice. "I guess. I don't know Sir. I only know the Headmaster said my magic is really strong. The first time I casted a spell. I knocked the person through a stone wall by accident. I had a spell cast on me by the Headmaster to help me control the amount of magic I use. He said the spell will fade as I get older and learn control. But even with the spell I have to watch my temper and other emotions or my magic reacts. I'm kind of surprised that it didn't react today to be honest."

"I think your magic did react kid and its Gibbs not Sir. We can talk about that later. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Try and relax Harry." Gibbs said nodding at Tim to take over.

Tim wrapped an arm around the shaking boy and pulled him into his lap. He wrapped his arms around him and said. "It's ok Harry. Gibb's isn't angry with you. He's upset, we all are actually. That the English Wizards are putting all of this on you. You're a child this should be handled by adults. The English Wizards should be handling it now or if they have no choice. Then they should be training you. So you can defend yourself when you do face him. Not just leaving it up to chance that he'll wait until you're out of school and trained. Either way there not handling this the way they should be. But we're angry at them not you. Try and relax Harry we'll be at the hospital soon."

Harry nodded and curled around Tim finding a comfortable position or as comfortable as he could with his injuries. Finally semi comfortable he laid his head on Tim's shoulder and mumbled sleepily. "It won't matter. None of this will matter. In a few hours you'll never know I exist or won't care."

They all looked at Harry in shock. Tim gently nudged Harry awake careful not to aggravate his injuries and said. "Explain that please."

Harry blinked his eyes and sighed he had barely slept the last two weeks. Even when he napped he only slept an hour at a time just in case his relatives came back or if maid service showed up at the wrong room. He felt oddly nervous but safe with Tim's arms around him. Almost like his father's arms were wrapped around him. He was hurting and oh so tired. Fighting to stay awake he said. "This isn't the first Vernon's gotten in trouble and been arrested. Within a few hours all the charges will disappear and the Dursleys and I will be back in England. The Dursleys are my only living relatives and there are wards on their house to protect me. I have to live with them. The people involved won't remember me and the few that do. They'll see what they want to see. It's happened a few times. The Dursleys never remember but for some reason I always do." Finished Harry snuggled into Tim and started to fall asleep. He grumbled when he felt another jacket put over him but sighed and fell asleep.

Gibbs looked at the young boy and then his Agents. He didn't know why but the kid had already won all of them over and he would do his best to protect him and them. He thought a moment then he looked back and said quietly. "He asleep McGee?" Getting a nod he said. "Ok I think we're all agreed he won't return and we'll train him." Getting glares of determination and protection he smirked. "That's what I thought. McGee do the computer thing and backup what we have. Then do what you do when we've dealt with magic users before. Make sure Vance gets a copy to cover our asses if we need it."

Tim nodded pulling out his laptop and setting it on the seat between him and Tony. Being careful of the young boy using him as a pillow. Glad Harry was mostly laying on his right side.

Gibbs waited until he was finished then said. "Who do we know that can adopt him and get it pushed through fast and protect him at the same time?"

"Boss I think Harry has already chosen who he wants to adopt him. Just look at him, he already see's McGee as his protector. Most kids that are abused won't sleep in less they feel safe or crash from exhaustion. He's trusting McGee to protect him. For a kid with his history of which we only know a small amount. That speaks of a lot of trust." Tony said then grinned at the cute picture Harry made cuddled up to Tim a small smile on his face as he slept peacefully.

Tim looked surprised but couldn't fight the grin as he looked down at the young boy cuddled up to him. He blushed as he looked up to see the others smirking at him. He chuckled and said. "I would love to adopt him but I've never been a father and he's almost a teenager guys. I have no idea where to start."

Gibbs smirked and said. "Most kids are pretty flexible but need rules to follow. As he gets to know us all he'll have questions, its normal. Kids aren't blind or brainless McGee. Just answer what questions he has that come up naturally as honestly as you can and tell him when you can't answer. Be honest, kids can usually tell when you're lying or avoiding a question. Keep in mind he's going to be going through big changes and adjusting to a different lifestyle then he's use to. Not only American but how he was raised McGee. There is no telling what those monsters put him through. Don't worry you two won't be going through this alone the team will help. But Tim be sure about this though Parenthood has its own rewards as well as its pit falls and it won't be easy being a single parent, even with help raising him. Most of it will be on you."

Tim nodded and said. "So how do I handle the hospital? I'm not his father yet."

"He's in the protective custody of NCIS. Once we get to the hospital you and Tony will stay with him. I'll clear it with Vance." Gibbs said.

Gibbs nodded and started the car. A few minutes later Gibbs was chuckling as Tim carried a grumpy and sleepy Harry into the hospital. Tony was making pouty faces at Harry as he pouted at Tim for waking him up.

Harry made Tim and Tony laugh when he blushed and hid his face in Tim's shoulder when he realized what Tony was doing.

Gibbs shook his head and called Vance. He explain everything and was told to protect the boy. Vance would push the paperwork through but they needed Harry's agreement and McGee's signature before it went through.

A few hours later they were back in the car. Harry glaring at both Tim and Tony.

Harry yawned and tried to keep his eyes open. He rubbed his eyes with the hand not in a sling and shifted. So he wouldn't lean on Tim or Tony sitting on either side of him.

Tim gave a smile and put his arm around Harry. Chuckling when Harry struggled against it. Then moved out of his reach and glared at him and huffed. Tim said. "Still mad at me Harry?"

Harry nodded and said. "That hurt and the pictures were embarrassing."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I know some of the things they had to do hurt and can be embarrassing. But your injuries needed to be photographed for the case and then treated Harry. At least they let Tony and I stay with you as they treated you didn't they. They even let me hold you when you got scared." Tim said.

"It still hurt and I wasn't scared what they were doing hurt. I was trying to get away from the person hurting me. That's not fear its common sense. Besides that doesn't change the fact that Tony laughed at me and called me names." Harry said not caring that he sounded like a little whiny little kid. He was tired and sore and grumpy.

"What hurt kid?" Gibbs asked.

Tim looked at Harry's wide nervous eyes. Harry had told him as they waited for his test results that Gibbs made him nervous. Well actually he said they all did in a way. But Gibbs especially made him feel like a naughty little boy. As soon as Gibbs blue eyes focused on him. Harry said that he felt like he was just waiting for him to cave and confess all he did wrong. Even though he swore he hadn't done anything. Tim had found it hard not laugh as he told him Gibbs had that effect on most people and that he actually wasn't so bad once you got to know him.

Tim answered for Harry. "They took pictures and a report down. Then he had to have x-rays which I got a copy of all of it. After that they had to realign his dislocated shoulder, wrap his bruised ribs and then clean his wounds and put stitches in a few of the larger ones. Then the nurse helped me put the sling on his arm. They put him on a special diet and a potion regiment that Palmer and Ducky will need to know about. All of which is in the report as well Boss."

Harry glared at Tim and humped.

Gibbs looked at Tim with a glare through the rear view mirror and said. "Nice to know McGee but I asked Harry. Next time let the kid answer. He won't get over being nervous around us if you speak for him."

Gibbs turned his glare to Tony. "What exactly about that was funny DiNozzo?"

Tony looked sheepish and said. "It wasn't funny like ha-ha funny just adorable. The way Tim was taking care of Harry and Harry was responding to Tim. No part of this was ha-ha funny Boss. They took some photo's them started cleaning the wounds to take better photos. When they started cleaning the wounds. Harry jumped and hissed and tried to claw his way off the hospital bed like a kitten. Tim calmed him down and he asked if he could hold Harry as they did what they needed to do. Harry let them finish as Tim held him. I swear I wasn't making fun of Harry or Tim. But together Tim and Harry looked like a large cat and his cub. The way they acted. It was so cute I laughed because it was cute not because it was funny. I started calling Harry kitten and he got mad. Well madder since he was already mad I laughed."

Harry glared and growled out in a very good impersonation of a pissed off Gibbs. Although he didn't know it. "I'm not cute nor am I a kitten, I'm a boy. Being called cute and being compared to a kitten or called kitten is for girls not boys DiNozzo. Got me."

Harry was not impressed when Tony whined he was sorry. Then tried to argue he did look like a cute kitten curled up with Tim and even more so when he hissed and glared.

Gibbs and Tim both looked away biting their lips. Trying very hard not to laugh at Tony being scolded by a kid. Especially one that sounded like a mini Gibbs without even trying.

Harry glared at Tony as he moved into Tim's lap and snuggled into him careful of his injuries as he did so. He was tired and he knew that Tim had done what was best for him and frankly he didn't care anymore. Harry just wanted to sleep and Tim made a good pillow. He ignored Tim's indulgent grin and closed his eyes. Sighing as he felt arms wrap around him and the jackets put over him again but opened his eyes again when Gibbs spoke to him.

"So did McGee talk to you Harry?" Gibbs asked.

Harry smiled and said. "Yeah he wants to adopt me. I thinks it's cool. He said he'll let me study whatever I want but I have to get exercise to. Oh and I'm not to let DiNozzo talk me into anything. I told him I'm a kid, not stupid."

Gibbs nodded and chuckled.

"Hey! He didn't say that." Tony yelped.

"Actually I did Tony." Tim said dryly.

Harry smirked at Tony whining at Tim about turning Harry against him already. Harry snuggled into Tim. He finally found a home and although he knew it would take a while to happen not to mention get used to, he might have also found a family.

Harry wonder what kind of father Tim would be. Would he treat him like Vernon did Dudley and let him do whatever he wanted and make excuses for him left and right? He hoped not. He didn't want to turn into his cousin or the person Professor Snape already thought he was. Or would he be like he heard his friend's parents were. Rules, chores, family outings and gathering with pictures and holidays with family and friends. Broken rules met with grounding or spankings like his friends said their parents did when they were at home. Or would Tim come up with some other kind of punishment like some of his friends parents did that didn't believe in spanking. Could he bring himself to call someone other than James Potter Dad? He looked forward to finding out. Harry sighed and fell asleep a small grin on his face knowing Tim would protect him as he slept.


	5. Chapter 5 - A New McGee

Chapter 05 – A New McGee

Harry woke up hearing muffled voices around him. He opened his eyes to look around the room. He was in an office his head laying on a pillow in Tim's lap. Gibbs at his feet. There were more people in the room that he couldn't make out without his glasses on.

Harry grumbled to himself that two grown men and he were able to fit on the same couch. Dam Dursleys. Deciding he was tired and didn't really care what was going on. Harry decided to go back to sleep. He sighed in content when a few seconds later he felt fingers card through his hair. He mumbled before starting to fall back to sleep feeling safe and warm with Tim watching over him.

"Hey Harry, don't fall back asleep. These people need to talk to you." Gibbs said rubbing his back.

Harry sat up rubbing his eyes as he said. "Why?"

"Here put your glasses on Harry. The child services rep want to ask us a few questions to finalize the adoption. Just be honest with your answers and it'll be over soon." Tim said.

Harry nodded and put his glasses on. Once he got a look at everyone in the room including those in the far corner. Harry slipped his hand in Tim's hand and asked quietly. "What do they want to know?"

A nice lady with an easy smile put a chair in front of Harry and sat down. She said gently. "Can I answer that Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked from Tim to Gibb in confusion and getting nods he said. "Yes Ma'am."

"My name is Ms. White and I need a little information from you. So I can decided if being adopted by Agent McGee is the best choice for you. Agent McGee and Agent Gibbs can stay with you as we talk. But I need for you to answer and be honest with your answers. If you want to stop at any time. Just tell me and we'll take a break. Can you do this today Mr. Potter or should I set up a different time? From what I've heard you've been through a lot today."

Harry frown at that. He was fine and he'd rather get it over with. So he said politely. "I'm fine ma'am. I'd rather answer the questions today and be able to go home with Tim. Then wonder and worry about it until another meeting can be set up."

Ms. White smiled and said. "Alright then let's start with a few easy ones. What's your full name?"

"Harrison James Potter. But I go by Harry, Ma'am."

"Good. Can I call you Harry?" Ms. White asked.

Harry nodded.

"Please tell me your birth day, age and were you go to school. Your birth parents names and/or guardian names. And if you know the where-a-bouts of any family you have?" Ms. White said.

Tim went too interrupted and Gibbs head slapped him. Tim looked at him confused. Harry looked startled but amused by it.

Gibbs said. "Let the kid talk for himself. She needs to know what Harry has been told McGee."

Ms. White smiled and said. "That's right Agent Gibbs. Agent McGee I know you want to protect Harry. But we need him to answer these questions. So let him try to answer. If he can't we'll figure something else out." She turned to Harry and said. "Whenever you ready Harry?"

Harry looked nervous at the people standing in the far corner and said. "Um. I'm not supposed to talk about my family or school ma'am."

Ms. White smiled and pulled out her wand. Then in front of Harry's widening eyes turned Gibbs empty coffee cup on the table into a dragon figure and back again. She then said kindly. "Harry I'm sorry I should have told you. I'm from the magical side of child services and a witch. You can talk to me and anyone in this room about magic."

"Um ok then. My birthday is July 31 and I'm 11. My parents were James and Lily Potter and they were killed by Voldemort using the killing curse when I was a baby. I was hit by the same curse but lived and got the lightning bolt scar on my forehead. As well as the nickname I hate the boy who lived. I was left on my Aunt's door step by Albus Dumbledore. Then I lived with Petunia and Vernon Dursley along with my cousin Dudley until I attended Hogwarts last year."

Ms. White nodded and said. "You mentioned Petunia as your Aunt is she your only living relative? And where is she and her family now?"

"Yes ma'am Aunt Petunia was my mother's older sister. To my knowledge she and her family are my only living relative at least that is what Headmaster Dumbledore has told me. I honestly don't know if that is true or not but have no reason to believe he would lie. My Aunt and her family hate anything magic or they consider not normal including me. The Dursleys were arrested after Uncle Vernon attacked me in the Hotel room he and my Aunt were staying in. I'm not sure why Aunt Petunia and Dudley were arrested though." Harry said.

Ms. White looked to Gibbs and said. "Agent Gibbs why were they arrested?"

"Mrs. Dursley saw that her husband was in our custody and immediately started shrieking that her worthless nephew was to blame and her poor husband innocent. We calmed her down by telling her we couldn't help her if we couldn't understand her. She stopped shrieking only to demand we remove the cuffs from her husband and as she put it. "Arrest that useless boy. I always knew he was a useless freak just like his parents. He's brought us nothing but trouble we would be glad to be rid of the freak." We had to calm her down a second time. Once she was as calm as we could get her. We told her that her husband was under arrest for assaulting her nephew. My Agents and I also informed her Mr. Dursley was also wanted for questioning on other matters. Mrs. Dursley became enraged and began screeching. Calling Harry a freak and saying he was a liar and whatever happened was his fault. Up until that point the son Dudley Dursley had remain quiet. The boy's mother going between hugging him and pushing him behind her. The boy broke away from his mother and said. That he would teach Harry another lesson and he would admit he was at fault. Although Dudley Dursley called Harry the freak. Both mother and son lunged towards Harry who was across the room. Agents DiNozzo and I did our best to stop them. They started shouting insults and attacking us at that point. We had no choice but to be shout to be heard and even that barely worked. So we handcuffed and arrest them. Both for Harry's protection and our own."

Ms. White nodded. Although she thought she knew she had to ask as he wasn't mentioned. "Where was Agent McGee as this happened?"

Gibbs smiled proudly and said. "Agent McGee took over the care of Harry. From the moment we entered the hotel room. When it looked like Harry would be attacked by his Aunt and Cousin. McGee shielded Harry with his own body. As far as I could tell neither reached Harry because of a combined effort of myself and my Agents. As I stated before Mrs. Dursley and Dudley Dursley we're arrested and handcuffed for assaulting federal officers and an attempted assault on Harry. We didn't have to ask if they were involved with Vernon Dursleys abuse to Harry because they were already shouting the part they played. After we got them quiet again and they were read their rights. They both admitted further what they did by shouting what they had done to punish or as they put it teach Harry his place in the past. Both trying to convince us that Harry's an unstable criminal and not to be trusted. Something none of us believed for a second no matter what they said. Mrs. Dursley and Dudley Dursley were moved into the room we were holding Vernon Dursley. I ordered the officers keeping an eye on them to keep them separate until back up arrived. Back up soon arrived that we had called to bring Vernon Dursley in. They took all three Dursleys into custody. I intend to question them and add to their charges based not only on what we saw and heard but on Harry's hospital report. I had thought we would have to call an ambulance. Through everything that happened we all thought Harry was unconscious. That is until Agent McGee checked Harry once the room was clear to see if they had harmed him. Harry gave Agent McGee and the rest of us a shock by grabbing on to his hand not long after and we realized he was playing possum. Dr. Mallard checked Harry over then we took him to the ER on his orders. I reported into Director Vance who told me to place Harry in protective custody. All three Dursleys are being held downstairs awaiting questioning." Gibbs said.

Harry hung his head. That is until Gibbs reached over and putting his hand under his chin brought Harry's face up until they met eyes and said. "Nothing to be ashamed of Harry. You didn't know us or why we were there. Or for that matter if it was safe to trust us. Trust your gut it will never steer you wrong. That's what I tell my team and what I live by."

Harry smiled at him and when his chin was released. He looked over at Ms. White after she cleared her throat softly.

"He's right Harry you did the right thing. Now I've got some hard question. Are you ok to answer them?" Ms. White asked.

Harry nodded.

"Ok if you need a break. Just tell me." Ms. White said and then looked at Tim. She was very happy when he nodded and she noticed Harrys hand tighten around Tim's hand. Gibbs hand now on Harry's back. She smiled she really hoped it worked out. The Agents already saw the young man as one of theirs.

"Harry, Agent Gibbs mentioned your Uncle and Aunt calling you boy and all three of them calling you freak. Have your relatives ever called you names other than Harry or your full name?" Ms. White said.

Harry nodded.

"Ok here's the hard part Harry. I need you to tell me as much as you can and when it started." Ms. White said gently.

"All three were cruel with their comments about me or my parents, often both. For as far back as I can remember. None of them have ever being nice to me. In less they were forced to and if they were forced to. I paid for it later." Harry started softly then paused and thought for a few moments. Then said. "My Aunt and Uncle always called me freak or boy. Dudley only calls me freak in less around Adults that aren't his parents or Aunt Marge were there. I didn't know my name until I started school."

Ms. White asked. "Ok. Now let's talk about your punishments can you tell me about them? I also need you to tell me how you were punished. Start with your Aunt if you can Harry."

"The first time I remember being hit by my Aunt was the first and last time I asked her about my Mum. Up until then only Vernon punished me or Dudley beat me up. I don't remember how old I was or the question I asked. Just being smacked hard enough across the face that I hit the kitchen table and was knocked to the floor. She pulled me up off the floor by my hair and told me to stop whining about a little slap. She then ordered me to not ask questions or ever mention that woman in her presence again. Then she told me to go to my cupboard and wait for my Uncle. After that my Aunt started hitting me more often. Sometimes with a broom, pan, rolling pin or whatever she could reach when I crossed her path while doing chores. That wasn't the last time she smacked me across the face."

Ms. White asked calmly. "And you're Uncle?"

"My Uncle would hit me as I passed by using his hand and feet or whatever was handy. But during punishments he used a belt or strap. If he was really mad he'd have me cut a switch. Then he'd take me to the basement and tell me to strip and face the wall. Then he'd tell me put my hands on the wall and keep them there or he'd start over. After the first few strikes no matter what he used he would always tell me to stop my blubbering or he'd gag me. I've had bruises and bled a lot a few times after a punishment. It's usually much worse after being taught my place but I've only had broken bones a few times. I got real good at taking care of myself once I was in my cupboard. If the punishment was a really bad one or I had to be taught my place. I'd be left in my cupboard until my Aunt felt I healed enough to do chores again." Harry said paling a little as he spoke about it. He flinched and froze when Tim wrapped an arm around him in comfort and Gibb took his other hand. A second later Harry remembered where he was and that he was safe and relaxed into Tim's side.

Ms. White nodded in approval at them both but had to ask. "How did your Aunt know you were healed?"

Harry shrugged then winced and stopped himself and said. "My Aunt just seemed to know or maybe she didn't care and just wanted the chores done. I honestly don't know. I just know I always seemed to be in there long enough to be able to do chores again when I came back out. I'd have to be careful at times because I was still hurting just not as bad. Once my Aunt decided enough time had passed. She would wait until early in the morning and would tell my cousin to take me outback where the neighbors couldn't see and hose me off. Dudley would do his best to hurt me as much as he could as he followed his mother's orders. He always told me once we were outside he make me pay for making him have to get up so early. Then he'd hosed me off so they didn't have to smell me. After that they went out for the day and I was told to clean my cupboard as they were gone. Which was good because it was usually pretty smelly by then. When they got back whatever time it was I was put back to work. It wasn't like Dudley being mean to me was anything new. My Aunt and Uncle encouraged their son to beat me up and he did at home or at school with his friends. Dudley and his friends would play a game Dudley invented called Harry hunting. Which consisted of chasing me down and catching me then beating me up. I got good at running away and hiding from them. Once we started school it wasn't so bad. If I got worst grades than my cousin, did my chores and Dudley didn't get in to much trouble and I found a good hiding place from Dudley. I only got the belt most times and sometimes got extra food and water if the chores were done right."

Ms. White said. "Can you tell me why you said your cupboard?"

Harry blinked and said. "That was where my room was. The cupboard under the stairs until I got my Hogwarts letter. The letter was addressed to Harry Potter the Cupboard under the stairs. My Aunt and Uncle thought they were being watched and they gave me Dudley's second bedroom. My Uncle put locks on the door and a cat flap. Dudley wasn't happy and threw a major fit. It was the first time his parents didn't give in to him not matter what he said or did. Aunt Petunia said he would get a present for every day he let me use his second bedroom and was a big boy about it. Vernon told him he'd give him extra spending money if he taught me my place before I left for my freak school."

Ms. White moved a little forward toward Harry and he jumped back and started apologizing. Softly she said. "Harry do you need a break?"

Harry moved a little closer to Tim and said. "No Ma'am, I'd rather just finish please."

Ms. White nodded and said. "Ok one last question and I think were done. You've mentioned having to do chores on and off. Can you tell me what that means?"

"From as far back as I can remember. I was made to do all the chores inside and outside of the house. That was well before I took over all the cooking as well. The first time I made breakfast my Aunt put a chair up by the stove so I could reach. I don't remember how old I was but it was a few years before I started primary school. I burnt the food and my Uncle Vernon held my hand on the burner until he couldn't take my screaming anymore. He took the belt to me right there in the kitchen for screaming during my punishment. Which I guess I deserved. I knew better by then. Making a fuss only made him mad and the punishment worse. After that though I never burnt anything again though." Harry said proudly.

Ms. White nodded and said. "You did very well Harry. Now why don't you take a few minutes to relax? I need to go over my notes and see if I have any more questions."

Ms. White put a silence bubble over herself as she pulled out a file and added notes to it. Before causally glancing in the corner of the room. Getting the response she was hoping for she smiled. A few minutes later she ended the spell and said. "I approve of the adoption. Now you two will need to take the potion and then you'll need to decide on Harry's name."

"I don't understand." Tim and Harry said then both looked at each other.

Director Vance stepped in and said. "Agent McGee the only way to fully protect Mr. Potter is for you to blood adopt Harry."

Harry's eyes went wide and he said. "But my mum and dad? I won't be a Potter anymore. I want Tim to adopt me but…"

Ms. White shot Vance a dirty look and said. "Harry you'll still be a Potter. Agent McGee will become a third parent. It's yours and Agent McGee's choice if you change or add to your name. But you'll need to decide on your name before you take the potion."

Tim raised his eyebrows and looked to Harry. He pull Harrys more fully into a hug and said. "Are you ok with this Harry? We don't have to go this way. I still can adopt you the mundane way. However, Vance is right. A biological parent will better protect you. As your biological parent they can't take you away from me or force you to go live with someone else. I'd like you to take and use my last name. Although I don't mind if you keep Potter as part of your name or hyphenate it. You can be McGee-Potter or Potter-McGee or just use McGee it's your call?"

Harry thought a moment. He liked the idea of having a parent again and he could keep James as his other Father and Lily would still be his mum. He said. "I'd like to use McGee as my last name. Can I keep Potter as part of my name though?"

Tim nodded and said. "How does Harrison James Anthony Jethro Potter McGee sound?"

Harry asked. "Where do the Anthony and Jethro come from?"

Tim smiled and said. "Anthony is from my best friend, older brother and partner all rolled into one Anthony DiNozzo. Jethro is from my Boss and father figure Gibbs."

Harry nodded to shocked to speak. That Tim would name him after the important men in his life meant a lot to him.

Ms. White nodded pretending not to notice Agent Gibbs stunned look. That turned into a small smile. She took out a potion and a small sterilized wrapped ritual blade and she said. "Agent McGee if you would cut your finger and drop 13 drops of blood in the potion and then help Harry do the same."

Tim nodded and did so healing their fingers after.

Ms. White nodded then took the potion back. She mixed it and asked Gibbs to remove himself from the couch. One he had she turned to Tim and Harry and said. "Harry you need to drink the whole potion all at once. I'm sorry to say it won't taste very good but try not to spit it out. I'm also sorry to say the change will be painful. You need to get as comfortable as possible. Once the potion starts working though. You need to try your best not to fight it and just let the changes happen." She then turned to Tim and said. "Agent McGee only you can touch him as the potion works. Do your best to comfort him and help him not fight the changes."

Tim nodded and said. "Can I hold him or will it be better if he's lying down?"

"It would be better if he's lying down. He may thrash around due to the pain and possibly hurt you by accident if he is in your arms. Now I'll explain what will happen and what to expect. Feel free to ask any question's alright?" Ms. White said.

Tim and Harry both nodded.

"Harry you might feel pressure at first as the potion begins to work. Most people who have taken it describe it as a building sensation. After that your muscles may begin to ache. Understand though Harry after you take the potion you won't change on the outside until you are ready. The potion is made so the person taking it can adjust and accept the family adopting them. Once he accepts you Agent McGee the potion will begin to work slowly over time. Any family magic or gifts that he will inherit will take time to appear. His features and height might change over time but for now his overall appearance will remain unchanged. There really is no time frame on when the changes will start. So don't feel bad if the changes don't happen until when Harry gets older. I once had a case where the child was given the potion as an infant and didn't change until she had a child of her own. I've also had people that one or two things change or nothing at all." Ms. White said.

Harry grinned as he moved out of Tim's arms. Tim was tall he might grow if given enough time. Yay!

Tim grinned back as Harry shuffled around getting comfortable. But knowing what he was thinking had to tease him a little. "I was short until college Harry. If you inherit my height you still have a few years before you hit a growth spurt. You're about the same height I was at your age. But you might catch up to me one day."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Tim as he laid down. Making Tim and the rest laugh.

Harry laid his head back on Tim's lap using the same pillow and he looked over at Ms. White. He stopped Tim's hand from helping him take the potion. "Um how long will it take and how much will it hurt?"

Ms. White said. "It depend how much of each parents traits or family magic you have now. The potion will remold you so you take after each parent equally. The longest I've hear of has been 30 minutes and the child was a carbon copy of his biological father. The good news is the magic will heal your injuries as you change. Once the changes begin you'll more than likely be a mix of all three parents."

Harry gulped he had always been told he took after his father with only his mother's eyes, this was going to suck big time. He let Tim help him take the potion then turned on his side and lay his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. He relaxed as he felt Tin's hand card through his hair as the other rested on his back. Harry felt the pressure building that Ms. White talked about and whimpered as he felt pain go down his limbs then up his spine. He distantly heard Tim telling him "Relax and don't fight it Harry, let it happen. I'm right here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. If you needed to cry, scream or yell. Don't hold it in no one will blame you for it. Just relax and let go. I've got you."

Harry nodded and started whimpering as the pressure increased and brought with it more intense pain with every passing second. Finally he felt a snap and couldn't hold in the panic filled scream. The spell that helped him control his magic broke and he lost control as his magic was released in the room.

Tim looked around him. Harry's magic had formed a bubble around them both and was fighting the changes. He could feel his magic trying to calm Harry's magic as memories quickly flashed from Harry's life before Tim's eyes. Tim had tears in his eyes as he saw the things he had gone through. Backwards from Harry's time at Hogwarts, then the Dursleys and last but not least his life as a baby with James and Lily. He knew he hadn't seen everything but he'd seen enough that he got the picture of what was needed. Swearing on his magic and life he'd give Harry a better life and do James and Lily proud as Harry's father. Finally Harry's magic calmed and seemed satisfied as it accepted both the oath and Tim as a new parent. Then the changes started Tim rubbed Harry's back and waited. An hour later their magic settled and released each other the bubble breaking. Harry sighed and relaxed before he fell asleep.

Ms. White said shocked. "I've never seen a new parents magic react like that to a child's magic before. And an oath I've heard of that happening but never witnessed one. I thought it was a myth. Agent McGee it is safe to say your son is powerful and will become even more powerful after his maturity. With both of your magic accepting each other as father and son. You'll be able to calm Harry's magic as he learns to use his magic and other gifts. Now just a few more things. First you'll need to select godparents."

Tim said. "Do I need them here now?"

Ms. White looked surprised but said. "If there nearby and can be here within a few minutes that would be great. However if they can't make it today. It won't be an issue to return at a later date."

Tim told her that returning wasn't necessary as he sent two texts messages. A moment later Abby and Tony walked through the door. Both confused as to why Tim had told them he needed them ASAP in Vance's office. Tim turned to Ms. White and said. "Is it safe for others to touch him?"

Ms. White nodded.

Tim smiled and stood holding a sleeping Harry. He asked Abby and Tony to sit next to each other on the couch. Both sat but looked at him oddly. Tim placed Harry gently in both of their arms and said. "I blood adopted Harry. And I want to ask you both to be my son Harrison James Anthony Jethro Potter McGee's godparents."

Abby and Tony looked at Tim with tears in their eyes both at the name and offer. Then both smiled and nodded.

Harry woke up and looked at who was holding him and asked. "Um what's going on?"

Tim explained.

Harry looked up at Tony with a glared as he said. "As long as DiNozzo remembers. I'm a boy not a kitten."

Tony looked sheepish as everyone laughed but nodded.

Harry was introduced to Abby and they hit it off. Abby telling him they'd go clothes shopping soon. Harry took her clothes in and gave a nervous smile.

Tim groaned but didn't say anything against it when he saw Harry's reaction. Although he and Abby would have words about age appropriate clothes for his son. He grinned when he realized he had called Harry his son.

Ms. White after the spell was cast for Harry's godparents and the paperwork finished she said. "Congratulations Harry, Agent McGee. If you have any problems with the British government contact me. Agent DiNozzo, Ms. Scuito congratulations as well." She gave Tim a stack of her cards to give to who he thought needed them and left.

Vance stood and said. "Now before everyone arrived I had some time on my hands. So I and a guest went downstairs and had a little chat with each of the Dursleys. They agreed to talk with me and my guest. When I tried to introduce myself and my guest they shouted they didn't care who either of us were. After explaining I wouldn't tolerate shouting and they needed to calmed down or be returned to their holding cell. They calmed down and we spoke about their crimes both against Harry and what their actions were while here. They did so thinking we couldn't touch them and while they are were correct we can't. What they didn't count on is our British Brothers in blue can. My guest to their surprise was a British Detective and he sat in on the interrogation of all three. He not only heard there confessions but happily accepted both the recordings of them and the written versions signed by all three. The Dursleys have been released into his and his team's custody. Vernon Dursleys has been arrested and is facing Murder and Attempted murder charges, multiple charges of defrauding funds from the Navy, assault of federal officers and larceny. Not to mention in his nephews case attempted murder as well. Several counts of child abuse as well as child endangerment and fraud. Petunia Dursley it seems was helping her husband so is faced with the same charges. Dudley Dursley will be tried as a juvenile for assault and several of the children he bullied and stole from has come forward. So his charges are not all tallied yet. But it is safe to say from the few I saw. Young Mr. Dursley might not get out of prison for a very long time. The British Minister has thanked us for our assistance and have assured me they will be working with the Ministry of Magic. Both have assure me that these three have fallen through the cracks before but won't get away this time. The double agent that was helping them has been caught and will be joining them at their trials. I will be kept up to date and know the final outcome in a few days and let you know. But that is enough unpleasantness for now. Agent McGee let me congratulate you first and second. I'm giving you and your team, Abby, Dr. Mallard and Mr. Palmer the next two week off get to know your son. I hate to do this but it can begin right after you hand in your reports on what happen at the hotel."

Vance walked over to Harry and held his hand out. "Welcome to the family Harry. You can call me Uncle Leon if you'd like. As soon as you're ready I'd like you and Agent McGee to come to dinner and meet my kids. I'm sure they'll enjoy showing you around. Maybe introduce you to some kids your own age before school starts."

Harry shook his hand and smiled shyly as he said. "Thank you Director Vance. I mean Uncle Leon."

Tim shook Vance's hand next and thanked him. Gibbs, Tony, Tim and Harry went down to the bull pen.


	6. Chapter 6 - Mistakes and Old Men

Chapter 06 – Mistakes and Old Men

Harry a half hour later was sitting at an empty desk nervously looking around afraid to touch well anything. Tim had asked if he wanted to use his laptop and play a game as he waited. But Harry had looked at him wide eyed and shook his head afraid he'd break it.

Harry pulled out one of his books from his bag but after a few tries of reading he couldn't concentrate. So he put it back. He was considering asking if he could help when he heard.

"Psss. Hey! Psss. Hey Harry over here."

Harry looked around and didn't see anything. Then he saw his godmother Abby bounce up and then hide behind the wall to side of the desk he was sitting at. Harry laughed and checking to see no one was looking joined her behind the wall.

"Hi Harry. Bored yet." Abby asked.

Harry tried to hide it but he was bored. Gibbs, Tim, and Tony were checking facts and typing up their reports and he was staring at hours of boredom as he waited. But he said. "It's ok they have to work."

"Yes oh wise godson of mine they do. But my part is done. How about a tour of my lab? As you wait." Abby said.

Harry's eyes went wide they had a lab here. He wondered what they did there. He started imagining different crime type stuff they studied and the tools used. He got excided of what he might see in the lab. He nodded happily but then what Tim said crossed his mind. He said sadly. "Tim will probably say no. He said he wanted to leave the moment he was done."

Harry and Abby jumped as Tim's voice said. "That fine Harry but listen to Abby ok. The lab can be a dangerous place."

"Really?" Harry said.

"Yep go." Tim said looking over the wall at them.

Abby squealed and grabbed Harry's hand. Talking a mile a minute as they went towards the elevator.

Harry wide eyed just let himself be dragged. Looking back at Tim with a helpless look. As he wondered just what he had gotten himself into as the elevator doors closed.

Gibbs chuckled seeing Harry's face as the elevator doors closed. He looked over at Tim. Seeing the unsure look he said. "Back to work Tim. The quicker were done the faster we can rescue Harry from Abby's clutches."

Tim shook his head but dove back into his report. Hoping Abby didn't overwhelm Harry to much by the time he got down there.

Reports finished and handed in. Gibbs and Tim were headed towards the elevator. Both headed downstairs to get Harry. When Gibbs phone went off.

Tim hit the button to the elevator and they stepped in when the doors opened. He was concerned when he heard Abby's voice going a mile a minute as Gibbs tried to get her to calm down. Finally he succeeded and Tim's saw Gibbs jaw clench as he practically whispered it was so deadly quiet. "You did what?"

Tim watched Gibbs reaction as Abby repeated whatever she had done. He was surprised though when Gibbs gave orders. "Abby stay put and do nothing until Tim and I get there." He then disconnected the call and hit the emergency shut off switch and said. "Tim try to stay calm as I tell you this son. Abby was showing Harry the lab and she was showing him how she tests some harmless things. Harry got a little curios and tried to help. Abby not thinking slapped his hands and started yelling at him about how touching things in a lab is dangerous. Harry panicked and has locked himself in her office. He won't come out."

Tim cursed and reach for the switch.

Gibbs grabbed his arm and pulled him back from it and said. "Tim you need to stay calm for Harry's sake. That's why I told you here before we reached the lab. Abby acted without thinking. Don't do the same thing."

Tim glared and said. "She hit my son. I can overlook her yelling at him. I'm not happy about it but I can. What I can't overlook is her hitting him for any reason Gibbs. I made her his godmother and the first time she's alone with him, she hits him. And we both know how Abby is about her lab. I'm sure it wasn't a love tap."

"I'm not excusing her Tim. But use your head and think about it. Abby would never harm or even scare a child on purpose. How many times has she yelled at one of us while swatting us away from her babies? Or for that matter smacked one of our hands or arms for doing something or saying something she doesn't like or when one of us is teasing her. Hell how many times have you yourself swatted one of us away from a computer or some other gadget? When you're doing a search or something else equally important and don't want us near it. Because we might bump into it or some other way screw up the results. Hell Tim I head smacked you when you tried to talk for Harry up in Vance's office. We all need to change our behavior around Harry but this was an honest mistake. Abby doesn't know Harry's history. She thought he was just a curios kid touching what he shouldn't. And like it or not Harry could have gotten hurt. Even if this test was harmless the next time it might not be. So she reacted instead of thinking." Gibbs said.

Tim leaned his back and head against the elevator wall. He didn't like it but Gibbs was right. This was partly his fault. He should have pulled Abby aside and told her a brief overview. He knew how overprotective she is of her lab. And that Harry is a curios child. As Tony, he and Harry had been at the hospital waiting for the Doctor to see Harry. Harry had opened every drawer in the room just to see what was in it. Asking questions on what different things were before replacing them. It didn't excuse her hitting him but it made it more understandable.

"It your choice Tim. I can handle this with Abby or you can?" Gibbs said.

Tim looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"No matter if she was thinking or not she shouldn't have hit him." Gibbs said.

"But you said…" Tim started.

"I didn't want you to go in and blast her with new overprotective father anger Tim. But she was still out of line." Gibbs said.

Tim grinned and said. "How come I have a feeling the Probie father jokes are just beginning Dad?"

"Now would I do that?" Gibbs asked smirking.

Tim mock glared back but couldn't hold it as he began laughing as he said. "Yes."

Gibbs playfully head smacked him lightly and said. "Brat. Ok so Abby."

"I'll talk to her. She needs to know it wasn't ok and it can't happen again. Now how do we get Harry out?" Tim asked.

"Very easy you talk to Abby and Grandpa Talks to the kid." Gibbs said re-starting the elevator.

Tim laughed and said. "You are so going to spoil him rotten."

"Yep grandfathers rite of passage. Sit back and laugh at the parents and spoil the grandkids." Gibbs said.

Tim rolled his eyes as they walked into the lab. He set his eyes on a nervous Abby as Gibbs made a bee line for the office door.

"I'm so sorry Tim. I really didn't mean to scare him. But he totally over reacted. I mean come on I've gotten worse bumping into someone. I hope you punish him for locking himself in my office that was way too far. He old enough should have known better…" Abby said.

Tim tried to control his temper and as soon as Harry left the office. He gently took Abby to the office by the arm. Before he closed the door he made sure to ask Harry if he was ok with Gibbs. Getting an ok before closing and locking the door.

"Tim what the hell?" Abby demanded.

"Abby sit down and listen." Tim said seriously.

Abby went wide eyed but did as told.

Tim calmly as he could gave her a brief overview of his new son's life and why the tap. Which they both knew was much more than a tap along with yelling was such a big deal. When he finished. Abby was torn between feelings of guilt, wanting to tear the people that hurt Harry apart and wanting to hug the stuffing out of her godson.

"Um Tim why are we in my office? You could have told me this as Harry was in here." Abby said.

"Why do you think Abby? I was just going to talk to you but then your words when I came in changed my mind. And now even more so. Now that I see how guilty you feel." Tim said.

"Oh. But Tim I didn't know." Abby tried.

"Does that make you feel less guilty?" Tim asked.

"No." Abby mumbled.

"Do you want me to get Gibbs? I haven't spanked you since we were dating. I would completely understand if you'd feel more comfortable with Gibbs." Tim said.

"Not true. You spanked me since then a few times. The most recent time was just a few weeks ago. When you found out… You forgot never mind." Abby said.

Tim raised an eyebrow at her and gave a little grin as he said. "No Ms. Abigail I didn't forget. But we swore never to speak of it again once the punishment was done and dealt with. I let it slip my mind until now that is."

Abby blushed and said. "Oh I always forget that part."

"I know you always seem to forget the rules to. That is until you're in trouble." Tim said sternly.

Abby rolled her eyes and said. "Now you even sound like a dad. Poor Harry he's going to get the rules speech over and over until he can say it in his sleep."

"Never seems to help you." Tim said.

"Hey I resemble that remark." Abby said with a smirk.

"Don't try and cute your way out of this Abby." Tim said.

"You're being mean though." Abby said pouting.

"Nope just pointing out a few facts that worries Gibbs as well as Tony and me. You don't remember the rules until your ass deep in alligators. We love you Abby and this ignoring the rules and doing what you want because it suits you. Well it's a major issue when it comes to you being safe." Tim said with a raised eyebrow as if daring her to disagree.

"Fine. Your right. Doesn't mean I have to like it." Abby said glaring.

"No your right. You don't have to like it. I know we don't like you being in danger. But until that changes and you remember the rules. Then Gibbs as the Dad and Tony and I as your brothers will be keeping a close eye on you. Because we all love you and want you safe." Tim said.

Abby smiled she loved hearing her boys loved her. Even if it meant a sore bottom now and then when she got in over her head and one of them called her on it. Which she grumbled happened more often than not. She really needed to work on that.

"Abby it's time. Come on." Tim said.

**Out in the lab between Gibbs and Harry.**

Harry watched Gibbs not sure if he was in trouble or not. When he heard his voice through the door he had been surprised. Even more so when he calmly told him it was safe to come out. When he opened the door and come out to his shock Gibbs asked him if he was ok and didn't seem mad. Vernon had done that before to him a few time. He'd be really nice and ask instead of tell him to go to the basement. That is until they were alone then the punishment would be a really bad one. He blinked and looked up. When Gibbs said he name loudly as if it wasn't the first time.

"Harry can you come over here?" Gibbs said.

Harry nodded and slowly walked over to where Gibbs had pulled out two chairs and had them facing each other. He sat down across from Gibbs.

"Ok tell me what happen?" Gibbs said.

Harry blinked in surprise and said. "Um Abby was showing me how she runs tests on different things. I noticed she left a few of the tops open on the tube things. I wanted to help and not have the test ruin because she forgot. So as she was busy working on something I opened the case and closed them. She caught me as I was closing the case and smacked my hands then started yelling at me. I got scared and ran in her office. I'm sorry I was trying to help."

"Ok let go over what you did wrong and how to correct it next time." Gibbs said.

"Am I in trouble?" Harry asked.

"Little bit. But did Abby, Tim or anyone tell you the lab was dangerous?" Gibbs asked.

"Tim told me to listen to Abby that the lab was a dangerous place. And I did listen but she didn't say not too help her. But I know from potion class and common sense. Not to touch things in a lab that I don't have permission to." Harry said.

"Ok so we have two conflicting things. You listened to Tim and Abby but knew better than to touch. So why'd you do it is the question?" Gibbs said.

"I really was trying to help. I thought she forgot to close them and didn't want her results ruined. Abby handled them and they didn't hurt her. So I thought it was safe." Harry said.

"Ok. Just to be clear Abby handles all kinds of dangerous things as part of her job. They may look innocent but that is only because Abby is trained to use them safely. So what have you learned?" Gibbs asked.

Harry frowned in confusion then realized what Gibbs was getting at. He said guilty. "I should have asked or just told her. Not just done it."

"Yep. Abby was wrong to yell or hit you but you should have asked before you touched anything." Gibbs said.

"Am I going to be punished?" Harry asked timidly.

"Do you think you deserve to be?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm not really sure. I wasn't told not to but knew better." Harry said.

"Well how about this. I think the scare you got was a good enough warning of what could happen if you touch without permission and will tell Tim that. That's not to say you'll be hit or yelled at again but you might if you catch someone off guard. But you will defiantly get in trouble with Tim and me if you do touch something in the lab again without anyone's permission. Understand?" Gibbs said.

Harry nodded.

"Verbal answer Harry. So I know you understand." Gibbs said.

"I understand." Harry said.

"Good now let's hit up break room and the vending machines before those two get out here. I need coffee and what they have in the break room is better than nothing. We can get you a treat as well. You like nutter-butters?" Gibbs asked smirking when Harry made a yuck face. Ah Tim would have fun with that. They made it back a few minutes later Harry munching on white chocolate cover pretzels as Gibbs drank his coffee.

After Abby was calmed down and had washed her face in her office bathroom. She apologized to Harry. He was a little timid around her but it was to be expected until he got use to her again. Gibbs told Tim what Harry and he talked about. Tim agreed and reinforced Gibbs warning with his own. Tim, Gibbs and Harry walked Abby out and then headed over to Autopsy to introduce Harry to Palmer.

Harry froze when he saw Palmer doing an Autopsy. He turned his head sideways in interest not sure what he was doing or who the man was. The fact that he looked similar to James Potter interested him but what he was doing to the body in front of him interested him more. He started moving closer. But lesson learned he made sure that he was far enough back not to touch even on accident.

Tim went to stop Harry not knowing what he was doing but not wanting him to get to close in case what he saw scared him or startled Palmer. Gibbs grabbed his shoulder and when Tim looked back at him in confusion. Gibb shook his head and said quietly. "He's not scared just curious. Let Palmer handle it until he can't. Harry need to have his own relationship with people that will be in his and your daily life Tim. Just see what happens."

Harry quietly walked up to the table careful not to touch or bump it and watched the man work. Unable to stop himself but careful not to startle the man or interrupt what he was doing. Harry was mesmerized by the hands moving and taking samples labeling and then moving on. He watched as organs were removed and found the man followed a pattern. He looked at the body and saw the injuries and deeper wounds. Categorizing them in his mind and trying to figure out how the man on the table died. Lost in thought he jumped when the man spoke.

"We don't get many visitors down here. Are you lost? Can I help you with something or help you find someone?"

"Um no Sir, just watching is all. Am I bothering you? I can leave if I am." Harry said nervously.

Palmer smiled at the young man and said. "No you're not bothering me. Most people can't stand to be in here as I do this. As long as you don't touch anything I don't mind you staying. Are you're involved with a case here?"

Harry smiled back and said. "Yeah do you know Agent McGee he's on Agent Gibb's team?"

Palmer nodded and said. "Yeah Tim and I are friends. I'm James Palmer the Assistant ME. But you can call me Jimmy. I'd shake your hand but there kind of gross right now."

Harry laughed and said. "That's ok. I'm Harrison Potter or well Harrison McGee now. Tim adopted me today. You can call me Harry."

Palmer went still in shock but forced a smiled and a second later said. "Congratulations! Tim will be a great dad."

Harry smiled and said. "Thanks."

Palmer looked over and saw Gibbs and Tim by the door. He said. "Hello Tim, Gibbs. Dr. Mallard went home for the day after his mother's nurse called. I'm just finishing up before I head out myself. Can I help you with anything?"

Gibbs nodded and said. "That's ok Palmer we came to let you know the team, you, Ducky and Abby are on time off for the next two weeks. We were given the time to get to know our new family member Mini McGee here."

Harry glared at Gibbs. He said. "Hey! No Short jokes."

Gibbs grinned and said. "I call them like I see them kid. Your short and younger that Tim. Deal with it, Mini McGee."

Harry glared harder then got a big smirk on his face and said. "Does that mean, I get to call you old man or gramps? After all going by your logic. You're the oldest Agent here. Well that I've met so far. Since technically Ducky isn't an Agent but the Medical Examiner. So we have old man being the oldest male. But Tim also said he sees you as a father figure, so gramps. Hmm which one should I use since they both fit? How about I let you choose?"

Tim and Palmer were trying to hide their laughter at the glare off going on between Harry and Gibbs.

Finally Gibbs laughed and said. "I'll be your gramps kid but no calling me old man. Got that Mini McGee."

Harry nodded. He waited until Gibbs started to walk out and with a smirk called after him. "Whatever you say old man. I always respect my elders doesn't mean I agree with them. Call me Mini McGee and you get called old man. I'd say it's a fair trade."

Gibbs turned around with a smirked then said "I admit I walked right into that one. But don't get cocky kid you're not the first to try and outsmart me. All my kids are wise asses. I guess that goes for the next generation as well. But remember to watch yourself kid. I'll only give you so much slack before we have a little talk about how far to let things go. Tim go home get the kid settled. I'll handle the wrap up here."

Tim and Jimmy waited until Gibbs left and started laughing.

Harry stood frozen watching the door wide eyed not believing what he'd just said and done. What the hell had he been thinking talking to an adult like that? He jumped when Tim put an arm around his shoulders.

"Relax Harry he was teasing you. One thing that you will always know with Gibbs is he's up front. He's serious about being a grandfather to you though. The rest well was a warning of teasing is ok but don't go too far." Tim said.

Harry nodded.

"You ok?" Tim asked.

"I teased Gibbs. I called him an old man. What was I thinking? That's disrespectful. Oh god." Harry said panicking.

"Harry calm down. It's ok." Tim said.

"No it's not. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia both would have gone ballistic if I called an adult old or teased them like that. So would the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall. Are you going to punish me?" Harry said his breathing getting faster.

Tim looked back at Palmer and motioned toward his office. Getting a nod he led Harry into the office and closed the door after he helped him sit on the couch. He had him take deep breaths to calm down. Once he had Harry relax and his breathing was back to normal. Tim said gently. "Harry things are going to be very different here. There will be rules you have to abide by and consequences if you break those rules. But at any time if you think I'm being unfair or don't understand ask me to explain it. We can talk about until you do understand. I want you to always feel like you can ask me anything. In my opinion the only stupid question is the one you didn't ask."

"What about Gib…" Harry started.

Tim stopped him and said. "Harry like I told you after Gibbs left Autopsy. Gibbs is a very direct person. What he says he means. He was teasing but meant what he said. Also there is something that Gibbs pointed out to me when we walked in here today. I saw you head towards Jimmy and almost stopped you. I was afraid you would get scared by what Jimmy was doing. Gibbs pulled me back and said that you're going to have your own relationships with people that will be in yours and my daily life and after thinking about it it's true. Now I don't expect you to be a brat or rude but joking or teasing is ok as long as you don't take it too far."

"So I'm not in trouble?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tim smiled and said completely serious. "No. But if you decided to start calling me your old man. Prepare yourself for the tickling of your life. Now let's go home and start planning how you're going to decorate your new room. I think we can get Tony to get you a kitten poster that looks like you for your wall if you ask nicely." Tim got up and started walking out trying not to laugh at Harry's startled expression.

Harry blinked and then followed him out saying. "Hey I'm not a kitten. I'm a boy how many times do I have to explain this. Kittens are for girls. Tim! Are you listening to me? I swear I'm going to get DiNozzo for this."

Jimmy chuckled as he watched the two walk out. He started cleaning up. Finished he went into his office and took out an old picture. Looking at it his heart clenched as old memories surfaced of happier times with old friends. Finally he put it away and went home. A little sadder but oddly a little happier as well.

Gibbs left the ME lab something not sitting right with him. He and Tim had both noticed that Harry kept looking in the corner of the room. They had discussed it after Harry left with Abby. Gibbs had convinced Tim he would ask Vance about it. But both agreed Tim needed to get Harry home and settled. Gibbs would call him once he got home after talking it over with Vance.


	7. Chapter 7 - Gibbs vs Dumbledore

Chapter 07 – Gibbs vs Dumbledore

When Gibbs reach Vance's office and was shown in. Somehow he wasn't surprised to find people from England discussing what happened.

Vance introduced Gibb's to the people. "Agent Gibb's I'd like you to meet The British and American Minister of Magic, the Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore. Anthony Day-Glow of British child services. These Ladies and Gentlemen are here to make sure Harrison Potter now McGee is placed in a good home. Ladies and Gentlemen Agent Leroy Jethro Gibb's."

"You not taking Harry. McGee will be a good father to him." Gibbs said by passing the small talk and getting to the point.

Vance hid a smirk at Gibbs to the point comment. He was already annoyed with the people in the room. Only the Ministers, the agents from the American and English child services along with the Ministers security had been invited. He hadn't kicked the Headmaster out because he had wanted to watch the man and see how he reacted to the adoption. From the interview of the Dursleys. Dumbledore was more involved with Harry's childhood than he should be as a Headmaster. According to them the man was obsessed with the boy to the point that he made them uncomfortable. But as long as they were paid and the boys magic controlled they hadn't cared. Vance's tuned back in when he realized Dumbledore was speaking.

Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile. "Agent Gibb's we are not here to cause problems. We all saw how Harry interact with his new father and see that the boy is in good hands. Although I admit to being curious if young Harry will be returning to Hogwarts to complete his education. I only ask because the Potter's are an old family and they have always received their education from Hogwarts. It's a family tradition that goes back several generations. I have high hopes that Harry will be allowed to continue that tradition. You see I have a small personal interest as well. Harry's parents were first students and then later good friends of mine. However before them I was good friends with Harry's grandparents on his father's side. James Harry's father was a pureblood and a little spoiled at first. But he followed the Potter tradition and made good friends that helped him become a decent Wizard. Lily, Harry mother was a muggle born and the smartest Witch of her class. It made this old man heart proud to see the two put aside the status of blood purity and fall in love and marry. After the two married and had Harry they following tradition and the minute they knew Harry was on the way they paid for their son's education. Even going as far as to set aside a trust for his supplies and anything else the child needs for school. Harry's parents after he was born always talked about their son following in their footsteps to Hogwarts. I believe his mother even included a small amount for an allowance for whatever extra's young Harry wants while at school. I'm afraid the money only covers the child at Hogwarts though. I would hate to see young Harry miss out on that and more importantly miss out on the knowledge Hogwarts has to offer him. Hogwarts is a truly remarkable school and we have several things planned over the next few years. That I'm sure young Harry as well as the friends he has made at Hogwarts will enjoy. Now I'm sure Agent McGee as a new father wants what's best for young Harry and will make the right choice in this. If he has any questions I or my staff are free anytime to speak to him. I can even arrange for him to tour the school whenever he'd like as my guest. With young Harry and myself to show him around of course. I'm sure Agent McGee is busy so this might take a while to arrange. After all I know with his position on your team he must be a very busy man. So if he needs Harry to stay with a family before school starts and help the boy collect his school things after visiting. I could recommend a family that Harry is already familiar with and friends with several of their children. They could even be there when they visit to meet him to make things easier. I only wish to help in any way I can."

Gibb's looked at Vance and then back at Dumbledore in disbelief which then turned to cold hard anger. His voice going soft as he tried to control his temper Gibbs said. "Are you insane? You placed Harry where he was abused for years. Then refused to listen to him when he tried to tell you. For that matter you refuse to train him to protect himself. And you have no backup plan to protect him now or in the future. I wouldn't trust any person you recommend as far as I could throw them. And I know McGee doesn't trust you or your judgment when it comes to his son either. No Dumbledore Harry will remain in DC. Where his father and the rest of us can protect him as well as teach him how to defend himself. McGee will also see he gets the education he needs."

Albus Dumbledore said sadly. "I know Harry has suffered and I'm deeply and truly sorry for that. But it was in his best interest at the time not to be raised with people putting him on a pedestal so that he may have a normal childhood. Young Harry was safe behind wards with his Aunt and Uncle. Who I had every reason to believe would raise Harry along with their own son as part of their family. I deeply regret not checking on him but I didn't think I had to. Petunia and Lily were sisters. Petunia and her family Harry's only remaining family. I thought it would be the perfect solution Harry would have a cousin around his own age to grow up with. I was wrong and feel awful about that. I also know I should have listened to Harry last year. Believe me I will apologize and try and make it up to Harry. Sadly after all he's been through its true the boy may never forgive me. But even if he never does. Young Harry has a duty to the Magical world. His parent died for him to save us all. They knew he was born to do this and made their choice. I have to honor that and so does Harry in their memory. His anger at me and others that failed him doesn't change his duty."

Gibbs glared and said. "Bullshit. Harry's parents died so he could live. McGee and the rest of us will make sure he will do exactly that. We will offer him education and training if he wants it. If he doesn't that's his choice. If I were him, I'd tell you all to go to hell and deal with your own mess. Then live my life as far away from you people as I could get."

The English Minister blustered and said. "Now see here. As unfortunate as the situation the Boy was in. No one at the Ministry knew about it and we would have stepped in and done something about it if we did. However the problem is solved now. The Boy is no longer with those people but he still has a duty to us, it's not his choice. I can and will have him taken away and placed with a family that understands this goal and his duty. I thought you people would be sensible about this. I can see you won't be now. So just return the boy and we will take our leave."

Vance interrupted. "It's a little late for that Minister. Agent McGee is now Harry's biological father with full rights to his son. I don't think he will release his minor child to you or anyone to be trained as a weapon. Agent McGee will decided where to educate his son or if his son will visit the UK even briefly. I wouldn't count on it anytime soon. This will be how it is until Agent McGee's son is of age. You have no grounds to remove him from Agent McGee's care. I and several others will fight to keep that boy with his father if you try to separate them."

The Minister went red as he realized he could do nothing. Even if the courts stepped in they would need grounds to remove the child and McGee had several people on his side. So it would be a lost battle before it began. He needed to think on this. All he knew was they couldn't lose Potter. Much as he denied it he knew Voldemort would one day return. And he knew from Albus that Potter was the only one that could beat him. Although he wouldn't tell him how. He might have to make a deal with the American Minister and then McGee. After this meeting he had read the handwriting on the wall. If they wanted to work with the Boy it would be without Albus. This Gibbs person seemed to really hate Albus. He wondered from the things he had heard so far just how involved in Potter's abuse Albus was. He went quiet thinking. A plan started to form but he would need to work the kinks out first.

Gibbs was beside himself with rage but he held it in and looked at Vance. Seeing the same rage there as well. He motioned discreetly to the folder in front of Vance on Harry. He wanted these idiots to face the pictures and eat their words.

Vance slid the file on Harry down the table to Gibbs. Folding his arms across his chest so he wouldn't leap across the table or draw his wand and curse the idiot wizards.

Gibbs set out the photos of Harry on the table. First the body shots from far away before they cleaned him up. He then started laying out the close ups of some of his injuries after they cleaned them. All of them painted a pictures of a badly abused and malnourished child with bruises and wounds in different stages and to many old scars to count. Gibb's watched the people across the table pale and a few look like they were fighting the urge to throw up. Well almost all of them Gibbs made a mental note to bring that up to Tim later.

Gibb's hissed. "This is the child you're saying has a duty to you people. A child that was abused mentally, physically and emotionally for years as you people did nothing. No one checked on him and no one would have known until he was eleven if they killed him. And before you even try it. You can't fake these injuries or not being fed properly this long term. I've been doing this job a long time and this is one of the worst cases of child abuse I and my team have seen and that is saying a lot. They starved Harry from both food and even basic kindness since he was very young. They treated him like a slave and a burden to them in equal measures. The relatives that raised him are no better than monsters. What I don't understand and never will understand is why a school full of educators that have Healer on staff. That this group that is supposed to be trained to see abuse. Why no one reported it? They all sat in the same room three meals a day and several of those educators had classes with the child as well for an entire school year and did and said nothing? My Agents were in the room with Harry and yes he had just been beaten. But guess what they also noticed his clothes were rags. Another Agent when helping Harry change noticed past scaring. Why didn't the Healer take one look at this child and bring him straight to a hospital or report his scaring? Are you trying to tell me an 11 year old boy didn't have one accident all year and never once saw the Healer? The boy didn't trip or get hit by a stray spell even once?"

Albus raised an eyebrow and tried to bring the team in a negative light. Hoping the one who helped Harry was the boy's new father. He said a little too innocently. "Why did you go through the boy's things, he wasn't doing anything wrong was he? And how is it you questioned him, he is after all a minor? Also I don't understand why an Agent had to help young Harry change Agent Gibbs? Surely that wasn't needed. Is maybe one of your Agents to fond of the boy?"

Vance who had read the report of the team dealing with Harry after finding him. Raised an eyebrow and nodded at Gibbs to answer.

Gibbs glared at Dumbledore for trying to paint his Agents in a negative light. Forcing himself to speak calmly he said. "Harry had just been beaten and took comfort by grabbing Agent McGee's hand when he checked Harry for a pulse. Which is standard procedure in a case with a victim to access them and their need for medical attention. After our ME gave him an exam while Harry was still holding Agent McGee's hand and over his clothing mind you. We needed his clothes for evidence. So we found his belongings and retrieved him a change of clothes. That is when we noticed the state they were in. Harry chose who accompanied him to change. Agent McGee waited outside the bathroom as Harry changed his trousers and underthings. Harry asked Agent McGee to help with his shirt as he was unable to lift his injured arm. That is when Agent McGee noticed the scars and made an excuse to report them to me. I believe he used the excuse of needing a larger shirt. He then told me retrieved the shirt and went back to help put it on Harry and we left for the hospital."

Albus wanted to glare as his questions failed but said politely. "That doesn't answer how the child was questioned. He wasn't Agent McGee's son then."

Gibbs said softly an iron grip on his temper. "There was no need to question him. My Agents and I saw how Harry lived while in that hotel room and the rags they made him wear. We heard Dursley make Harry beg for his life and then say with his own words. 'The Boy is mine to do as I please as long as he is returned at the end of the summer.' We also heard the vile things Petunia and Dudley Dursley bragged about doing. When they told us what the three of them had done to Harry in the past. To as they put it show Harry his place or punish him. And then they bragged about how they would punish him again. So once again Harry would take the blame for one of them. Both spoke as if it was a common thing. I find it odd that none of them were worried about the fact that here we were Agents arresting them. Nor were they concerned if Harry was injured. It was all about them and their being innocent and Harry taking the blame. Petunia Dursley even went as far as to say they never wanted to take Harry in and was forced to."

Gibbs paused and looked around the room. The he picked up the photos and the file and said. "You people are the one that needs a healthy dose of reality. They made this child's life hell from the moment he was left there. As you and the rest of the people that knew his parents and this child did nothing. Your time with Harry to do with as you chose and use as your weapon is over. Harry is just that a child and he finally is where he needs to be. He'll get the life he needs and deserves. Later when he is old enough it will be his choice if he wants to return."

Albus sighed in his head. He knew he had nothing on the team and what he tried helped their case to keep the boy here. He cursed in his head he hadn't realized until it was too late that Harry wasn't aware of the situation. Or he might have tried talking to him but it was too late for that now. He kept his anger at the situation suppressed and a sad grandfatherly expression on his face. But inwardly he seethed.

Albus had been forced to watch as his total control over the Potter brat was taken away. He had tried to slow it down or stop the adoption altogether. But everyone he talked to glared at him and turned a deaf ear to anything he said. Albus couldn't understand why no one helped him. Didn't they see if Harry was adopted he might not return to Hogwarts or at all for that matter with an American father? Harry needed to stay in England he had a Prophecy to fulfill.

Albus had tests set up each year for the boy. Different ones testing different skills to give Harry's time to learn in-between them. Each test made to not only test the boys magic but how to use his magic in stressful situations and also to test how much the boy learned each year. But it was also to give him time to figure the prophecy out. He had hoped to talk to the Director or Agent McGee. He figured if he explain Harry's need to return to defeat Voldemort and why he had to remain with his Aunt. The charges against the Dursleys would be dropped and Harry and the Dursleys back at Privet Drive. Even if it mean a few memory spells to aid the way. But no it hadn't worked out the way he planned.

Albus was frustrated that everywhere he turned he hit road blocks. First no one would help him at the Ministry. Then he'd had to talk his way into going to the meeting with the Minister. When they arrived the American Ministers and a person both from the American and British Child Magical Services was already there. He knew it would make more difficult but he still had a chance. That is until Director Vance who seemed irritated by his presence told them. The Child Services Agents from both British and America had been informed of Harry's condition and the speculation of long term abuse at the hands of the Dursleys. The Ministers along with the child service agents had reviewed the evidence collected against the Dursleys and were in agreement on the Adoption. Albus had tried to object but his comments were ignored. The American Child service Agent would interview Harry and decide if the adoption would go through.

Albus decided he might have an out. He could overturn the adoption if it was a muggle adoption. He was hopeful when McGee brought it up but furious when the blood adoption was the result. A blood adoption had never been reversed but he'd have to research it and see if there was a way. He considered having McGee dubbed unfit and remove Harry that way. That why he brought up the unhealthy interested but Agent Gibbs had turned his questions against him. Besides he doubted it would work he had researched the man who adopted Harry.

Actually he had researched the whole team so he knew who he was dealing with. Agent McGee worked on the top team in NCIS and helped other teams as well as their forensic scientist and CI team, was a writer and held several degrees and was so clean cut it was ridiculous. Of all the people to adopt the Potter boy it had to be a man that had no skeletons to exploit. Or maybe he hadn't dug deep enough. Hmm he might have to see if about that no man was that clean cut. There had to be something.

Albus came out of his thought and hoping to at least walk away with something he said. "I hope you take care of young Harry Agent Gibbs and we will see him again soon. I know I can't ask anything of you but I would like to make a request of his new father. Harry made two good friends last school year Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. The children seemed to have gotten very close during their time together. Can the children at least write to each other?"

Gibbs looked at the man knowing he was plotting something. He hadn't missed the subtle manipulation the man had tried several times. Gibbs simply said. "I'll talk to McGee about it. But his kid his choice."

Albus nodded and gave a smile as he left with the rest of the group. He didn't believing it for a second. When he read up on the team. It had stated over and over that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was known as force to be reckon with. He knew the man had a lot of influence over his Agents and was the father figure to all of them as well as few others that worked with them. He pondered meeting with the man and seeing if he could get him on his side one way or another. Maybe but first he had someone to find. If he was right he already had someone a lot better with a lot more to lose if he didn't follow orders. But he might dig a little deeper in Agent Gibbs past as well as the rest of the team just in case he needed more than one to bring to his way of thinking.

Gibbs watched the man leave and turned to Vance once they were alone. He moved to sit across from him and said bluntly. "Dumbledore wants Harry under his thumb and will slit anyone's throat that gets in his way. Count on it Leon we've both dealt with his type before."

Vance nodded he hadn't missed the subtle attempts at manipulation ether and said. "Then let's make sure Tim and Harry are well protected. We need to keep each other and Tim in the loop."

Gibbs smirked and said. "Count on it Vance. I already told Tim that I'd call him tonight and fill him in on what I talked to you about. What I want to know is why try and hide the English Wizards from Harry? You know he saw them right. Kids eyes kept going right to them."

Vance smirked and said. "Yeah I saw that. Dumbledore wasn't invited but showed up. In the door only the Ministers and Child service Agents read the file and decided the outcome based on the statements the Dursleys gave. Dumbledore tried to argue but was ignored. A fact that greatly annoyed him. Once McGee and Harry was here. They just needed background on Harry and to know McGee would make a good match as a parent. They also had to be sure it's what both of them wanted and not just a quick fix."

"Tim will be a good father to him Leon. And the rest of us will back him and Harry all the way." Gibbs said.

Vance grinned at Gibbs as he said. "Ready to be a grandfather?"

Gibbs grinned and sat back as he said. "Well Tim has said I'm going to spoil him."

"Not the hard ass Gunny. Are we going to see the human side of you more Jethro?" Vance asked with a smirk.

Gibbs said in astonishment and respect. "It's spooky Leon. Piss the kid off and he's a little me without even trying. You should have seen him go off on DiNozzo for calling him kitten. And the way he challenged me when I called him Mini McGee. Tim and Jimmy both had a hard time not laughing their asses off. That kids got spirit. I don't understand how he lived through what he's been through in his short life but I'm glad he did. What I do know is there is a warrior spirit in that kid and I'm going to do everything in my power to bring it out."

"Jethro from what I've heard of his life. That spirit is what made him survive. I think we all want to bring it out. But have a heart and don't teach him everything you know. I don't think the world can take another Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Vance said trying not to laugh but not that hard.

Gibbs glared at the comment but had a smirk as he said. "He could do worse. Now how are we going to protect my boys Leon?"

After Gibbs left a few hours later saying he would talk over the options they had discussed with Tim and get back to him. Vance shook his head and almost felt sorry for Dumbledore. He told his secretary to head home. He then was startled on his own plans to help McGee and his son.


	8. Chapter 8 - Shopping and Idiots

Chapter 08 – Shopping and Idiots

Harry woke up in his new room with Jethro at his feet. He saw him and grinned. He and the dog hadn't had a very good introduction when Tim and Harry first walked in the house.

Jethro had gone to say hello to Tim in his happy doggie. I missed you why did you leave me way. Which upon seeing Harry turned into stranger near my human barking and growling. Harry surprised at the appearance of a large German Shepard barking and growling. Had grabbed a startled Tim and pulled him out of the house. Slamming the door in said dogs face and tried to run for it dragging a shocked Tim with him.

Tim stopped him from getting back in the car and calmed him down. Then explained Jethro was his dog and apologized for not mentioning the dog sooner. After Harry and Jethro had been introduced though they were fine. Although Harry found it amusing that the dog was named after Gibbs by Abby. The story of how Tim got Jethro though Tim wouldn't share. Harry promised himself to find out that story later. Maybe one of the team knew.

Jethro to Tim and Harry's amusement. Had taken to following Harry around the house as Tim showed him around. Jethro wasn't sure what to make of this kid that was now part of the household. And Harry was a little bit nervous around the large dog at first but they warmed up to each other.

Harry didn't mind the dog and after being shown what would be his room. He made sure his door was open so the dog could come and go as he wanted. At dinner after telling Tim he wasn't picky about food and no he wasn't allergic to anything that he knew of. He had snuck Jethro tid bits of his dinner. Hamburgers and fries although he and Tim had a friendly discussion on the side dish over dinner. Or what would later be called the Fries vs Chips debate. Until Tim had told him to stop that Jethro had his own food. Harry had nodded and gave Jethro a smile when he huffed at Tim.

Harry lay in bed comfortable just thinking. He wondered what he and Tim would do today since he didn't have to work. Then he remember Tim had said today they were going to see about finding things that would make the room more Harry. And also see about clothes and a few other things Harry might need. Tim had said he was thinking about inviting Tony along so he could get to know his godfather more or they could go just them.

Harry had said he didn't mind ether way. He wanted to get to know Tim and the people he worked with so he left it up to Tim. Then he had been pleased when he made Tim laugh. By asking if making the room hairier required scissors or some type of magical fertilizer.

Harry looked over at the clock and yelped. He had to get moving he had a lot to do if they were going out today. He had woken up at his usual time 5am but he had been day dreaming for a half hour. He would have been in serious trouble if he was still at the Dursleys and slacked off like that. Hopefully Tim was more lenient. Shrugging he got up grinning when Jethro followed him.

Harry frowned Tim hadn't told him were the cleaning supplies were. He spent a few minutes looking in different places. Then found them all in different locations throughout the house. Thinking Americans were weird he started cleaning. Jethro wasn't happy with his bath but Harry found him a treat and he was forgiven.

Tim woke at his normal time and wondered how Harry had slept his first night. He could smell coffee as he went down stairs and was confused he didn't remember setting the timer. He shrugged. He had called Tony before he went to bed and he'd said he be there for breakfast. Maybe he was already here and made coffee to wake him up and lure him downstairs.

Tim grew more confused as he went through the house. Things looked different and spotlessly clean and well if he was honest creepy. He was neat and tidy by nature but this was just odd. Everything was in its place and just so, he shuddered. By the time Tim got downstairs and entered the kitchen he had a sinking feeling. His feeling got worse when he found Harry was putting breakfast on the table for one.

Tim frowned and made a place for Harry then insisted Harry eat with him. After they were done eating Tim told Harry he'd cleanup and to go get ready for the day.

Harry went upstairs puzzled as to why Tim seemed so upset. Not aware his views of chores and what kids were expected to do would change once him and Tim talked.

Tim after he cleaned up went and got ready himself. He kept trying to think of why Harry would think this was what he expected of him. He figured it had to do with the Dursleys and just needed to talk with Harry. He knocked on Harry's door as he passed by and told him to meet him downstairs.

Tim looked up as Harry walked in and said. "Harry sit down a minute. From what I can see you had a busy morning care to explain?"

Harry was confused and said. "Cleaned the house, make breakfast, washed Jethro. You know just daily chores. Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry. You can tell me how you want it done differently and that's how I'll do it. I promise."

Tim sighed that's what he expect. He thought to himself. 'Dam Dursleys.'

Tim moved to sit next to Harry and said. "Harry what you did for chores at the Dursleys was too much for any child to do. And why I do expect you to do chores and help out when asked. I also expected you to have fun and play and just be a kid to."

Harry blinked and looked really confused.

Tim said. "Harry we both live here. So here's the house rules. Both of us will be responsible for keeping our own rooms clean and picking up after our selves. Your daily chore will be clearing the table after meals and helping do the dishes. We'll need to take turns feeding, walking and occasionally bathing Jethro. The rest we'll share. Which includes the house work, grocery shopping and laundry duty on weekends. Does that sound fair?"

Harry had though Tim was pulling his leg at first. But slowly over time understood Tim meant what he said. Harry's favorite chore was taking care of Jethro their family dog. Although later Tim would often teased Harry as time went by that he spoiled the Dog.

Tim after waiting a few minutes realized Harry wasn't going to answer and was lost in thought. Tim gave him a few minutes to processes it. So he got up and went to his office and came back with a pad and pen. He started making a list of things Harry might need.

Harry shook his head thinking he'd have to think more on this later. When he noticed Tim leave and come back with a pad and pen. And now he seemed to be making a list of some kind. Curious he asked. "What are you doing?"

"Ah so you back with me then. Well this is a list of things we need to get today. I figured as we wait for Tony to get here. We can decide on a few things and maybe get a feel for were you might want to start looking for things. Here take a look and feel free to add to it." Tim said handing him the pad and pen.

Harry read down the list. Half way down he started frowning. There were a lot of things on the list and some had numbers by them. This would cost Tim a lot of money. What if he spent too much and changed his mind about adopting him. Then he'd be stuck with this stuff. Merlin what if spending all this money changed his mind. Even if he did stay he didn't need all this.

Harry started crossing things off. Thinking and then crossing more off. When a hand came into his line of sight. He moved the pad away and crossed a few more things off. When he felt the pad taken away from above him. He looked up at a frowning Tony and an amused Tim. He said glaring. "I was looking at that DiNozzo. Rude much?"

"No it looks like you were coloring on it McDoodler. What's the deal?" Tony said.

"I made a list of what I think Harry needs. Harry by the looks of the list disagrees." Tim said.

"Tim it too much. You've got stuff on there that I'll never use. Talk some sense into him Tony." Harry said.

Tony finished reading the listed. Then hopped the couch and flopped down next to Harry and with a grin said. "Now Mini Probie. McPlain over here is taking you clothes shopping. It is your sworn duty as a pre-teenager to make his credit cards beg for mercy. And my duty to keep you from dressing like McBoring over there. So nope afraid I have to agree with Tim you'll need this list and a lot more."

Harry looked at what Tony was wearing. Even though it was jeans and a pull over. Tony's clothes looked expensive. And he didn't even want to know how much his leather sneakers cost. He shuddered at the total cost of what Tony would make Tim spend. He raised an eyebrow and said. "Not everyone is a clothes snob DiNozzo. Besides I think Tim and I can handle it. As long as it is comfortable and fits. I'm fine." Not mentioning that if it was just Tim and him. He could keep it to basic clothes that would save money. And he could probably talk his way out of most of the list.

Tim watched from the sidelines. Laughing at Harry calling Tony a clothes snob. But also seeing that something else was going on here. Once he stop laughing Tim said. "Harry what's really going on?"

"Nothing. I just don't think I need that much is all." Harry said.

Tim frowned and said. "Well I disagree. So go get your coat and we can get going."

"Tim?" Tony said confused.

Tim held up a hand until he heard Harrys door close. Then motioned towards the kitchen and over coffee filled Tony in on that morning. He ended with. "I think he doesn't want any money spent on him Tony. Ether because he thinks he doesn't deserve it or that I'll change my mind about the adoption. We're going to have to be sneaky and when he throws a fit be ready for it."

Tony raised an eyebrow and said. "Timmy wants to be sneaky and have Mini McGee throw a fit. Why?"

"So he knows he can Tony. Nothing Harry does will ever change the fact that he's my son and the love I have for him. This isn't about money it's about him not ever having anyone care enough to take care of him. He needs to know he can get upset with me and I'll still want him. And the same for if he wants or needs something. Once he knows that. We can then we set down rules. But first we have a little boy to spoil get your credit cards ready." Tim said.

Tony's eyes went wide and he said. "Did Mr. frugal just say he wants to spend money and go wild?"

Tim smirked and nodded.

Tony smirked back and said. "Then Operation Mini McGee throws a tantrum is a go. Get him McGee we have money to spend."

Harry had no idea what the adults were plotting. But he had been plotting himself. He would get things as cheap as he could and try and talk Tim out of as much as he could. He really didn't want Tim to think he was too expensive and change his mind about adopting him.

Tim and Tony spent a frustrating morning as they stopped at a few furniture stores with Harry to look at bedroom furniture.

Harry couldn't find anything inexpensive enough and pretended not to like anything. He could tell the adults were getting frustrated with him. Truthfully he had seen one set he really liked at a few of the stores. When the other two were on the other side of one of the store and not paying attention he had looked it over. But he had also looked at the price tag and tripped over his own two feet at the price.

Tony stopped the car telling Tim to go on ahead. He and Harry needed a minute. After Harry got in the front seat with him while looking out the window Tony said. "So what's the plan? Hate everything until we get fed up and take you home with nothing."

Harry was startled and said. "What? No I just…"

Tony said. "Harry do yourself a favor and don't lie to me. I watched you in at the last two stores and saw you go to the same set when no one was watching. See the price and then act disgusted. So spill what's the problem?"

Harry sighed and looked down at his hands. He mumbled. "To expensive if…Never mind."

Tony nodded and said. "Ah I see the problem. Harry do you think Tim cares how much money he spends on you?"

Harry shrugged.

"Harry verbal answer. Do you think Tim cares how much money he spends on you?" Tony asked.

"Not now but it piles up and what if he changes his mind. Then he'll be stuck with all this stuff and no one to use it." Harry said.

"Oh little boy. Do you even know how precious you are to Tim? To me and the team. Hell Harry to our family." Tony reach over and put a finger under his chin until their eyes meet and said truthfully. "Harry you could spend every cent the team has starting with Tim and working your way through every last one of us and we'd still want you and Love you. You are one of us now part of our family. None of us care about how little or how much we spend on you. We want to get you what you need and some of what you want. But the main thing we are all looking forward to is watching you grow up and become a good man. Do you understand?"

Harry shook his head.

Tony sighed trying to figure out a way to help Harry understand. Finally he said. "I know what you're going through Harry. The not trusting people and being afraid to get to close or let others get close to you."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Oh and now we have attitude to deal with. Yay for me. You just sit right there and listen little man. Because believe it or not I do understand Harry. You see my mother died when I was eight. And my father decided to ship me off to boarding school. Every time I came home it was to a new step-mother or a new nanny sometimes both. They all tried to win me over presents, cookies the works. But I didn't want another mother or a new nanny. My dad only popped in once in a while to make sure I was living up to the DiNozzo name then he'd be gone again. My 11th year I got my Hogwarts letter. My dad wanted no part of a freak son and told the visiting Professor I wasn't going. No heir of his would waste his money learning magic trick and lazing about all day. The Headmaster of Hogwarts showed up a few days later with the same Professor. After I had had a nasty bought of accidental magic that almost burnt my father's house down. They told my father I needed to control my magic or I'd hurt someone possibly kill them once I was older. The Headmaster told him a foster family would take me in as I attended Hogwarts. The school and foster parents would pay for everything. He just needed to sign off on it and I'd be gone until I graduated at 17. My father couldn't sign fast enough. I was Hogwarts bound and had a new foster family to deal with. I decided that there was no way I would accept them or let them accept me. I mean they didn't want me. They just wanted to look good and must have felt sorry for me right." Tony said.

Harry nodded.

"Oh but that is where you are wrong my young friend. They wanted me and they loved me like their own son. They didn't spoil me. Well maybe a little but I got everything I needed and then some. Oh believe me I made them work for it. But do you want to know what made me wake up and realize. I was wasting my time making us all miserable." Tony asked.

Harry nodded.

"I met her my first year at Hogwarts. My foster brother and I were arguing over who would write home. We had been asked to write about which house we got in and our first day and so on. He was excited and I was pretending like I didn't care. While actually I was just as excited and had loved every minute of that day but was acting like. Well a jerk to be honest. She popped up behind us and asked us why we didn't write the letter together." Tony said smiling as he remembered.

Harry frowned not remembering what house Tony was in.

"Gryffindor Harry. I was a Gryffindor." Tony said grinning.

"So what happen?" Harry asked.

Tony laughed and said. "I told my foster brother. That I didn't care what he did but I wasn't writing to people that pretended to care about me. He ran off frustrated with me. And she sat across from me in the common room and told me I was an idiot."

Harry frowned and said. "Why?"

Tony patted his shoulder and said shaking his head. "You know I asked her the same thing. She told me that she could tell I did care. And that she could also tell that I was upset about something else. But hurting those around me that were trying to care about me and love me was idiotic and pointless. I of course being 11 told her to shut up and leave me alone."

"I'm sure that went over well. If she's anything like Hermione she went into over drive proving she was right." Harry said.

Tony shook his head and said. "Nope. She told me that I had to make my own happiness and not live my life wishing for things I couldn't have. Then she told me she was available to talk anytime I needed a friend. Then she said as my friend she wanted me to think about what she said and went to bed. For the rest of the year when she saw me argue with my foster brother but hanging out with other kids. She'd grumble idiot under her breath but left me alone. That summer I fell and broke my arm. My foster parents took me to a healer and got it fixed. When I woke up in the hospital. My foster mom was holding my good hand and scolding me for stealing my foster dads broom and being reckless with my safety. I told her I'd replace the broom. I just needed to call my father."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Tony leaned his head back on the head rest and laughed. Then said. "That was a mistake. Mum went postal. I got a lecture about how she didn't care about a bloody broom. I'd nearly broken my neck and had broken my arm in four places and if I wasn't laying in the bed with a broken arm. She'd be warming my backside. After that things began to change. I started talking to them and befriended my foster brother. We got close his parents became my parents he my brother. It wasn't happiness all the time but I gave them a chance and things got better. When I went back to school. My first friend smiled at me and told me I was still an idiot but at least I was learning."

Harry laughed and asked. "Did she ever not call you an idiot?"

Tony grinned and said. "Nope. Even on her wedding day when I told her she was the most beautiful bride I'd ever seen. She told me I was very handsome myself for being an idiot."

Harry laughed and said. "Wow what a charming woman. I almost feel sorry for whoever married her and her kids. What she must be calling them now."

Tony laughed and hugged him then said. "When I believe she called her husband a toe-rag before they were dating. Then after they were dating it was James Charlus Potter act your age."

Harry gasped and said. "My mum?"

"Yeah Harry your mom. She was a good friend to me for a number of years. Your mom believed in life and living it to the fullest." Tony said.

"I appreciate the story about my mum. But why tell me this Tony?" Harry asked.

"Because you're still waiting for the other shoe to drop Harry and it won't." Tony said.

Harry frown and said. "No. I'm not."

"Oh so you not trying to stop Tim from spending money on you. Afraid if he spends too much he'll send you back." Tony asked.

Harry looked away and mumbled. "No."

Tony snickered and said. "You are a lousy liar kid. Harry listen to me. Tim is the best man I know. He is a new father and yes he will make mistakes. But he already loves you and if he spends 5 cents or every dimes he has on you it won't matter. Tim will go through fire for you and Gibbs and the rest of us. Well will be right behind him beating the blazes off of him to have both of your backs. I don't care how many times I have to say this for it to sink in but I will. We are your family and we aren't going anywhere. Face it your stuck with us mini McGee."

"Mum was right you are an idiot DiNozzo." Harry said with a teary smile.

"Yep. So do we go back and get the bedroom set you've been eyeing all morning?" Tony said.

Harry looked surprised at him.

"Oh please Tim and I started finding things to do. When we realized you wouldn't look with both of us breathing down your neck. So we gave a few suggestion then found a way to busy ourselves. Once we did you'd start looking at what you really wanted. We both saw you circling that set shark boy. But you'd pretending disgust when we looked in your direction. So bedroom set then on with the day. Along with you stopping worrying about price tags. We'll let you know if it's too much. You worry about being a kid today." Tony said.

Harry sighed and asked. "So Tim knows what I was doing? Is he mad?"

Tony said. "No one's mad Harry. Tim and I along with everyone else knows you're adjusting and their giving you time and space to do it. I mean you're still a kid. So yeah they'll check in like I am to see if you're doing ok and need help. But I wanted you to know I've been here before. Maybe not totally the same situation but I can relate enough that I get it."

Harry nodded and they went and ate. Tim never said anything other than talking about the next store. Harry found the set again at the next store. And he couldn't help but lite up when he saw that unlike the other stores. This one was a bigger set and was a darker wood. He made no secret of the set he liked and went over and looked. He grumbled when they got the entire bedroom set. Including extra book shelves and a chair that folded out into a bed for when his friends slept over or if he wanted to read by the window but didn't want to lay on the bed.

Harry didn't argue too much. Although he did grumble to Tim that he was spoiling him and to watch out he might get used to it. Tim hadn't taken the warning seriously and mussed his hair. Harry glared but tried to hide the smile the he couldn't keep off his face.

Next they hit a mall and Harry got kickback clothes, dressy clothes, night clothes, play clothes, shoes, belts and jackets then he knew what to do with. He even got two bath robes one light weight and a warmer one for winter. Harry picked out bedding. He blushed when they got to the bath section. But he picked out towels, a rug and other toiletries for his private bathroom connected to his room. Along the way he got stuff to hang on the walls and somehow ended up with a zoo of stuffed animals. His favorite stop had been the huge book store it had been the only place so far Tim and Tony had had to set a limit and he spent every cent.

Harry tried. He really tried hard to stop them. When they started towards an electronic store that sold everything from computers to games, music and movies. But it was all over when the two men heard one little sentence. After Tony asked the dreaded question. "What your favorite movie Harry?"

"Um guys. I've never watched a movie before or TV?" Harry knew the second he said it he shouldn't have.

Tony put his hand to his chest as if hit and looked at Tim. He said weakly. "Tim, Timmy. Say it isn't so. I miss heard him? Right?"

Tim fought a laugh and said. "Breath Tony. We can fix it. Just think clean slate."

"Um guys what's the big deal?" Harry asked confused.

Tony wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and said leading him into the movie section. "Ah so young and yet moldable. You see young lad we are walking into the world of possibilities where a young…"

Tim rolled his eyes as he followed them. He'd have to figure out a way to distract Tony with something shiny possibly. So Harry could pick out a laptop or desktop. He grinned as he thought about teaching Harry to use it. With Tony and Harry busy he started looking. Picking out a few that would be good for a beginner. He started heading back towards the movie section when he noticed the TV's he took a detour. Hmm. Maybe it was time for an upgrade.

Hours later a very tired Tim, Tony and Harry all flopped on the couch at Tim and now Harry's house. Bags in the house but everywhere with the large boxes against the wall.

Harry fell asleep against Tim shoulder.

Tony looked over and grinned he said. "He's tuckered out poor guy."

Tim nodded and said. "Yeah I think I'll leave this all down here tonight and worry about it tomorrow."

Tony nodded and said. "Yeah. Why don't you let him get a nap and we can set up the TV. After that we can order pizza and watch a movie."

Harry woke hearing them talking and mumbled. "Not tired. Want to help."

"Nope you're taking a nap. Then movie and pizza." Tim said scooped him up and heading towards the stairs.

"Not a baby. I can walk." Harry grumbled.

"Yes oh old and wise one but let me carry you why I still can ok." Tim said.

"Fine." Harry said grumpy and closed his eyes and rested his head on Tim's shoulder. He was tired and they had gone to so many stores he lost count. Maybe a nap wouldn't hurt.

"What do you like on your pizza? We can order it now and it'll be here by the time you wake up." Tim asked his foot raised to go up the first step.

"Anything is fine." Harry said.

"Harry have you had pizza before?" Tony asked.

"No." Harry mumbled.

"Ok so let's make this easy what kinds of food do you like?" Tim asked as they went upstairs. Ignoring Tony's indignant grumbles.

Harry shrugged and said. "I'm not picky foods food. You eat to get nutrients and then move on. Chicken, Turkey or beef. Not a big fan of pork but I'll eat it if nothing else is available. I don't mind vegetables in any form. Not a big sweet person but I do like them on occasion."

Tim nodded wondering to himself why Harry didn't like sweets. But shrugged some people just don't. He tucked Harry in and went back downstairs. After he calmed Tony down they started on switching out the TV's.

Harry came downstairs an hour or so later after waking from a nightmare. Not wanting to go back to sleep and hungry. He grinned when he found Tim and Tony snoring. One on the couch and the other sprawled in a chair.

Harry resisted the urge barely to prank them. But decided it was too soon. Better to get to know them a little better. He still wasn't sure how Tim would handle him breaking the rules or punish him yet and didn't want to anger them and find out the hard way.

Harry looked thoughtful Tim hadn't set rules yet other than chores. He wondered when he would. Shrugging he saw a stack of pizza boxes and a six pack of soda on the coffee table with a movie playing. Empty plates and open cans in front of the men. Shrugging he figured they just let him sleep and fell asleep themselves. He grabbed a few pieces of pizza and a soda then settled in to watch the movie sitting on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9 - Harry's Room & Ducky's Story

Chapter 09 – Harry's room and Ducky's Story

Harry woke up and stretched, looking around seeing it was dark out. He must have fallen asleep and been moved up on the couch and covered up. Frowning he listened and the house was quiet. He made his way upstairs to his room quietly. He frowned when he noticed a sign on the door that hadn't been there before it said. "Harry's Room."

Harry opened the door and stepped in flipping on the light. He blinked the new furniture and bed was put together and bags were everywhere. He moved slowly around the room running his hands over this or that.

Grinning he started empting bags on the bed and putting stuff away. Harry rolled his eyes when he found the poster of the kitten Tony snuck in. Then secretly hung it on the closet door facing the inside with a grin. He really needed to prank DiNozzo and show him he wasn't going to get away with this kitten business.

Sometime later everything was put away and Harry had changed for bed. Harry walked back into his room after throwing all the trash and bags away. He looked around grinning at his new room. He couldn't wait to read the new books and learn to use his new laptop. He had resisted adding books from his bag for now.

That would come later after he worked up the nerve to tell Tim about it. He still kept the bag tide to his waist at all times. A water repellent charm kept it safe from when he got wet and a built in repair and cleaning spell kept the bag like new. The strap that kept it attached to him was unbreakable and no one could see or remember it to steal it. But just in case he lost it, it also had a built in return to owner spell on it as well.

Harry sighed. He was so tired he was ready to just curl up and sleep. But it was a good kind of tired. He stopped just short of crawling into his newly made up bed and got a curious look across his face. He had never jumped on a bed before. He always heard his Aunt scolding Dudley to stop or he'd get hurt.

The same at Hogwarts the perfect had scolded some of his dorm mates for the jumping on their beds last year. He remembered thinking it looked like fun but had been too sore from Vernon punishing him at the time. Thanks to the Blood adoption he was mostly healed. Should he, it might be his only chance. Tim was asleep and Tony long gone for as late as it was.

Looking around Harry grinned and climbed up and began bouncing. He was having the time of his life laughing and trying to touch the ceiling. He connected with one hand and cheered his victory. Now trying for both hands he was trying to figure out how to jump higher but keep his balance. He was close and almost had it. He went up again and got both hands. He was whooping in pure joy. Until he heard a throat clear. He looked over to see Tim leaning against the door frame grinning. Harry yelped and his leg came out from beneath him and he land on his bottom. He looked at Tim teary eyed and said. "That was mean Tim."

"Yes but amusing. Are you ok?" Tim said walking in the room.

Harry glared and said. "I'm fine. I thought you were asleep in your room."

"Nope I was talking to my grandmother then my sister in my office. They both want to meet you." Tim said.

Harry went wide eyed and said. "Um ok."

"It will be fine Harry. Now bed." Tim said.

Harry crawled up the bed and got under the covers. He lay down and looked over at Tim arranging the blankets around him and smiled. He asked curious. "What about your parents? Can you tell me about them?"

Tim finished tucking Harry in and sat on the side of the bed. He said. "Sure. My dad was a Navy Admiral and he wanted me to join the navy. Even though the thought of stepping on a boat to this day makes me sea sick. But he thought I could find a way. His way of thinking McGee's were Navy period. My mother wanted what was best for me but wasn't sure what that was and often tried to get my father and I to work things out. Harry I loved my parents we just never got along. They both wanted me to be my father and I wanted to be Tim McGee not John McGee. So we were never close. I moved in with my grandmother after I graduated Salem. My sister moved in with us after my parents died."

Harry blinked and said softly. "How did they die?"

Tim said. "Drunk driver. They were going to a dinner in my father's honor and they were killed instantly."

Harry said. "I'm sorry."

Tim shook his head at him and said. "Nothing to be sorry about. It was a long time ago. I do have some good memories of them. And I think they'd be happy that I have a son."

Harry smiled then frowned as he said. "Um do you want me to go in the Navy?"

"I want whatever makes you happy Harry. If you want the military that's fine. If you want to create ways of people living in space that's fine to. Whatever you want to do with your life as long as you're happy and can support yourself. I'm ok with it." Tim said.

Harry smirked and said. "So if I decide to rob banks for a living?"

Tim blinked and started laughing. He said smirking. "If you can get that one past your grandfather. And manage to keep doing it without him finding out and not have him tan both our hides. You for doing it and me for not stopping you. Then have at it."

Harry looked thoughtful as he tried to think of a way. But started laughing when Tim started tickling him.

Harry got to meet his Aunt Sara and Great Grandmother Penny a few days later. They had surprised him with a bike. Harry blushed when he admitted he had never ridden one before. The rest of the afternoon the three adults spent teaching him how to. Harry also got to spend time with the different team members throughout the two weeks. Even going over with Tim and having dinner with the Vance's. Harry enjoyed the two weeks and he really didn't want it to end but he knew Tim and the rest had to go back to work. It concerned him Tim still hadn't set any rules down but Harry left it alone not wanting to borrow trouble.

Now it was two weeks later and Harry was excited. Tim was going back to work today and it had been decided he would stay with Ducky until he got a body.

Harry walked into the bull pen to say hello before going downstairs.

Tony and Gibbs looked up when they walked in.

"Mini Probie going to show your old man how its done." Tony said grinning at Tim's glare.

Harry smiled at Tony and then turned to Gibb's. His smile turned into an evil little smirk with a raised eyebrow that only Gibbs could see. He waited until he saw he was getting the look in return from Gibbs. He knew Gibbs knew what he was about to say and was ok with it. So he blanked his face and said while shaking his head sadly. "Gibb's since you're the only one I call old man. I think maybe you aren't working Tony hard enough. He's questioning your skills after all. Maybe he thinks you're going too easy on him."

Tim snorted as Tony's jaw dropped. Gibbs winked at Harry and said. "I'll take that under advisement Mini McGee. Tim get Harry set up downstairs with Ducky. Oh and Abby asked you two to stop by. DiNozzo since you have so much time on your hands. Go reload the van and then hit the gym. We wouldn't want your skills to decline like mine after all. So we'll keep you busy and in shape so that won't happen."

Tony road downstairs with Tim and Harry. He grumbled at Harry. "Not cool Mini Probie. Now I have to deal with a grumpy Boss all day."

Harry grinned at him and said. "Then don't question your Boss DiNozzo."

Tony glared but his mouth twitched as he said. "I didn't. I was talking about Tim. I was calling him your old man as in your dad, father, pappy not Gibbs. And you knew that Harry."

Harry exaggerated his shock and said dryly. "Really! I guess I have fur plugging my kitten ears and I miss heard you. I'm ever so sorry."

Tim started laughing as Tony went wide eyed and said. "You set me up."

Harry smirked and said. "Nope you set yourself up. I just went with it."

Tim patted Harry's shoulder and said. "Good one Harry. Was Gibbs in on it?"

Harry grinned up at Tim and said. "Kind of. I looked at him before I answered Tony. He mirrored the look only he could see. To let me know it was ok to go ahead with what I planned. Then later he winked at me. So he knew I was up to something and was ok with it."

They got off the elevator and parted ways. Tony grumbling under his breath about mean godsons that pick on innocent godfathers. And how mean the Boss and his Probie was that they went along with it. Although when he was out of ear shot of Harry he had a good laugh. The kid had got him good. Of course he'd get him back but at least the kid was warming up to them.

Tim and Harry stopped into Abby's lab to say hello.

Abby saw them out of the corner of her eye. But pretended she didn't waiting until Harry was just behind her. Then she turned off the music as she turned she tossed the remote to Tim. Then grabbed Harry in a big hug kissing his cheek. Leaving blood red lip prints on Harry's cheek.

"Abby ew gross. Don't kiss on me go kiss Tim or something." Harry said.

Abby let him go and turned grinning at Tim.

"No way Abb's. I'm not explaining to Gibbs why I have your lip prints on my cheek. Besides we may catch a case and that would be unprofessional." Tim said grinning but shaking his head.

Abby pouted but turned back to Harry and kissed his forehead. Stepping back she said. "There now you have one for you and one for Tim Harry. Now be a good godson and go play with Ducky."

Harry was glaring at Tim as he rubbed at the lipstick prints as they went down the hall to Autopsy.

Tim grinning told him. "Don't bother Harry it won't come off. Ducky might have something to remove it though."

Tim led Harry to Ducky's office with a brief hello to Jimmy.

Ducky chuckled when he saw the lip prints and glance at Tim. He said. "I see Abigail has struck again."

Tim nodded and said. "Yep I almost got kissed as well before I reminded her we might get a case today and I didn't want to explain her lip prints on my cheek."

"Good thinking Timothy. Although Jethro has been in to see me himself a time or two to remove Abigail's lip prints. If I remember correctly. Now off with you as the lad and I get reacquainted." Ducky said chuckling.

"Ok thank Ducky. Harry I'll pick you up at lunch if we don't get a case ok." Tim said then left still grinning.

Harry nodded taking the cold cream wet nap and mirror. Harry thanked him then glared and grumbled as he removed the lip prints. Sighing in relief when his cheek and forehead a few minutes later was a little red from rubbing but lipstick free.

Ducky started working on paperwork. Harry happily playing a game on his laptop. Harry and Tim had spent time during the two week each night ether reading together or Harry learning new things on his laptop. Tim was a little surprised at how quickly Harry picked things up and expanded on it. Even teaching Tim some things about computers that he didn't even know.

After some time had passed Ducky stopped from time to time to tell Harry stories about his parents and a few about him as a baby. He also to Harry surprise told him a little about others that Harry knew were in the Order. Professors and parents of some of his classmates. Harry knew Ducky was living in America by the time he was born. But it seemed like he knew most of the people that also knew his parents. So after a few stories Harry asked. "Ducky how did you know my parents? You seem to know most of their friends to."

Ducky looked up and smiled at Harry. He said. "How much do you know about your parents friends Harry?"

Harry blinked and said. "Um I know my parents had a group of friends that they were close with at Hogwarts. Hagrid gave me a photo album of them. And a friend of mine told me my parents and their friends belonged to a group called The Order of The Phoenix. He told me all the members that he knew. A group that his parents still belonged to and the group was started by my Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to fight Voldemort. When the Headmaster and my head of house Professor McGonagall found out they got really angry at both of us."

Ducky nodded and patted Harry's knee and said. "As they should Harry. You and Your friend shouldn't have been talking about that. That group is for adults only."

Harry frowned and looking hurt said. "I didn't ask him to tell me Ducky. We got in an argument once about how nothing was being done by the adults against Voldemort. Ron told me all about the Order and the members that he knew about. And how they were fighting Voldemort and his Death eaters. After the argument Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall somehow found out what he told me and filled in the rest. Then lectured us both on talking about things we are too young to mess with. We both got detention for a week and Ron's mother sent us a howler. I didn't ask to be told or even want to know but nobody cared about that."

Ducky nodded and sat back. He got up and made tea offering some to Harry. After they had sipped some. Ducky said. "I apologize for assuming that you two were gossiping Harry. But you must understand that this is a sensitive subject. And yes even though you were innocent in speaking about it. You two boys still shouldn't have been talking about it in the first place. Your young friend should have known better."

Harry nodded and said. "I know and after that. I told him I didn't want to talk about it any time he brought it up."

Ducky raised an eyebrow and said. "He tried to discuss it after that."

Harry nodded and said. "Yeah I kept telling him I didn't want to hear it. But he kept trying. I finally had to go to our head of house so he'd stop. She had a talk with him but he was very angry with me for telling her."

Ducky sighed and said. "What I'm about to tell you. You must not share with anyone."

Harry frowned but said. "I won't tell anyone. I give you my word Ducky."

"Good I'm glad you said it like that Harry a man's word is his bond. One day I will have to tell Timothy and I will tell you when I do. Until then I'll hold you to your word. Now here goes. I was part of the original Order started by Albus Dumbledore to fight against Gellert Grindelwald. After Albus defeated him we had a celebration and disbanded. When Voldemort appeared and started reaching havoc Albus called us back together. I told Albus I couldn't come back as I had responsibilities' here in DC. My mother's health started declining and I had moved in with her to care for her. I was working at NCIS. I had also had good friends here that counted on me. But I'd visit when I could and if I heard anything about death eater activity. Then I'd get word to him immediately. Over the next few years I was able to visit a few times throughout the year and help. I met your parents and their friends a lovely group of young people. You and Neville were born and I looked forward to seeing you both along with the other children and my friends when I visited. Then Albus told us the news. The Potters and the Long Bottoms had to gone into hiding to protect you boys. We in that meeting wanted to know why. Albus refused to say telling us it was for the greater good we not know. The Potters and the Long Bottoms were our friends. You boys we thought of as nephews. But Albus insisted we not know." Ducky said.

"What happen?" Harry said softly.

Ducky sighed and said. "Harry you have to understand people were scared and the person they were turning to for help to end the war. Well he was telling them half-truths and patting them on the head and when the half-truths didn't work. Then he'd give excuses on why more wasn't being done. While at the same time manipulating them to get what he wanted out of them. People will only put up with that for so long before they see the half that's a lie and call you on the endless excuses of why more isn't being done. That's what people did that night. When Albus refused to tell us the truth the few that were already losing faith in Albus. It was the final straw. A lot of us believed Albus was blinded by his own agenda and using people. More than a few of us watched friends and family members return hurt from missions. Some never returned from those missions and it all seemed pointless as nothing changed. We knew that Albus wasn't a bad man just blinded by what he felt was the greater good. A lot of people left that night and didn't come back. I was one of them. I couldn't stand by as he sent person after person out to get injured or die on pointless missions. I never saw you parents again or the Long Bottoms. I heard of the attacks later and mourned for my friends. Albus swore Voldemort wasn't gone for good but I couldn't return to a man I'd already lost my faith in. I hope you can forgive me for not helping them more Harry."

Harry had gone quiet listening to Ducky. He looked up with tears in his eyes and said. "There's nothing to forgive Ducky."

Ducky went to argue but stopped when Harry raised his hand.

"Mum and Dad put their safety and mine in the wrong hands. You didn't make that choice my parents did and the Long Bottoms did. Hell even if you were there that night at either place you could have died to Ducky. Think about it Voldemort wanted us all dead. Nothing was going to stop him. If he didn't attack that night it could have just as easily been another night or at another location. As for leaving the Order. I think I'd leave to and never return if I felt I was being lie to and manipulated. So no their nothing to forgive." Harry said firmly.

Ducky gave a sigh from deep inside. He had always wondered if he could have done more and if the boys would blame him. He was startled when Harry crawled in his lap and hugged him. Ducky hugged him back a few tears falling. And that's how Tim found them wrapped in a hug sound asleep or so he thought. When he came to get Harry for lunch. Not able to resist he snapped a picture. Then cleared his throat.

"I heard you Timothy I was merely resting my eyes. And I must insist on a copy of that picture you took." Ducky said opening his eyes.

Harry giggled and got off Ducky's lap and said. "You were snoring as you rested your eyes."

Ducky huffed and said. "Pot kettle young man."

Harry grinned and said. "I admit I was up late playing a game and fell asleep."

"Oh really." Tim asked.

Harry turned around and said nervously. "Um yeah you never said what time I had to go to bed."

Tim nodded and said. "That's fair. However now that I know my oversight. We can discuss some basic rules over lunch. Shall we go?"

Harry grumbled but followed him out.


	10. Chapter 10 - Runaway Harry

Chapter 10 – Runaway Harry

Harry snuck out grabbed his bike and quietly walked it until he hit the end of the street. Then he rode away as fast as he could. The argument going through his mind. He had been living with Tim a month and everything was going well until a few hours ago.

Harry grinned when he remembered that first morning. His whole world had changed for the better after that thanks to Tim. It had been a challenging month for both of them but they were getting along even with the few issues that popped up.

Tonight as they sat down to dinner Tim had dropped a bomb in his lap. Harry wasn't going back to Hogwarts. An argument broke out and Harry started losing control over his magic. Tim got both of them out of danger and then helped Harry calm down.

Harry did feel bad that Tim would have to replace the glasses that were on the table. They had blown up when he first started to lose control of his magic. Although the way Tim got them out of danger made him blush. Tim had picked him up like a toddler and carried him away from the table. Then sat with him on his lap on the couch in the living room were there wasn't any glass. Then calmed him and his magic down enough that the lights stopped flickering and the windows stopped rattling. Tim had thought it was amusing when Harry complained he wasn't a baby that needed to be carried around.

Harry rolled his eyes when he remembered Tim telling him he wasn't trying to baby him. He was just getting them both to a safe spot away from any windows and the broken glass around the table. Then sent Harry to his room to finish calming down as he got ready for bed. Telling him they'd talk in the morning. When they both had a chance to calm down and could talk rationally.

Harry got really upset when Tim wouldn't hear of Harry helping him clean up. Even when Harry had pointed out the mess was his fault. Tim wouldn't hear of it and told him again to go upstairs. Harry might have started whining but Tim didn't have to yell. Upstairs Now! Harry apologized for upsetting him. But Tim just pointed at the stairs. Harry went upstairs but didn't know why he was so mad he was just trying to help.

Harry rode faster as he thought about that. It was the first time Tim had gotten angry with him. Ok maybe not angry but defiantly annoyed with him. He hadn't raised his voice as they argued just gotten quieter. That is until Harry was yelling and Tim raised his voice to be heard over him and then again later when he pushed Tim to let him help clean up.

Harry went wide eyed as he slowed down and he realized. That Tim was already annoyed with him at that point. He's lucky he hadn't been punished for pushing him and only got yelled at.

Dam-it! Why'd he do that? Why push him? He knew from living with the Dursleys to never push an already annoyed adult. Tim was just trying to help him. And why'd he have to lose control of his magic again? That was really getting old and every time he did. Tim and everyone babied him for days after. Harry smiled as he slowed down more. He had to admit sometimes it was kind of nice and he would miss everyone maybe he should go back. Tim probably didn't even know he left.

Harry shook his head and said out loud. "No I want to go back to Hogwarts."

Harry road faster as he thought about what happened next to make himself remember why he left. Harry had done as Tim told him and gone upstairs to his room throwing himself across his bed. Trying to think how he could explain rationally to Tim how important returning to Hogwarts was to him.

Harry decided he didn't care if Tim was mad about him not getting ready for bed. He refused to sleep until he figure out a way to make Tim understand. But it didn't work out that way he fell asleep. Only to wake up a few hours later to find he had been changed into pajamas and tucked in bed. Harry went downstairs to try and convince Tim not to wait until morning to talk. Harry stopped outside Tim office planning to knock. When he overheard Tim talking on the phone and was furious at what he heard. He was telling someone Harry should never return to Hogwarts that they were using him.

Harry ran back to his room and slammed the door. Angrier than he remembered ever being. Pacing and grumbling he felt his magic along his skin and forced himself to calm down. He didn't want Tim to have a reason to come up to his room. As he wasn't sure what he'd say but it wouldn't be pretty. As he forced his magic back he came up with an idea. He could run away and make his own way to Hogwarts. It was the first home he'd ever known. He couldn't understand how Tim could keep him from it. Tim had to know how important it was him to return, he must not care.

Harry ignore the little voice that whispered. That wasn't true that he was missing something and to hear the man out. A part of him would miss Tim and everyone but a larger part said he had to do this. This would solve his problem and prove to Tim he couldn't make choices for him. Besides once he was there it wasn't like they would force him back. His friends saw their families for holidays why couldn't he.

Although Tim might not let him he'd be pretty mad at first. And he didn't want to know what Gibbs would say. When he took the pajamas off he put them in the bag he pack to take with him to Hogwarts. He grabbed the darkest clothes he had and threw his bag on his back. Slipping out the window ignoring the feeling that he was doing something really stupid growing in his stomach.

Blinking his eyes as angry frustrated tears welded up. Harry stopped and got off his bike as he rubbed his eyes and looked around. Cursing when he realized he was across the street from a park. He would have to go through the park a few miles from the house to get to the bus station on the other side.

Harry began to get scared he wasn't supposed to ride his bike at night. And he really wasn't supposed to be alone in the park at night. He shook it off as he tried to ignore how dark and scary the park looked. He scolded himself mentally and reminded himself that those were the old rules. He got back on his bike and told himself he'd have to get over it. He reminded himself he was on his own and he'd make his own rules to follow.

Harry shrugged and tried to act like his next thought train of thought didn't bother him. He'd have to see how this played out. Once he got to Hogwarts. Tim might let him visit on Holidays and during the summer. Or he might decide he was too much trouble and wash his hands of him. Besides this was the only route he knew to get to the bus station.

Harry decided to just ride fast through the park and get over with. He started riding faster and faster just to get through the park. When he about jumped out of his skin when he heard someone shout his name from behind him and then stop.

Harry yelped and tried riding even faster hoping to out run them. Not looking where he was going and the bike going too fast to control fully. Harry ran right into a tree knocking himself off his bike and falling hard on the ground. He tried to get away as he panted and tried to get his breath back. He froze when he heard a familiar voice above him.

"Don't try and get up just yet Harry. You hit the tree pretty hard give it a minute." Tony said and sat next to Harry looking him over. Seeing Harry was ok. That he just had the wind knocked out of him and a few bumps and bruises from the tumble off the bike. But Harry was also doing his best to hold a brave front while not looking at him.

All Tony saw was a scared and angry little boy. Tony quickly texted Tim while Harry wasn't looking. He knew Ducky already was at Tim's trying to keep Tim calm as they looked for Harry.

Tony texted Tim: Park we run in. Harry ok. Angry, scared. Hit a tree with his bike. Bumps and bruises and wind knocked out of him but ok. Ducky should check him out.

Tim texted back: On my way. Stall. Gibbs will call off the search. Ducky will wait at my place to check him.

Tony sent back: OK.

Harry sat up after he got his breath back. He was trying to not look scared but angry and having a hard time of it. He knew he was in deep trouble and he had to get away. So he wasn't saying anything or looking directly at Tony. Of all the people Tony had to be the one to find him. Tony had a way of making him talk when he really didn't want too. It was really annoying.

Tony knew he had to stall but also wanted to help both Harry and Tim. So maybe he could use the time as they waited. Now he had to get Harry to talk not always an easy task. He hid a smirk as he thought to himself like father like son. He wondered sometimes if Harry got his stubbornness from all three parents or just Tim.

"So want to talk about it?" Tony asked.

Harry shook his head and started picking at the grass around him. The less he talked the better. He knew Tony would take Tim's side and really didn't want to hear how wrong he was right now. He was being childish and he knew it. But he didn't care right now. He knew Tony wouldn't let him leave or pretend he didn't see him and leave himself. Although he did wondered if Tim would show up or if Tony would force him to go back.

Tony frowned and sat next to Harry and said. "Come on you and Tim where getting along pretty good. Then we get a call that you and your bike are gone. No note just an empty bed and a missing bike. That was very not cool Harry. Gibbs convinced Tim to let us look for you before he called the police. Gibbs was convinced you left on your own and couldn't have gotten far. Tim's worried sick about you. So spill what happen."

Harry said. "I didn't mean to make Tim worry about me. We had a disagreement and I left end of the story."

Tony raise an eyebrow and pushing his ears out said. "Must have been pretty bad to make you leave. Come on you two were getting along great the last time I was over. And now you are hitting the road. Spill Harry. Come on two working ears no waiting. Lay it out for me."

Harry rolled his eyes and said. "Fine it won't matter not like it will change. Tim won't let me go back to Hogwarts. All my friends are there Tony. For years I had no friends or a place to call home. Then I went to Hogwarts and found a home, friends and started to learn things I'd only dreamt about. I even found people to help me when I needed it and people who knew my parents and even me as a baby. My parents want me to go to where they went to school. Besides all my friend will be expecting me there when school starts and I want to be there it's not fair." Harry felt a flash of frustration mixed with heat and realized he needed to calm down. Before he had a bough of accidental magic right here in the park. He muttered. "Never mind you'll just take Tim's side."

Harry closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths and releasing them slowly. Just like Tim had taught him to help him calm down. A few minutes later he had calmed down and opened his eyes to see Tony watching him a concerned look on his face.

"This isn't about sides Harry. I don't want you to get upset again but I won't lie to you ether. This is about getting you what you need both in your education and how to keep you safe. Tim wouldn't make a choice like this without looking at everything involved. He must have a good reason for you not returning to Hogwarts. You know that about him. And also you and I both know he probably has research every school in DC. To make sure whatever school you end up at has whatever you need available. Did you ask why he decided to not let you go back or just get your back up and start yelling? Did he maybe send you to your room to calm down and so he could calm down as well. Also so the both of you had time to think about it and then calmly talk things out later." Tony asked.

Harry blushed and glared then said. "Ok fine. I admit I got upset and I wasn't listening past I couldn't go back. But he just sprung it on me as we were sitting down to dinner and then wouldn't listen to me. I lost control of my magic and yes he did helped me calm down. But did he have to treat me like a baby. Then after I was calm I wanted to help him clean the mess my magic made. Does he let me help? No he just sent me to my room like a little kid having a temper tantrum and he yelled at me. After I was in my room I fell asleep even though I didn't want to. When I woke up he had tucked me in and changed my clothes to pajamas. I went to try and talk to him and heard Tim on the phone. He was telling someone I shouldn't ever go back because there just using me. How can he say that? My Friends care about me and I want to be with them."

Tony thought for a moment and said. "Ok a lot to cover here. But to sum it up from what I hear. The reason you left is you were upset over a disagreement with Tim which included him babying you. Then later you overheard part of a conversation. When you were supposed to be in bed and didn't give Tim a chance to explain what you heard. Just like he wouldn't listen to you when you tried to talk to him at dinner and had a disagreement over that. Sounds like both of you were being unfair to the other one and let your tempers take over. I think you and Tim need to talk it out."

Harry shook his head and said. "He's already made up his mind there using me and won't let me go back because of it. And he hasn't even met them Tony. How is that in any way fair?"

Tony held his hand up and said. "Hold on Harry listen to me. Be upset with Tim for the disagreement all you want and even be annoyed at being babied but the rest. You don't know what Tim's reason for not letting you go back are. He might have been just letting off steam by talking to a friend or that might be his reason. You don't know ether way Harry. Even you admit you only overheard part of a conversation. I think you should give him a chance to explain. Who knows you might agree with his reason once you give him a chance to explain or you might not. It's worth a shot and I don't think Tim's that mad. I'm sure he didn't mean to yell. Just like you didn't mean to yell at him. After all he did tuck you in and make sure you were comfortable. Can't you at least hear him out before you leave? I think he at least deserves that much don't you?"

Harry went back to picking the grass not answering. He had saved the pajamas Tim conquered even in his anger he packed them to take to Hogwarts. He started thinking about if Tim would listen to him. He doubted Tim would agree even if he told him how important Hogwarts or his friends were to him. Earlier Tim had sounded firm on his decision no matter what he thought. Not that what he thought mattered adults rarely listened to kids. But this wasn't something he would give up on. He wanted to go to Hogwarts and be with his friends.

"Harry answer me this ok. Do you think Tim is doing this to hurt you or keep you away from your friends?" Tony asked.

Harry sniffled and said. "Yes."

Tony raised an eyebrow and said. "Harry don't let you anger talk for you. Is that what you really think?"

Harry shook his head and said. "No he's usually pretty reasonable. Your right I'm just angry at him. He must have a reason. But I don't care what that reason is Tony. I want to go back to Hogwarts I told you why. Doesn't what I want matter?"

"Yes it does. In less you're in danger then happiness isn't a factor as long as you're safe. I'm sorry but that's the way it goes. So let's think about this. What could be the reason? Maybe we can find a compromise to appease Tim and you can go. No promises but we can try." Tony said.

Harry shrugged.

"I could take you home and you could ask him." Tony said.

Harry shook his head and said. "I don't want to I'm still too angry. If I got back now he'll be really mad and we'll argue again. Then I'll be right back to where I started. But this time he'll probably spell the doors and windows so I can't leave."

"I don't think he'll go that far Harry. But I don't think he'll let you just leave. More than likely he'd talk it out with you. At least until you come to something you both can live with. Face it Harry. You have to go home some time. And you know some type of agreement will have to be made. Even if you two just agree to disagree." Tony said.

Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around his knees and said. "In a little while. Besides I'm sure you already called Tim."

Tony scratched his head and grinned as he said. "Well yeah. Everyone was worried and looking for you. Plus I had to call off the search to. No point in still looking if you're already found."

Harry sighed and looked up at the sky and said. "How long?"

Tony looked confused and said. "How long what?"

Harry glared as he looked over at Tony and said. "We've been over this before Tony. I'm a kid not stupid. You're keeping me talking and in one place. Until Tim gets here or you convince me to be taken home. You're not pushing taking me home. So how long until Tim shows up? I know he'll show up sooner or later. So quit stalling how long?"

"Oh about right now." Tim said.

Harry glared and up at Tim and said. "I don't want to talk to you and you can't make me."

Tim shrugged and said. "Ok." He grabbed Harry's bike and walked it over to his car putting it in his trunk. Then came back and sat down leaning his back against the tree facing Harry but watching the sky.

Harry folded his arms and glared. He said. "You can't just sit there and wait until I start talking to you Tim. It won't work."

Tim still watching the sky grinned and said. "Hate to break it to you Harry. But you are talking to me. If you want to stop go ahead. It's a warm clear night. Just perfect for star gazing. Take your time. I'll be here."

Harry glared and with a huff got up and walked away.

Tony stood to follow and Tim stopped him. "Let him be Tony. I can still see him and I'll handle it if he goes too far. He's testing me just wait."

"I can hear you, you know. And I'm not testing you. It's not my fault you being unreasonable." Harry said turning around and glaring with his arms crossed.

Tim grinned and said. "Yep nothing wrong with your hearing. And there is all kinds of tests in life Harry. Are ready to talk to me yet? Maybe explain how and why you think I'm being unreasonable?"

Harry huffed again and turned back around and stomped off. No one wanted him to go back. Fine! No one cared what he thought or wanted. Fine! He'd show them. He'd get back on his own. He started getting angrier as he thought about it. He walked further away. Getting angrier with every step. His magic crackling along his skin and he for once reveled in the feeling and let the wind whip around him when it came. He realized he was losing control and was close to losing total control. He stopped and started breathing deep and letting it out until he was calmer. Under control again he began walking again.

Harry realized he needed a plan. Taking the bike failed but what if he could hide until Tim and Tony left. He could figure out a way to Hogwarts he was sure of it. If he reached Hogwarts too early for school to start. Then he'd stay with one of his friends. It crossed his mind that he might have a slight problem with that. He didn't know were any of them lived or how to get there.

Then Harry smiled as an idea struck him. He could get to Hogwarts and then borrow a school owl. He'd send them a note and ask if he could stay with them until school started. Dumbledore or the other Professors might try and get involved. But if he hid from them until he heard from his friends it shouldn't be an issue. He knew lots of good hiding places at Hogwarts that he could use. And he could always meet the friend he stayed with somewhere else and then go home with them. Not a great plan but he'd have time to work on it later. Right now he needed to hide.

Plan made he started looking for a good hiding place. He spotted some tall trees that he could hide in. He smirked he doubted ether man could or would follow him up a tree. If they even saw him climb one. He'd have to get as far away from them as he could. Then when they least expected it run as fast as he could. He knew he couldn't out run them but if he could get far enough away and disappear up a tree. They'd be so busy running they'd just think he disappeared. A huge risk since he knew both men both ran together and alone through this park. And he and Tim brought their dog here most weekends. But it was his only plan. Now just how far away from them was he and were they still watching him.

Harry turned to see what the two men were doing now. His temper flared when they seemed to be ignoring him. Talking and laughing and having a grand old time. Harry continued walking as he watched them. When he got to certain point he noticed Tim's eyebrows go up and he started to stand, Tony stood as well.

Figuring he was as far from then as he could get and that this was his best chance. Harry ran as fast as he could and got to the biggest tree he could. Climbing as fast as he could to get as high as he could. Harry's breathing was getting heavy from running and climbing. He wasn't sure how high he was but he had no choice but to stop and stayed where he was. But he did the best he could to blend in with the branches and leaves. After a few minutes his breath was back to normal and he leaned against the tree tears in his eyes. He was so tired and just wanted to go home. He still wanted to go back to Hogwarts but at this point he was so tired. If only he could just wake up and have all of this be a dream. Tim calling him down for breakfast and Jethro snoring at the end of his bed. But he knew it wasn't a dream and if they found him he was in so much trouble. He started crying figuring if he kept quiet no one could see or hear him.

Tony looked at Tim and said. "Really he's running. Where does he think he's going?"

Tim shrugged and started walking as he said. "We both saw him looking for a hiding place. And he seemed pretty frustrated. That we were talking as we were waiting for him. He might think we were ignoring him. Not realizing we both were watching him. Hell Tony for all I know. Maybe he thinks we'll get tired of waiting around and just leave."

Tony smirked and started walking next to Tim and said. "We're cops we get paid to wait."

Tim shrugged again and he said. "I know that and you know that but he's 11. Tony we watched him run in plain sight. I think he's angry, frustrated, tired and scared. I don't he's thinking rationally at this point."

Tony nodded and spotted Harry. He nudged Tim and pointed up. He said. "I think we found our lost kitten. And by the looks of things he's not a happy kitten ether. I think you right about what you said earlier. He looks like he's about had it. How do you want to play this?"

Tim glared at the kitten comment but had to hide a chuckle at the same time. He said quietly. "We sit and wait. I know he's upset but we give him space until he calls attention to himself."

Tony nodded and he and Tim sat under the tree Harry was in. Then they started talking about of all things gardening. It seems Tim had been thinking about landscaping the front and back yard possibly putting a treehouse in at some point.

Harry was surprised they found him so fast. But he wasn't about to give away where he was just in case they were just resting. But after a few minutes of being quiet and listening to them talk. About flowers verses trees and which would need more care. He wondered if they intended to bore him to death. He liked gardening but really listen to it verses doing it was boring. Harry looked down to see Tim looking right at him and he said quietly. "Am I in more trouble now?"

Tim raised an eyebrow and said. "What do you think?"

"Yes. Are you going to punish me?" Harry said timidly.

Tim stood up and stood right under Harry as he said. "Yes. I'll never hurt you Harry. I promise you any punishment that you ever get from me or anyone I trust your care with. We we'll discuss and make sure were both ok with it. As for tonight this isn't ok and can't happen again. You can't run away every time I say or do something you don't like. Kids are kidnapped or hurt every day. If someone grabbed you or tried to hurt you. No one would have known to even look for you until it was too late. This was dangerous and reckless. Not to mention you also could have gotten lost or been hurt and no one would have known where you were to help you. Anything could have happened. Do you need help down?"

Harry nodded and Tim helped him down out of the tree and into his arms.

Harry hugged Tim and said. "I'm really sorry. I know I'll still be punished for what I did. But I just wanted you to know I didn't mean to be reckless or put myself in danger. I was just so angry I had to do something."

Tim nodded and hugged Harry back. Then placed him on his feet on the ground and after checking he was alright. Tim put a finger under Harry's chin and said. "I'm glad you're sorry and that you realize the risk you took. But you're still in big trouble. Let's go home we'll talk about what made you so angry and work it out."

Harry nodded and followed Tim to the car and got in. Tony walked with them to the car but then said his goodbyes and went home.

Harry looked out the window said. "I know I'm in trouble, but I'm still angry and think your being unfair."

Tim nodded and said. "I know. I'm not exactly thrilled with you right now. Ducky's at the house to check you over. We can talk after he leaves. For now just relax and enjoy the ride home."

Harry huffed but didn't say anything.


	11. Chapter 11 - First Punishment

Chapter 11 – First Punishment

After Harry was checked over. Ducky sent him for a shower and talked to Tim then left. A pajama glad Harry was sitting on the couch glaring at Tim.

Tim sat in a chair and said. "Why do you think I'm being unfair?"

Harry looked at him shocked after everything that happened tonight that's what he starts with. He said hotly. "You just are. You don't care what Hogwarts means to me or about the friends I have there. You just made up your mind and that's it. I have no choice here. You won't listen to me. I just have to do as I'm told and like it. Well I don't, I want to go back and finish the next six years with my friends."

"Harry I know what Hogwarts means to you and how important your friends are to you. I'm not dismissing that and if you want to talk about it that's fine. The thing is after I adopted you. I wanted to know more about your education and health. So I asked Ms. White to get me a copy of your school and medical records for last year and your time with the Dursleys. I promise I wasn't looking for a reason not to send you back to Hogwarts."

Harry frowned and said. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Well the main reason is because. I listened that first day when Tony asked about your favorite subject. And frankly you sounded bored when you talked about school last year aside from independent studies. I admit I was also curious if the curriculum was too easy for you. If it was at most. I planned to ask the Headmaster to test you and see if you could get in advanced classes or if possible skip a level. But after reading the records both school and medical. Well I just don't think Hogwarts is a safe place and I also see why you were so bored last year. But we'll come back to the education part in a minute. Let's talk about the most important thing first your safety. As a first year you went against a troll. Then several dangerous traps and later a wrath in a Professors body and the Headmaster and Professor's did nothing. I admit you all were given medical attention for your physical injuries after each incident. But what about the emotional trauma? Did the Headmaster or the School Healer have you speak to a mind healer? No they didn't. I read the report the Headmaster turned in. The Minister showed it to me after I contacted him about what happen last year. You're children Harry. They should have seen to your mental as well as your physical health. No what did Dumbledore do instead. Even child services and the Ministers were surprised. All he did was rewarded you and your friends. There was no punishment for rule breaking or anything said about the danger you were in. What kind of message does that send to the student body as a whole? Plus the wrath was Voldemort. I don't think I just can't send you somewhere. Where not only the Headmaster but the Professors do nothing to help the students stay safe. These are Professional educators that have dealt with children of all ages for years. Yet not one noticed anything was wrong until it was over and then they ignored it on the Headmasters say so. I'm not willing to risk your safety. You can write to your friends whenever you want and they can write you. But for now that's it."

"But my parent went there and they…" Harry said.

"Want you safe and happy Harry. That's what any parents wants for their kids. I'm sorry you're upset about this. I want you to be happy but your safety comes first. I won't change my mind it's not safe." Tim said firmly yet gently.

Harry sniffed and he said. "I heard you on the phone. Don't lie to me. That's not the only reason."

Tim looked confused for a minute then closed his eyes and groaned. He said. "You heard me talking to Abby."

Harry nodded.

"Harry that was a private conversation. I was venting out my frustration to Abby. I had a meeting with Gibbs and Vance today and was told a few thing that were very unsettling. But that aside I'm not lying. I don't want you to return to Hogwarts because I do feel it's unsafe for you. I had already read the report before speaking with them and decided Hogwarts wasn't safe for you or in my opinion any child. I did however shared the report with them and they agree with me Hogwarts is not a safe place." Tim said.

"Why talk to them? Why not talk to me about it? Shouldn't I have a say in where I go to school. It my education not there's." Harry protested.

"Harry I had planned to discuss this with you. But I was having a hard time trying to figure out a way of explaining it. There is more to it then Hogwarts not being safe. And while I do think you have a right to know. It's just not a good idea to blurt this out without thinking about a way to explain it. I just I don't want to hurt you Harry and I don't know how to explain it without doing that." Tim said while thinking to himself that he handle this badly and maybe Harry wasn't the only one at fault.

"So just tell me then. Don't worry about hurting me. I'd rather be hurt and get it over with. Then have it hidden from me. I don't like it when people hide things from me to spare my feelings. It never makes it better or makes it hurt less. It actually makes it worse and draws it out." Harry said softly.

"You do have a point. I'm truly sorry but there is no way of saying it without hurting you Harry. So here goes. Headmaster Dumbledore along with several others have an unhealthy obsession with you and Voldemort. The day I adopted you Gibbs went back up to Vance's office after we left for home. Gibbs and I noticed that you kept looking in the corner and wondered why. Gibbs wasn't too surprised to see the Minister of Magic from here and Britain along with Hogwarts Headmaster Dumbledore and a few other people. Vance and Gibb had a meeting with them. All Dumbledore and the British Minister could talk about was your duty to kill Voldemort. They demanded you return but no one mentioned helping you with anything. All they spoke about was just about your duty to them and sad eyes and words over what you'd been through. Gibbs was furious he told them training or anything else was your choice. And that included if you wanted to return to fight Voldemort or not. Gibbs told them and I know he meant it. That if he was you and he'd been put through what you had because of them. That he'd tell them to all go to hell and fix their own mess. Vance told them that until you turn of age it was my choice if you visited or went to school there. Dumbledore asked that you be able to keep in contact with your friends."

Harry blinked tears back as he took it all in. He said quietly. "Thank you for telling me the truth. I already knew Dumbledore was using me. I tried to tell myself that at least I was needed. But I accepted long time ago that I'm just a weapon to him. I'm just to do as he tells me and not ask questions. I'm just supposed to be the little hero when he wants and be hidden away the rest of the time. I can take care of myself Tim. I won't do what he wants. I'll be the person I want to be. I still want to go back."

Tim shook his head and said. "I'm sorry Harry the answer is still no. It's not safe and you're not going back. I'm glad he didn't fool you and that you see him for what he is. But that doesn't change the other things or his plan to control you. Once you turn of age if you want to go back that's your choice. But I hope you'll agree to let us train you so you can defend yourself before you do."

Harry asked quietly. "Do you think Dumbledore wants me to keep in contact with my friends so he can keep an eye on me? Could the friends he wants me to write to be spies for him? I've always wondered if they are truly my friends or not."

Tim wrapped an arm around him. He hated to do it but he wouldn't lie so he answered honestly. "I don't know. It's possible. But it could be he just doesn't want you to lose the friends you made last year. Another possibility is he may think that this keeps you tied to Britain and what's going on there. I honestly don't know Harry. But for now let's not borrow trouble. For now write them and if you have any other friends both from Hogwarts and before last year then write to them as well. You can use owl post or our address it up to you. Once your friends start writing. Then judge for yourself who your friends are or aren't. If any of your friends at any time know too much or ask questions that seem odd or they start pushing you to do things that seem odd. Tell me right away and we'll deal with it."

Harry nodded that sounded like a good idea. He'd have to make a list and see about getting addresses though. The ones he had gotten at the train station he hadn't bothered keeping knowing he'd never be able to write anyone. First he'd have to write Hermione a mundane letter and get Hedwig back. Then he'd write Neville and send a letter asking him to send what addresses he had. After that he could send letters and go from there or see what address others had. Already making a list in his head of people he would like the addresses for to send Neville he said. "I'm going bed. Night Tim."

"Not just yet Harry. We still need to talk punishment Harry. You ran away after all." Tim said.

Harry started to shake but didn't say anything.

Tim sighed and hugged him and said. "Your choice grounded or a spanking."

Harry gapped and ignoring the latter said. "How long will I be grounded?"

Tim said. "Two weeks. No TV, No Movie/Videos or computer games. I'll make an exception of the grounding when you're with me at work. Because there's not much else you can do but entertain yourself with your laptop but that's it. When you're at home your lap top get locked in my office and you can read or study. And you'll still need to get exercise and more than just walking our dog."

Harry yelped. "Two weeks no fair. This is just because I've almost beaten your score on Legends of Darkness. You know I'll lose everything and have to start over in two weeks. Besides I only made it to the park and sat and talked to Tony then you showed up. I was gone maybe a…"

Tim raised an eyebrow and said. "I wouldn't finish that sentence. I can make it a month young man if you push it. This has nothing to do with a game and you know it." Then Tim began counting the rules Harry broke off on his fingers. "You didn't leave a note or tell me you were gone. No you did worse than that. You snuck out and ran away putting yourself in danger. Then you rode your bike at night going down a busy streets in dark clothes and went to the park alone. Not to mention you ran from Tony and me and climbed a tree. And to top it off someone didn't feed Jethro before bed or take him out. So he showed his displeasure by peeing in my office and chewing my slippers. I could go on Harry but I think you get the picture. You broke just about every rule you could and in less than an hour."

"Hey you sent me to my room so I couldn't take care of Jethro. If I stopped and took him outside or fed him. You would be accusing me of making excuses not to do as I'm told. I would have just gotten in more trouble for taking care of him. Besides Jethro is your dog too. Once you sent me to my room and later checked on me. The moment you saw I was asleep. Instead of tucking me in. Which I didn't mean to fall asleep by the way I wanted to finish talking to you. But that's beside the point. You could have woken me and reminded me Jethro needed out and to be fed. Whether I was sent to my room or not. Because it was my understanding I was to stay in my room until morning. Ok bad point since I broke that and left my room anyways. But still I couldn't take care of Jethro. So you should have. As I said before he's your dog to." Harry said offended that Tim accused him of not taking care of their dog ignoring the rule breaking completely.

Jethro woofed in agreement.

Tim laughed at the two pouting delinquents siding against him. He said. "Ok you're off the hook for Jethro. Your right I should have taken your turn tonight. In the future to clear things up. If it is your turn to take care of Jethro. In less I say otherwise do so before you go to bed. If I see you out of your room a simple explanation will take care of you getting into further trouble. We clear?"

Harry nodded.

"Ok. For the rest of what happened tonight you're still are either grounded for two weeks or getting a spanking? You're getting off light Harry, really light don't argue. I could spank you for running away and then ground you for the rest. But first offense and since I'm partially responsible for the disagreement that led to it. I'll let you choose." Tim said.

Harry shivered but grumbled. "Grounded."

Tim nodded and said. "Ok up to bed with you. I'll let the team know tomorrow you're grounded for two weeks."

Harry's eyes went wide and he said. "The team why?"

Tim shook his head and said. "Between cases and them dropping in they'll need to know. There's no shame in it Harry they already know you ran away. They helped look for you. Come on up to bed. I promise they won't give you a hard time. We talked you'll be punished it's settled."

Harry grumbled as he went up to bed.

Tim waited until Harry was upstairs and he started locking up the house and straitening up as he went. He shook his head chuckling. After everything Harry was worried about the team finding out. Tim was startled when he heard a knock. He opened it to find Gibbs.

"Kid ok?" Gibbs said.

Tim nodded and invited him in. They talked about what happen at the park as Tim made coffee. After the coffee was made and poured in mugs they sat across from each other at the kitchen table.

"Out with it Tim." Gibbs said.

"I just don't get it Boss. These people forced Harry to live in hell and don't care. All they want is for him to do their dirty work. As they do nothing as things get worse and they keep their heads buried in the sand and blame him for their problems. But with no training and nothing waiting for him afterwards why should he. Harry asked if the friends Dumbledore wants him to keep in contact with are spies for him. I want to believe he wouldn't do that but I can't. I wouldn't put anything past Dumbledore at this point to get Harry back under his control. And as much as using children as spies sickens me. That's not the worst of it." Tim said tightly.

"Go on Tim." Gibbs said.

"I think Dumbledore and the others are setting Harry up to sacrifice himself for them. That's the only thing that makes sense. How could they do that to a child? How can they think he'd one day just give his life up for them?" Tim said angrily.

Gibbs nodded he figured the same thing. He said. "I don't know Tim. Dumbledore is behind a lot of it or connected somehow. He seemed to do most of the talking in Vance's office and he was the one to leave Harry on the doorstep. I think with the way Harry was raised. The Headmaster knew or may be behind how Harry was raised. Maybe he thought if Harry was raised that way he'd be grateful for being saved and would do anything he wanted."

"WHAT?" Tim bellowed.

Gibbs held up a hand to silence him. "Quiet or Harry will hear you."

Tim took a deep breath and said seriously pissed. "You're telling me Dumbledore a man that is responsible for hundreds of children each year. Purposely put my son in that house to be mistreated. So he would one day be the perfect pawn in his plans. And then just because this same person that controlled his life for years gives the ordered. My son is expected to just walk to his own death willingly. Explain that please."

"The way Dumbledore looked at the pictures he was guilty but not shocked Tim. The rest of them had anger and sadness in their eyes. A few looked like they were trying to keep their lunch down." Gibbs said.

"How deep do you think Dumbledore involvement is?" Tim asked.

Gibbs sighed and said honestly. "I think Dumbledore knew Harry was mistreated by the way he looked when he showed up at Hogwarts. Either that or was behind the treatment and knew before Harry arrived how he'd look. Didn't Harry say that several times the Dursleys got in trouble with the law and then the troubles went away? Then nobody remembered or didn't care. Plus Vernon's statement of he could do what he wanted as long as Harry was returned to school. Dumbledore is powerful enough to do all of that or knows who did."

Tim nodded and said. "Do you really think Dumbledore knew about the abuse? And if he did can we charge him?"

Gibbs shook his head and said. "Dumbledore admits he didn't check on Harry and should have. And that he knew Harry wasn't happy there and didn't want to go back. I want to believe he made himself believe Harry wasn't treated well but he was safe from Voldemort's followers. The problem is I'm not stupid or naive. I'm thinking he was involved but to what degree I don't know. But we have no proof he knew or if he caused it."

"Why Dad? Why make a child suffer? Harry was an innocent baby." Tim said.

"I don't know Son. I can guess but we need to find out more to be sure. All I do know for sure is that old man has plans for Harry and he's not done yet. We've both seen men like him and they don't take no for an answer. Our job now is to protect that kid upstairs Tim." Gibbs said.

Tim nodded thinking hard.

"So you tan his ass?" Gibbs asked.

"No we talk about why he can't go back and what was said in Vance's office the day he was adopted. He took it pretty hard and still wants to go back. After we talked I gave him a choice grounding or spanking. I told him I was letting him off light, really light. And that while he should get both. Since it was a first offense and since I was partially at fault for the disagreement I'd let him choose. He choose grounding. So he's grounded for two weeks." Tim said.

Gibb said. "That won't always work. There will be times he'll do something that will need to be handled right then. And you're setting yourself up for a hard time the first time a spanking is the only punishment."

Tim nodded and looked down.

Gibbs sighed and said. "I know this is hard Tim. With Harry's past I'm sure any sort of punishment scares him. But there will be times as he's growing up grounding him won't be enough. I spank you, Tony, Abby and Jimmy when you need it. Because it helps you get over whatever rule you broke and the guilt with it. Harry will need the same thing. Did he tell you were he was going?"

"No I just assumed friends." Tim said.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and head slapped Tim then growled. "Rule 8."

"Never assume anything. Got it Boss." Tim said.

Gibbs sighed and said. "Two things Tim. One he's going to feel guilty when everything he learned tonight sinks in. And second the kid trusts you so when he finally does ask for the spanking. Even though he's going to be afraid of it. Give it to him."

Tim raised an eyebrow in surprise and said. "You think he'll ask for one."

Gibbs nodded and said. "He was raised to expect punishment. Your job is to make him understand why he deserves one and then help him through it. Do you remember the first time I spanked you, how scared you were? Take that and double it."

Tim was speechless.

Gibbs chuckled and patted his shoulder. He said. "You'll be fine. You can call me if you need me but you'll be fine. Now I'm going to go look in on Harry and then go home. You ok?"

Tim nodded but otherwise didn't move.

Gibbs went upstairs and knocked on Harry's door. He heard a soft come in. He opened the door and walked in closing it behind him.

Harry was lying in bed trying to sleep his thoughts troubled. He sat up once he realized it was Gibbs not Tim. Was he here to punish him for running away? He started to shake and looked for a place to run.

"Harry look at me." Gibbs ordered.

Harry backed up on the bed and shook his head.

"Harry I wasn't asking you. Look at me." Gibbs said a little louder.

Harry looked up tears in his eyes.

"Talk to me." Gibbs said gently.

"Are you here to punish me?" Harry said.

Gibbs sat in the desk chair and said. "Come here Harry."

Harry shook his head.

"Now Harry." Gibbs ordered.

Harry slowly got up and walked over to him. He yelped when Gibbs picked him up and placed him on his lap and hugged him.

Gibbs held him and wasn't surprised when he tucked into him and started sobbing. He let him cry and held him. Once he calmed down he said. "Better?"

Harry nodded and yawned but didn't move.

"Want to explain why you thought I was here to punish you? When Tim already talk to you and you two agreed on a punishment." Gibbs said.

"Why else would you be?" Harry said.

Gibbs lightly head slapped him and said. "Hmm could it be my grandson pulled a disappearing act. Scaring the hell out of his dad, me and everyone else that cares about him. Just to turn up in a park and run into a tree and then hide in a tree. Could it be I wanted to see for myself he's ok?"

Harry snuggled in and mumbled. "Sorry was mad and Tim wouldn't listen."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and said. "And running away solved this how?"

"It didn't got grounded. Tim's mean and I still think it's unfair. I can take care of myself." Harry pouted.

Gibbs chuckled and carried him over to the bed and tucked him in. "Nope that's your dad's job to take care of you. My job is to look after the whole family which includes Tim and you. Don't pull this again Harry. If there is a next time. I'll tan your hide so hard you won't be able to sit for a week. And that will be on top of whatever punishment you get from Tim. Got me."

Harry gulped and nodded. He grinned up at Gibbs. "Night old man….I mean gramps."

Gibbs chuckled and kissed his forehead he rubbed his back and said. "Good Night Mini McGee try and stay out of trouble until the morning."

Harry giggled and yawned then feel asleep.

Gibbs stayed a few minutes making sure Harry was asleep then quietly opened the door. He was amused when he saw Jethro the dog waiting in the hall like a fury solider waiting to take over. Gibbs said quietly. "Don't wake him up?" Jethro woofed and rolled his eyes then went and laid down by Harry's bed.

Gibbs grinned and closed the door. He wasn't surprised to see Tim sitting quietly on the couch reading. He looked up as Gibbs entered the room. He said. "You were up there for a while everything ok?"

"Harry asleep and McMutt is with him. He thought I was here to punish him and he got a little upset. I calmed him down and we talked a little. According to him you're mean and it's still not fair he can take care of himself." Gibbs said ending with a teasing grin.

Tim smirked and said. "Yeah that's me the big meanie. He ok."

"He's ok Tim relax. I warned him if he did it again. I'd tan his hide on top of whatever punishment you gave him. And it's your job to look after him and my job to look after our family which includes both of you. I think he understands and accepts that but he's still processing it, I'd listen for nightmares tonight. He still have the other ones?" Gibbs asked.

Tim nodded and said. "Yeah most nights. He denies it when I ask about it though. I can hear him pacing sometimes at night. It the one thing he won't talk about."

Gibbs nodded and said. "Give it time Tim. It's only been a month he trust you. When he wants to talk he will."

Tim sighed and said. "I know. I just hate that he's scared and won't let me help him."

"Not scared. Just don't want to talk about it Tim." Harry said from the top step.

Both men turned toward the stairs. Gibbs went to say something and was interrupted by Tim. "Why are you ease dropping Harry? You're supposed to be asleep."

Harry walked down the steps slowly hand on the rail Jethro staying at his side. He said. "I wasn't ease dropping. Jethro started whining and scratching at my bedroom door to be let out. So I was going to let him out. I felt dizzy at the top of the stairs so I sat down. I was just about to call out when I hear you mention my nightmares. As I just said not scared just don't want to talk about it. Bad enough I see it every time I close my eyes."

"See what kid?" Gibbs asked.

Harry glared and said. "What part of I don't want to talk about them didn't you understand?"

"Harry!" Tim said.

Gibbs held his hand up to stop him. Then turned back to Harry. "I understand what you said. But ignoring it won't make it go away."

Harry stumbled and ignoring the outstretched hands and sat on the last step.

Gibbs flipped open his phone and dialed. He said into the phone. "Palmer get over to Tim's."

"Boss wouldn't it be better to take him to a hospital? Maybe he hit his head harder than we thought." Tim said sitting next to Harry.

"Nope he might just be tired. If it's something more we can take him." Gibbs said.

"Jethro needs out before he has another accident." Harry said.

"I'll take care of it." Gibbs said.

After Gibbs took the dog out back. Tim nudged Harry. "Your being rude Harry."

Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes then said. "Sorry, I've got a headache and am dizzy. My nightmares aren't my favorite topic. Even when I'm feeling ok let alone tired and not feeling well. It seems every time someone finds out about them. They have the answer to curing them."

Tim nodded and was surprised. When Harry picked his arm up and wrapped it around him then rested his head on his shoulder.

Harry mumbled. "Still mad at you but you make a good pillow."

Tim laughed and picked him up. Carrying him over to the couch and laying a blanket over both of them but keep his arm wrapped around Harry. He nudged Harry and said. "Stay awake until Jimmy gets here."

"Don't want to." Harry said and finishing with a yawn.

Tim chuckled and said. "To bad brat stay awake."

Harry glared sleepily and said. "I'm not a brat your mean."

"Your being a rude brat because you don't feel well. So I get to call you a brat." Tim said with a grin.

Harry glared and did the mature thing he stuck his tongue out at Tim.

Gibbs walked in just as he did and started laughing he said. "I see his mood has not improved."

Tim grinned and said. "Yeah we were just discussing his new brat status."

Harry huffed and just glared at them both.

Tim and Gibbs laughed. Harry glared harder but gulped at the knock at the door. He knew this wouldn't end well.

Gibbs let Jimmy in and he and Tim spoke to him in the kitchen hoping not to scare Harry explaining the problem. Jimmy asked a couple of questions then asked if it was ok if he talked with Harry. When Tim said it was ok. They all went into the living room. Jimmy looked at Harry and said. "Hi Harry just a few question ok. Have you eaten today Harry?"

Harry shook his head.

Tim's eyes went wide and he said. "What do you mean you haven't eaten today?"

Harry looked down and said softly knowing Tim wouldn't be happy. "We were running late this morning. So I lied when you asked if I'd eaten yet. And this afternoon I wasn't hungry and we fought at dinner. So I didn't eat anything today."

Jimmy sighed and told Tim. "The potions he's on. Are very strong and can cause dizziness if he skips meals. The potions works along with the diet. That's why it's important he eat and maintain a steady diet. The stress of tonight and him being tired is just adding to the side effects of the potions he's taking. I'll look him over to be sure. But he should eat something before he goes to bed. Make sure to give him full meals and a little extra in snacks tomorrow. And he'll need to stay in bed and gets plenty of rest tomorrow. The next few day after he should take it easy but he should be ok. If anything new shows up call me or Dr. Mallard. I fill Dr. Mallard in after I get home just in case you need to call one of us."

Tim nodded and said. "I'll bring him up to his room and you can look him over there. What would be a good thing for him to eat?"

Jimmy thought a minute then said. "A sandwich with meat and cheese on it would be good."

Harry pouted and said. "I'm in the room. I'm not hungry and I don't want to be examined twice in one day. I just want to go to sleep."

Tim picked Harry up bridal style and said firmly. "Harry behave and do as you're told please."

Harry gapped at him. "What I do? You're acting like you're mad at me."

"I'm not angry just worried. You lied about your health and that's not ok Harry." Tim said.

"But we were running late?" Harry protested.

Tim closed his eyes to calm down and then reopened them. Saying nothing he walked upstairs and then in Harry's room set Harry on his bed. Once calm he met Harry's eyes with his own stern ones and said. "I don't care how late we are or what else is going on. You and your needs comes first. You are my first priority Harry. You don't lie to me and certainly not about your health. We could have hit a drive through or asked someone on the team to cover for me as you ate. You're first in my life Harry always. If you ever lie to me again I will spank you. This is your one and only warning."

Harry blinked but couldn't say anything. Jimmy came in and did a quick check and then Gibbs came in with his sandwich. Harry ate but couldn't take his eyes off Tim as he did. He was tucked in and asleep in minutes.


	12. Chapter 12 - Disscussions

Chapter 12 – Discussions

Tim walked downstairs a quiet Jimmy and Gibbs behind him. He sat on the couch and jumped when he felt someone head slap him. He looked up to see a smirking Gibbs sitting in a chair a few feet away and a glaring Jimmy sitting next to him.

"Don't even go there. This isn't your fault. Harry is old enough to know right from wrong. And he knew enough to know he was lying to you. This isn't about trust Tim. This is about those Monsters training him to put himself and his health last. He got an upset stomach and a headache for his lie. You told him that wasn't ok and to never lie to you again or you'd spank him. Now let it go and don't beat yourself up over it." Jimmy said.

"But if I can't trust that he's eaten..." Tim started.

"Tim. Jimmy's right. Harry trust you but he's going to back slid at times. He's been raised all his life that his needs don't matter. You told him it's not acceptable and he comes first. Now let it go. When it happens again and trust me it will. Then you punish him and I don't mean ground him. He needs to know that you're his dad and that you mean what you say." Gibbs said.

Tim went wide eyed and he said surprised. "You want me to spank him when he's sick? I understand for lying. But when he's sick?"

Jimmy said firmly to Gibbs and Tim's surprise. "Yes. His health is nothing to play with. Harry is malnourished already. This time he got a headache and an upset stomach Tim. Next time with these potions it could be a lot worst."

Tim said. "If there so harsh. Why have him take them?"

Jimmy looked at Gibbs. Knowing he'd have to going into detail. And he knew at some point he rambled on not able to help himself. Both thing he knew annoyed Gibbs. But Gibbs getting irritated with him wouldn't help matters.

Gibbs smirk and said. "It's my grandson's health. Tell us Dr. Palmer but please keep it so I can understand it. I'd rather not have Tim break down what you're saying so I can understand it."

Jimmy nodded and said trying to keep it simple without insulting them. "Harry since he was very young. Hasn't gotten the proper food, sunlight or exercise his body needs to thrive. It's made his body from head to toe fragile. As Harry gets older if nothing is done he can develop some serious problems. The blood adoption gave him a good start by healing the current injuries he had at the time. The mix of potions we have him taking will do the rest. By basically hitting a reset button on Harry's body. The reset is in simple terms. Rebuilding Harry's body making it stronger and healthier and in the process healing the damage that has already been done. As it does this he'll get moody, at times be very hungry and probably crave things his body needs. It's important he eats regularly, exercises, gets sunlight and the emotional support he needs as he takes the potions. Dr. Mallard and I will watch his progress and do any testing needed, based on those test we can change the dose as needed. Harry won't like some of the test but their needed. A few he'll need support through but we can give Tim a warning for those ahead of time so he can be there."

"How long will he need the potion?" Tim asked.

Jimmy sighed and said. "Based on the test results from the ER Doctor and our own tests at least a year maybe longer."

Tim blinked and stuttered. "A-a-a year. Is he that bad off?"

Jimmy thought for a minute trying to figure out the best way to tell them.

"Don't sugar coat it Jimmy." Gibbs said.

Jimmy sighed and said. "If Harry didn't have the level of magic he does. He would have died years ago. Harry's magic has been feeding him and healing his body for years. The amount of damage and scars left is what Harry magic couldn't heal past keeping him alive. As the potions heal him some of the scarring will go away. But we don't know how much will be left. Tim you might consider having Harry see a plastic surgeon for it in later years. But for now between the potions and then him hitting puberty right after he's off of them I wouldn't worry about it."

Tim asked. "The spell Dumbledore put on Harry. Did it hurt his magic?"

Jimmy shook his head and said. "No that spell is often used by parents, guardians, healers and sometimes instructors. The spell will let a child or adult that comes into an inheritance with a large boost of magic get use to the magic they now have. It aids them in slowly getting use to using their now stronger magic a small amount at a time. Harry is a little young for having it cast on him. But it's not unheard of for children to have it put on them young if their family has strong magic lines. Which from what I've heard of Harry's parents it's possible. The thing Dumbledore wasn't counting on. The person it is put on controls the amount of magic used for each spell. In this case Harry could have control the amount of magic he used at any time. Harry wasn't told that so he never tried and took Dumbledore at his word and only used the small amounts he needed in classes. That's why when you adopted him, the spell broke. Harry's magic did what it always does protect and heal Harry. That bubble was Harry's magic testing you Tim. Checking to make sure that not only were a suitable and strong enough magic wise. To guide and protect Harry. A young but powerful wizard and do all the other things a parent should do for him. But that you wanted to for the right reasons. Once Harry's magic began testing you. Harry didn't know how to control the amount of magic released. So when too much was released at once it broke the spell and all of it was released. His magic did that on purpose releasing itself both to test you further and see what you'd do. But it also at the same time was fighting the potion. I imagine you were shown thing about Harry's childhood and made an oath to Harry. Take that oath very seriously Tim."

Tim started to get offended and said. "I do. How can you th…"

Jimmy held his hand up and said calmly. "I'm not saying you don't Tim. I'm just saying that Harry's magic now sees you as Harry's father. His magic will now seek you out when Harry's in trouble. That oath formed a bond that connects your and Harry's magic. You are now Harry's biological and magical parent. As for the spell I wouldn't suggest putting it back on him as Harry's magic is working with the potion to heal him. You can calm Harry using your magic as I said you're connected now. If you stay calm so will Harry. You can use that connection to help Harry re-gain control. No matter how out of control he gets. Even if the house is falling down around you. Stay calm and remember you're the calm in Harry's magical storm."

Tim's eyes went wide and he said. "Just how powerful is Harry?"

Jimmy sighed and said. "We honestly don't know at this point to be honest."

Tim and Gibbs both looked at him with explain now or get head slapped expressions on their faces.

Jimmy sighed and said. "Ok give me a minute. I need to think on how to explain this."

Gibbs glared and said. "We aren't idiots Jimmy. Just do the best you can."

Jimmy glared and said. "Never said you were Gibbs. It's just very hard to explain. Harry's magic doesn't work the way an average magic users does. It's hard to put into words."

"Is it because of the potions? You said Harry's magic is working with them." Tim said.

Jimmy finally nodded and said. "In a way yes the potions are part of it but the main reason is this. Think of your magic like a muscle in your body. You could be the strongest person in the world. But if you don't use your muscles after a while they'll atrophy. Harry is powerful, very powerful. Off the charts powerful and for the last elven almost twelve years. His magic has been constantly healing and feeding him. Harry's magic has been working moving stretching and keeping him alive. Harry's magic unlike others that have a core and that's it. Harry is a mage his magic literally runs through his body making his body function and has for years. Dr. Mallard and I tried to get idea of Harry's power range. Every test we tried the reading was different. We're not sure if it's the potions throwing the test off or if Harry is too powerful to test. We've considered Harry might have blocks on him. But we can't find evidence of them in any test we've run. It might be that they are just that well hidden or he might not have them. We don't know to be honest. But either way the readings we did get are the highest either of us have ever seen in someone so young. And Harry's still untrained and hasn't hit his maturity yet. The possibilities for Harry's magic at this point are endless."

Gibbs asked. "What happens when he's off the potion? And what about these blocks will they hurt Harry or his magic?"

"First off were not sure if the blocks exist. But if they do Harry's had them on him for years. So his magic is used to getting around them. Once Harry is older and his magic is able to. It may break them on its own. Or it's very likely once the potions have healed Harry. That his magic may focus on them then and break then. Honestly I'm not sure but either way it's safe to say. That when Harry is fully healed that is when Daddy Tim gets to live with a teenage Merlin. Tim you need a good magic school that teaches mages control along with magic. They'll help teach Harry full control over his magic. If needed and Harry can't control his magic. Then we can redo the spell. But it's temporary so I wouldn't do it. On the plus side Tim's magic will always be able to calm Harry's magic and that is a very good thing. Tony and Abby are good choices as godparents as there both magically strong and can help Harry if Tim's not available. Another good thing is as Harry's trust grows in Tim and the rest of us we'll be able to help him learn control. We all have different methods we use with our own magic to help control temper, sadness, and frustration and so on. Harry will need that as he grows up. And as he learns control Harry will naturally seek out the stronger magically among us to help him. When he starts looking for a partner Tim's going to have fun. Not many will match Harry magically and he'll get. Shall we say frustrated easily? Teenage angst at its best matched with accidental magic. Find a school fast McGee or get good at home repair spells. On second thought I'd get good at those anyways you'll need it." Jimmy finished smirking at Tim.

Tim glared at Jimmy as Gibbs laughed. Tim broke out in a grin as he thought of something making Jimmy nervous. Tim said. "Harry needs a tutor to catch up with his mundane studies. You're the last one out of school and the most up to date not to mention the best person to keep an eye on his potion intake."

"I loved to tutor him Tim. But I've got two jobs and a very hectic schedule as it is. It might be best to find someone else. Sorry I wish I could." Jimmy said.

Tim smirked as Gibbs head smacked Jimmy.

"The kid looks up to you Jimmy. He'll listen to you and since its summer. It not like he doesn't have his days free. You can tutor him in your office at NCIS." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs no. Like I said. I've got a job to do besides NCIS. And at NCIS I'm busy assisting Dr. Mallard in the field and in autopsy. Plus I help Abby and you guys when I can. Harry needs someone that can give him there full attention in his studies. Not hit and miss when I get a free hour here and there. No as much as I'd love to. It just wouldn't be fair to him. I'm sorry Tim much as I do anything to help you and Harry. My answers has to be no. Goodnight." Jimmy said and left before they could respond.

Tim was shocked and looked at Gibbs. "What just happened?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and said. "I'm not sure. But I plan to find out."

"Gibbs don't force it. I can get Harry another tutor." Tim said.

"Jimmy tutoring Harry is not the problem Tim. Something just isn't right here and hasn't been for a while. Do you know Jimmy asked a lot of question about the adoption and about Harry himself, when Harry first got here? It was almost like he needed to know every little detail about the kid. But then during the first two weeks he was barely around and hasn't been since then. I mean he's helped with his care and he came tonight. But haven't you notice he is never alone with Harry. Every time Palmer is supposed to be alone with Harry he makes an excuse not to be? And he gets your permission before he does anything with Harry. Even the simplest thing like talking to him. It's like he's afraid to be alone with or even talk to him." Gibbs said.

Tim thought a minute and said. "Some people just don't feel comfortable around kids. They think they'll break or spill something. And Jimmy said Harry is pretty powerful. Maybe he's afraid of Harry losing control of his magic and he won't be able to do anything. So he wants someone else around just in case he does."

Gibbs shook his head and said. "No if he was uncomfortable around kids he would make an excuse to not be around Harry at all. And I've seen Jimmy around other kids that have visited with their parents or been connected to a case. He pretty good with them. As for Harry, Jimmy has no problem if he has your permission and someone else is in the room. That might be it but I don't think so. You'd be the only one to completely help Harry control his magic if it got out of control and he's fine with Ducky or me being in the room with Harry and him. You know Harry said the first time he saw Jimmy. That he reminded him of pictures he saw of his biological father."

"You think Jimmy's afraid Harry might question it. Gibbs people look like other people all the time with no blood relation. Look at that fed that was here last year. He could have passed for my kid brother and were not related. Remember Tony called him the evil McGeek. I think you're reading too much into it. Jimmy might just not have the time to tutor Harry. As for the rest he could just be nervous around kids Harry's age or Harry's level of magic. Jimmy's never been mean or rude to Harry and he didn't have a problem coming over tonight to help." Tim said.

Gibbs nodded and said. "That's true. But he is only around Harry if someone else is around. It's a little odd. Something in my gut tell me he's hiding something and it's the reason he won't be alone with Harry. I don't think he'd hurt Harry. I just want to figure it out before Harry get wind of it and gets his feeling hurt. I'll talk to Ducky he might know something. Goodnight."

Tim said goodnight and walked Gibbs out. He hope this thing with Jimmy didn't blow up in their faces. Sighing and feeling tired he turned off the lights and locked up. He checked in on Harry and then went to his own room. He knew Harry had been faking being asleep but figured he would fall asleep soon. He got ready for bed and had just gotten comfortable when he heard a soft knock.

"Come in." Tim said.

Harry opened the door Jethro next to him. He looked nervous.

"Harry what's wrong?" Tim asked sitting up and turning the lamp on next to his bed.

Harry said. "Um never mind. I'll go back to bed."

"It's ok Harry come in." Tim said.

Harry nervously walked in his heart beating hard against his chest. He closed his eyes and said. "I want to ask something but…Never mind."

Harry ran into his room threw himself on his bed and when Jethro jumped up next to him buried his face in the dog's neck. He felt like a dumb little kid and had heat rushing through him and tried to calm down. He felt the house start to shake and tears started to flow out as he couldn't stop and couldn't force himself to calm down. Tim sat next to him and started rubbing his back. Harry turn into him and felt himself pulled into a hug. A few minutes later he was calm.

"Harry you want to tell me what's wrong?" Tim asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Come on it can't be that bad?" Tim said.

Harry mumbled something in Tim shoulder.

Tim grinned and pulled back. He said. "Let's try that again. I didn't catch that."

Harry blushed and said. "Can I sleep with you in your bed? You don't have to let me. It's just something my friends talked about when they were sick or scared. They said they'd sleep with their parents and it made them feel a little better. And I still don't feel well."

Tim scooped him up and went into his room and put him on the bed and told him to scoot over. A few minutes later Harry snuggled into Tim's side. Tim turned the light out and put the covers over them both. A few minutes later The McGee family was snoring away all three of them with small smiles on all three faces. (Yeah McMutt was amused by his humans even in his sleep.)


	13. Chapter 13 - Jimmy gets Serious

Chapter 13 – Jimmy gets Serious.

Jimmy got out of his car and walked towards his house. He stopped when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Knowing he wasn't alone he slipped his wand into his hand and moved slowly towards his front door. He jumped a little when a street light went on across the street from his garage showing a familiar old man standing under it. The man moved to stand in front of his house a knowing smile on his face.

"I have nothing to say to you. Get off my property." Jimmy snarled as soon as he was close enough to be heard but still be behind his properties wards. Although he was still closer to the man then he ever wanted to be again.

"My dear boy I'm very disappointed in you. Is that any way to greet an old friend? After all the help I've given you in the past. I expect better from you. An offer of a nice hot cup of tea in your lovely home as we chat. Now that would go a long way to mend fences wouldn't you say?" The old man said with a disappointed frown and then a pleasant smile.

"Not going to happen Dumbledore. Not only am I not letting you past my wards into my home. But I'm not letting you near me by choice. You are in no way my or anyone else's friend. All you have is pawns and minions not friends. I've seen through your manipulations and games and have absolutely nothing to say to you. Nor do I want to hear anything you have to say. Fuck off and Leave now." Jimmy said.

"Now, now my boy don't let your bitterness speak for you. My hands were tied to do any more for you than I did. Although I did a decent job if I do say so myself. Considering the circumstances and the mistakes you've made. After all my boy, no one forced you to do anything that horrible night. You can't blame an old man for your own mistakes and trying to help you. At least you're free and have a half way decent life. If not for me you wouldn't have any of it. You can at least be grateful for being a free man." Dumbledore said as he tried to catch the young man's eye to read his mind.

Jimmy gave a harsh laugh and said. "This is not freedom old man and you can stop trying to read my mind. It won't work no matter how hard you try. Besides I will tell you the truth something foreign to you I'm sure. My existence is hell on earth. I'm forced to lie and hide myself from those I care most about. And all because of you and your greater good bull shit. You could have done a hell of lot more than what you did. So take your gratitude and claims of helping me and shove them up your wrinkled ass. Now get out of my sight and off my property."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Harry needs your help." Dumbledore said with a sad smile and twinkle in his eyes.

Jimmy glared and said. "Leave him alone Dumbledore. You've done enough damage to Harry already. Besides thanks to you and your meddling I couldn't help him even if I wanted to."

"I'm sorry you feel that way my boy. But I did my best for you and Harry. But now you must put your anger and bitterness behind you. So that we can work together. Because young Harry needs our help. The Dursleys were arrested and a NCIS Agent named Timothy McGee has blood adopted Harry. And now for some unknown reason. Agent McGee won't let Harry return to Hogwarts. Something I'm sure you know James and Lily wanted for Harry. I remember you and James talking about Harry following in your footsteps as pranksters with friends he made while at school. But beyond that Harry's dear parents had plans for him to follow the Potter tradition of graduating from Hogwarts as his parents and generations of Potters have. My dear boy Harry must also return to Hogwarts so we that we can help Harry on his path to becoming a wizard. Plus you know Harry is our only hope to defeat Voldemort. As hard as it is to say and watch as he go through it. Harry must fulfill the prophecy in killing Voldemort once and for all. Not only is it his duty to the magic people but to avenge his parents. Of course Harry will have help in this. By not only the Order but he has made two good friends that can help him as well as support him. Much like you and James helped your friend Remus Lupin. Would you deny Harry, his friends and a good support base for a grudge against an old man? Especially since my only crime is helping you and Harry the best I could? Think my boy, Harry will need not only that support but also the help that we are offering to defeat Voldemort. I think Timothy McGee's heart is in the right place but the poor man is unaware of the help he is turning away. Nor do I think the man understands just what Harry means to us in Britain. You must return and step in, you're the only one that can at this point." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling sure the man before him would agree with the names of his departed friends mentioned it always worked in the past.

"Listen to me very carefully Dumbledore and actually hear me not just hear what you want to hear. I know all you want from Harry is a weapon and a sacrifice for your prophecy. Because of you and your lies and meddling in Harry life. Harry lived every day in hell after James and Lily died. He was beaten, and starved for both affection and food. The Dursleys treated him worse than my mother use to threat the lowest house elf. Now he has a chance at a father and a family. These people will love Harry for himself not his name or what he can do for them. Be honest Dumbledore you couldn't give a rat's ass about James, Lily, Harry or the magical people you manipulate on a daily basis. All you want is power and prestige. So don't even try using people that I love against me. I won't help you take Harry away from people that will love him. Leave Harry alone." Jimmy said.

"I can tell the Ministry where you are. Then you won't have a choice. You will ether help us get Harry back or go to Azkaban." Dumbledore said smugly.

Jimmy smirked and feeling like himself for the first time in years. He let his eyes bleed to normal and said calmly looking directly into Dumbledore's eyes. Letting him see the truth if he dared. "Go ahead and turn me in. My answer won't change. I won't help you or anyone else hurt Harry. I'll end up in Azkaban, fine. I've waited years for that to catch up with me. I'm tired of running and don't really care anymore. Timothy McGee will still be Harry's father and the rest of then will close ranks on them both faster than you can blink. The one little piece you're missing here Dumbledore. McGee may have adopted Harry and is his father. But the rest of them they consider Harry one of them a part of their family. Even if you manage to separate Tim and Harry temporality. These people this family won't rest until they have Harry back here where he belongs. That won't change no matter what you do or how you try. Harry's got a family now and they'll protect him no matter what it takes. Face it old man you screwed up and Harry is out of your reach. Right where he should be. You Lose, Game Over."

Dumbledore glared and said. "This isn't over. I will have that boy back at Hogwarts. McGee can still be his father and have him on holidays and during the summer time like other parents. That is if we don't need Harry for something more important. But I will have the boy back where his duty is. What his parents died for him to do."

Jimmy smiled turned sharp and cruel as he turned his eyes back he said. "No you won't. You just don't get it Dumbledore. I don't care what happens to me. Go ahead send me to prison. Curse me, hex me, use whatever spells or potions you have up your sleeve. They won't work. Not only will Gibbs and his team spot the difference in me in a split second. But if I disappear they'll search for me. Once the letter I have written and left in a safe place is found by Gibbs Harry will know everything. I've done this because Harry is finally safe and loved. He will remain with his father and family where he belongs. Your leverage over me is gone and the last thing you had to control Harry gone with it. And there is not a dam thing that you can do to change that. So go back to your office and deal with your own mess. Because Harry is never coming back."

Dumbledore glared and said. "This isn't over." And he disappeared.

Jimmy sighed and said to the sky. "Yes it is. Harry is finally where he belongs and with my last breath he'll stay there. No matter the cost he'll stay there. I give my oath on that. I won't screw this up. Harry will finally have it all a family, safety, loved and a happy life." He shook his head after his oath sealed and went in the house not aware someone had witnessed the encounter.

Gibbs watched from his car. He heard what both said and witnessed Palmer's oath. He was both concerned and curious to what it meant. For the next two weeks Gibbs watched Palmer very carefully.

True to his word. At work he was very busy going between Ducky and Abby and at other times helping the team when they needed it. The man would barely sit down before he was moving again. Plus Gibbs had found out Palmer also work at a Hospital and split his day between the Hospital and NCIS. But he also noticed Palmer seem preoccupied with something. He could tell he wasn't sleeping well. Also Palmer often would watch Harry when around him with a wishful look in his eyes. Ducky hadn't been able to tell him anything and told him he'd look into it. Gibbs gut was telling him one of his boys was in trouble but he couldn't figure out how or why. Then everything turned upside down and Palmer was arrested.

The day started out normal they were all working a case and at mid-day they broken the case wide open. The unsub arrested and on their way to a long stay in prison. When two men in red robes walked into the bull pen.

"Can we help you?" Tony asked.

"Were looking for the Murderer Sirius Black aka James Palmer. We were told he was working as an Assistant ME here." One of the men stated.

Tony's jaw fell open and he stuttered. "W-W-what?"

Gibbs marched up and demanded. "What proof do you have?"

The same Aurora that spoke before said. "Sir this man is a dangerous wanted criminal. We think he may be after Harry Potter. Sorry Harry Potter-McGee. He seems to have a vendetta against the Potter family."

"That's impossible. I'm Harry Potter-McGee's father Timothy McGee and Jimmy's been around my son for weeks. He has never harmed a hair on my sons head. As a matter of fact he's treated Harry and is helping look after his treatment plan since I adopted him. This just can't be true. You have the wrong man." Tim demanded.

The Aurora raised an eyebrow at Tim and said. "Black is a Death eater and a traitor. Twelve years ago he helped his Master he-who-must-not-be-named kill James and Lily Potter. His best friends a couple that trusted him and made him their secret keeper. After their deaths he then wiped out a street full of muggles to escape killing 11 people as he laughed hysterically. He must be planning something if he's been around the boy this long and not acted against him. Is he here?"

"He's behind you." Jimmy said dryly.

The Aurora's both jumped and flipped around wands out. Then the one that had been talking before stated. "Black you're coming with us. Come quietly and we won't use force."

Jimmy looked sadly at the team and held his wrists out. He'd been waiting for this day. Dumbledore didn't like being told no and it was the man's only leverage over him.

Tim jumped up and said. "Wait a minute! Palmer! What the hell, you're not denying it?"

Jimmy looked at Tim and shimmered. His true form showing. His blue eyes went steel gray, his hair lengthened and went a deep black and he grew an inch or two. He tried twice before he could say. "I'm innocent but no one cares. I have to go with them to keep Harry safe Tim. No matter what don't let Dumbledore or the Ministry get their hands on Harry. Protect my godson and show him the love he deserves. Promise me."

Tim nodded unable to speak and watched them put magic suppressers cuffs on Jimmy. He looked at Gibbs pleading for help. Gibbs nodded and opened his phone. Before the group reached the elevators Vance was down the stairs and Jimmy in NCIS custody the Aurora's cursing a blue streak.

Gibbs walked into the interrogation room and removed the cuffs off Palmer. Then sat across from Jimmy/Sirius whatever and set a cup of coffee in front of him and said. "Drink that and explain if you want help Palmer."

Jimmy rubbed his wrist and nodded. He knew what was in the cup but doubted it would help. He downed the cup without tasting it and sighed as he felt the tingle of it as it took effect. This truth potion wouldn't let you lie at all. You just simply stopped talking but it also relaxed you enough that telling the truth felt good. He said. "Gibbs it won't matter I have to go so Harry can be safe. I'll miss you all your my family."

"Palmer tell me everything now. You don't have much time." Gibbs demanded.

Jimmy said. "There is a prophecy about Harry and Voldemort. It says only Harry can kill Voldemort. Bull shit if you ask me, but Voldemort and others believe it and that gives it power. Before the Potters were attacked it could have been Harry or another kid. Both boys were born within hours of each other. So both families went under secrecy spells and wards to hide them. James and I told everyone that would listen in the days before that I was going to be his secret keeper. But it was a smoke screen. I was never was going to be it. We had another friend that no one would suspect. Problem is he was a traitor and he told his master. Voldemort killed James and then Lily using the killing curse. Then he tried to kill Harry with the same killing curse but Harry lived. The other family was attack a few nights later trying to get information from them by Voldemort's followers. The parents are alive but lost their minds protecting their son. The kid is being raised by his grandmother last I heard. The same night James and Lily died Dumbledore ordered Harry be taken to a secret location by an Order member that he trusted as his custody was decided. With Harry safe or at least I thought he was. I let my grief and revenge take me over and went after that bastard Peter. He framed me by shouting "How could you betray our friends? They trusted you." He then blew up the street killing 11 muggles and escaped by turning into a rat then running and hiding. I know he's alive but don't know where he's hiding. I was found injured but alive and laughing hysterically and talking out of my head. Turns out I had a nervous breakdown. They took me to a hospital prison ward to be healed and looked over by a mind healer. I was supposed to be sent to Azkaban within a few days. I was treated with spells and potions. Then told with rest I would be fine. Dumbledore knew I was innocent. He claimed he did the only thing he could and broke me out of the hospital and forced me into hiding. He told me I could rest all I needed and get well. Dumbledore had me under house arrest for the first year with people he controlled watching me. I escaped several times that year and tried to find Harry. I knew I was fine after the first few weeks but each time I would be captured and returned. I was often drugged and told I needed to rest. Each time I got away I couldn't find Harry no matter what I tried. Finally after a year I found out by accident by an article in the paper where Harry's Uncle worked and was captured outside his office. Dumbledore each time after I was captured would show up. Then do his I'm disappointed in you speech and tell me the rest and drugs we're for my own good and mental health. I told him several time I was fine and he was full of shit. That it was so he got my money and control over Harry. That he wasn't fooling me and to cut the act. He'd smile and say prove it. Then he do that stupid twinkle with his eyes and say. "Oh that right you can't you're a wanted criminal." Then he'd leave laughing. The last time was different it was the closes I had gotten and he was furious. He came in shouting and hexed me several times even though I was tied to a chair. Dumbledore told me I'd almost ruined his plans. He demanded I disappear under a new identity to a place no one would think to look for me. I was born a pure blood he wanted me to hide in the muggle world. A place I had never been and didn't know how to survive in. I didn't have a choice I could do it willingly or under a spell. The choice was mine but ether way I was doing it. He forced me to take an oath to never contact Harry or be alone with him in less I had Harry's guardians permission to do so. Dumbledore was Harry's magical guardian until Tim adopted him. Now Tim is Harry guardian both in the magic and muggle world. Two weeks ago Dumbledore showed up at my house one night and demanded I help him get Harry away from Tim. He said Harry had a supposed duty to kill Voldemort. He told me either I'd help him or he'd turn me in. Then I'd have no choice but to help him or go to Azkaban. I told him to turn me in. That I rather go to Azkaban then help him hurt Harry. Harry would still be Tim's son and have a family with you and the rest. I'd gladly go to Azkaban as long as Harry was loved and cared for by Tim and the rest of the family and far away from him. I guess he followed up with his threat."

Gibbs sat back and said. "Can you prove it?"

Jimmy laughed harshly and said with a mixture of anger and sadness. "Yeah a wanted criminals word against the beloved leader of the light Albus Dumbledore. I'm looking at life in Azkaban or a date with a Dementor if Dumbledore has his way Gibbs. Nothing will stop that. He has the Ministry right where he wants them. At least I can take comfort that Tim will take care of Harry and you and the team will look after them both. Protect them Gibbs, Harry is all I have left. Can you tell Tim Harry's my heir? The moment I'm kissed he needs to claim it as Harry's guardian or Dumbledore or one of my cousins will."

Gibbs smirked and said. "Tell him yourself. You're not going to prison on my watch whatever your name is or whatever you look like. You're still my son and mine to protect."

Jimmy looked up and said. "You'll help me. I've lied to you for years Gibbs."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and said. "Oh trust me Palmer your ass and my paddle will be having a long conversation. I understand your reasoning but a lie is a lie. But that will wait until you're free. Until then sit tight and let me talk to Vance."

Jimmy winced but nodded hoping Gibbs was right. As much as he didn't want to be spanked. He'd take it over Azkaban, that and he would be able to watch Harry grow up.

Gibbs left the room and went in the observation room. Tim, Tony, Ducky and Abby was watching along with the Aurora's, The American and British Minister of Magic and Vance. He demanded. "Well?"

The Aurora's said. "He's lying."

Gibbs smirked and said. "That coffee he drank had so much truth potion in it. He couldn't lie if he wanted to. He's telling the truth he's been through hell and back and is willing to spend his life in Azkaban if his godson is loved and cared for."

Vance said. "Gentlemen the potion was tested before it was put in the coffee by Agent Timothy McGee. The boys he's accused of being after father and our forensic scientist Abby Scuito Harrys Godmother. If anyone wanted to know what this man had to say I think it would be McGee and his godmother. I think he's innocent."

The Ministers moved to the side and spoke softly between them. They came back and the American Minister said. "We believe your right. We've agreed to clear him of all charges and look into the people he named. Lord Black needs to decide though what to do about his name. If he remains James Palmer he'll have to legally change it and seek legal counsel on his medical degree. We're sorry there is only so much we are willing to do for Lord Black."

Tim said. "I want to handle this. I have a few things to say to him."

Gibbs smirked and pointed to the door.

Tim practically ran to the door. He made himself slow down and walk in the room making himself look angry and sat down.

Jimmy gulped this is where Tim tells him to stay the hell away from his son. He braced himself for it knowing it would break his heart but he'd have to do it. At least he be able to see Harry grow up from a far. It was better than nothing or worst Azkaban. In less Tim told him he didn't want him anywhere near Harry and wanted him to quit and leave DC. That would break him losing Harry again and…. No he forced that thought out of his head. That would never happen. If Tim asked it of him he do it as long as Harry was happy that's all that mattered to him.

Tim glared at Jimmy and said. "Ground rules Black. We've got something's to work out when it comes to Harry and how we break it to him who you are and you knowing his parents. But understand this before you re-meet him. You're going to become an important part in my son's life. You spoil my son and I'll kick your ass all the way back to England. Got me."

It took Jimmy a minute to comprehend what Tim was saying. He grinned tears in his eyes and said. "Aw come on Daddy Tim. Just a little he's my godson."

Tim raised an eyebrow and pretended he didn't see the tears and said. "You know it pisses me off when you call me Daddy Tim."

Jimmy smirked and said. "Yes Daddy Tim. You're kind of sexy when you're angry."

Tim rolled his eyes and said. "Truth potion is still in your system I'll ignore that. You need to decide to go back to Sirius Black or stay James Palmer."

Jimmy shrugged and said. "I never liked my name before or the history of the Black name. When Dumbledore forced me out here and change my name. I hated the one he choose. I muddled my way through the first year but once I was settled. I did the research and talked to the goblins about how to make Sirius Black disappear legally. I knew to go to school and become a Doctor and treat anyone I needed to be legal. They told me I was never charged officially and could change my name legally to anything I wanted. I just needed to tell them the name and they'd do the rest. I became James Alexander Palmer. My holdings are in that name but I still hold the title Lord Black. So to answer your question my name actually is James Palmer."

Tim nodded and walked Jimmy out.

Jimmy was almost knocked over by Abby's hug and then punch to his arm. He and Tony had a glare off to the surprise of the rest. It seemed Jimmy had been hiding more than a few skeletons in his closet he had found his backbone.

Tony smirked and held his hand out to Jimmy. "Seems we have a godson to spoil Jimmy."

Jimmy smirked back and took his hand and shook it as Tim groaned.

Jimmy turned to Gibbs. "When will the potion wear off?"

Gibbs smirked and said. "A few hours. I think Tim should stay with you and mounter others around you. We'll talk later."

Jimmy's eyes went wide. Crap he couldn't lie what if Tim asked him about the sexy comment. No he'd just keep his mouth shut. He nodded and followed Tim out of the room.

Tim led Jimmy down to his own office thinking he'd feel more comfortable there. He was puzzled when Jimmy remained silent after offering him the desk to work. Tim declined saying the couch and a table was fine. Tim watched Jimmy nervously fiddle around. Did he think he would ask him embarrassing things? He admitted it was tempting but no the man had been through enough. But there was one thing he had to know. He'd never get another chance shaking the small guilty feeling away.

"Jimmy if you knew who Harry was when we brought him in why didn't you find a way to tell us?" Tim asked.

"How Tim? Hey guys I'm a criminal on the run. Never mind your Federal Agents and have to turn me in. Oh and by the way McGee you know the kid you just adopted. Well he's my godson the crime I was framed for was his parent's murder. Oh and why we're at it his father James. Well we grew up together he was my best friend and like a brother to me." Jimmy said typing on the computer.

Tim smirked and said. "Ok good point. So you think I'm sexy when I'm angry?"

Jimmy groaned and said. "And laughing, quiet, focused, smirking, when using the puppy eyes. That are evil by the way. No man should have that big a weapon against another, it's so not fair. Hell I think you're sexy no matter what."

Tim went wide eyed and he said. "Sexy no matter what. How come you never said anything?"

Jimmy shrugged and said. "You're smart, funny, sexy and a federal Agent. Why would you want a criminal?"

Tim glared at the back of Jimmy's head. He said. "You're free in case you forgot."

Jimmy snorted and turned and glared as he said. "One I'm at a disadvantage truth potion remember. Two cleared or not I was a wanted criminal for over ten years. Re-adjusting will take time and it won't change what I was or am. Three you're still a Federal Agent. Any future you have will be affected by me if we get serious. Which if we get involved is what both of us would want. Neither of us play the field and both of want stability for Harry." Jimmy gulped when he finished. Tim was glaring at him hard enough to melt steel and he didn't think he'd seen Tim's eyes ever go that shade of green before or his face that red.

Tim stood up and gave Jimmy one hell of a head smack and then sat back down. He said calmly. "One I've been interested in you for a while but didn't think you were back. Every time I've tried to ask you out. You've ether changed the subject or bolted, very frustrating let me tell you. So if I have you at a disadvantage. Boo-fucking-ho. Deal with it. I've dealt with years of frustration of trying to ask you out since we met. Two I don't care you were wrongly accused. You want time to re-adjust fine. As for three my career my choice. Palmer I could retire tomorrow and write or fix computers. Yeah I'll miss the job but if it makes my son and my boyfriend happy so be it."

Jimmy's jaw dropped and he mouthed then said. "Boyfriend?"

Tim smirked and said. "Boyfriend. And as the first task as said boyfriend let me tell you. I hear you describe yourself as only a criminal again. I will turn you over my knee and tan your ass so fast you'll get whip lash."

Jimmy smirked and said. "Kinky."

Tim laughed and they both started working.


	14. Chapter 14 - Discussions with Gibbs

Chapter 14 – Discussions with Gibbs

A few hours later Gibbs walked in to see Tim on his laptop and Palmer on his computer both working but chatting with each other every now and then. Gibb's cleared his throat and both jumped and turned towards him.

"So the potion wear off?" Gibbs asked.

Jimmy said. "Yeah about a half hour or so ago. Every 30 minutes we tested it until I was able to tell Tim he had brown eyes."

Gibbs nodded and said. "McGee go home. Palmer you're with me."

Tim nodded and making no secret of the relationship kissed Palmer goodbye. Leaving him a little breathless after.

Gibbs smiled at the kiss and waited until Tim reached the door. "Don't let it interfere with work McGee. And I'd tell Harry about both sooner rather than later."

Tim nodded and left.

Jimmy gulped when he realized he was alone with Gibbs and now had to answer for years of lying.

Gibbs turned and said. "Let's go."

"Go?" Jimmy said.

Gibb smirked. "What part of your with me. Did you miss?"

Jimmy said. "Oh." He shut down his computer and grabbed his stuff then followed Gibbs. Not surprised when he was glared at for heading towards his car until he explained he needed his back up bag.

Gibbs nodded and they left.

Jimmy wasn't too surprised when once they were in the car and Gibbs pulled the car into traffic. Gibbs said. "Start at the beginning. How you met Harry's parents to today. Leave nothing out we've got time."

It took the drive home through Gibbs making cow boy steaks over the fire. Them eating and them sipping coffee until Jimmy was done. He felt drained after he got it all out.

"So James was after James Potter and Harry James?" Gibbs asked.

Jimmy nodded and said. "Yeah. I wanted something to remember them both in my daily life."

"Ok. So I understand why you lied. But once you started to get close to us. Hell after Harry showed up why not say something. You could have come over any time day or night. You know my door is always open. Yet you pulled away. Yes you helped but you kept your distance. Was it the oath?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes and no." Jimmy said.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

Jimmy sighed and said. "Tim had to give me permission every time I spoke to Harry. That's hard to work into a normal conversation. Let alone getting him to give me permission to be alone with him. I got away with talking to Harry the first time. I didn't know who he was at first and his new guardian was there. But after that it got harder. I figured if I distanced myself from Harry people would ask questions I didn't want asked. But if distanced myself from everyone and just claim the truth. I'm busy I work a lot and have very little free time working two time consuming jobs. Then no one would questioned it and if they did. Then they'd see I'm telling the truth and leave it alone. Well they did until Tim asked me to tutored him and you put it together."

Gibbs nodded.

Jimmy shrugged and said. "As for coming to you or anyone. Like I told Tim your Federal Agents. You'd have to turn me in innocent or not. It wasn't about trusting you Gibbs or anyone else for that matter. It was about protecting you and not putting any of you in a position to lie for me."

"Ok. I get that. I don't agree with it but I understand it. But don't you think I would have listened and not told anyone? I mean do you think you're the first person that has come to me with troubles with the law. I could have used a truth potion like today or you could have just trusted me to believe you." Gibbs said.

Palmer closed his eyes a second and then opened them. He said honestly. "Gibbs you and Ducky are the closes thing to a father and grandfather I've had. I didn't want to put you at risk. I considered several time telling one or both of you and didn't. Maybe that was dumb on my part but I just couldn't do it. Yes it meant lying to you both everyday but it also kept you safe."

Gibbs sighed and said. "Ok so you felt you had to. What I'm trying to understand is why you felt that way? You son, me the dad. I protect my kids Jimmy."

Jimmy sighed and said. "My parents had an arranged marriage and there was no love between them. I'm sure in their own way they loved my brother and I. But showing emotion was frowned upon in pureblood society. My father was a business man and a Death eater. My brother and I use to joke that when father decided to make heirs his secretary made the appointment with mother. My brother was younger than me by two years. He and I were ruled by my mother who was at best a tyrant. Mother was a death eater and a zealot. We were raised to be the next generation of Death Eaters. I was put in Gryffindor and became friends with people that came from light families and were muggle borns or half-bloods. I had always been the black sheep but this was unspeakable. I was lectured, punished repeatedly and once my mother realized I wouldn't change. Mother convinced Father to throw me out of the house until I became a proper Black and acted like the pureblood heir I was born to be. They tried to take away the Black name and disown me but my grandfather Lord Black at the time wouldn't let my father do it. I was their named heir and had been since birth. Taking my name away because of the house I was placed in and pranks and other childhood naughtiness would make them a laughing stock. But he didn't fight them throwing me out of their house and refusing to speak my name. My grandfather insisted they pay for my tuition, clothes, and school supplies. I moved in with James family and spent two summers their before I graduated. After I graduated my grandfather summoned me. He tried to give me a vault with enough money to live on for a few years. I was to get a job and make something of myself and not embarrass the family further. The vault would be watched and if I spent through it to fast a limit would be set. He cursed me when I told him to keep it. I was becoming an Aurora and would make it on my own. After he died he said in a letter that he left to me. That that day was the proudest he had ever been of anyone in the family. I had made my own path despite what anyone said and was a true Black. Then much to my father's horror he named me his heir and I became Lord Black. That is the only thing the man ever did for me. I think he only did it because he wanted to stick it to my father."

Gibbs smirked and said. "Can't say for sure. But sounds like he liked your sprite and was proud of you."

Jimmy laughed and said. "Knowing him he might have been. Grandfather was an odd duck. He was paranoid beyond belief. He wouldn't let anyone know where he lived and if he got so much as an owl he'd move that day. He left Voldemort just before I was born and thought he was out to kill him. He was but Grandfather had always been a little odd according to mother but after that he got much worse. I remember my last spanking from a Black family member was him. I pulled a prank on him. I switched his desert with a fake one that turned him blue. He grabbed my ear and lectured me all the way to fathers study. Then all the way through the spanking and then sent me to my room. Mother was furious. But Grandfather sent me a joke book the next week at school. The book exploded when I tried to read it and the powder from the book turned me bright yellow for a week. Come to think of it I was still yellow when mother showed up at Hogwarts and told me I couldn't be disowned but wasn't welcome back. She threw a sack of money at me and a small trunk with the thing I'd left in my room at home. I'd forgotten about that."

"Sounds like he wanted to let you know not everyone in the family was against you. But with his paranoia could only allow himself to do so much." Gibbs said.

Jimmy smiled and shook his head and he said. "No not everyone I guess. Someone to talk to or an Atta boy would have been nice but I got through."

"Jimmy even with all you have been through you are a good man that helps people. I do think your Grandfather would be proud. I know I am, Ducky is and so is the rest of our family that you're very much a part of. Even a certain green eyed man that planted a pretty intense kiss on you before he left." Gibbs finished with a smirk.

Jimmy blushed and stammered. "Thanks."

"Now we need to deal with the lying Jimmy." Gibbs said sternly.

Jimmy nodded. He said clearly. "I had to Gibbs. I didn't want to but I didn't want to take you all down with me if I was ever caught."

"I know. Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a minute." Gibbs said.

Jimmy nodded Gibbs had remodeled the house with all of their help. The master room now Gibbs and three spare rooms Tim's, Tony's and his when they stay over. The guest room down stairs double as a den or Ducky's room. He wondered where Harry would stay and grinned when he realized he and Tim could double up and Harry take his room. He smirked when he felt Gibbs lightly head slap him.

"Yeah you and Tim can share a room. But one of you better have a headache every time you both sleep here or I'll give you one. Now upstairs." Gibbs said.

After the promised long discussion between Gibbs paddle and Jimmy backside. Gibbs held Jimmy till he calmed down and after tucking him in. He stayed when Jimmy asked him to stay until he fell asleep. Gibbs grinned when he went downstairs to see all his other kids and Ducky had texted asking if Jimmy was ok. Sending a group wide text of Jimmy's fine and sleeping goodnight all.

He grinned and went to bed himself. Only to be up and down the rest of the night helping Jimmy through nightmares.


	15. Chapter 15 - Cub

Chapter 15 - Cub

Harry sat nervously on his bed waiting. Tim and he had had a serious talked last night. The godfather his parents had chosen for him when he was born wanted to see him. Tim explained why he hadn't taken custody of him after his parents died and why he had changed his name and everything that happened up until a week ago. That isn't what shocked him. Ok yeah it did, but the fact it was Jimmy was the major blow his mind shocker.

Tim said he hope he'd at least give Jimmy a chance, but it was Harry's choice on what happened now. Harry had asked for time to think and gone up to his room. He was off being grounded but he left his computer off as he sat on his bed thinking. After thinking about it he went back downstairs and asked Tim to invite Jimmy over. That was last night and now Jimmy was due any minute.

Hearing a car pull up. Harry looked out the window and saw a man walk up the front steps. A minute later he heard the knock and Tim let him in then call Harry downstairs.

Harry walked downstairs but stopped just short of the couch. When he saw a man sitting on the couch nervously waiting. Harry realized with a start it was Jimmy. But the Jimmy he had seen before was gone. In his place was a man with steel gray eyes, his hair shoulder length and a deep black. Harry didn't know why but a memory he barely remembered surfaced and he walked up and tapped the man's nose and said. "No more cookies for you pa-foo. You'll get fat."

Jimmy laughed with tears in his eyes and said. "You remember Pad-foot."

Harry grinned and sat next to Jimmy and said. "I don't remember who was there or anything else just being very angry at the Dog that ate my cookies. I tapped his nose and said that. Strangely the Dog had your eyes and his coat the same shade as your hair."

Jimmy looked sheepish and said. "James told me to eat them as Pad-foot to surprise you and Lily. He swore you would get a kick out of it. Next thing I know James is gone and I'm being scolded by a toddler. As Lily is trying though not very hard not to laugh at me. Prat always got me in trouble with Lily but I got him my fair share to. James got his though. Lily made him bake two batches of cookies without help from her or the elves to replace the ones he gave me and wouldn't let him eat even one."

Harry laughed and said. "What were they like?"

Jimmy smiled and he said. "James was the nicest guy you'll ever meet. Easy going and always had a smile and a joke for everyone. Lily was more serious and smart as a whip but had a wicked sense of humor. She kept me and James on our toes but not in a bad way. They both loved you very much, we all did."

"Was mum pretty?" Harry asked softly.

Jimmy leaned his head back as he remembered and said. "Yeah she had long red hair to her waist and pale skin that she had to be careful with in the sun or she'd burn. You have her eye color and the shape of her eyes. Lily wasn't a girl or later woman that believed skinny meant pretty she had curves and liked to eat. She wasn't overweight but she was a healer and ate healthy and made sure you and James did as well, me to when I was around."

"Wait. Hagrid told me mum was an Aurora like my Dad?" Harry said.

Jimmy shook his head and said. "Sorry Harry he lied to you. You're Dad and I joined the academy together and were partners both in training and when we finished training. Your Mum was a Healer. One of the best there was."

"And my dad?" Harry said. Then turned when he saw Tim sneaking out. "Where are you going Tim?"

"I was going to give you two sometime alone to talk Harry. I'll be in my office." Tim said and left.

Harry frowned and looked at Jimmy. "Do you think he's upset? I don't have to know if it upset him."

Jimmy patted Harry's knee and said. "I don't think he's upset. I just think he gave us time to talk is all."

Harry frowned not convinced but let Jimmy changed the subject back to his parents and then their friends. After talking a while Harry asked about Pad-foot.

"Jimmy can I see Pad-foot?" Harry asked.

Jimmy smirked and said. "Sure." A minute later a very large black dog was tackling Harry and licking his face and barking. Jethro came over to see what the commotion was and next thing Harry knew the dogs were chasing each other. He showed them out back so they wouldn't break anything. Laughing as they wrestled and played, chasing the ball and other dog toys he threw for them.

Tim came out and sat next to him on the steps. He grinned and said. "When did we get another dog?"

"When Jimmy showed me Pad-foot. Jethro decided to investigate they've been playing ever since. I brought them out here so they wouldn't break anything in the house." Harry said grinning.

Tim nodded and said. "So everything going ok?"

"Yeah. We talked. I still have questions but I don't think he can tell me everything in one day and I'm ok with that." Harry said.

Jimmy ran over and changed back when he reach the steps breathing heavy and collapsed on the grass. He grinned and said. "I never realized how much energy it took being pad-foot. So any questions about Pad-foot Harry? Tim?"

Harry said. "If you were a dog what was my dad and mum and your other friends? Are you an _Animagus_Tim?"

Tim raised an eyebrow but blushed as he nodded.

Harry got excited and turned to Tim. He said. "What?"

Tim smirked stepped off the steps and turned into a huge lion roared and then turned back.

Harry was wide eyed and said. "That's just cool." Then he narrowed his eyes and said. "That's why Tony calls me kitten. Just so you know I prefer cub over kitten. Ah man if my form is a cat the jokes will be endless. If I'm a cat we so can't tell anyone. Please? Let me have my dignity. So when can we find out if we have to hide my form?"

Tim and Jimmy laughed at the excitable chatter coming from Harry.

Then Jimmy said. "Not until you're off the potions and Tim says it's ok Harry. It takes a lot of magic when you first transform and then a lot of practice before you can do it effortlessly with only a little magic."

Harry rolled his eyes it seemed like anything fun he had to wait for. He turned to Jimmy and said. "So my parents and your other friends what were there forms?"

Jimmy grimaced and said. "I told you before me, James, Remus and another friend were always together and best friends. Remus was a werewolf. James was a stag. I was a grim that's what pad-foot is. James and I and another friend became _Animagus to keep Remus company on the nights of the full moon._ Our last year at school we found out the hard way Lily was a lioness. We tried to corner her in our animal forms. We were paying her back for a prank she pulled on us. James and I were supposed to pretend to pounce. Remus would come out of hiding and hit her with a joke spell. It was set James and I turned back to watch the spell hit. And then all three of us learned that night don't mess with Lily in human or animal form. Lily in her lioness form chased all three of us up a tree and roared at us every time we tried to come down until our Head of House arrived."

Jimmy shook his head and laughed then said. "McGonagall and Lily took turns telling us off all the way back to the school. No one could make you feel a combination of chastised and loved like those two women. Interesting that Tim's a lion since he can do the same thing. I wonder what else Tim and Lily have in common. I know there both brainy and stubborn not to mention protective of a certain cub._"_

_Tim rolled his eyes but grinned. _

_"Who was the other friend? You keep mentioning them but never say there name?" Harry asked._

_"Harry, Jimmy might not want to talk about that." Tim said trying to warn Harry but watching Jimmy to see if he was upset about it. He knew it was a sore subject._

_Jimmy held up his hand and said. "It's ok Tim. He deserves to know. Harry we had a friend that turned out to be a traitor. His name was_Peter Pettigrew and he was a rat Animagus. That alone should have warned us but he was our friend and we trusted him. He was your parents and your secret keeper. Peter told Voldemort the address and even led him to the house that night. We found out later Peter was a death eater and had been spying on the Order for Voldemort. I went after him when I found out what he did. He set me up yelled I betrayed our friends cut his fingers off blew up the street killing 11 muggles and turned into a rat and ran. You know the rest. Well the Order you might not know it's..."

Harry interrupted and said. "I know what The Order is. The Order of the Phoenix started by Albus Dumbledore to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. My friend Ron's parents are members. We got in an argument once about how nothing was being done by the adults against Voldemort. Ron got angry and told me all about it and the members that he knew about. After the argument Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall somehow found out what he told me and filled in the rest. Then lectured us both on talking about things we are too young to mess with. We both got detention for a week and Ron's mother sent us a howler. Also Hagrid gave me a photo album before I left school with pictures of my parents that he got from friends of theirs. He wanted to give me something to remember them by. Someone sent him a picture they took of my parents and all The Order members when they joined the group. Now that I think about it you're in the picture standing next to my parents. I can show you and maybe you can tell me who else is in the picture. Hagrid gave it to me just before I got on the train and only showed me the front page of me and my parents. It's the last picture taken of the three of us. I also added pictures to it if you want to see some of my friends sometime."

Jimmy nodded and said. "Sure anytime you want. I think I might even have some pictures of all of us both before and after Hogwarts at home. I'll have to look. Maybe even one of us in our animal forms. Not the rat though I got rid of all of those years ago."

Harry narrowed his eyes as something dawned on him that he hadn't considered before. His magic started rising and came to the surface as his temper rose as he considered it and it all fell into place. He ignoring Tim telling him to calm down and said. "What kind of rat was Peter?"

"Harry don't ignore me. You need to calm down." Tim said.

"Don't bloody tell me to calm down. Answer the question Jimmy. What kind of Rat?" Harry demanded unaware his magic flared and froze Tim in place.

Jimmy was stunned he said. "A brown rat with ratty ears and his front left paw deformed."

Harry left with a sharp crack and reappeared his photo album in hand. He opened it and shoved it at Jimmy and said. "Like this?"

Jimmy grabbed the album and looked. It was a picture of Harry with two kids. Sitting on a red headed boys shoulder was WORMTAIL. He look gapped at Harry and said. "What? How?"

Pointing at the red headed boy Harry said. "That's my friend Ron and his pet Rat, Scabbers. The rat use to belong to his older brother Percy. He found him in the garden when he was a little kid and begged his parents to let him keep it as a pet. The rat was passed to Ron when Percy got an owl for becoming a perfect. The Rat has been with the Weasley family for 12 years. That's kind of a long life span for a rat don't you think. I tried to tell Ron that, but he said maybe it was because he was tied to a magical family and then wouldn't talk about it again. I always knew something was off about that rat. But no one would listen to me."

Jimmy looked at the picture he was sure it was Peter. He had to get this to Vance but that could wait until he looked into a few things. Namely how Peter ended up with the Weasleys and no one from the Order recognized him. He looked at Tim to ask his opinion to see him glaring and unable to move. Jimmy fought the urge to laugh but couldn't hide his smirk as he said. "Um Harry did you lose control of your magic? I know you popped in and out but anything else."

Harry frowned and shrugged as he said. "I popped in and out. Hmm I guess I did, it didn't register. I just wanted to get the album and get back. But no Tim kept telling me to calm down but I never lost control. I guess I just focused hard enough so I could get the album and come back quick. Hey that's pretty cool. Why?"

Jimmy was having a harder time not laughing but said. "Harry look at Tim."

Harry turned toward Tim and his eyes went wide. He moved his hand out not able to help himself and poked Tim's leg. The leg was firm and frozen in place. Tim was frozen his eyes the only thing he could move and they were narrowed and glaring. Harry yelped and hid behind Jimmy.

Harry peeked out at Tim and said scared. "Um Jimmy how'd I do that? Merlin look at him he looks really pissed. Tim's going to kill me. Can't we leave him like this we can figure out a way to feed him? Make him a NCIS mascot or something. What am I saying we can't do that to him? I'm a dead man. He's going kill me or ground me for life. Possibly both if he can figure out how to ground a ghost."

Jimmy couldn't help himself he started laughing. Then stopped realizing Harry was really scared and still rambling as he panicked. He pulled Harry around him and into his lap. He helped Harry relax telling him to breathe like Tim taught him and calm down. Once Harry was calm Jimmy said. "Relax Harry, Tim knows it wasn't on purpose. Children often get boughs of accidental magic sometimes. Although it rare even some Adult Witches or Wizards do to in extreme situations. Now let's figure this out. What the last thing you remember Tim saying to you?"

"He told me to calm down and I snapped at him. Sorry Tim I didn't mean it. I was just frustrated and angry about Peter." Harry said.

Tim's eyes went soft and sympathetic.

Jimmy nodded and said. "Let's try this ok. Harry hold your hand up palm towards Tim and say Finite Enchantment."

Harry nodded and did so. He gasped when it worked.

Tim slowly moved working out the kinks and glared at his laughing boyfriend and nervous son. He smirked and said. "Thank you. I going to start dinner. You two behave."

Harry looked back at Jimmy and said. "Did I really just get away with that?"

Jimmy nodded a little nervous himself at the smirk. He said. "I think we both better do what he said and behave. How about a movie?"

"Ok." Harry said and followed him inside. Once they were inside he had to ask. "So what about the rat?"

Jimmy had carried the album inside and set it on the table. He shrugged and said. "I'll take it to Vance and see what he says. He can take it to people in the Ministry and get it checked out. Just because I think it's him doesn't mean it's him."

Harry glared and said. "It's him. I'm sure of it. The Rat never really acted like an animal. He always wanted to be with people or sleeping. Now I know some animals like attention and to sleep but he ate only human food. Ron said rat pellets or animal food of any kind made him ill. So Scabbers went to meals with us and ate whatever Ron ate. Also other animals that were pets or familiars including Hedwig. Animals that would normally get along with everyone human or animal acted strange around him. The animals often attacked Scabbers when he was around their humans if given the chance. Almost as if warning him away. Which I always though was strange. But again I was told I was seeing something that wasn't there. Their argument was of course an owl even as smart as Hedwig would go with their nature and try and eat a rat if given a chance. Which I admit I couldn't argue with. What I could argue with and even they couldn't explain away was Scabbers reaction to me after we met and how it changed to the point it made Ron jealous and he tried to keep Scabbers away from me. Not that it did any good. He always found me and would fight Ron to stay with me to the point of biting and clawing. Until Ron gave up and just glared at me and I'd hand him over. Scabbers never fought me handing him over but a few minutes later he'd be back where he started in less I caged him."

Jimmy looked interested and said. "What do you mean?"

Harry sighed and said. "Just another thing which I found odd but was told I was reading too much into it. The rat at first wouldn't come near me. Oddly it seemed almost scared of me. The rat would shake and try and hide until I left the room or Ron did with the rat in toe. But after a while it warmed up to me. After that he started sitting on my shoulder at night when I studied. I would talk to it and it seemed to understand me. Sometimes if I looked quick. I swear it was reading. Ron and Hermione always told me I was mental but it makes sense now if it's a wizard. He'd try and sneak in my pockets to go to class with me. I'd have to conjure a cage and lock him in to stop him. It pissed Ron off when I did that but he was more annoyed that his pet seemed to like me more than him. So after a while he started caging him to. The only time after that Scabbers willingly went with Ron was to meals. I refused to eat with a rat on my shoulder bad enough I could see it as I ate."

Jimmy narrowed his eyes and went to the kitchen he poked his head in and said. "Tim can I use your floo?"

Tim looked up surprised and said. "Sure help yourself. Tell Harry dinners ready and ask him to set the table."

Jimmy nodded told Harry on his way to the fireplace. After talking to Vance and copying the photo to send through. He ended the call and met Tim and Harry at the table for dinner.

After they were seated and almost done eating Harry couldn't wait anymore he looked at Jimmy and said. "Well?"

Jimmy chuckled and said. "I talked to Vance. He agrees with me. Peter owed a life debt to James after James passed on it went to you. Peter can't do anything for you as a Rat but be a companion. So his magic is forcing him to be one to you. You already have a familiar in Hedwig and he can't totally leave Ron or his connection with the Weasley family magic and his protection will break. It's thin but might be enough. Vance is going to put a call in to some people and see what can be done."

Harry nodded and looked at Tim. Thinking he had had a chance to cool of a little he asked. "Still mad Tim?'

Tim raised an eyebrow and said dryly. "Mad that you were rude and then froze me. What makes you say that Harry?"

Harry gulped and said. "Ok you're still mad."

"Just a little. I wasn't trying to tell you to not find out the answer to your questions. Just to calm down and then possibly ask again later. After you had better control on your temper and magic." Tim said.

Harry said sheepishly and then tried and failed to hold a giggle in as he finished ending with teasing Tim. "I kind of loss my temper but I didn't mean to freeze you. You looked funny frozen though. All glaring and trying to look mean as you couldn't move. Like a statue of an old man. Oh my god you were a frozen Pop. That's just hilarious. I can't wait to tell Tony."

Jimmy looked away to hide his trying not to laugh.

Tim smirked and waved his hand under the table.

Harry collapsed in laughter and fell out of his chair as the tickling hex hit. Jimmy went down in laughter next as the same hex hit him and he was unable to hold his laughter in anymore. Both grateful Tim had well place cushioning charms to break their falls.

Tim calmly finished his dinner as the two hyenas laughed their asses off on the floor. Once he was finished he removed the hexes and sent cleaning spells at them both. He said calmly. "I'm going to my office. You two hyenas can clean up dinner and share kitchen duty I trust." Tim left smirking.

Harry sat up and looked at Jimmy. He said breathlessly. "Did you know Tim was evil Jimmy?"

Tim popped his head out of his office and said smirking. "I heard that my loving son. I bet I can hit you with a tickling hex from here. Want to try me or start clearing the table."

Harry yelped and began clearing the table. But once he and Jimmy were in the kitchen alone. Harry whispered. "Well did you?"

Jimmy smirked and said. "Yep. He rarely shows his playful side but when he does. Not even Tony can out prank him. God I love that man." Jimmy froze realizing what he said.

Harry was still drying dishes and putting them away. He had his back to Jimmy and didn't seem to react. Jimmy wasn't sure if he heard him. Pretending he didn't say anything he just kept washing dishes. Cursing in his head at himself. He and Tim had decided they would wait and talk to Harry about them dating after Harry got use to him both as Jimmy and Sirius again. He turned when he heard Harry quietly laughing and saw his shoulders shaking as he tried to hold it in. He said. "Harry?"

"Jimmy do you think I'm stupid?" Harry asked innocently once he was under control again.

Jimmy frowned and said. "No."

"Blind or deaf?" Harry asked grinning taking a dish out of his hand drying and putting it away.

Jimmy turned his head now really confused and the dishes finished turned and folded his arms and said. "No. What's your point Harry?"

Harry smirked and said dryly. "Nothing at all Jimmy. I have innocent eyes and ears and an innocent mind and have seen and heard nothing. That I in all my innocence would ever take as anything but a good friendship between two male co-workers and friends. You and Tim are good friends and nothing more don't worry about it."

Harry raised an eyebrow and started up to his room. Holding it in and not cracking up until he heard behind him a curse and Jimmy shout Tim's name. Harry went and laid across his bed and had a giggle fit. Once he was done giggling he rolled his eyes. Come on he was eleven and those two made goo, goo eyes at each other so much it was sickening. That and he had seen things here and there. Plus Tim's or Jimmy's shirts had a tendency to not cover what they should neck wise at as well. He was a kid not stupid. He shook his head and started reading waiting for Tim. He smiled when he heard a knock and a sheepish Tim walk in when he said come in.

"So I hear where busted." Tim said.

Harry grinned and said. "Usually when one wants to hide something. They hide it a little better Tim. You were busted by the oldest trick in the book. Observation is everything. For future reference shirts have a tendency to not cover what they should neck wise and making goo, goo eyes at the dinner table will out you every time."

Tim raised an eyebrow and sat down. He groaned and said. "So how long have you known and why didn't you say something?"

Harry sat up and said with a shrug. "I figured your love life is not my business and there was a reason you were sneaking around. I admit at first I wasn't sure and by the time I was and thought about it. I realized I know same sex relationships are accepted in the UK. According to Hermione not so much in parts of America. I wasn't sure if that was the reason and as long as you're safe, happy and being treated right. I don't care who you date or if the gender is male or female. I also figured when you wanted me to know you'd tell me."

Tim closed his eyes and blushed wondering if he was about to get a safe sex talk from his eleven years old son. Shaking his head and chuckling he said. "Ok here it is. Jimmy and I are dating. We're taking it slow but we go out when we can. The team knows so does Vance, Abby and Ducky."

"Do I say du now or wait until later Tim?" Harry said smirking.

Tim glared and said. "Watch it wise guy. We weren't sure how'd you'd take it Harry. And we haven't been seeing each other that long. We decided to see how you'd take the new of Jimmy and his past and go from there."

Harry raised an eyebrow and said seriously. "Why would I care? He was framed I know you don't care about that or so you told me. I'm pissed he was framed but that's taken care of or will be. As for you two dating I'm not dating him you are. He makes you happy, you make him happy. You love each other. What else matters? Is there something I'm missing here? Of course he hurts you. It will be a team effort to kick his ass. Which I will happily join in on. And don't think you'll get off scott free if you hurt him, same goes. But as long as you both get that no problems."

Tim rolled his eyes and said. "Ok tough guy watch your language and now it's time for bed."

Harry grinned and said. "Ok I wouldn't want to get in the way of the love-birds."

Tim glared and started tickling him before tucking him in. Tim said. "Goodnight Harry."

"Night Tim. Say goodnight to Jimmy for me." Harry said yawning and falling asleep.

Later that night Tim was asleep in his bed. When he felt something crawl up next to him under the covers. Thinking it was Jethro and he got locked out of Harry's room. He nudged him over, the dog was a cover and bed hog if you let him be. But Tim was surprised when he felt something smaller than the dog cuddled up to him shaking and trying to nudge him at the same time. Sitting up he turned the light on and pulled the covers back and looked down in shock to see a lion cub in his bed. He blinked nope still there. Then it dawned on him Harry. Frowning he said sternly. "Harrison we told you to wait."

The cub looked up and growled, yipped, purred and made other noises.

Tim shook his head and said. "I can't understand you. Do you understand me?"

The cub nodded.

"Ok yes or no questions will have to do. Or do you want me to see if we can understand each other in my lion form?" Tim asked.

The cub blinked and glared.

Tim chuckled and said. "Oh that wasn't yes or no. Let see about my lion form." Tim said and changed.

"Tim?" Harry said.

"Harry?" Tim said.

"Oh thank goodness. Help me. I woke up like this and can't change back. I don't want to spend my life as a lion." Harry said.

"You woke up a lion cub. What's the last thing you remember?" Tim asked.

If it was possible Tim would be seeing a lion cub blush.

"I knew I was dreaming and it was a really good dream. You and I were playing in a field chasing each other. You a lion, me a lion cub, Mum and Dad smiling and laughing at us and telling you or me how to one up the other. After a while I was resting between you all under a tree and attacking your tail as you three were trying to get me to go to sleep. I knew if I fell asleep I'd wake up and we'd be human and they'd be gone and I didn't want to. I wished really hard that the dream didn't have to stop. When I opened my eyes I was like this. I really like that dream but not waking up like this." Harry said and hid his muzzle in his front paws.

Tim gently pulled the cub to him and nuzzled him then curled around him. He knew anything he said about James and Lily would be pointless. He couldn't bring them back. Although he wondered if they had visited Harry in his dreams. He'd have to ask Ducky about that. He broke out of his thoughts chuckling when his tail flickered and Harry tackled it and began playing with it. Giving a low growl when Harry bit down a little too hard.

Harry looked sheepish and said. "Sorry."

"That's ok just be careful. Now what have you tried to change back?" Tim asked.

"I pictured myself as me and wished really hard. Nothing. I looked at a picture of myself and tried to force the change. Nothing." Harry said.

"Ok sit up and face me." Tim said.

After they were both sitting up and facing each other Tim said. "Can you feel where my magic touches yours?"

Harry nodded.

"Ok I'm going to change back. Try and feel what I do but wait until I'm done to do anything." Tim said then changed back. He said. "Did you feel the change and what I did?"

Harry nodded.

"Ok slowly change back." Tim said.

Harry closed his eyes from what he felt. It wasn't so much you changed as you released a part of yourself and your magic changed your appearance to suit that change. It was like enticing the animal back into a cave and letting your human side take back over. Harry felt the cub go inside the cave but saw many animals in the cave as his human side came to the surface. A boy again he opened his eyes and smiled at Tim.

"Very good Harry. Now don't try that again until I give you the ok. Alright?" Tim said.

"Ok. Um Tim when I came out I saw several animals in the cave. I thought you only have one form." Harry said.

"What do you mean cave?" Tim asked.

Harry explained what he felt and had done.

Tim turned his head sideways and said. "Hmm it's not the same for me. It's more of a blending and helping each other. I have two forms. But my second form is unpredictable so I rarely use his form."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Tim smirked and said. "A griffin."

Harry's jaw dropped. That was awesome he went to beg to see.

Tim held his hand up before he began and said. "No. Like I said he's very unpredictable and the last time we blended it took me two days to change back."

"Oh. Why is he like that?" Harry asked.

"Griffins mate for life and are very protective of family and those they consider family. Our team had just lost a valued member. I just wanted to fly one night and forget myself. He took me to Jimmy's house and sat on his roof and refused to budge. Not only was he in protective mode but he wanted our mate claimed now." Tim said.

"Jimmy's your griffins mate." Harry asked wide eyed.

Tim nodded and said. "He thinks so. Keep that to yourself Harry. Jimmy doesn't know."

Harry frowned and said. "Why not tell him?"

Tim sighed and said. "At the time when I figured it out. Jimmy had just started at NCIS. We were friends but barely knew each other. I tried several times over the years to ask him out and nothing happened. We recently started dating after discovering he was innocent and were interested in each other. We both want a serious relationship. But if it doesn't work out I don't want to pressure him to stay with me."

Harry nodded and said. "So if he doesn't know. How did you change back?"

Tim blushed and said. "Let's just say your grandfather is a good motivator in all his forms."

Harry went wide eyed and said. "Gibbs is an Animagus? What is he and is anyone else?"

Tim laid Harry down next to him covering them both up and said. "That is a very personal question Harry. You need to ask them and let them tell or show you ok. Now sleep."

Harry grumbled but snuggled into Tim. He tried to figure out a way to ask them. He fell asleep wondering what each person was.

Tim grinned knowing when Harry found out he'd be shocked by a few.


	16. Chapter 16 - Set Up

Chapter 16 – Set-up

Harry snuck down the hall trying to get to the floo before he was seen. He knew Tim was writing in his office and if he did the same as the last few Saturdays would be until dinner. Harry knew if he wanted to and was bored. That he could ask him to go out or watch a movie but he also knew that Tim had very little time to himself lately. The few hours on Saturdays helped relax him. Besides he wanted Tim to stay in his office for a few hours and hopefully not notice him gone.

Harry sighed loudly then froze and looked around alarmed. He had told Hermione and Ron begrudgingly that Tim spent most Saturday afternoons writing and he was free to do whatever he wanted within reason. After that both had talked non-stop about him using the floo to visit for a few hours on a Saturday as Tim was busy and telling Tim after. Assuring Harry it wasn't a big deal Tim was just a new parent and being overprotective. Sure he'd be angry but see he was safe and let him return to Hogwarts. They swore it'd be ok. He might get into some trouble but sometimes you had to get into a little trouble with parents. Just to prove your point that you could do things they didn't want you to. He never had a parent so he never learned that.

Harry wasn't so sure. The sound of getting in trouble on purpose to prove a point sound down right dumb to him. And Tim had been pretty much against him returning to Hogwarts. Even saying that why he understood why he was upset and saying they could talk about it but it wasn't safe. So his answer wasn't changing. And Harry knew the reasons Tim was against it. To a degree he even agreed with him. Although he reasoned with Tim he could handle whatever happened at Hogwarts. But no Tim wouldn't budge he felt Hogwarts wasn't safe and Harry wasn't going back. Harry had tried several times to explain he could take care of himself. After all he wasn't a baby. Harry agreed with Hermione and Ron that Tim was just being overprotective. Sure they had had some issues last year but everything turned out alright.

Hermione and Ron had come up with this plan of him visiting to prove to Tim Harry was safe at Hogwarts. They had reassured Harry they would make sure the Gryffindor common room was empty and that none of the Professors or the Headmaster knew he was there. They assured him everything would be fine he was just nervous about getting caught, which they assured him wouldn't happen.

Biting his lip and moving again Harry wasn't sure how much trouble he'd get in but his grounding hadn't been too bad. Boring but not too bad. Still it had taken his friends a lot of letters and badgering to convince him but finally he agreed just to get them to stop. That didn't mean he felt right about it. He was disobeying Tim that part he hated and felt guilty about. He was pretty sure it wouldn't go over big once Tim found out and Harry had a feeling he wasn't looking at being grounded this time. Dam-it he needed to stop thinking about this he already made his choice.

Harry paused outside Tim's office. He could hear his printer going. Maybe he should just tell Tim and they could visit together. Shaking his head. No he said he'd go alone he'd keep his promise. He just had to get to the floo and use it without being caught. Finally reaching the living room he started looking for the floo powder. He threw some in and he called for Gryffindor tower. As he stepped through he heard Tim yell his name and stop. Then he was looking at an apologetic Hermione and Ron and a twinkling Dumbledore.

Harry felt stupid for letting himself be tricked and angry at his friends. He wondered how he'd get out of this. He knew Dumbledore wouldn't let him return without a fight. He heard the floo activate behind him and a furious Tim stepped out a second later. Harry gave a sigh of relief when Tim's hand rested on his shoulder and gave his shoulder a squeeze before he said. "We'll discuss this at home Harry. Say goodbye to your friends we're leaving."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that Agent McGee. Harry is a student here and his magic has recognized him as such. He will have to remain here for the school year or have his wand snapped before he leaves." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

Harry gasped and looked from Dumbledore to Tim. He gulped at the anger on Tim's face and tucked into his side letting him handle it. He might get in trouble later but knew his Dad would protect him. He winced he really needed to talk to someone about that. He settled for glaring at his now ex-friends. He had been suspicious of them from the beginning but now there was no doubt they were spies.

Tim's eyes narrowed when he saw the wince. He wrapped his arm around Harry and kept him tuck into his side. Determined to get Harry to Jimmy as fast as he could. Tim said coldly facing the old man and two children. "Actually Headmaster you're misinformed. I want my son as far away from you and your school as I can get him. Can you blame me after your personal involvement with his childhood and what you and your staff put him through last school year? Harry has been unenrolled at Hogwarts and enrolled into a new school. Which has been approved and documented by both Ministers and Child services here and in DC."

"Agent McGee there is no reason to be so hostile. I merely want young Harry to complete his education as his departed parents wanted and one day hope to help him avenge them. Why are you fighting me this is for the greater good? Besides Harry wants to stay don't you my dear boy." Dumbledore said with a disappointed look at Tim.

"Save the guilt trip Dumbledore it won't work. I won't let you turn my son into your weapon and don't think his parents would want him to be ether." Tim snarled.

Harry shivered at the tone and moved closer to Tim's side.

Dumbledore frowned he didn't like that Harry was ignoring him and glaring at his friends much less going to McGee for protection. He had to put a stop to this now. He decided to point out a few facts and see how Harry responded. "Harry isn't your son Timothy and will be removed from your care shortly. I will have the adoption reversed it was a mistake and never should have happened. Harry's parents James and Lily Potter would like their son with someone on the list of people they left in their will to legally adopt young Harry. Besides Harry needs to learn about his heritage so one he day he knows how to take over his family lines. A heritage you will never understand as an American. Besides my dear boy I already control young Harrys holding as his magically guardian and it is up to me to decide who he is allowed to live with and where he goes to school." Dumbledore said smugly.

Harry's head popped up and looked at Tim. He said. "Dad?"

Tim wanted to weep with joy that Harry called him dad for the first time. He left it up to Harry on what he called him. So he ignored Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione chastising Harry for calling him that. He smiled down at Harry and said. "Harry, you call me whatever you want don't listen to them. As for the rest son we'll talk about it at home."

"Come now the boy deserves to know. And as his magical guardian I believe Hogwarts with his friends and staff that were friends of his biological parents is the best place. So he won't be going home but staying here. I might even re-think reversing the adoption as young Harry seem taken with you. But I'll need to think on that. I think it's past time you leave Agent McGee. No need to send Harry's things. I'll see he gets what he need. I will also contact the Ministers and let them know of the change. After all there is no need to embarrass yourself further in things you don't understand my boy." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

Tim raised an eyebrow and said matter-of-factly his jaw tight and fighting the urge to punch or hex the smug bastard. "One I blood adopted MY SON. So he is biologically mine. You should know you were there. As were both the American and British Minister and a rep from the British and American child services who all approved the adoption. Perfectly legal and binding and not reversible. Two I'm both Harry's magical and mundane guardian. Which is also perfectly legal and binding and not reversible. Three Harry's holding are being taken care of by me and not you which is also perfectly legal and binding and not reversible. But I will now be looking closer at them since you have stated you think you still control them. So I thank you for the heads up. Which just to let you know Harry is aware of everything and kept up to date. Unlike you I won't keep my son in the dark on anything that deals with him or his future like you have. And four I will be telling the Ministers about this, the both of them. And be sure I will be looking into how this little arrangement happened and discussing it with the Ministers. I think both will find it interesting how the Headmaster of Hogwarts tried to kidnap and then force my son to attended Hogwarts against my and his wishes. And also how the very friends suggested by you that he keep in contact with are both present at the time. I believe I know what happened and I'm sure my son agrees that contact with Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley ends now. (Hermione and Ron both gasped when Harry nodded.) Five I am not now nor will I ever be your anything. I and my son are Mr. McGee to you period Headmaster. Now my son and I are leaving. The three of you stay the hell away from my son and that includes owls and other people to contact him. I will get a restraining order if I have to. Hold on Harry."

Tim activated the port-a-key he couldn't help but feel satisfied with the angry frustrated look on Dumbledore's face. Though he didn't know what to make of the kids. The girl looked guilty and the boy very angry. Tim and Harry appeared in Vance's office. Both Ministers, Vance, Gibbs, Tony, Jimmy, Abby and Ducky all surrounded them firing off question, yelling and causing mass confusion.

Gibbs gave a loud. "Hey cut it out. Give them some room."

The silence was deafening when the room went quiet.

Harry looked around confused and shakily hung on to Tim.

Tim sat down pulling Harry down on his lap and wasn't too surprised when he curled up and clung then started sobbing. Tim made eye contact with Jimmy and looked down at Harry.

Jimmy nodded and stepped over to them. Ignoring Tim protest when he ran spells over them both and handed calming potions to both of them. Finally he looked at Gibbs and said. "There distressed but the calming potion will help with that. Food and sleep will be the best for them and soon."

Gibbs nodded and turned to his two obviously shaken boys and said. "Report."

Tim told them what happened. Harry once he calmed down was able to mumble out about his friends sending letters to convince him to visit. And the visit being a set-up by Dumbledore to lure him to Hogwarts.

The Minister from Britain sighed and said. "Agent McGee I hate to ask but need to know. As bad as he handled this. Dumbledore is right about you not understanding our ways. Who's handling Mr. Potter's holdings?"

Tim said. "Dr. James Palmer then Sirius Black was named Harry's godfather by James and Lily. I named Anthony DiNozzo as Harry's godfather. I named Abigail Scuito Harry's godmother. Jimmy and Tony were raised as heirs to Lords in the mundane and magical world. They will use that knowledge to help me to manage Harry's holding until Harry's of legal age and takes over. Harry is kept up to date by myself and his godfathers. All three of Harry's godparents will help me raise him so he is both well-educated and knows his role as a Lord and can one day take over with no problems. Also Harry goes by Harry McGee, but prefers Harry."

The Minister nodded and said. "I looked into it before I came and you are Harry's complete guardian in both worlds and he no longer has any ties with Hogwarts. You may file charges of kidnapping against Dumbledore as well as several counts of fraud. As well as demand the money back he used to pay the Dursleys, The Order and several other people with." The man's eyes went soft as he looked at Harry and he said. "I need to discuss something sensitive with you Agent McGee. Could Harry possibly go into another room for an hour or so? I don't think this is for someone so young to hear."

Tim frowned and nodded he looked over at Abby. "Abby can you take Harry down to the lab. You might want to stop by a vending machine he hasn't had lunch yet."

Abby nodded and moved forward to help Harry up.

Harry clutched Tim tighter shaking his head. Whispering. "No. I don't want to go. You promised not to hide anything from me."

Tim hugged him and whispered in his ear. Promising to discuss anything talked about him. But since he didn't know what the Minister wanted or even if it was about him. Harry needed to go with Abby and just rest a while. They'd talk later and besides Harry had some thinking to do because when they got home Tim wanted answers to his role in all this.

Harry sniffled and glared but nodded and took Abby's hand and left with her.

Gibbs sat next to Tim and said. "What was that about?"

Tim sighed and said. "He just found out his friends sold him out. So he's upset and a little clingy. And while I understand he was tricked. He still disobeyed and it could have gone a lot worse than it did. I assured him we'd talk later but he needed to go with Abby and rest and think. While I find out what the Minister wants to tell me. He's not happy about it and wanted to stay with me but he went."

Gibbs nodded and turned to the Minister and said. "So why have the kid leave?"

"I understand Agent McGee's reluctance to let Harry return…" The British Minister started.

"He's not returning period." Tim said firmly.

The British Minister held a hand up. "Let me finish Agent McGee."

Gibbs set a hand on Tim shoulder to help him calm down. Although he agreed Harry wasn't going back. Ducky, Tony and Jimmy moving to stand behind them. All of them glaring at the British Minister.

The American Minister said. "I know all of you want to protect Mr. Potter and I agree with that. But after researching it and talking it over with the Unspeakable's. We believe Voldemort will one day return."

Tim snapped. "It's McGee! And I won't let Dumbledore turn my son into a weapon. What the hell makes you think I'll let you do the same dam thing? He's a child and deserves to be protected."

Vance said. "Calm down Tim. We all realize we're talking about a child and your son. And that's not what they're talking about are you gentlemen. Because I know you aren't talking about turning a young boy into a killing machine."

The Ministers both said horrified. "No."

"Then what exactly are you planning for my grandson." Gibbs said glaring.

The British Minister said. "Something both our governments agree on. If Voldemort returns he will go after Harry for revenge. We want him as prepared as possible. Harry doesn't have to fight if he doesn't want to but with your jobs you know how this works. Voldemort will need to get Harry out of his way. It doesn't matter how it happened or if Lily Potter is the one who said the spell. The fact is Harry for some reason lived the night his parents were attacked. We know Dumbledore is holding something back and is determined to get Harry under his control. We don't know why. But we can't force him to tell us or help us. We're offering training to Harry from both governments if Agent McGee and Harry agrees. You'll meet the instructors and ok or veto any training Agent McGee. Harry can live at home with you or both of you can be moved to a safe house location here in DC or in the UK. We're willing to work with you on this."

Tim glared he couldn't deny Voldemort would go after Harry if he returned. But he wanted Harry to be a kid that for the rest of his childhood was full with fun, friends and getting an education but learning what he needed for a career not a soldier training for war. He'd have to look into the prophecy a little more before he mentioned it. Also he wanted to know if that's why Dumbledore was so interested in Harry. He laid down the law and pulled no punches as he said. "Harry goes to school Monday through Friday. He lives at home with me and gets training after school. Every night he gets home in time to do homework and eat dinner before bed. A person of my choosing or I myself accompanies him every time and if no one is available. He doesn't go and trainers don't come to him. Harry and I both must meet and approve every trainer that is assigned to teach Harry before any lessons with Harry. If an approved trainer for some reason can't make a lesson. The lesson will be canceled no last minute replacements. I also want no one connected in any way to Dumbledore near my son period. On top of that I or the person accompanying Harry has a right to call a stop to the training at any time and ether leave with Harry or call me. If they don't like what's going on. Harry has the same option to leave, stop or call me when he wants to. Weekends, Vacation time or days off from school and holidays are off limits period. Sick, hurt from training or just being a kid injuries are dealt with by Dr. Palmer or Dr. Mallard. If for some reason the injury or Harry gets sick and it is beyond them. Then they approve who's brought in and are in on the treatment. And all of this only if Harry agrees. He says no it's no, same with the second he wants to stop. Everything stops and only restarts when and if Harry and I agree. I will never force him nor will anyone else. Also Myself, Gibbs, DiNozzo, Dr. Palmer, Dr. Mallard and Director Vance are kept up to date on the Voldemort and Dumbledore situation at all times the first time you hide anything the partnership stops cold as does the training."

The Minsters looked unhappy but agreed as long as the information was a two way street and said they'd have meeting once a month to bring updates and discuss Harry's training as a group. No training would be done not discussed or approved in those meeting. Tim could bring anyone he wanted to the meeting as long as they had clearance through the Director to attend. The first meeting would be after Harry made a decision to discuss terms, the Ministers left shortly after.

Tim walked out Gibbs, Ducky, Jimmy and Tony following him like ducklings to the elevator. No one was surprised when the elevator stop was hit a few seconds after it started. Though Jimmy hitting the stop raised a few eyebrows.

"Tim are you crazy? Who has the time five days a week to go with Harry? You'll be canceling left and right with our schedule. Harry will never be able to attend regularly enough to learn anything. You should have just said no." Jimmy said.

Tim smirked and said. "Woof, Woof."

Jimmy froze and looked at him then started laughing and smirked. "You're going to sick Moony on them. Oh man there going to hate you. You know that right?"

Tim just smiled brightly and said. "Anything to protect Harry, Jimmy."

Jimmy nodded.

Gibbs glared and said. "Who or shall I say what is a Moony? And how exactly will it protect Harry?"

Tim smirked and said. "James Potter had two friends that while growing up together these two boys and later men were his best friends and brothers. The three also had a tag along friend that followed the three of them everywhere. He turned out to be a traitor that got James and his wife killed. James two best friends though would do anything for him and he in turn would do anything for them. You know about Sirius Black turned James Palmer. The one you don't know is Remus Lupin. What I'm about to tell you goes no further than this elevator."

Getting nods from Gibbs, Tony and Ducky. Palmer just smirked at Tim as he continued. "James and his friends discovered during their schooling Remus was and still is a werewolf. He takes a potion to control the wolf but he can't work in wizard society. They look down on him and see him as a dark creature. After Jimmy was freed he located Remus who then came out for a visit. Dumbledore lied to Remus about Harry's whereabouts. I was already considering offering Remus a live in job to take care of Harry and the house. Remus see's Harry as his cub and this will give him a job. As Harry is in school Remus can have the house to himself use his magic to clean and have the rest of the day until Harry gets home to work on his writing. Everyone is happy."

"And unleashes the overprotective mothering hell beast on the trainers. If Harry so much as whimpers in Moonys hearing range." Jimmy said with a smirk. Then said seriously. "Tim you'll have to wait until Remus is up to it. He was just released from the hospital a few days ago. But I'm sure he'll agree."

Tim said. "Harry still needs to agree. And there's no rush on Remus if he agrees. I don't want Harry starting the training until school starts. So he has plenty of time. Plus Harry needs to get to know him again anyways."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and said. "One problem. When do you have one on one time with Harry?"

Jimmy smiled and said. "That were I come in. Anytime Tim or Harry wants father son time. Moony comes over to my place. I gave him a key so he can even if I'm out or at work."

Gibbs nodded then head slapped Tim hard.

"Hey what I do?" Tim said rubbing the back of his head.

"No back up McGee. You sent word but went into a situation blind. Dumbledore wants you out of the picture and control over Harry anyway he can. That was not a smart move." Gibbs said with a glare.

"It's a school with students and Professors milling around. The Headmaster wouldn't risk them seeing anything." Tim protested.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and head slapped Tim. Then said. "Dumbledore is believed to have taken down a Dark Lord Years ago. So most people think of him as being the leader of the light and a saint that can no wrong. So they are blind, deaf and dumb to what he does. Students look up to him like their parents before them. He literally can tell them anything and they'll believe it. And if by some small chance they don't buy his greater good bull shit. Then all it takes is a little spell and poof the memory of whatever he does is gone. Remember his standard line for the greater good. As for the Professors. Some buy into the hype others have more selfish reason to follow him. Do you think any of them would go against getting Harry back in that school under Dumbledore's thumb? Dumbledore has them all convinced Harry is their only hope against Voldemort. A few know about the Prophecy most don't. But as long as it ends up with Harry killing Voldemort they'll do whatever Dumbledore says. They might feel bad that Harry has to suffer but they'll pat themselves on the back later that they helped put a stop to Voldemort and forget all about Harry. Dumbledore and his people might not kill you Tim. But control you is a whole other issue. His number one minion is a potion master and Snape is all about doing anything to save his own ass. Which mean following Dumbledore's orders to the letter. The man holds his freedom in his hands. The moment Harry kills Voldemort. Snape is free. And don't think the bastard won't do whatever it takes to make that happen. Use your brain, to protect Harry against Dumbledore and his minions you need to protect yourself first. We all need to be on our toes around him. All Dumbledore needs is one of us under his control to get to Harry. That's how he works he gets control and he owns you."

Tim gulped and looked down. He hadn't thought about the danger he was in. His was mind was only on Harry not the danger to himself.

Gibbs sighed and looked at Tim. He said. "Take Harry home Tim. I'll be by later."

Tim eye went wide but he nodded. He didn't look at anybody as he left the elevator not sure if he'd see pity or disappointment.


	17. Chapter 17 - Concerns

Chapter 17 - Concerns

Tim made his way to the lab and was surprised when he saw Abby alone in the lab. Frowning he made his way over to Abby. Thinking maybe Harry was sleeping in her office he said quietly. "Abby?"

Abby jumped and turned at the sound of Tim's voice. She said. "Don't sneak up on me like that. Why are you whispering?"

"I thought maybe Harry was sleeping?" Tim said.

Abby shook her head and motioned Tim over to her office.

Tim looked in and saw Harry laying quietly on the futon. His eyes were closed but he could tell he wasn't sleeping just lying there. Tim looked over at Abby in confusion.

Abby put her finger to her lips and closed the door and motioned Tim back into the lab. Once across the room she punched Tim hard.

"Ow. What was that for?" Tim said rubbing his arm.

"Did you really tell Harry that if he lied to you again that you'd spank him?" Abby said hands on her hips.

Tim wasn't sure how to react so he settled for. "And if I did?"

Abby's hand went up and she started to punch him again. But Tim grabbed her wrist before she could connect. Tim held it gently as he said calmly. "Abby what's Abby rule 1?"

Abby's eyes went wide and she said quietly. "Never lie to Abby."

"Exactly. I won't lie to Harry. I don't expect any less from him. I'll also be honest with him when there are things I can't tell him for whatever reason and I expect him to return the favor. I need to trust him Abby and have him trust me. So yes if he lies to me I will spank him." Tim said and let go of her wrist.

Abby sighed and hugged him as she said. "He was so scared Tim. I didn't think that it might be something like that. But you right he needs to be honest with you."

Tim hugged her back but then pulled her away and looked down at her. He asked. "What do you mean scared Abby?"

"I figured you guys would be a while. So I decided to get some real food in Harry. Not junk food from the vending machine. Since Jimmy said you both needed Food and Sleep. So I figured I'd cover food and sleep when we got back. I told Pam to let you know where we were going if you guys were done before we got back and told her I had my cell on. Then I took Harry to that great sandwich place up the street to get some lunch. He only ate half his food and was really quiet the whole time. When we got back to the lab. I called Pam to let her know we were back. Once I was off the phone Harry asked if he could lay down. I said sure and let him use the futon in my office and left him to rest. But went back when I heard him crying. He didn't want to tell me but I finally got it out of him. He was scared because the last time he lied to you. You said if he did it again you'd spank him. I gave him Bert and told him I'd talk to you. He said it wouldn't make a difference that he lied to you." Abby said.

Tim sighed and sat down on a chair.

"Tim?" Abby said grabbing a chair and sitting next to him.

"He was tricked Abby. The whole thing was a set-up by his friends. Dumbledore was there when Harry arrived. So chances are he planned it or was in on it. I think he planned it but we'll never be able to prove it. And while I know this will be hard for Harry to deal with. He put himself in danger and knowingly disobeyed me. And now by what he said to you he also lied to me at some point." Tim said putting his head in his hands.

Abby patted Tim back and said. "You know what Gibbs would do in this situation Tim. Want to know what my daddy would do if Harry was his son?"

Tim picked his head up and nodded. Sure it would be something different then what he had in mind.

Abby smiled and then stood up. Then making herself appear bigger and sterner she took on a strict face and said. "Well first Harry would get the speech on putting himself in danger. Then my daddy would add highlights on lying and knowing right from wrong. Then my daddy would warm his backside good. And then after he'd hold him until he started to fall asleep. Then as he tucked him into bed and he'd tell him he's grounded for disobeying him on purpose. Then he'd stay close and keep an ear out for nightmares."

Tim looked at her in shock and said. "Really?"

Abby chuckled as she sat down next to Tim again. She patted his arm and said. "Tim, Gibbs isn't the first father. That I've had that's warmed my backside for breaking the rules. My daddy has been gone a long time and I miss him dearly. But the one thing I know is he would approve that Gibbs is looking out for his baby girl and making sure she toes the line."

Tim chuckled and said. "Well you are pretty stubborn. Especially when you think your right about something. And you do seem to always get yourself in trouble even in your own lab."

Abby raised an eyebrow and said. "Pot kettle McGee."

Tim gave an exaggerated shocked gasp and said. "Who me stubborn? Bite your tongue."

"Uh hue you do realize. I'm your best friend and know more about you than Gibbs. The stories I could tell him. You wouldn't sit comfortable for a week." Abby said with a smirk.

Tim smirked back at her and said. "Ditto Abb's."

They both started laughing. No one had dirt on you like your best friend.

"Really you two pointing fingers and admitting your withhold information from Papa Bear Gibbs. Do we really need to revisit the basic rules of getting away with something? You two should at the very least check your surroundings. When you talk about the things that can literally put your ass on the line?" Said a smirking Jimmy from the door.

Tim looked away but didn't say anything.

Abby looked at Jimmy with a 'What the hell?' Kind of look.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow at her as if to say. 'How should I know?'

Tim got up and started towards Abby's office. He froze when Jimmy grabbed his arm.

"Tim what's up?" Jimmy asked.

Tim shrugged and said. "Nothing. Just going home is all." He disappeared into Abby's office.

**Inside Abby's office**

Tim felt Jimmy confusion when he brushed him off. But really what could he say. Hey Jimmy I screwed up and now my father figures going to tan my ass. Oh and by the way. I can't look you in the eye because of it. Oh and also I'm also ashamed that you had to point out to me just how bad I screwed up. No he really didn't want to go there. He went in the office and told Harry it was time to go.

"Ok. Umm Tim. Can I ask you something?" Asked Harry.

"Sure." Tim said sitting down in Abby's desk chair as Harry put his shoes back on.

"Well you said I can't lie to you. And while I get that really I do. Can you please explain what you mean further?" Harry said.

"You know what a lie is Harry." Tim said frowning trying to understand what he was asking.

"Not really." Harry then said quickly and desperately as he continued. When he saw Tim frown deepen and he open his mouth to talk. "Please give me a chance to explain. I swear I'm not making excuses or trying to get pity. I'm really trying to follow the rules and not get in trouble. I don't want you to not trust me. I'm just don't understand."

"Ok Harry calm down, I believe you and I'm listening. Take your time and explain what you mean." Tim said.

"I self-taught myself most things including right from wrong. My Aunt and Uncle neither cared nor could they be bothered with me. In less chores needed done or it was time to punished me for anything that went wrong in their or my cousin's life. I grew to accept this and did the best I could. I taught myself what to do or not do basically by just not doing what the Dursleys did. Which was very difficult. The Dursleys believed anything that made them look bad was a lie and anything that made them look good true. I can never remember a time that anything Dudley did, that he or his parents didn't blame me for it. My Aunt and Uncle backed him up and even accused me themselves. Me being there or not didn't matter somehow I got the blame. Then they would demanded I be punished for it. If no one believed them, my punishment at home was worse. Often times they believed them and I'd get punished both their and at home. After all I was their criminal nephew and my parents no good drunks that got themselves killed. The Dursleys a good family that took me in and tried to help me do better than my parents did. Behind closed door it was a different story but no one cared. If it make the Dursleys look good and me bad it was taken as the truth. That was my moral compass as I lived with them and if I didn't go along I was taught a lesson. After I started at Hogwarts: Professors, classmates and their parents, visiting magic users and the magic community that I knew of as a whole. They all believed whatever suited there purpose. They based those beliefs on what Headmaster Dumbledore or the Minister and the Ministry told them. And what they said was usually backed by the newspapers or gossip. Adults at both places told me to do what I'm told. I was a child they the adult. Basically I was to shut my mouth and do as I'm told. I learned from the Dursley and Hogwarts don't ask questions or argue both brought lectures and then different degrees of punishment. I also learned at the same time. My option and it being true or not didn't matter. So how do I stay out of trouble? Do I tell you what I know is the truth and risk getting in further trouble at that moment? Or tell you what you want to hear and be done with it. Only to risk getting in more trouble later for lying? And how do I know what's the truth or what's not? If one person tells you I did one thing. But I know it's not true but they really think I did. How do I say their blaming me for something I didn't do? Or what if they are saying I did it knowing I didn't but saying I did. How do I tell you without getting in trouble? How do I say this is nonsense without sounding like a know-it-all or a brat? You let me ask questions when I don't understand so I'm asking. I'm just really confused not trying to find a way out of trouble." Harry said with a pleading look that Tim not think he was trying to find a way out of getting in trouble. That he really was trying to understand and behave he just didn't know how.

Tim nodded and said. "Ok I get what you're saying lets go home. I think after we talk about what happen today. That will cover a lot of the lying thing. But if it doesn't I'm sure we can figure it out."

"Am I going to get spanked Tim?" Harry asked timidly.

"Yes. But we'll talk about it first. I know you're scared but we'll get through it together. Remember what I said before. I won't hurt you and any punishment we'll talk about it first and make sure we both agree. Ok?" Tim said.

Harry nodded and stood grabbing his coat.

After Tim and Harry left. Jimmy went to follow intending on talking to Tim.

Abby grabbed his arm and made him sit down. She said. "Not so fast Jimmy. What happened between you and Tim? Because that's his I'm in big trouble look. And I don't see Gibbs anywhere. So what did you do?"

Jimmy closed his eyes in realization and sighed. Dam-it he thought he would let Gibbs handle this as the Dad of their little family. But no he had to stick his two cent in. Now Tim expected something from him. With a wince and expecting an explosion from her. He told Abby about what was said in the elevator by who and who was there leaving the part about Remus out of course.

Abby looked thoughtful and said. "Ok and what do you intend to do?"

Jimmy went wide eyed and he said. "Do? Hey Gibbs is the dad. He'll visit Tim and deal with it. How am I in this?"

Abby glared and punched his arm hard. She said with narrow eyes. "Who's dealt with Dumbledore and his Order and knows what he's capable of? Who loves Tim and Harry and risked his freedom and life to keep them both safe? So I repeat what are you going to do?"

Jimmy glared and said. "What can I do? Tim will barely look at me for telling him off. If I push it…." He stop as he felt a head smack and saw Abby's grin. "Umm hi Gibbs."

"Abby can we use your office?" Gibbs asked gently grabbing Jimmy's arm so he couldn't run.

"Sure I'm just going to go home. I'm the caller at Bingo tonight." Abby grabbed her purse and was about to leave.

"Night Abb's. Stay safe." Gibbs said and nodded as she kissed his cheek then Jimmy's and left.

Gibbs continued into Abby's office bringing Jimmy with him. He gave a small push towards the futon and sat in the desk chair. "Talk Jimmy."

"He won't even look at me Gibbs. How am I supposed to tell him Dumbledore isn't done? And the things he done to others including myself to keep control over them. Things that Tim needs to know to protect himself and Harry. If just that small amount I told Tim shook him?" Jimmy said looking at his hands.

Gibbs sighed and said. "He not afraid or shook as you call it Jimmy. I saw the look on his face as he left the elevator. He's feeling guilty and doesn't want to see pity or disapproval by those he considers family. You as his Boyfriend and Harry's godfather. Well after having that pointed out as bluntly as you did. After that looking at you would be a double whammy don't ya think? This isn't about what you said other than making him realize just how bad he screwed up and how bad things could have gone."

Jimmy blinked and said. "But we all screw up at times it part of being human. Why would he think we'd make it harder on him? And if that's the case why was he joking with Abby?"

Gibbs shrugged and said. "That's Tim. He screws up and until he's punished. He won't look anyone involved in the eye or talk that much in less it involves the job. I thought you knew that. Ducky, Tony, and Abby give him his space and I honestly thought you did to. As for Abby she doesn't know yet. Although Tim will probably tell her later. Those two tell each other everything."

Jimmy blushed and looked down and mumbled. "I'm rarely get in trouble with Tim or the rest of the team. Most of the time even when I do get in trouble with them. I'm not there as their punished or they with me as I get punished. So no I didn't know."

Gibbs laughed and patted Jimmy's shoulder. "This not an invite or encouragement to start getting in trouble with Tim or the rest of the group. But I think you should talk to Tim about what you went through with Dumbledore. Both before and after the Potters death. I think he has a handle on some of what Dumbledore is capable of but a heads up wouldn't hurt."

Jimmy nodded he had already had plan to but he would give it a day or so. Maybe he'd talk Remus into going to dinner tonight. He smirked at Gibbs and said. "You busy tonight Gibbs."

Gibbs said. "Not until later why?"

"How about meeting Remus and going out to dinner with us?" Jimmy said.

Gibbs shrugged and said. "Why not?"

Jimmy smirked and said. "Think you can keep up?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes but smirked.


	18. Chapter 18 - Detections

Chapter 18 - Detections

A few hours later with dinner finished and both showered and changed for bed they were sitting on the couch talking.

"I need you to tell me about the letters Harry." Tim said.

"You said I could write my friends as much as I wanted to. I know I didn't tell you what they wrote. But then I didn't know I needed to. Should I have shown you the letters? I wasn't trying to hide them from you." Harry said.

Tim nodded and said. "I knew you were writing to your friends and gave you permission to write to them as much as you wanted, that's true. I just didn't know what they were trying to convince you to do. You should have told me. Remember we discussed you writing to more than the friends Dumbledore suggested. And that if any of them knew things they shouldn't or started to push you in anyway. That you were to tell me so we could deal with it. So although you weren't hiding the letters you were hiding what they were trying to get you to do."

"Oh. Ok I'm not sure if I understand that. Hermione and Ron are always trying to talk me into something. So do my other friends sometimes. It doesn't mean just because they ask I'll do it. Besides most of the time it's harmless. Like Hermione thinks you should do homework or start on long-term assignments the day you get it. Ron thinks you're mental if you don't wait for as long as you can and then force yourself to do it the night before. We talk about other things but most of the time. Its things like. Harry, you have to try this spell or have you heard, seen or read this. You won't believe it. My other friends and I talk about a lot of different things at different times depending on what's going on with me or them so it changes. I mean it's not like they never try and talk me into something but usually no is no. But still if I showed you every time a friend tried to talk me into something. You'd end up reading almost every letter. Most of the time I can tell them no or I can't. Or on the rare occasion yeah and that's pretty cool." Harry said confused.

Tim sighed and said. "Ok let's try this. Did you know what they were asking you to do I would say no?"

Harry nodded.

"So you hid it from me." Tim said.

Harry curled up in the corner of the couch. As far out of Tim reach as he could get and remain on the couch. Harry wrapped his arms around his legs as he hung his head he whispered. "Maybe."

"Harry." Tim said warningly.

"I wanted to tell you. But they kept saying you were just being over protective. They told me that as a new parent you were just being unreasonable and eventually you'd see that and settle down. I tried to tell them that you were just protecting me. But then they just got angry and said I was betraying them." Harry said quietly.

Tim frowned and said. "Harry its ok just relax. You're safe here. I'm not angry and even if I was I will never hurt you. I'm just trying to understand what happen. That hasn't changed. Now can you explain what you mean by that, please?"

Harry uncurled but still stay in the couch corner far from Tim's reach and said quietly still not looking up. "You're not angry now. But you'll get really mad. If I tell you everything they said and I don't want to get in more trouble."

Tim pick up the cordless phone and reached across the couch and handed it to Harry and said. "I'll be honest with you. I can't promise I won't get mad. I don't know what you're going to tell me. But I will hear you out and send you to your room if I need to calm down. If you need to you can call Gibbs, Tony or Jimmy. All three if it will make you feel better. You can even ask them to come over and stay here with you if you think I'm too angry. Ok?"

Harry nodded and took the phone fiddling with it as he talked. "I have to start at the beginning or it won't make sense. It barely makes sense to me from the beginning. It just kind of snow balled and I ended up at Hogwarts. Next thing I know you were there and now here we are."

Tim raised an eyebrow at that but nodded and motioned for him to begin.

"I wrote a letter to Hermione and sent it through mundane mail. A few days after our disagreement over me not returning to Hogwarts. She offered me her address the night before we left Hogwarts. She Insisted I take it just in case that was the only way I could write to her over the summer. I told her I doubt I could write ether way and not to bother. She got annoyed with me and wrote it out and insisted I take it. She's bossy like that sometimes. Anyways in the letter I explained what happened. She already knew about the Dursleys and me coming to DC. Because I sent her Hedwig. So I told her the rest the Dursleys being arrested and charged and why, the adoption by Agent Timothy McGee, NCIS and my new family there. I also told her that I wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts. That I'd be living and going to school with my new father in DC. I also told her I wanted to keep in touch with her, Ron and my other friends from Hogwarts. I thought the more detailed I was the better Hermione would understand, she's a details person. I also asked her to send the letter I sent with hers for Ron to him and then to please send Hedwig to me. I was wrong she didn't understand neither did Ron. They even tried to tell that they were my only friends at Hogwarts." Harry said.

Tim nodded and trying to lighten the mood he said with a teasing grin. "I remember it was your first day of grounding and allowed off of bed rest. You said writing your friends gave you something to do other than dying of boredom. Since even you could only study so much. That night though you told me the post man left the letter behind in the mail box. You couldn't figure out why. So you asked me to mail it for you. You needed a stamp if I recall."

Harry glared at the teasing. Then gave a small smile appreciating what Tim was trying to do. Harry said. "I use to walk things to the post box for my Aunt and forgot you need a stamp. At least I remember the address and return address. I lost count of the times my Aunt would forget one or the other."

Tim snorted and said. "Really?"

Harry nodded and said. "She'd always blame me. Saying I was playing a trick or using my freakiness on her. But I wasn't. She usually was interrupted by Dudley demanding something of her and forgot to finish. I'd get punished then it be forgotten until the next time."

Tim shook his head amazed at what idiot the Dursleys were. "So you sent the letter then what happened?" Tim said getting back to the letters.

"Hermione and Ron both sent a letter with Hedwig right away. They both talked about missing me and how much fun we had last school year. And how great the new school year would be and how much fun we'd have once we were together again. I thought it odd but I just figured maybe it was wishful thinking about me coming back or being my only friends. I wasn't concerned maybe they just misunderstood my letter. I wrote back and told them a second time I wouldn't be returning. Just not as much detail as before. Mostly just Dursleys arrested, I was adopted and now I'm staying in DC with my new father and to send lots of letters and pictures to if they could. I didn't mention my others friends or who else I was writing to. It was really none of their business. The next letter from Hermione asked if I got my homework done yet. Ron asked if I made time to practice for Quit-ditch. Telling me I didn't want to get rusty that the team needed there seeker in top form. They again completely ignore what I wrote." Harry said.

"Did they even ask how you were? I mean you told them you were attacked and adopted. Two major things and they didn't ask how you were doing." Tim asked frowning.

Harry frowned and said. "Now that you mention it no. They didn't all they talked about was last school year and this next year. I did tell them everything that happen. Hmm I need to think about that. That never really dawned on me until now. My other friends asked if I was ok and how was I adjusting to having a new father and family. But Ron and Hermione didn't. It might be because they know I don't like talking about when I'm injured but they usually will at least ask if I'm ok. Strange?"

"Why is that strange Harry?" Tim asked.

"Well you would think that would be my best friends first thought. Am I ok. It usually is. To the point I get annoyed with them and we argue about it." Harry said.

"Why don't we talk more about this later and get back to the letters. We might be able to figure this out by the time you're done." Tim said.

Harry nodded and said. "I wrote back to Hermione and Ron and told them I wouldn't be returning no matter how much they ignored it and they needed to deal with it. Come September I wouldn't be there and to accept it. Their return letters said they weren't ignoring me saying I wasn't returning. But they both thought that all I had to do was talk you into letting me go to Hogwarts with them. That if I was there friend and missed them and had as much fun as they did last year. I'd find a way back to go to school with them this year and the rest of our time at Hogwarts. That they hoped I could figure that out on my own but obviously they were better friends to me then I was to them. So they would help me so we could be together again. Then they both gave me advice on what to say and do. They both said you were a new parent and you'd come around. Then they told me if that didn't work Ron had a brilliant idea. Ron wanted you to talk to his Dad and told me that all I had to do was convince you to talk to Mr. Weasley. That I'd defiantly be able to go back if Ron's Dad talked to you. He said that his Dad would help you from one father to another and let you know about Hogwarts being the best and safest place for me. Ron also said his Mum decided a bachelor shouldn't raise a child alone. That you needed a wife and me a mother. She's decided until you find a wife she'll help me by being a mother figure to me. But she also wants to help you find a nice witch. One that could look after me during holidays from Hogwarts and understand your busy career. Hermione agreed with Ron that the Weasleys could help us both and we should take them up on the offer of help. I admit I was more than a little offended."

Tim frowned something sounded off. He might be wrong he wanted more information. He asked. "When did it change? And why didn't you tell me all this?"

"After I got that letter I was offended and annoyed for both of us. I thought we were doing ok and who are they to say what we need or doubt the choices we made. But thought they were just trying to help and maybe they just got carried away. It wouldn't be the first time they thought they tried to force me to agree with them thinking they knew better. So I waited until I calmed down and then I wrote back. I told Ron to thank his parents but we were doing fine and didn't need help. I told Hermione that at well. I again reminded them I wasn't returning and any plans to force you to change your mind wouldn't work. Your mind was made up we discussed it and the choice was made. Any further pushing would only get me in trouble so to let it go. We wrote a few more times them telling me I needed to talk to you and pointing out this or that. Basically giving advice on different things to say to change your mind. They started saying you were being over protective and just unreasonable that Hogwarts was safe. I finally had enough. I told them again that your mind was made up and nothing I said would change it and to drop it. That I meant it stop talking about it or I'd stop writing to them. After that letter the letters changed. They went from advice to flat out demands of what I needed to do and say. I stopped writing but the letters still came. Each letter had a different method to convince you. Then they changed strategy. They apologized for pushing me and said it was only because they missed me and couldn't see returning to Hogwarts and spending the rest of their school years without me. Couldn't I at least try to talk to you? Didn't I want to come back? Maybe I should run away and make my own way to Hogwarts. They offered to help if I did. They said if I did you'd have to let me stay at Hogwarts. Then I started to get angry. How could they even subject that? I mean I know I did that before but things are different now." Harry said and pulling a pillow into his lap to hug.

Tim as he listened didn't like what he was hearing and an idea he didn't like started to take shape in his mind. One that he considered to be just cold blooded if it were true. If he was right then this was more serious than he and the others realized. Hoping he was wrong but some part of him knew he wasn't. Wanting to know more but first he had a question. He said. "Harry was this you trying to run away again? Did you plan this so I'd be forced to let you stay at Hogwarts? I won't be angry just tell me the truth."

Harry shook his head and said. "No to both. I told you the truth. I was tricked by people I thought were my friends. That night I ran away you weren't listening and I lost my temper. So I did something stupid and ran away. Although you never asked me what my plan was the first time I'll tell you. I intended to go to Hogwarts and contact a friend to see if I could stay with them. Then hide until I got a reply. I realize now that it never would have worked. Today I intended to visit and then return home within a few hours. Out of all their strategies this was the one I didn't see an issue with. I figured if caught. Yes I'd get in trouble but once I was back I planned to tell you about the visit. So I knew I'd get in trouble ether way. But I figured if I was caught that you'd be called and pick me up and I'd be grounded possibly more. But it never crossed my mind that I'd be forced to stay against my will. I really didn't see the danger until I realized it was a trap. Then I was scared and relieved a few second later when you arrived. I knew I was in big trouble but didn't care my dad was there to help me." Harry winced as he finished.

Tim smiled at the dad part but was puzzled at the wince. Figuring it was the big trouble part he let it go though and asked. "Like what? Can you give me a few examples of their strategies?"

Harry thought a moment and said. "They each took different sides after I stopped writing and after they apologized. Hermione took the academic route she started talking to me about how good a school Hogwarts was. Then she reminded me of our study sessions in the library and all we learned in classes. She made a point of how much knowledge and the connections I'd miss out on if I didn't return. She told me of all the people that graduated Hogwarts and now worked in different jobs at Hogwarts, different departments in the Ministry and so on. Because according to Hermione the magical part of Britain mostly hired from Hogwarts where the people hiring you had gone to school themselves. So they knew what further education or training was needed. She started sending me research on schools here in DC. According to her Hogwarts is the better school. Hermione wasn't thrilled when I read the research and disagreed. I still want to go back but from what I've read of the different schools available. Salem is the better school. They teach both magic and mundane studies there and have things that are for people that have special interested. Although those programs you have to qualify for. Hermione got very angry and said I didn't know what I was talking about. She insisted Hogwarts was the better school that her parents wouldn't send her to Hogwarts if it wasn't. That I just didn't have the right information and was being brainwashed against Hogwarts and anything associated with the school. She swore once you knew I'd get a better education at Hogwarts you'd change your mind and let me return. Hermione even ordered me to write to our head of house and she would help me see through the lies I was being told. I refused telling her you weren't lying. That I'd read the information she sent me and Salem was the better school. That I had even done my own research without you knowing and that the numbers of graduates that went on from both schools. That from what I read Salem not only prepared students better but had further education in different areas of study than Hogwarts offered. But that it didn't matter on the school or research your mind was made up. That we had discussed it and all the schemes in the world wouldn't help. They'd just get you angry and me in trouble for pushing an already closed topic. I told her that we both knew were the other stood and although I did want to return. I wouldn't go against your wishes that you were protecting me and had good reason to after last year. And the subject was now closed and to leave it alone."

Tim nodded and said. "And Ron?"

"Ron was just as bad but in a different way. He had a few arguments that he felt justified my return and couldn't understand why I was being stubborn. His mostly talked about. My not rushing to you with. 'Please talk to Molly and Author Weasley they can help us.' How they could help? I'm not sure. I think we're doing alright though. Anyways I got several letters from Ron insisting his parents could help us and we were mental to not take the help. His father after all had six sons and one daughter if anyone could help a new father it would be him. His mom swore you were making bad choices for me. Because being a new single parent you didn't know any better. And also that because you were American. That you didn't know or understand the traditions of English purebloods sending their children to the same school their ancestors went to. Ron said she was driving him crazy every time a letter arrived asking questions about us and worrying about me. Then he would go on and on about his mum and Dad and different ways they could help. Then came the Quid-ditch argument of how can I abandon the team they were counting on me. Ron is obsessed with the game and I'm our house team's seeker. So I got several letter of. Come on Mate don't you know that our team needs me? How can I desert them? After that it be the friendship argument every time. Don't I want to return so we can have more adventures together? I got comments here and there about not making him deal with Hermione alone. That she's a know-it-all and if I wasn't around she'd make him her new study buddy. And how could I do that to my best friend." Harry said and sighed then said. "My other friends understood and once they knew I was ok and this is what I want. We talked about it a little. But they were happy for me and we started talking about other stuff. A few told me to let them know what school I ended up at. Most wanted to know because they have cousins or friends that go to different schools and I might end up in the same school as them. They asked that I tell them as soon as I know and they'll write to them. A few already have and I've gotten owls from them. A couple go to Salem and they've told me they'll help me settle in. But they also said if I go to another school let them know they might know someone there. My other friends did that for me. Trying to help and are happy for me. But the friends that call themselves my best friends just ignored me saying it was only a matter of time before you changed your mind and when I didn't agree. They turned on me." Harry said a little frustrated as he remembered the warm and caring letters from strangers and what his supposed best friends did. The lights started flickering.

"Take a few minutes and calm down Harry." Tim said then telling Harry to close his eyes and breathe. Once Harry started to calm down Tim went and made them hot coco. When he returned he handed Harry his.

"You ok to continue?" Tim asked.

Harry nodded and said. "I thought it was my friends just being stubborn. I told both of them to drop it and they did for a few letters. We've had disagreement before and they never last long but they can be stubborn when they think their right about something. So I was relieved when they let it go. Then a few days before my birthday. Ron sent a letter saying his mom told him they had a party planned for my birthday. Ron also said Hermione was invited and I'd be picked up in two weeks. Hermione and I could stay with his family the two weeks before school started. Dumbledore would give his mum my vault key and I would go with them to get my school things a few days before school started. I told them no I wasn't coming and no one but my new Father had my vault key. At this point I was past annoyed and a little angry and just pissed off. Excuse my language but that the only way I can describe it that they wouldn't let it go. I told them that I told them to drop it and I meant it. That as my best friends they should respect me enough to drop it and just be happy for me or they could just piss off. They got mad and accused me of not even trying to convince you. They said I forgotten where I came from. That I forgot my true parents and what they gave up for me and my duty to the wizarding world. They demanded I stop being selfish and come back where I belonged. Didn't I care about family tradition and my parents' wishes, my best friends or my other friends, what about my education? They sent pictures of Ron and Hermione laughing together with Ron's brothers and little sister and other friends they ran into while getting there school things. There was also a letter from Ron's mum saying she got my school stuff and would hold them and my key for me. I was furious how dare they, I said no. I sent a letter right away and told them the new things could be donated. Since they were already bought even though I said No and told them repeatedly I wasn't returning. Then I told them if they were my friends or my best friends as they said they were. That they'd understand I was happy with my new dad and family and they'd be happy for me and do as I asked and drop it. I finally had what other kids had and they shouldn't be trying to spoil it for me but be happy for me. Not making demands of me or planning things for me I never asked for. I wasn't coming back and not to write again until they could be happy for me or at least accept it and not make me feel guilty for being happy for once."

Tim said tightly. "I'm proud of you that you stood up for yourself. Do you know if Mrs. Weasley still has your vault key?"

Harry blinked and said. "Um I don't know. Hagrid had it my first year and gave it to me but I gave it back to him after visiting the Goblins. He said Headmaster Dumbledore gave it to him and he'd give it back to him. So she might."

Tim nodded and made a mental note to visit the DC branch of the Wizard bank and check that out along with what Dumbledore said. Even though the Minister said he was Harry's guardian it concerned him that the key was still in use. He said. "Alright I'll look into that. Is there more?"

Harry sighed and said. "Ok here's where you might get mad."

Tim frowned and said. "Too late. But I'm not angry with you Harry. Just tell me."

"Hermione and Ron got really mad. I didn't hear from them for a few days. Then I got a letter from both of them saying basically the same thing I was ungrateful and selfish. That I should be grateful for their help. They said I was being brainwashed and lied to about Hogwarts and anything that had to do with the school. Both of them said my new father was being over protective and unreasonable because he was a new parent and didn't understand I was on the list for Hogwarts students from the moment I was born. That all Potters went to Hogwarts it was tradition and I was breaking tradition and should be ashamed of myself."

Harry stopped and closed his eyes and said quietly. "Both claimed to have never heard of a McGee line and were unable to find the name. They said my new daddy was probably jealous. That he never got a letter because he probably was a squib and his family disowned him. That it was probably why they couldn't find the name. That you probably changed your name after you were disowned. Then they said if he was a wizard with having an unknown name he wasn't good enough to get into Hogwarts. Then they went on to say that you weren't even my real father and my parents would be disappointed that I let someone replace them so easily. And that you were playing daddy to manipulate and control me. So you'd get the fame of being the parent of the boy-who-lived and get your hands on my family money and power to further your career. I got angry and told them they were wrong you were trying to protect me. We fought back and forth and they said a lot of unkind things. Mostly they said you're using me for my fame or you felt sorry for me. They also accused me of abandoning them so we could play house and forgetting people were dying as I ignored my duty. Theirs more but I can't think of it right now."

Tim got concerned when Harry hung his head and went quiet. Tim said quietly. "None of that is true Harry. I blood adopted you and am now a third parent. We're all your parents and all three love you and will do anything to keep you safe. James and Lily will always will be part of your life though. I think they'd be happy that you have someone to love you and take care of you. Why don't we ask Jimmy over sometime soon and he can tell us some more about them. But you don't have to wait for Jimmy to come over Harry. Anytime you want to talk about them or show me pictures of them I'd be happy to. I don't want to replace them and want you to feel free to talk about them any time you want to."

"Ok I'd like having Jimmy over again. But can you stay this time. I want you to know my mum and other dad to. But I do have a question. Why'd you go to Salem, why not Hogwarts or another school? I know you're a wizard. I've felt your magic when its calms mine. I've seen your wand and seen you cast. So I know you've had training of some kind." Harry said softly.

Tim smirked and said. "Well that's were there wrong as well. I'm a wizard and I do come from a pureblood family. The thing is my family for generations is Military both wizard and mundane. So in less they have the proper clearance and permission they won't find anything. As for why I never went to Hogwarts. Have you ever heard the term genius or child prodigy?"

Harry nodded.

"Well I was and am one. When you read about Salem. Do you read about the programs you have to qualify for? Those programs are for gifted students. You have to be able to meet strict guidelines to get in them." Tim asked.

Harry smiled and looked at him he said. "Really? That's why you went there?"

Tim chuckled and said. "Yes. When I started school my teachers noticed I rarely paid attention my face always buried in a book. However my work both classwork and homework was always done and correctly. They tried to trip me up by asking hard questions above my grade level and I knew the answers. The same teachers noticed that I never spoke in class and had few friends except when it came time for study groups or group projects. I was bullied often and kept to myself. Since most of the students thought I was a teacher's pet. My Teachers and school counselor requested a meeting with my parents and I was tested and tested at a genius level. I was sent to Salem because they are an advanced school and tested again there. I was placed in a prodigy program that let me work at my own pace. I learned both magic and mundane studies. That's why I think you'll do well at Salem. I think your smart and I also think they can help you to control your magic."

Harry mumbled. "Once it gets out no one will leave us alone. My new father is a genius and a child prodigy and I might be as well. Connect the boy who lived stuff and it will be a nightmare."

Tim put a finger under his chin so their eyes met. He said. "Nope. They won't get past me or your grandfather. If all else fails will sick Vance on them. Your Uncle can be pretty nasty when he wants to."

Harry smiled but frowned and moved his head away as he asked. "Why did you adopt me?"

Tim said. "Because from the moment I saw you I could tell you had a fighting spirit. Yes you were in a bad situation but you never stopped fighting or let it break you. I wanted to protect you and help you. But I never felt sorry for you Harry. I admit the situation you were in made me angry and sad. But any time a child is hurt I feel that way."

Harry shook his head and said. "It did break me. I turned into a shadow of myself every time the Dursleys where around. I don't trust anyone and even at Hogwarts wore a mask."

Tim looked shocked. Then he said firmly. "No you put your brain and your cleverness to good use and survived. That takes guts and imagination. Harry you did and said what was needed to survive. Turned the tables by being what they wanted but hid your intelligence and magic ability. Both at the Dursleys and at Hogwarts. I know being yourself won't be easy because you never got to figure just who that is but I don't expect a slave or a child hero. I just want you to be Harry and figure out what that means. As you do I'll help you all I can, so will Gibb, Tony, Jimmy, Abby, Ducky and Vance. If you decided once you turn of age to tell the English Ministry and the rest of them to go to hell and not return, fine. If you decided to return that's fine to. I'll back whatever choice you make. But it needs to be your choice. I do think you need to be train to defend yourself if you return. But you have time to consider all the options and make your choice." Tim took a breath and told Harry about the training offered and his counter offer.

Harry blinked and said. "Can I think about it?"

Tim nodded and said. "It's a big decision. Take some time. If you have questions I'll answer as best as I can. If I can't we'll talk to Vance. But Harry don't let anyone pressure you into a choice you don't want. You don't have to fight even if you take the training. I already plan to train you in whatever you're willing to learn from me. So do the other people in our family. But you can say no at any time and they'll be no hard feelings and no judgment."

"Ok. Do you want me to finish?" Harry asked.

Tim nodded and said. "You still haven't told me when they brought you visiting up. I do understand though when you said it barely made sense. It seems like all they could talk about was what they wanted not what you wanted. Are they always like that?"

Harry sighed and said. "No usually they will give their opinion and if they know I don't want to do something. Then they'll try and talk me into it but will drop it if I start to get upset. They might bring it up again later. But if they know I really mean no they drop it. Like I said it barely made sense to me. Mostly why they wouldn't let it go to the point we started fighting about it. I mean we've fought before but over little things. Anyways after the argument they started saying if we were friends then prove it visit. That it would prove to you Hogwarts was safe and prove to them I wasn't being brainwashed. I kept saying no and they kept asking me to visit. They stopped pushing my return as much and only talked about me visiting. They swore one visit and they'd leave me alone and stop bugging me to come back. They said you were feeding me lies and making me scared of Hogwarts when it was my home. They swore it would be safe. I could floo directly to the Gryffindor common room. Have a few hours visit and no one would know I was there. Not you, the Headmaster or the Professors. I stupidly told them our schedule. Hermione found the perfect day or so we thought. Finally I agreed just so they would stop. I wanted to tell you and almost did today before I left but I promised not to and well I was tricked."

"In more ways than one. Harry I don't think your friends planned this. I think they were coached in what to say. Do you still have the letters? And would you please go get them if you do." Tim said rubbing his eyes wearily.

Harry nodded and went up and got them. He handed a stack of them to Tim.

Tim sighed and ran spells over then and then read them. After the first few he went from annoyed to livid he skipped to the last two and his anger grew. This was more than just kids fighting. This was point blank guilt and manipulation mixed with facts and a few kind word with cruelty mixed in. Tim also knew by the wording that someone planned this and what made him concerned. Was had he not walked out of his office when he did it might have worked. Taking a deep breath he put them in an evidence bag and said calmly as he could. "Harry I need you to go to your room and wait for me. I have a few calls to make and then I'll be up to talk to you."

Harry scared said. "Are you calling Gibbs and my godfathers to help punish me?"

Tim closed his eyes and scooped him up in a hug and said. "No I will be calling them to tell them about the letters but they're going to help is all. I'm a little too angry to punish you right now but will before you go to bed. Why don't you read for a while?"

"Can I ask why you're so angry?" Harry asked.

"Harry there were spells on the letters and has information, wording and research no child would use or think to use in talking to another child. No matter how smart your friends are. This was more than we thought it was and we need to find out who's behind it. You're still going to be spanked for putting yourself in danger. But you'll be grounded for a week for disobeying me. The rest I don't think was your fault." Tim said.

"Couldn't I be grounded for just the one week? I mean that not really fair I'm getting punished twice. Besides you just said it wasn't my fault." Harry protested.

Tim glared at him and said. "Hush now before you get yourself in more trouble. The spells compelled you not to tell anyone what was in the letters. But it didn't force you to go and put yourself in danger or to disobey what you knew you weren't supposed to do. And you're not being punished twice. The spanking is for putting yourself in danger and the grounding is for disobeying me. Now upstairs with you and you might want to use the time to think about it."

Harry grumbled and went upstairs stomping as he went.

Tim called up after him that if he slammed the door he'd add a week to the week he was already grounded for throwing a tantrum. Raising an eyebrow when the door slammed shut and he heard Harry yell. "I don't care. Go to hell."


	19. Chapter 19 - Dads

Chapter 19 - Dads

Tim sighed on the one hand. He was glad Harry felt he could get angry at him and show that anger. But on the other he really didn't want to deal with a tantrum tonight. Taking one thing at a time he went into his office and called Vance and filled him in, he then called Tony. Tim reached Jimmy and surprisingly he was out to dinner with Gibbs and Remus. All of them agreed to come by in the morning and Gibbs said he'd be over in a little while.

Finished Tim sat back and looked up at the clock two hours had gone by as he made his calls. Now he had an angry and scared little boy to deal with. Hoping Harry had calmed down. He began making his way upstairs. He knocked on Harry door raising an eyebrow at the irritated "What?" that came through the door.

"Harry, May I come in?" Tim said calmly.

"Fine." Harry said but mumbled. 'As if I really have a choice.'

Tim opened the door and closed the door behind him. Harry was sitting on his bed arms cross fuming. Tim sat on the desk chair and said. "You really want to cop an attitude with me Harry. You already have a second week of being grounded. Do you really want to go for three?"

Harry uncrossed his arms and said. "No."

"Why are you so angry? I thought we worked this out before you came upstairs." Tim asked.

"You don't care? So why bother telling you." Harry snapped.

"Last warning check the attitude. And I do care or I wouldn't be asking why your upset Harry." Tim warned.

"Fine. I'll be a good little boy and do as ordered Sir. What I don't understand is why you are asking a question you don't want answered? All you want is for me to agree that you're right, so that you can punish me. Well I don't agree that your right and won't do that. Happy now Sir." Harry said smiling sweetly hitting the Sirs with as much scorn in his voice as he could. But the sweet smile didn't reach his glaring eyes as he said every word with as much sarcasm as possible.

Tim glared and said. "You just earn yourself another five swats young man. Now cut the attitude and the sarcasm and tell me why you're angry?"

Harry gulped and said looking at his hands. "I don't think your being reasonable. If the spells stopped me from telling someone. How was I supposed to tell you? I told my friends when they first asked about me visiting, that I couldn't. I even told them both no repeatedly. But then it was as if visiting was the only thing they could talk about and they wouldn't stop badgering me. I just wanted it to stop. I didn't know about the spells but I did consider telling you. I even stopped outside your office to do so before leaving. But I didn't and left to meet them. Had the spells not been in place? I could have told you and it would have stopped right there. So I don't understand why I have to punished twice for something that's not my fault? It's not fair."

Tim sighed and said. "Harry look at me. I explained this but will again so you understand. You're not being punished for the letters because of the spells on them. What you are being punished for is two separate things not twice for the same thing. When we discussed it before we agree about the danger involved with you returning to Hogwarts. Yes you made it clear you wanted to still return and I made it clear your safety came first. The spanking is for the choice you made to put yourself in danger by returning to Hogwarts. You being grounded is for disobeying me. You knew I didn't want you at Hogwarts even for a short amount of time and disobeyed me by going anyways. Your friends badgering you into the visit is not an excuse Harry. As you get older you're going to have people try and talk you into things for different reasons. And if talking doesn't work then they might try to badger, bribe or bully you. It can be something innocent that you just don't want to do or it could be something you know is wrong or illegal. You have to use your own judgment in these situations. Not just give in just to make them leave you alone. But if you ever have a problem deciding what to do and need to talk to someone. That's what I'm here for. If you for some reason you feel you can't talk to me you can talk to Gibbs, Tony, Jimmy, Abby, Ducky and Leon. Now I want you to think for a minute and be honest with me. If the spells weren't in place would you have told me? I won't get mad and don't worry about hurting my feelings. I really want to know would you?"

Harry thought a few minutes and shook his head. He said. "I did struggle with telling you. That was the truth. But standing outside your office today. I didn't because I promised to meet Hermione and Ron alone. I don't know if the spell made me think of that at that moment. But it was the thought that made me not tell you. I don't know if without the spell if I would have told you or anyone. I have trouble trusting adults it's nothing personal or anything you've said or done. A lot of adults that I've gone to for help. Ether tell me to handle it myself, use it to hurt me or don't believed me. I'm used to doing things for myself and just dealing with the Adult in charge of me after. Most don't care."

Tim nodded and said. "Thank you for being honest. I do care Harry and you will answer to me every time you lie, break a rule or put yourself in danger. All I want from you Harry is for you to tell me what you know to be the truth and I'll do the same. We need to trust each other. If there comes a time that you can't tell me something for whatever reason. Don't lie, tell me you can't tell me and I'll do the same. Deal?"

Harry nodded and said. "Deal."

"Now do you understand?" Tim asked.

Harry bit his lip and he nodded he said. "Um Tim can we get it over with?"

Tim nodded and said. "Ok pajama trousers and boxers down and come here."

Harry stood and walked over. When he was a few steps away he stopped and did as requested and pulled both down then let Tim help him over his knees. Trying to be brave and hide the whimpering as he settled. The shaking he couldn't control though and knew Tim felt it as he lay across his lap.

"Do you know why your being spanked Harry?" Tim asked gently rubbing his back giving Harry a moment to calm down. But also wanting Harry to know he understood he was scared and was there for him despite the punishment he was giving him.

"I put myself in danger by going to Hogwarts. Even though I didn't know it was a trap it was still dangerous and I shouldn't have gone." Harry said.

"That right. You would have only gotten 10 but for your attitude you'll get an extra five. Try and relax it hurts less." Tim said.

Harry looked at him over his shoulder in surprise but yelped at the first swat.

Spanking finished Tim gently re-dress Harry and held him as he cried and calmed down. Then carried him over to his bed and tucked him in laying on his stomach. He started towards the door and had opened it but turned when Harry spoke.

"How do you know it hurts less?" Harry asked in a sleepy voice.

Tim grinned and said. "Experience. Goodnight Harry."

Harry's eyes went wide and he snuggled into the covers. He was sore but he slowly started falling asleep.

Tim went downstairs not surprised to see Gibbs sitting on his couch. He gulped now he had his own father to answer to.

"Harry's first spanking?" Gibbs asked once he saw Tim face.

Tim nodded.

"He ok?" Gibbs asked.

Tim nodded again.

Gibbs fought not to smile. His youngest always turned into a little boy when in trouble. Add to that a hard day, Harry's first spanking and he looked like a lost little boy. He stood not surprised when Tim backed up. As the movement brought him closer to the younger man. He held his arms open and Tim walked into them. He lay his head on his shoulder and Gibbs rubbed his back and held him.

"Been a hell of a day son?" Gibbs said quietly.

Tim nodded not ready to let go just yet and needing a cuddle.

Gibbs maneuvered them so he was still holding Tim but had both sitting on the couch. He said. "Talk to me Tim."

"Today really sucked." Tim said in a mumbled voice.

Gibbs chuckled and said. "How about a little more than that?"

Tim moved his head further down Gibbs shoulder so he could talk but stayed close. Then told him everything that happened. He had spoken to Jimmy before and while in public he wasn't sure how in detail Jimmy had gone into with Gibbs. Besides he knew Gibbs was indulging him with a long cuddle after the day he'd had. So he started with from the moment Harry and he got home until he walked down the stairs and found Gibbs on the couch.

Gibbs looked thoughtful and said. "Who do you think is behind it?"

Tim frowned and said. "Dumbledore. I guess it's possible it could be someone else. But so far everything leads back to him. The Minister told us he has been stealing money. I'm interested to see what else he's been doing. Harry think's his friends are spies and paid. After today I have to agree with him. Well even before today Harry and I both thought it was possible. I also think their parents might be in on it. I'm going to ask Tony and Jimmy what can be done about getting Harry's heritage better protected. Because if those kids are getting a free ride to Hogwarts. I'll bet Dumbledore is doing it with Harry's money."

Gibbs said. "It could be just the kids. Dumbledore could have waited until Harry befriend them and then set it up without their parents knowing. But no I think you right for as young as the kids are and the mention of Ron's mother. I'm betting their parents are involved as well. How did they get a key?"

Tim frowned and said. "I'm not sure. It was supposed to be canceled and recalled. The key should have been taken at the first place that tried to use it. Any vault or keys started after the Potters died was frozen and investigated. I'm not sure how she was able to use it."

Gibbs said. "Kid could have lied and forged the letter to make Harry feel guilty. We're having lots of fun. All your friends are here without you. Here's some pictures of us. That way you can see what fun you're missing out on. Oh and we spent part of our fun time getting you your school materials. Now it's all ready and waiting for you. Wish you were here. Pushy but all it did was piss Harry off. Blew up in their faces. If it was Harry's money that the Weasley woman used. Then there is a bigger issue. It means she's not only involved with Dumbledore and letting her son spy but what else could she be doing. Makes me wonder to how many keys are out there to. Who else is Dumbledore lending that key to or bribing with Harry's money? Hate to say it but a goblin might be working with Dumbledore."

Tim nodded and said thoughtfully. "It's possible. I believe it's more like the Goblins were forced by Dumbledore. The Potters are an older family than Dumbledore from what Jimmy told me. That means much more money has been made and passed through the bank for longer by the Potters. Goblins see life in dollar signs and they want Harry to stay at their bank once he's of age. They also want to continue investing the Potter money like James gave them permission to. That makes Harry money and them money. To do that there more likely to protect Harry. James made it so only Harry can stop the investing once he's of age. I can't even stop it unless it losses him over a percent of his inheritance. The Goblins are smart though they keep it well below that amount no matter what. And they've made Harry a lot of money over the years in investment. So I'm betting on they knew what Dumbledore was doing and building evidence their hands tied to stop him. The Minister checked and I'm Harry's magical and mundane guardian. Tony is going to stop at the goblin bank on his way here in the morning to check it out. He's an authorized user. Jimmy, Tony and me will go over it when they get here and we'll decide with Vance what to do with the letters. Personally I want to nail Dumbledore's ass to the wall. But Vance told me the letters won't be enough. So we see if the Goblins have more than the letters. Then we go from there."

Gibbs nodded and said. "You saw Dumbledore at the school, even talked to him. He look or sound like someone that's going to back down and not have three escape routes and two back up plans. Dumbledore's been doing this a long time Tim. He won't be easy to take down. His number one mission is to have Harry back under his thumb and will do anything to do it. Do you really think he'll leave a trail?"

Tim gulped and moved away. Mindlessly copying Harry's earlier action of curling up in the corner of the couch far away from Gibbs reach. Then said softly. "I plead the fifth."

Gibbs chuckled and said. "Nope not a court of law son. Answer."

Tim hung his head and said softly. "No he probably has so many back up plans that it will take a miracle to take him down. I know that and I know I screwed up. I didn't think of the danger I was in. Just that Harry was there alone and in danger. So I sent word and charged ahead. That was stupid anything could have happened to the both of us."

Gibbs moved slowly not to spook Tim. Until he was close enough to put a finger under his chin so they were eye to eye. Gibbs said firmly. "Not stupid but not a good idea. Protecting someone is never stupid or a mistake Tim. But telling me and having the team as backup and a plan that we make together is the safest bet. When we work together we all see things that each other miss. Also together we can make a more full proof plan and a backup plan just in case. Not only that but when we go together. Then each of us have someone watching our backs if that plan goes wrong which it often does. Your issue and we've talked about this before. A person you love is in danger and you're so concentrated on protecting them that you forget to protect yourself. That isn't ok and is something you need to work on."

Tim nodded.

"Ok let's go up to you room and get this over with." Gibbs said standing.

Tim gulped but nodded and led the way. His only request a silencing spell so he wouldn't wake Harry.

A request Gibbs had no problem meeting and a half hour later he closed the door on a sleeping Tim. He grinned at his son resting on his stomach with a freshly spanked bottom. A few minutes ago Tim grumbling he was too old to be tucked in. But didn't fight too hard as he snuggled in the bedding and fell asleep as Gibb rubbed his back.

Gibbs shook his head as he made his way down the hallway. He knew it had been hard day and that was why the extra grumbling of his youngest. So he gave him extra attention both before and after the spanking. He stopped when he heard noise behind Harry's door. Now why was his grandson still awake?

Gibbs walked quietly up to Harry's door sure he heard movement behind the door. He slowly opened the door. He tried but couldn't hold the laugh in. When Harry dove for the bed. After he got there he gave a yelp when his backside connected with the blankets as he yanked the covers over him. Then after yelping Harry pretended to be asleep. Gibbs still laughing quietly sat in the chair by the window ignoring the green eyes watching him as he got comfortable.

"Tim ok?" Harry asked softly.

Gibbs blinked he didn't expect that. He said. "Yeah. He's sleeping."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Why what?" Gibbs asked.

Harry glared and said. "I'm a kid not stupid. Tim punishes me and then you show up. Now he's sleeping, he wasn't tired an hour ago. A silence spells goes up you're his dad. You punished him. I don't understand why or what he did? He's an adult isn't he too old to be spanked."

"Tim put himself in danger by going blind into a dangerous situation with no back up. He had to face punishment for it. Just like I told you a few weeks ago. I look after and protect this family and if any of them break the rules they answer to me." Gibbs said.

Harry looked confused for a minute and then his eyes went wide and he sat up and said heatedly. "Why are you lying to me? He got punished because he went after me. Why punish Tim and not me? Tim didn't do anything wrong I did."

"Whoa calm down. I'm not lying to you Harry. Yes Tim went after you. But you got punished by your dad because you put yourself in danger and you disobeyed him. That is what a dad does when his kids are naughty and put themselves in danger or breaks the rules. But I was telling you the truth about Tim. He went into a dangerous situation blind. He didn't bring back up or have a plan if things went wrong. By doing that he didn't protect himself and put himself in danger. That had nothing to do with you and was between Tim and me as his dad."

"Oh. Sorry." Harry said.

"It's ok. Why are you up?" Gibbs said.

Harry shrugged.

"Nightmare?" Gibbs asked.

"No." Harry said.

"Harry I don't like being lied to." Gibbs said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said.

Gibbs nodded and said. "Then say that don't lie. First and only warning Harry. I'll only spank you for two things lying to me or putting yourself in danger."

"That's what Tim told me. Well about lying, I got the danger one from today. Um can I ask you something? I can't ask Tim." Harry said.

"Why can't you ask Tim?" Gibbs asked.

"Because I don't want to hurt his feelings and I know you'll tell me the truth." Harry said.

Gibbs nodded and said. "Ok. I may not be able to answer but I'll try ask away."

"Is it ok to call Tim Dad or does it insult James Potter? I've slipped a few times and it hurt. And today my friends well my ex-friends now and Dumbledore got mad at me for calling Tim dad. I don't understand why it hurt or why they got so mad. I never knew James but he's my dad. But now so is Tim. Ow." Harry said and rubbed his chest.

Gibbs frowned and sat forward he asked. "Does it hurt now?"

Harry nodded and unbuttoned his top to rub his chest he said. "It's like a burning in the center of my chest. It's going away now but it happens every time. Sometimes the pain is somewhere else but it always hurts and if I say it a lot. Then boy does it hurt."

Gibb walked over to the bed and moved Harry's hand to look at Harry's chest. He saw nothing but a little redness from Harry rubbing it. It sounded like heart burn this time around. Frowning he'd have to talk to Ducky. He wasn't aware of any magic that could cause this. He tucked Harry in and told him to try and sleep. Moving back to the chair he let his mind wander to different cases they had worked with magic users trying to think of anything similar. He kept drawing a blank. He went back to his own training and things he learned about magic. Trying to think of a curse or spell that could cause it still nothing. This was a puzzle, he liked puzzles that's what made him a good cop. Figuring out the pieces and how they fit together.


	20. Chapter 20 - Curses

Chapter 20 - Curses

A few hours later Gibbs making himself comfortable head tilted back relaxed watching the night sky and keeping an eye on Harry. Harry had finally drifted off. As Harry slept Gibbs was still trying to figure out what was going on. He had it down to trying to figure out who had the opportunity to hit Harry with a curse or spell. And more an important question how the medical scans missed it.

Out of the corner of his eye. Gibbs noticed movement in the background in a group picture on Harry's desk. He watched through half lidded eyes appearing to be sleeping. As an old man that was very familiar. But blurred in the back of the picture. So Gibbs couldn't quite make out who he was. The man in the background came to the front and was suddenly clearer but his face still blurred. Gibbs could just make out a face when he looked at him then Harry and smirked.

Gibbs wordlessly and wand-less put a shield over a sleeping Harry just in case. The shield was a shield his team had created. It captured any spell but made it look as if it hit. Gibbs was glad he did when a moment later the old man waved his hand and a spell shot out of the picture. The man nodded in satisfaction and left the picture not aware his spell had been stopped or captured and his crime witnessed.

The coast clear Gibbs swiftly froze the picture and slipped it upside down it in a shoe box he found in Harry's closet. Spelling it closed. He carefully conjured a medium non-breakable case and a small replica of Harry. Then slowly and carefully he moved the captured spell onto the small replica of Harry then put the doll into the case and sealed it. Putting both the box and the case into evidence bags he took them to Tim's room and woke him up. Ordering Tim not to ask questions but put the bags in his office safe and meet him downstairs. As he went he called Tony and ordered him to meet him at Jimmy's now.

Tim confused but use to following orders took the evidence bags and put them in the safe in his office. Glad it was empty and his weapons and badge was in the safe in his bedroom. He had had it installed right after he adopted Harry and had planned to use this one for important papers. But hadn't gotten around to taking them out of his safe deposit box yet. Signing under Gibbs name he closed and locked the safe and headed downstairs. Surprised to find Gibbs sitting on the couch with Harry in his lap holding him tight and Harry looking sleepy but awake.

"Boss what's going on?" Tim asked.

Gibbs stood not answering and handed Harry to Tim and motioned him to follow. He opened the passenger door to his car and told Tim to get in. Gibbs got in and still not answering started driving.

Tim looked at Harry and said. "Do you know what's going on?"

Harry shook his head and snuggled into Tim and started to fall back asleep.

"Harry stay awake." Gibbs ordered.

"Why grandpa? I'm sleepy." Harry whined.

"I know kiddo but were almost there." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs tell me now. What the hell is going on?" Tim demanded as he shifted Harry so he was sitting up but not resting on his sore bottom but could still rest his head on his shoulder.

"Check the attitude Tim. Harry told me a few things tonight. Thing's he couldn't tell you because he didn't want to hurt you Tim. After he fell asleep something happened to explain what he told me. Before I say anything Jimmy needs to check him out and you out. Harry needs to stay awake until he does. I can't tell you Tim because you've been in the same house and I don't know if you're affected." Gibbs said.

Tim went wide eyes and hugged Harry to him as Harry clung.

"Is this about…" Harry started.

Gibbs interrupted him. "Where here."

Tony helped rush Tim and Harry into the house where Jimmy ran scan after scan and said they were both lightly bruised on their bottoms. Making both Tim and Harry blush. Jimmy ignored it and said other than that both were fine.

Gibbs sighed and hugged his boys. Then explain to everyone what Harry had said and what he saw in the room after Harry fell asleep.

Jimmy frowned then picked Harry up. Shushing him as he squawked to be put down and shooed everyone off the couch. Then he laid Harry down on the couch. He called pure magic to his hands and ran it up and down Harry's body. Pausing when he got to Harry's chest and found what he was looking for. He released the magic and turned to the men waiting. He said. "He's got a dark spell on him a curse really and someone is charging it. Its weak enough we can break it. But if I had to guess the old man was Dumbledore and he was charging it. He probably put a spell on the photo to hide his identity."

"What's the spell? Will it hurt Harry to break it?" Tim asked.

Jimmy sighed and looked at Tony then Gibbs afraid to look at Tim. Finally he said. "The spell is illegal to cast at all much less on a minor. It was created to break any bond a person it is cast on has. If a new bond develop after it's cast on the person. As the bond gets stronger so does the spell. It would start with the person it is cast on getting nightmares then they start getting physical ailments. Small at first indigestion, upset stomach, muscle aches, headaches or dizziness, insomnia. Things that can be explained away as common things or maybe a touch of a cold or flu. Mood swings are next and can get pretty bad from what I've read. Then other more serious health problems as time goes on. This spell is so the person it is cast on is alone completely. It was made so prisoner's families and friends could disown then completely and walk away. But the Minister and others in the Magical courts realized the spell was too cruel and dubbed it a dark curse. Most people died from health related issues unable or unwilling to give up on family or close friend's memories even after abandoned. Some took their own life unable to deal with the side effects. It was dubbed cruel and unusual punishment and illegal to cast on anyone."

Tim paled and sat down hard pulling Harry in his lap and hugging the stuffing out of him. Tony and Gibbs both swore and fought the urge to grab Harry and hug him themselves.

"Can you reverse it?" said a quiet voice.

Jimmy saw Harry clinging to Tim as he tried very hard to be brave. He sat next to him and Tim and said calmly. "Yes but it will make you very weak Harry. You'll need to stay in bed and rest and need to count on whoever you feel comfortable with helping you. After we remove it you will need to decide who. Before we do anything I need you to be honest and tell me when your nightmares and other symptoms started."

"I've always had nightmares as far back as I can remember. They change depending on who's in my life. The other symptoms. Hmm, I've always been pretty healthy other than healing from what punishments I got. Colds or headaches every now and then but nothing major. Dizzy once in a while. I just thought I was hungry. Since it always cleared up on its own once I ate. The Dursleys never took me to a Doctor and the Healer at school only saw me for Quit-ditch injuries. The first person to take me to a Hospital was Tim. The rest you or Ducky know." Harry said.

Jimmy nodded and stood he said. "I need to talk to the others for a minute you rest ok." He turned and walked towards the kitchen not surprised when all three men followed.

Tim the last to enter the kitchen he was angry and asked. "I wasn't going to say this in front of Harry. But why have him chose who cares for him? I'm his father."

"What couldn't you say in front of Harry?" Tony asked before Palmer could answer.

Jimmy sighed and said. "The answer to the Question Tim just asked and what I need to know is the same answer. I knew Tim needed to ask this out of ear shot of Harry. Tim you need to understand that Harry will be very weak after the spell is lifted. He will need the person to help him to the bathroom, take a bath, possibly feed and dress him. It won't last long a few days maybe a week at most as his magic re-adjust. I know he trust you right now Tim. But the spell is working against everyone right now and once lifted. I just don't know who Harry will trust or be afraid of. In that condition as he's healing he needs someone he trusts. Harry being afraid or fighting you could make his recovery last longer. You're still his father and you won't lose that but you might have to start over just like we all will. I know it's different and more difficult for you he's your son. But…"

Tim held his hand up to stop him and nodded. He stepped away when Jimmy went to hug him. He just said. "I get it and I'm fine. This isn't about me but Harry. What else?"

Jimmy continued but shared a glance with Gibbs. "We need to know what the nightmares are about. Not every detail in the dream but enough about it to know how long the spell has been on him. And we also need to know who it's picked in his life to focus on. I have a feeling it was on him before the team found him. It's only because Harry's magic is so strong and the adoption that he accepted Tim and the rest of us. The spell is fighting both Harry's magic and the new bonds together at the same time weakening it. Since Dumbledore couldn't recharge it we need to break it why we can. Tim where did the photo come from?"

"A Professor heard Harry and his friends saying how much they'd miss each other at the leaving feast last year. He asked them to group together and took the picture. Then made copies for everyone in the group. I got it framed for him to make his room more his. Jimmy how are we going to get him to talk about his nightmares. Harry won't talk about them at all and he gets downright hostile if you push." Tim said.

Jimmy frowned and said. "The Professor was probably put up to it and positioned the kids so Dumbledore was in the background. Dumbledore probably did it both to keep an eye on Harry and charge the spell during the summer. I wonder who else is purposely in it."

Tony looked uncomfortable and looked away.

Gibbs noticed and said. "Spit it out Tony. You know something?"

Tony nodded and said. "Harry swore me to secrecy but he talked to me about his nightmares."

Tim frowned and asked. "What? Why you?"

Jimmy looked at Tony as he hung his head in defeat torn between betraying Harry and hurting the man he loved like a brother. He patted Tony's shoulder and said softly. "Like understands like. Harry ether heard you during a nightmare or you told him. So he knew you would understand having had them yourself."

Tony nodded.

"What did he tell you?" Gibbs asked.

"Wait he wanted it to remain between us. I won't betray his trust. I don't even feel good admitting he talked to me about them." Tony protested.

"People dying, always people dying. The way and by whom is different but the dying is always the same. There Tony you don't need to break your word. It's ok to tell them the rest. Please just leave me alone a while." Said Harry's tired voice from the door way. Then he walked away.

Tim, Jimmy and Gibbs turned to Tony.

Tony sighed and he said. "Harry most recent nightmares since Tim adopted him. He sees Tim and James fighting and one killing the other. By magic or other means and who wins or dies changes but one always dies at the hand of the other. He also see himself kill Gibbs, Jimmy, me, Abby, Ducky, Vance or his friends and old Professors. At the end whoever dies wakes up and blames him for their death. He has dreams of us attacking him and then arresting him for whoever he killed and all the while yelling at him for being a traitor after taking him in. He also sees the night his parents died. Of everyone turning on him and him being alone. The dreams of his parents or Tim and James fighting each other are repeated more than the rest."

"Why wouldn't he tell me or Gibbs?" Tim asked.

Tony sighed and said. "Harry for some reason is really afraid. That Gibbs will find out about the dreams. Even bringing Gibbs up when the dreams are mentioned is a bad idea. He shuts down. I don't know why or what he's afraid of just that he is. As for Tim. Harry doesn't think you'd understand Tim. He thinks you would blame him and be disgusted or flat out hate him for even having the dreams. I tried very hard several times to assure him you wouldn't blame him and would help. But he wouldn't budge he told me he lost enough parents already and won't risk it. Look at it this way I only found out when Harry woke up from a pretty bad dream once when I stayed over and he heard me having a nightmare. When I went in the kitchen he was sitting at the table and we started talking about having nightmares. Harry made me promise not to tell anyone. I agreed as long as he told me when he had one. I've tried to get him to talk to other people about it and he won't. I told him once a mind healer might help him and he got very upset and his magic started reacting. So I dropped it and started talking about McMutt and he calmed down but it took several minutes."

Jimmy nodded and said. "It's the spell. It takes his fears with the people he shares a bond with and even if that fears not part of the dream. The spell builds the fear up and twist it. Problem is even if we remove it he'll need to talk about the dreams and need support after from all of us. I don't get why he's afraid of Gibbs though. We need to figure out why before we remove the spell."

Tim thinking out loud said. "It doesn't makes sense. Harry see's Gibbs as a grandfather. He even calls him grandpa. Why is he afraid of him? Sure Gibbs made him nervous at first but I thought he got over that. They tease and joke with each other all the time now."

"Gibbs is the head of the family. The Alpha Wolf if you will. He watches out for and protects the family. Offend him or hurt his cubs and you answer to him. Harry's afraid if he finds out, Gibbs will think his cubs are in danger and punish him then cast him out of the family." A quiet voice said.

Everyone turned to the quiet voice from the doorway leading into the guest room from the kitchen. Remus Lupin stood watching them. He had heard them talking from the guest room and he hadn't felt the need to interrupt until now.

"You're forgetting Harry is a cub to Gibbs as well Remus. Not only Tim's son but accepted as Gibbs grandson." Jimmy said.

Tony glared at the new comer and said. "Gibb wouldn't throw Harry out period or punish him for dreams he can't help. Who the hell are you to say that?"

Jimmy said. "Tony my friend Remus Lupin. Remus, Anthony DiNozzo better known as Tony friend, co-worker and Harrys other godfather."

"You always had a way with words Pad foot. And Mr. DiNozzo I'm not saying what Mr. Gibbs would do or not do. I'm simply saying. That Harry is seeing Gibbs as the head of the family and because of that. He's afraid of his reaction. Same for Tim he thinks he'll think badly of him and cast him aside because of it. Realistically Harry knows that both Tim and Gibbs love him but fears aren't realistic. It sounds like the spell is focusing on the two members that Harry is most afraid of rejecting him and twisting it." Remus said calmly.

Jimmy nodded and said. "It fits. Like it or not it fits. Remus is right fears aren't realistic. Even if Harry started accepting Gibbs as a grandfather he could still be afraid of him."

"So what do we do?" Tim asked.

"Now we go over the after care. Harry's magic has been fighting the spell. The spell is fighting the new and old bonds. Something Ducky and I never understood and discussed with Tim several times is Harry's magic is strong. Why is it then when Harry does accidental magic it's a buildup of magic then a bursts of magic then nothing? Harry's magic should do more damage and last longer and have little to no build up. The other thing we never understood is why his magic levels would never test at the same level. We thought it was the potions working overtime with Harry's magic to heal him. There has been a few times there's been large bouts of magic. Each time Tim has calmed Harry down pretty quickly. I think during those times Dumbledore wasn't able to charge the spell and we got a taste of Harry's true magic. That's good because Harry's magic recognizes Tim's and won't fight him if Harry needs help. Now we know Harry's magic was fighting the spell doing as it always has done protecting him. Once the spell is gone Harry will need time to adjust to his full magic. It will take a few days for both his magic and his moods to settle and he'll be weak as a kitten as it settles. Expect Harry to be emotional as his mood settles and he deals with his feelings for all those he shares a bond with without the spell. Once the spell is lifted before he falls asleep. He'll need to choose a person that he feels safe with. The rest will need to back off and make sure Harry understands we don't take offense. Harry will have to handle visits from me. But I'll keep them as brief as I can. Whomever he chooses if he talks that's fine but don't push it as his magic is settling. As soon as we can get him to agree he needs a mind healer." Jimmy said looking at everyone in the room but mostly at Tim.

"If he's scared of me should I stay in here?" Gibbs asked.

"No." Tim and Jimmy said.

Jimmy smiled at Tim and said. "Harry needs all the support he can get. So will Tim. Yes Harry's scared but you need to prove there is nothing to be scared of. Yes like Tim if he does something wrong he'll answer for it. But you won't abuse him. No one in the family will and Harry need to know that. As Harry grows up each of us will have to at one point or another discipline him. Right now the most obvious is Tim and Gibbs. In the future it could be Me, Tony, Abby, Remus, possibly Vance or Ducky. We'll have to deal with it as it happens. For now we deal with the spell."

Everyone nodded and went in the room. Harry watched them nervously.

Jimmy gave a small smile and said moving a large chair to the center of the room. "Ok the spell is pretty simple to break Harry. I need you to sit in the chair and close your eyes. Then do what I say as I say it."

Harry nodded surprised to find the chair comfortable and himself practically laying down. He shifted until he was comfortable and then looked at Jimmy.

Jimmy smiled and said. "Ok close your eyes and relax. Remember what Tim taught you about calming yourself and your magic. Now I want you to take calming breaths in and out. Pay attention to my voice and your breathing as you relax. That's it good. Now I want you to find the safe place in your mind. I know you've been reading the books I gave you on protecting your mind. So you should have a place where you protect your mind and store your memories and knowledge. Find it. That's good now tell me about it."

Harry smiled and said eyes still closed. "It's a library with big wood shelves filled with books of all sizes. Portraits on the walls. A computer and desk with a chair like Uncle Leon's. Comfy chairs to sink in as you read and thinking games. Oh and a broom. Hey theirs a TV that wasn't here last time. Oh and a type writer like Tim's. Kool."

Jimmy, Tim, Tony and Gibbs all chuckled. Trust their little bookworm to have a library in his own head. Remus looked confused at why that would be funny.

Jimmy said. "Ok Harry. I need you to go over to the shelves that have your memories."

Harry nodded and in his mind went to shelves. He frowned as he got closer. He said. "Jimmy I don't understand. Why does it look like this? It didn't before."

"How's it look Harry?" Jimmy said.

"The shelves are damaged in several places with chunks missing and splintered. The books are torn with missing pages and have signs of decay on them. But the worst is they smell. The closer I get. The more it smells like something's rotting." Harry said.

"It's the spell Harry. I need you to take my hand and let our magic join. Then once it's joined fix it." Jimmy said.

"How?" Harry said after his and Jimmy's magic joined.

"Do what you feel like doing?" Jimmy said.

Harry thought a moment then was surprised when his hand started to glow. He waved it and the shelf he was closes to fixed itself. The books repaired themselves next. The decay and rotting smell vanished. Without coaching Harry started going around the Library fixing shelves and books. Until he was panting from the effort. Once he was done the library was better than new. He had even made improvements as he went. Finished he said. "Fixed."

"Good Harry. I need you to find your knowledge center." Jimmy said and giving Harry's hand a little squeeze. He looked over at Tim and mouthed 'Get ready to take his other hand.'

Tim nodded and sat next to Harry on the arm of the chair. When Jimmy said now he took it. Surprised when Harry effortlessly joined his magic with his own and Jimmy's.

Harry felt Tim take his hand and joined his magic with his own and Jimmy's without being told. Smiling he walked over to the computer. The monitor was cracked, the shelves that had reference books and other files looked like the other selves. The difference was the black sludge that covering everything. He noticed his hand glowing again but he didn't feel as tired as he had a moment ago. He fixed everything. Then sat in the chair and caught his breath. He felt tired so he rested a few minutes then he said. "Ok I'm here and I already fixed it. Now what?"

"Ok Harry. I need you to find out when you started having nightmares." Jimmy said looking at Tim they were both a little tired from sharing magic but nothing major. Deciding better safe than sorry later he turned to Gibbs and Tony and said quietly. "Gibbs hands on Tim's shoulders. Tony on mine."

Both men nodded and did as asked.

Jimmy said. "Join your magic with ours and make sure we both keep contact with Harry if we pass out."

Both men nodded and did so.

Harry sat down at the computer and pulled up a search. He felt a buzz and Gibbs and Tony joined the party. He smiled and gave a buzz back in welcome. A few seconds later he blinked at what he saw: 18 months. The age he was when his parents died. That means it could have been done by only one person. He felt his temper starting to rise and he started to shake as his magic reacted to it. He recognized Tim's magic signature wrap around him as Tim pick him up. Harry felt his body being wrapped in Tim arms. Then he heard Tim voice as he start talking softly to him. He curled into him and whispered. "18 months."

Tim was livid he looked at Gibbs. He knew that Dumbledore did this. Being the only magic user who knew where Harry was at the time.

Gibbs was just as livid but he knew. Harry needed both of them to keep clear heads. He placed a calming hand on Tim shoulder and took Harry's now free hand as Tim held him. He whispered in Tim's ear. "We'll get him Tim. For now we help Harry."

Tim nodded and blinked. He felt someone going through his mind gently. He slammed his mind shields up and locked the person in a cell. Then appeared in his own mind and looked in. Surprised to see it was Harry. He let him out and said. "Harry how?"

"I followed the links I didn't know what it would do. I kind of did the same to Gibbs, Tony and Jimmy. But they didn't know I was there. Sorry I didn't mean to pry. I was just curious." Harry said sheepishly.

"It's ok. Just don't do it again. Do you know how to get out?" Tim said.

Harry nodded and left. Back in his own mind he smiled at what he saw while in the men's minds they all truly loved him. Each man a different way son, grandson and nephew but they did. He looked up when Jimmy started talking again. He could hear him but not see him.

"Ok Harry here's the hard part. I need you to keep our magic together with yours and find the spells center. I'm not sure what form it will take. I need you to find out the first time it was cast on you." Jimmy said.

Harry frowned and went through the shelves. His baby shelves were kind of bare but he saw a solid white book that he didn't recognize. He opened the book and was immediately livid. On the first page it was written in bold print cast and kept up by Albus Dumbledore. He told Jimmy more than a little angry. "I found it. Can I destroy it?"

Jimmy blinked and said. "Can you?"

Harry growled out loud. "Yes. Can you ask Tim and everyone to step back please? I can hold the links without contact but I don't want to hurt anyone. If there to close to me when I destroy it the backlash might hurt them. Please let me know when there clear."

Jimmy looked at everyone and said. "You heard him."

Tim stood up and set Harry in the chair then moved away from Harry as did everyone else.

Jimmy said. "Ok Harry."

Harry nodded and bringing the book he added a room to his library. It was a bare reinforced room. He placed the book on a stone pedestal that appeared. He placed the book on it and his hands started to glow a white blue. He laid his hand directly on it and forced his pure magic mixed with those that loved him magic through his hands. The book screamed as it was completely destroyed and then disappeared. Harry felt snaps through his body and he searched for the bonds he knew he had. He was surprise Ron and Hermione's friendship bond was practically nonexistent and he destroyed them both. He found other bonds he dismissed some and knew he'd have to examine them later and reinforced others. When he reach the stronger bonds Tim, Gibbs, Jimmy, Tony, Abby, Ducky and Uncle Leon's faces flashed. He grabbed them and forged a new book this one a book made of silver and gold. Once it was complete he grinned when he saw the title on the book Family Bonds. Finished he opened his eyes amazed at how tired he felt and released the men's magic links. He fought to stay awake and felt a nudge.

"Harry?" Tim said.

"I'm ok Dad. Give me a sec I have to do something." Harry whispered. Harry closed his eyes picked up the book and grinned when he noticed a new vault in his library. He opened it and saw endless shelves and grinned at the heavy door. He put the book inside and closed and locked it. He stepped back and grinned even wider when a shelf moved in front of it making it unseen. He reopened his eyes and looked around tiredly. He really just wanted to sleep for a week.

"Harry, Jimmy needs to check you." Tim said.

"Ok Dad but don't go far. Ok?" Harry said quietly.

Jimmy stepped up calling magic to his hand again. He smiled when he found nothing. "Harry…"

"My Dad, Uncle Jimmy. I don't mind if you, Uncle Tony, Grandpa, Aunt Abby, Uncle Ducky and Uncle Leon along with my cousins visit. But I want my Dad." Harry said yawning.

Jimmy grinned and said. "Ok kiddo. Sleep now."

Jimmy turned to the room of concerned but smiling faces and said. "The names probably won't stick but it's how he sees you. From what I can tell he fought to keep those bonds."

Tim went wide eyed and said. "Did that make it harder, will it hurt him?"

"It probably took more out of him but they were important to him. He'll be fine Tim just make sure he rests. Why don't you take him upstairs and get him settled?" Jimmy said.

Tim went to argue about just taking him home.

"Tim your place is a crime scene. You need to stay here as Tony and I check it out and see if theirs other spells on the house." Gibbs said.

Tim didn't like it but he nodded and handed Gibbs his house keys. He picked up Harry and carried him upstairs to the room Harry used when staying with Jimmy.

Gibbs waited and turned to Jimmy. "The kid didn't mention Remus."

Jimmy shrugged and said. "Harry doesn't remember much of James and Lily's friends. Including the people that knew him as a baby. Harry just re-met him a few days ago. The rest of us have been in his life since the team found him. I wouldn't worry about it. He'll get to know Remus again. I'm sure it will be fine."

Remus had been sitting in the background quietly. He had noticed the lack of his name and tried to tell himself that it didn't hurt but he knew it was a lie. He excused himself claiming to be tired ignoring the sad looks and one suspicious glare and went to his room.


	21. Chapter 21 - Meeting of the Minds

Chapter 21 – Meeting of the Minds

Harry cuddled sleepily into the blankets after Tim tucked him in. Hearing the door softly close Harry felt himself fall asleep.

Harry woke up in his mind scape as his body rested. He started walking around shocked when he saw his library was a huge mess. Just a little bit ago it had been neat as a pin after he fixed everything and now this. All his lovely books, journals and papers were scattered everywhere. Sighing he starting to clean up wondering what in the world caused this.

Harry had barely started when he heard a noise and looked over to see his computer running franticly through information going so fast the screen was a blur of information. Making his way over cleaning as he went. He watched wondering what was going on. He knew the computer represented all of his knowledge. Anything he learned was stored in it and it also had the ability to store his memories as well but most of those he stored in the books surrounding him. The search seemed to slow down and he could see pieces of information and pictures before it moved on.

Sighing he was afraid of this. Everything that had happened in the last few months had been one major change after another. He loved Tim as a Dad and the other new people in his family as well. It was why he thinks the spell started causing him pain. Although he kept that information to himself not wanting to hurt his new family. But while he loved them and loved his new life. At the same time he was trying his best to pretend all the changes didn't upset him and take things as they came. He wanted the changes and his new family so he kept telling himself everything was fine. However now that the spell was gone he was questioning everyone and everything and the changes were hitting him even harder than they had before. He wasn't sure how to cope. Maybe it was time to mention this to Tim. He might be able to help.

Taking a deep breath. He frowned can you do that in your mind. Shaking his head at himself for the spare thought.

Harry realized he had to do something before the computer overloaded and crashed. He grinned as it cross his mind. He'd have to remember to tell Tim that later. He knew Tim would get a kick out of him treating his brain as a computer. Shaking his head at himself again at the silly though he made himself concentrate on the problem he faced. Mainly getting his thoughts focused and himself calm.

Watching the information pass by he frowned and sat in the chair before the computer. Deciding the first course of action was to remind himself of a little fact that meant the world to him. He ran a search on people that he not only loved but knew loved him and he could count on. So he ran the search to try and calm his racing thoughts.

Harry smiled as pictures and information on his parents, Neville and his group of true friends. Then Tim and Jethro (the dog) McGee, Jimmy, Gibbs, Tony, Ducky, Abby, Uncle Leon and his cousins. He frowned when Professor Snape was in the group of people he could count on and yet Remus, Aunt Sara and Grandma Penny wasn't. He'd have to ask someone about that as soon as he could figure out who to ask without hurting someone's feelings.

He started running searches on different things and he noticed something strange. With every search every few pages would have a picture of a lock or be completely blacked out. Stopping the latest search and ignoring the protesting prompts. Harry ran a search locating every lock or blacked out page he had. He then told the computer to move them all together and to materialize them. He was shocked when a shelf bigger than he was tall materialized. Dead center was a complex black book with a large lock on it that had thick chains surrounding the book. On the lock was a realistic looking snake.

Frowning Harry picked the book up. Not sure what it was or why it was in his mind. Startled he almost dropped it when the snake on the lock began speaking.

"So you finally found the link. A few years to late Potter. Are you aware of just how boring my existence has been waiting for you to get a clue I was here?" A voice hissed.

Harry closed his eyes and his reinforced room reappeared. Bringing the book into the room he set it on the pedestal.

"Give me a reason not to destroy you. You don't have permission to be here in my mind." Harry hissed back.

"Dumbledore is controlling and manipulating your every move. To make you into his perfect weapon to take down his greatest enemy and the Darkest Dark Lord of all times. He has places people he trusts around you to do his bidding and keep you ignorant. Professors at Hogwarts keep an eye on you and make sure you only learn the minimum needed to graduate. He pays your friends and their families to spy on you and report to him anything you do or say. This is all done to keep you naive to the wizarding world and your place in it. Because if you are unaware you will depend on him and he can train you just enough to fulfill the prophecy. The moment you do if you survive. Dumbledore will claim you as Dark and kill you then go after your new family. Then he can claim all your vaults and holdings. He has it planned out to the second and several back up plans if that one fails. Each plan has him taking the credit for training you but saying sadly you turned Dark or that you willingly died to save the Wizarding world. Every plan has him again a hero and claiming all you own as the greater good. I can help you stop him and then train you to destroy him." The voice hissed.

"Voldemort." Harry hissed.

"In a matter of speaking yes. I am a Horcrux of Tom Riddle my name before I gave myself the name Voldemort. I was placed here when my other part tried to kill you as a baby. The spell Black found and helped you remove kept me at a distance as it was placed on you the day I was created. Unfortunately for me it was done before I was strong enough to bond with you or connect to your magic. Once I was strong enough I was forced to remain here but unable to bond to you fully. I was able to form a very weak bond over time with you but it was enough to survive. I'm able to speak to you in dreams or when your ill but you rarely remember anything later. I've wanted to tell you a few things for years and have you remember it. One: You've done well for yourself. No one suspects the many masks you wear or just how intelligent you are. Bravo my little snake. Two: The hero and pawn you let yourself be for the wizarding world is both irrational and ignorant on your part. It needs to stop before it gets you permanently wounded, disfigured or merlin forbid killed. All ether has gotten you is your in life danger and hurt or ridiculed by the masses and often times both. Then when it's all over you get a cheap apology and a pat on the head until the next time. When several times it should have gotten you punished. Not like the Dursleys punishment mind you, but like your new fathers. A discussion on the matter and then a sound spanking. In my option a good spanking would have made you think twice several times. Although I do think you need to take my advice my little snake and listen to some hard truths. First and foremost you need to learn that you only have yourself to count on. The sooner you learn this and take it to heart the better. After you do that the next step is easy. Drop the masks and show your intelligence. Also learn to think for yourself as well as protect yourself in anything you do. Going by the seat of your pants and a wish and a prayer will only get you killed." Voldemort hissed.

"You've not told me anything I don't know. You are but a parasite that could have gotten all of that just by being in my head. So I repeat why shouldn't I destroy you? You are after all a parasite that is complimenting and insulting me in equal turns. And before you repeat yourself I don't want to destroy Dumbledore or anyone else. Therefore you have nothing to offer me I simply want to be left alone." Harry hissed crossing his arms as he glared at being lectured by a book in his own mind.

"Oh I'm not a fool Potter. I know you will destroy me. And that you don't want what I want. But before you destroy me. I have a request. It's your choice if you do as I ask or just destroy me." Voldemort hissed.

"Very well." Harry said bringing his hand up softly glowing.

"When you destroy me absorb my knowledge and lock it away in one of your books. My counterpart is still out there and has years on you as does Dumbledore. It will give you an advantage they already have." Voldemort hissed.

"Is this a trick so a part of you may stay and your counterpart can retrieve you when he returns?" Harry hissed.

"No I'm trying to help you. I know you may find this hard to believe. To be honest in your position I would as well. You have no reason to trust me and every reason to just destroy as you call me a parasite. But if you believe nothing else believe this Potter. You think you will be at full power once you heal. But as you saw when you called the locks together. You have several blocks and spells on you. McGee needs to get you to a goblin healer to remove them. A normal Healer will not find them." Voldemort hissed.

Harry just stared in shock. That's what those were blocks and spells on him. Dam just how powerful was he. He put his hand down and said. "Why tell me this?"

"I don't want Dumbledore to repeat history Potter. The only difference between you and I is there was no Dark Lord for me to battle. He just did it to me what he's doing to you because he hated me and could get away with it. You see I claimed the Slytherin vault during my last year at Hogwarts. A part of claiming was that the potential heir was to be tested for potions or spells. I was overloaded with them and had several blocks as well. The magic linked to Dumbledore. I researched it and was furious with what I found. I researched it more and talked several associates into being tested by the Goblins. They had them as well. I found a pattern most were from the Darker and powerful families. Families Dumbledore decided where to powerful and he needed to control. I had the Goblins look into it and I kept researching as well. Several families were young witches or wizards died or went mad. Their families had no history of mental or any other kind of terminal illness in their family or those themselves had issues with their health before they died or went mad. Every family didn't start having these problems until they started attending Hogwarts. All while Dumbledore was teaching and later Headmaster. Take your own godfather's family the Blacks. Almost every member of the Black line by the time they left Hogwarts were showing signs of madness. But if you trace back the line. Blacks are known for Powerful Witches and Wizards both Dark and Grey. Other families were effected as well. I took it to the Ministry and they would not believe me. It was better to believe Dumbledore's word that Dark magic plagued these families and that was the end of it. After all why take a Dark Half-Blood Wizards word over a Light Half-Blood Wizard who's a hero to them for imprisoning a Dark Wizard. I started building up my followers to fight against Dumbledore and what he was doing. Not my only reason to be honest but a major part. Potter each of my followers were checked before joining me and very few were free of spells or blocks. But all that had them were powerful men and women that came from powerful families. I took them to the goblins and had them removed very few were unchanged by Dumbledore madness." Voldemort hissed.

Harry thought a moment and came up with a plan he said with a smirk. "I don't believe you. Oh I believe what you're saying about Dumbledore and will tell Tim and we can research it. The rest I can't and won't trust you. Not enough to keep even a small part of you around. Anything else you need to say."

"I don't blame you for not trusting me. I wish you would keep the information but understand the need to protect yourself and your new family. Do as you must. But heed my words Harry protect you and yours. Learn to fight and kill to protect your own." Voldemort hissed.

Harry nodded and raised his hand already glowing blue said. "I will think about what you have said tonight. For now this is all I can promise. This will be painful so I'll try and make it quick."

The book started shrieking seconds later. After that the book exploded and the parts turned to ash. The ash disappeared before it hit the ground. No trace of the book or lock was left. Harry panted as he rested a minute. Tim might kill him later but he wouldn't let Dumbledore taint stay with him or Sirius. His eyes went wide as he realized Tony went to Hogwarts and was powerful in his own right. Shrugging he thought three wasn't much worse than two and added Tony to his plans. He stood and moved on to part B. He called up the shelf from the other room the one with all the locks and block and after making sure all was there. He touch his magic and asked it a simple question. "How do I destroy them?"

To his surprise a sheet of paper appeared in his hand and when he read it. He grinned and following what it said destroyed all the locks and blocks. Seeing black dots before his eyes by the time he was done and panting. He stumbled into the other room in his library and collapsing on the couch resting a few minutes until his vision cleared and his breathing was back to normal. Wondering how he was having these symptoms in his mind but shrugging it off.

Back to normal but very tired he closed his eyes and reopened his eyes to the real world and the room he used at Jimmy's to sleep. He was exhausted but knew he wasn't done yet. Gathering magic he searched for his connection to his godfathers. Going into one then the others mind he destroyed anything left by Dumbledore. Not surprised both had locks and blocks. He removed the locks and blocks really tired at this point. Finished he came back to himself and looked up as Tim rushed through the door. He gulped at the worried and livid look on his face.

"Harry you should be sleeping not using magic. Go to sleep. We'll talk about this when you wake up." Tim said.

"K sorry daddy." Harry said and passed out.

Tim rushed towards him and checked for a pulse finding it and how weak it was. He started yelling for Jimmy. Gibbs rushed in telling him Jimmy was unconsciousness and so was Tony. Ambulances were on the way. Seconds later a third ambulance was called and Harry and company on their way to the only magical Hospital in DC.


	22. Chapter 22 - Hospital

Chapter 22 – Hospital

Harry woke up and looked around the room. He started to panic when he realized he was in a hospital room. The last he remembered was his room at his godfather Jimmy's house with Tim telling him off for using magic. He heard his name whispered and looked toward the sound. His eyes went wide. He sat up and started a panicked mass of garbled word before he was hushed and gently pushed back until he was laying down again.

"Sh. Harry calm down. Everything is ok. Although I have to say Harry. Tim told me some of what happen. You really need to explain what the hell you were thinking. You could have killed yourself and them."

"Neville. You can't be here. What if..?" Harry started as he sat up again but this time grabbed his arm. He relaxed a little when Neville sat on his bed and hugged him but a minute later he pulled back and looked Neville in the eyes and said. "You need to go. Now before…"

"Harry I promise everything is fine trust me. Can you do that?" Neville said.

Harry nodded and he said. "How is it your here?"

Neville smiled and said. "Remember I told you about my really cool godfather. The one that sent me that really awesome Christmas present last year."

Harry nodded and smirked. Last Christmas Neville and Harry had been the only two Lion Cubs at Hogwarts. So they had stayed in the dorm and just enjoyed each other's company. Neville had gotten a care package from his godfather and shared it with him. It was a bunch of muggle American Christmas things.

They had shared the candy and other Christmas treats that neither had ever seen before. His real gift which he showed Harry was two book. One how to protect yourself from bullies and the other a prank book if that didn't work. They had expected thing like run away or talk you way out it from the bully book. But nope it was full of really useful advice.

Harry and Neville had laughed themselves silly over some of the pictures in the prank book. Harry frowned and said though. "So you've got a godfather out here. That doesn't explain why you're here now. Classes started at Hogwarts already shouldn't you be in class?"

Neville smirked back and said. "Dumbledore contact Gran and started making demands."

Doing a really bad impersonation of Dumbledore Neville stood and said. "My dear Augustus we must get past our differences and work for the greater good together. With Harry in America for the time being. We must prepare young Neville in case Harry abandons us for good. Please my dear be reasonable about this. Send the boy to me I can both protect him and train him. I believe it's what his dear parents would have wanted for their son."

Harry hung his head and said. "Sorry if I hadn't left…."

Neville sat on the bed again and looked putting a finger under Harry's chin until they meet eyes. Then he said. "Harry stop that right now. You and I talked about this several times and so have Gran and I. I've always known I was the backup. I don't blame you so don't blame yourself. Besides Gran sent him a letter telling him what he could do with his greater good. That I was fine right where I was and I wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts. Dumbledore tried everything he could think of to force me back at Hogwarts. His last letter outright ordered her to send me back. And the old coot even dared to tell her he'd let me visit whenever she wanted but if he had to force her she'd never see me again. Gran sent Dumbledore a Howler and copies of his letters to our attorney. Gran had already called my godfather when she received the first letter. With the last letter I was on a plane to DC the next day. Gran loves me but she wants me safe from Dumbledore. She gave my godfather custody to get me away from Dumbledore. The adults here all know we were class/dorm mates. There hoping we can become friends Harry."

"I'm sorry because of me you lost everything and had to leave your home." Harry said softly moving away from Neville.

Neville grabbed Harry's shoulders and said. "No! What did I just say? You don't take the blame here Harry. I've always been the back up. We knew that. That's not ether of our fault. Besides now both of us have a fresh start. One that we both need. I say we grab on to that and take advantage of it. Besides what did I tell you when we met?"

Harry smirked and said. "Where there's a Potter a Long-bottom is at his side."

"Exactly. Do you think that changes because you got yourself a fancy new name? Not on your life scare-head. You're still a Potter by blood Harry. You're stuck with me Harry. Deal with it." Neville said.

Harry snickered and said. "Grandma's boy."

Neville squawked and said. "Golden Boy."

Harry glared and said. "Sissy."

Neville glared back and said. "Geek."

Harry fought to keep a straight face and said. "Malfoy."

Neville held his head up in a snotty way and looked down his nose at Harry and said. "Snape."

Harry's eyes went wide and tackled Neville tickling him. Then over the laughing told him said. "Take that back."

Neville gave as well as he got and said. "Take back Malfoy."

Harry laughed and started tickling him again as he said. "Never."

Both boys wrestled around on the bed. Until Harry started to tire and almost face planted off the bed. Both were shocked when large hands scooped Harry up and then set him further up on the bed tucking the blankets around him.

Tim glared at the two and said. "What are you two doing? Harry is supposed to be resting."

Harry and Neville both gulped and said. "Playing?"

Tim sighed and said. "Boys. You need to give Harry a chance to heal. I know you both want to get to know each other. But give it some time before you wrestle or do any rouge housing. Just talking until then or I'll have to keep you separated. Ok?"

Harry and Neville nodded.

Tim turned to Neville and said. "Your godfather is looking for you Neville. I think he's a little annoyed. I believe you told him you were going to find a men's room and then never came back."

Neville looked sheepish and said. "Oop's. After I found the loo. I came back to check on Harry and he woke up. We kind of started talking and getting to know each other better and I lost track of time. Sorry."

Tim smiled and said. "I'm sure he'll understand Harry waking up. We've all been waiting for him to wake up. But you should really get back before he sends out a search party."

Harry looked at him and said. "Hey Neville. You never told me who your godfather is?"

"I am." Said a voice from the door.

Harry looked up at the voice and his jaw dropped. Tony was standing in the doorway arms crossed smirking.

Harry turned and looked at Neville and said quietly and calmly. "Neville?"

Neville knew that tone it meant Harry was upset. But hiding behind his golden boy mask pretending everything was fine. He wasn't sure why his friend was upset so he said. "I've always called him godfather and nothing else. My Gran told me to never use his first or last name."

Harry's turned over away from Neville and said in the same tone. "I understand Neville. I'm feeling pretty tired. I think I'm going to sleep for a while. We'll talk later ok."

Neville frowned but left with Tony after they both said their goodbyes.

Harry kept his back to the room and closed his eyes.

Tim waited until after Neville and Tony left to ask. "Harry are you alright?"

Harry nodded but didn't open his eyes.

Tim tried again. "You know your relationship with Tony won't change just because he has another godson Harry. Who knows it might be more fun kind of like having a brother."

Harry didn't respond he couldn't explain it so he didn't even try.

Finally after a few more tries of getting Harry to talk. Tim sighed and said. "I'll just go tell the others you woke up. Try to sleep Harry." Tim watched and saw a small nod. He straighten the covers and kissed Harry's forehead then whispered before he left. "It'll be ok Harry just rest for now. Worry about it later."

Harry sighed and tried to stop thinking and sleep as he was told to. But he couldn't help it the more he tried to clear his mind and just sleep. The more he thought about it. He and Neville shared and kept each other's secrets. They told each other everything even the embarrassing stuff they didn't want to talk about. He thought that wasn't just a saying to them, that they both meant it. Not to mention that Neville had shared the Christmas gifts his godfather sent him. Then Neville that night told Harry stories of visits with his godfather and gifts he sent him before Hogwarts. But now that Harry thought about it. That day and every time he asked Neville anything personal about his godfather. Like his name, job or where in America he lived. Neville would change the subject. Why didn't he just tell him he couldn't say that it was a secret or just tell him Tony's name didn't he trust him.

Harry tried again to force himself to think about anything else. But again he couldn't and finally gave up and let his thoughts roll through his head. As soon as he did he couldn't make himself stop it, no matter hard he tried. The one thought he'd been fighting back surfaced and he had no choice but to face it head on.

Neville had a backup plan that didn't included him. How else do you explain a secret godfather in America that no one knows the name of? The entire time Neville had planned to abandon him all along. Harry couldn't help but think he was just like everyone else. What was he going to do now? Neville was the one person in his life before he came to DC that he thought he could trust. How could he trust anybody now?

Harry gave in and stopped fighting completely. The pain and saddens, the feelings of betrayal that thought brought with it and let it hit him. He didn't even try to fight it when he started crying and then sobbing. Barely aware Tim had come back. Harry felt himself being gently picked up and held. He didn't even try to fight he just let his Dad hold him. As he cried himself to sleep.

For the next week Harry was quiet. He did as Tim, his assigned Healer, and the nurses told him but barely spoke. Harry had visitors and wasn't rude but tired out really easy. Most visits were cut short due to him falling asleep. Even when he tried to stay awake. When he was awake he spent most of his time reading or thinking. As time went on he went between thinking about Neville and then later waiting for Tim to bring up what happen at Jimmy's. Finally asking Tim who told him they'd talk about it once he was well and not to dwell on it.

Finally another week later Tim was allowed to take him home. If Harry promised to eat, take his potions and get lots of rest. And last but not least do what Tim, Dr. Palmer and Dr. Mallard said to the letter. If he didn't he'd be brought right back and no visitors save his Father until he was completely healed. Harry agreed and with a nod to Tim the Healer left.

Once alone Tim put a privacy ward up and said. "Harry we need to discuss what you did the day you came. What I want to know is why? Jimmy told you no magic. Why did you ignore that? And why go into Jimmy and Tony's minds when I told you not to do that again?"

Harry gulped and told him everything about Tom and what he told him. He finished with. "Dumbledore has hurt Jimmy and me enough. I wanted every trace of him gone from our lives. I knew you'd be angry and I knew I'd get in trouble. But this was more important than your anger or me getting in trouble."

Tim raised an eyebrow at that and said. "And Tony?"

Harry sighed and said. "Tony went to Hogwarts to and is strong magically. I figured I ought to check. He had a block and a few spells but not as many as Jimmy or me. I removed them from all three of us."

"And sent yourself into a coma Harry. Your magic and body didn't know how to react. You went from being drained down to only enough magic in your body to function. To then a flood of all your freed magic. Your body went into shock several times not knowing how to handle all the extra magic. Your first week here. You hovered. Because you had so magic coursing through you. Tony and Jimmy both were fine in 24hrs as their body adjusted to their stronger magic. They will need time to adjust to the new level of magic but Gibbs is already working with them. But you young man were out for two weeks and then almost slept another two."

Harry blinked and he said. "I've been here a month?"

Tim nodded.

"Oh. So how much trouble am I in?" Harry said.

Tim was tempted to say he was grounded until he gave him grandchildren and then he'd consider letting him off. But he figured that was his fear talking and held his tongue. He said instead. "Well since you decided that this was worth any punishment. You get to decide your punishment."

Harry went wide eyed and said. "How long do I have to decide?"

"Everyone is waiting at the house. So how about until you go to bed tonight? Sound fair." Tim asked.

Harry nodded and they left.

Harry walked in the house Tim carrying his bags and gifts collected. Gibbs, Jimmy, Tony, Abby, Ducky, Leon and his kids were all there with a 'Welcome home Harry' banner above the fireplace. He felt sad when he didn't see Neville or Remus. He was hoping when Tim said everyone was waiting at the house it meant everyone. Shaking it off he tried to smile and spend time with everyone there. After hugs were collected all around and they had eaten. Harry noticed Tony go into the kitchen alone. He followed him hoping to get answers.

"Tony?" Harry said tentatively.

"Yeah." Tony turned to Harry.

"Um were missing a few people." Harry faltered not sure what else to say.

Tony said. "Neville and Remus are at my place. Remus knows you're not completely comfortable around him yet. And Neville wasn't sure if you were still upset with him after finding out I'm his godfather. Both didn't want to risk upsetting you further on your first day home."

Harry nodded not sure what to say.

Tony frowned and asked Harry to sit at the kitchen table. Once both were seated he said. "I have a question though Harry. Why are you upset? Is it that Neville is my godson to? Do you think it will change the relationship we have? Because it won't."

Harry said. "No offense Tony but it has nothing to do with our relationship or you to be honest. This is between Neville and me. Can I talk to Neville before I explain? I'm sure Tim will want an explanation too. I'd rather not have to re-tell it twice and I'm sure Tim will want to be there when Neville and I talk anyways. He's kind of doing the over protective Dad thing right now."

Tony nodded and said. "Ok. I'd like an explanation sooner rather than later. But I won't push you to tell me. Whenever you're ready Harry. And try to give Tim a break you scared him. Well you scared all of us really. Try not to do that again Harry. I'm too young for gray hairs."

Harry smiled and nodded then went back to the party when he heard Abby calling him. Not long after the party broke up. Harry told Tim he felt a spanking was fair. He put himself in danger along with Jimmy and Tony. Plus he gone against not one but two things Tim told him not to do.

Later that night and a few hours after the spanking. Tim wasn't too surprised to be woken up and have Harry asking to sleep with him after a nightmare.


	23. Chapter 23 - Brothers

Chapter 23 - Brothers

It took Harry his first weekend home to work out what he wanted to say to Neville. And then he had to convince Tim that he was well enough to visit Tony and Neville. That was hard to do and took time and proved just how stubborn father and son both were.

Tim learned the hard way. Harry was as stubborn as he was during that week. Morning, noon and night Harry asked and argued. The why's and how's of him being fine and wanting to talk to Neville so they could work things out.

While Harry learned Tim was just as stubborn and wasn't going to be swayed. Harry was doing as the Healer said period. Harry was recovering and following Healers orders to take it easy.

Tim after a particularly bad show down with Harry on him going to bed early. Made a comment to Gibbs as they were talking over coffee. "Harry should count himself lucky he's allowed visitors or out of his room at all. After the stunt he pulled Dad."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and said. "I thought he was already punished Tim?"

Tim frowned and said. "He was. I told you that first night he was to decide his own punishment. Harry thought about it and he told me he thought he deserved a spanking. When he explained why I agreed so I spanked him."

"So why should he feel lucky to be allowed visitors or out of his room. If he was already punished?" Gibbs asked.

Tim closed his eyes and sighed but he didn't answer.

Gibbs stood and patted his shoulder then he said. "Harry scared you Tim. I get that, but he scared all of us with what he did. But you're letting your fear rule you. That's not fair to him or you. You can't wrap kids in bubble tape. He made a mistake. Granted a big one and he'll make more mistakes as he grows up. But you need to get past this and help him learn from his mistakes Tim."

Tim did relax a little after his talk with Gibbs. Harry could rest downstairs as long as he stayed on the couch. Once he could go a full day without a nap they'd go visit Tony and Neville.

Of course Harry had to push things. To prove to Tim he was fine. Harry had learned the hard way that wasn't going to work.

Tim caught him trying to sneak out to walk Jethro the very next day. Tim called Jimmy into the room and asked him to walk the dog. Jimmy wisely agreed seeing the glare off between father and son. He took the dog and left. Tim picked Harry up and took him upstairs to his room. Once in Harry's room he gave Harry three sharp swats and then put him to bed for a nap. Tim tucked a pouting Harry in and told him. "Harry forcing yourself to do things to soon. Is more likely to set you back than help you. I understood you're bored and frustrated. No one likes it when they have to take it easy after they've been hurt or sick. But you need to do as the Healer says for just a little longer. I know it seems like I'm being mean but I'm not. The minute I think your healthy enough we'll go see Tony and Neville. Now please stop pushing yourself."

Visitor learned it was better to stay out of the father and son standoff of on who was more stubborn. Although Gibb's told Ducky as they left one night that seeing Tim get a taste of his own stubborn medicine was priceless. Both men pretended not to hear Tim shocked cry of. "I'm not stubborn. I'm determined there's a difference."

Tim finally just when Harry thought he was going to lose his mind from boredom. He finally agreed to a visit to Tony's. But only if Jimmy went along and that the moment Harry felt tired they'd return home. Harry readily agreed and Tim, Jimmy and Harry went over to Tony house on a Saturday afternoon two weeks after Harry had been home.

Tony let them in and said. "Neville's upstairs in his room waiting for you Harry. Go on up."

Harry taking a deep breathe head upstairs. Shaking his head when Tim made to go with him. He had to do this alone. He went upstairs not surprised when he found Neville sitting in his window seat starring at the foliage outside.

"Long-Bottom." Harry said coolly.

"Potter." Neville said not getting up and not turning around.

Harry sat on the bed facing Neville. Harry sat watching Neville not sure how to ask what he wanted to know without starting an argument. Something he really didn't want, knowing the second their voices raised the adults would be up here. But that went out the window when Neville spoke next.

"You know you're an idiot right?" Neville said.

"Says the idiot that keeps secrets from the one person he swears he holds nothing back from. How many times did we share secrets Neville? Secrets that we swore we would take to our graves. Things we would never tell anyone else. But yet you kept this from me." Harry said coldly.

Neville looked at him about to attack him verbally. When he saw the hurt under the anger in his friend's eyes. He froze and said calmly. "Harry I explained that and I won't apologize for it. Gran and I spoke about it and agreed a safety net was needed. We agreed even you couldn't be told. No matter how much I wanted to tell you. I agreed with her telling you was too dangerous. I'm sorry if that hurts you Harry. But I made a promise to my Gran and I kept my word. If the wrong person found out it wouldn't have ended well."

Harry stood and said angrily. "So you admit it. You're just like the rest. All you see is the scar. All last year was fucking lies. Or was getting close to me some sort of cruel power play. You always intended to leave the first chance you got. Why bother befriending me Neville? Was it to get one over on Dumbledore and see how close you could get to me without him finding out? Guess what Long Bottom. You won that one. I considered you my best friend."

Neville stood as well facing Harry he glared and said. "I won't have you cheapen our friendship because your feelings got hurt Potter. It's time to grow up and realize people are fighting and dying. And all because of stupid things that make sense only to some crazy Dark Lord and a manipulative old man that likes to play with people's lives. It wasn't about you Potter it was about me needing a way out if things got really bad. Deal with it."

"You're the one that needs to wake up or as you put it grow up Long Bottom and deal with it. All I see is another person that sees the scar and the title that came with it. Well all ether has ever gotten me is pain. You want it your welcome to it." Harry said angrily meeting his eyes.

Neville glared at him and hissed. "I don't give a fuck about your scar or if you have a thousand titles Harry. Titles and scars won't save your life. All I give a flying fuck about is you and me both surviving this dam war. You want to be pissed fine be angry. Hell if you want to take a shot at me Potter. Than here I am take your best shot. I should kick your sorry scrawny arse for even thinking that I care more about titles than your survival."

Harry and Neville stood toe to toe glaring at each other. The next thing they knew they were rolling around on the floor trading blows and basically beating the crap out of each other. The two boy letting their anger and hurt take them over.

Tim and Tony both rushed in and separated the boys. Jimmy a step behind them once the boys were separated he ran scans on the boys. Letting the men know they were overall fine save a few bumps and bruises.

Tony nodded and said. "Thank you Jimmy. Would you mind waiting downstairs as we talk to the boys?"

Jimmy stepped out of the room. But didn't go far curious as to what caused this. Knowing Tony and Tim wouldn't be happy but not really caring right now.

"What's going on here boys?" Tony demanded holding on to Neville.

"Harry's lost his ever loving mind. He thinks… Hell I don't know what the hell he's thinking? You should have of heard some the things he accused me of." Neville said doing his best to control his temper but not doing a very good job of it.

Tim looked down at Harry in his arms and said. "Harry?"

"How can I trust you Neville? You used me from the moment we met and planned on abandoning me the first chance you got." Harry said shaking with emotions.

Neville blinked and said. "What the hell Harry? That's not true. I've never used you. I never would use you. Your my brother you idiot. I grew up listening to stories about things we did together as children. I've shown you the pictures Gran sent of us and told you the same stories. I did all of this to try and protect you. Why do you think I went to Hogwarts in the first place? Gran wanted me to go anywhere but were Dumbledore was. But I knew you would be there and insisted I go were you were. After I re-connected with you. I told Gran I'd only go to my godfather if you came to. Why the fuck do think I waited so long to leave? I wanted to make sure you were safe you git."

"Pretty words, but they don't mean shit. When you had a backup plan all along Long-bottom. You were going to take the coward's way out. What about the promises you made me? Was anything you said anything but bull shit lies? Liar! Coward!" Harry snarled.

"Are you a complete moron? Read between the lines you idiot. We had a backup plan Potter. You and me together. You were supposed to go with us. Have you ever read you own parents will? We both were supposed to go to my godfather. Sirius was supposed to take us both. The plan was made by our parents if anything ever happened to them we'd have an out. Sirius fucked it up. He was too busy getting his own revenge to give a dam about what happened to ether of us. He went back on the promise he made to our parents to us. Black's the fucking liar and coward, an oath breaker not me." Neville said shouting.

Harry lunged out of Tim's arms almost getting free. Tim restricted Harry and sat on the bed then pulled him into his lap. Tony restricted Neville and sat in the window seat then pulled him into his lap. Both men sighing when the boys still fought them to get to each other but had angry tears falling down their faces. Both men hit the child in their lap with a calming spell thinking this was a mess.

Harry and Neville both calmed down and stopped struggling leaning in for comfort and letting themselves be held and there back rubbed to calm down. But both boys were still glaring at each other from across the room.

Both men rolled their eyes at the stubborn boys and left the restricted spell on just in case. At least with the spell the boys could listen but not attack each other. The restricted spell was a parent's spell. The child was restricted to a small area usually a bed or chair. In the small area they could move freely but the child couldn't move past a circle surrounding the area or the child was frozen in place if they moved out of it. It then sent a warning to the parent keyed into the spell once the child was frozen. The warning also let the parent know if the child was injured or in distress.

"It's true. If anything happened to their parents. I was to keep them safe until the right time and then take them to Neville's godfather. I was blinded by rage and grief that night. After that night my life fell apart and the boys were left vulnerable to Dumbledore. At least Neville had his Gran. Harry didn't have anyone." Jimmy said from the doorway.

Tony said. "You knew I was Neville's godfather?"

Jimmy shook his head and said. "I was never told your name. Just Neville had a secret godfather and of course I knew I was Harry's godfather. Lily and Alice named a second godfather for the boys and made him the secret keeper to the backup plan. I was only told my part in the plan. My job was to keep the boys together and safe under the radar. The keeper would contact me and help me and the boys disappear to whoever and wherever Neville's godfather lived and then raise the boys together. I always thought the secret keeper and Neville's godfather was the same person."

"No I was never made a secret keeper and I never knew of any plan other than keeping my identity as Neville's godfather a secret. I have no idea who it could be. I knew both boys parents from Hogwarts and was friends with them. The Long-bottom were my foster parents while I attended Hogwarts. Frank and I grew up as brothers. After we graduated I visited as often as I could. But we mostly spoke by letters. I was overjoyed when they told me Neville was on the way and honored to be asked to be his godfather. They explained the secrecy involved. I agreed with it if it kept Neville safe. The visits stopped after they went into hiding and after they were attacked Augustus would bring Neville to visit me or I'd visit them when I could. What I don't understand is why once they knew the prophecy. Why not just take the boys to me themselves? I would have helped them anyway they needed. Frank knew I would do anything for him why didn't he ask me?" Tony asked.

Jimmy looked sadly at Harry and Neville and said. "James and Frank thought their status and their son's being heirs would protect them. Both Potter and Long-bottom are noble houses and both have political power and backing Dumbledore didn't and still doesn't have. After the boys were born they didn't trust Dumbledore or the Ministry. Dumbledore may not have the power in the House of Lords that the boy's fathers had. But he does have the ear of a lot of powerful people. James and Frank thought with enough pressure or the right amount of fear anyone would help him if he tried to take the boys. James and Frank being Lords would stop it to begin with at least as the boys were too young to start training their magic. But all of us were worried about when the boys got older. Especially if the war got worse. Which the way it was going was highly likely. People were running scared because of Voldemort and his death eaters. If the Prophecy was ever found out. The boy's parents would have to fight not only Dumbledore taking the boys away for training but the Ministry as well. Or worse they feared the boys always looking over their shoulder for Voldemort or his death eaters hunting them. Lily and Alice wanted to leave with the boys. They figured the boys would be safe across the pond and return as trained adults or not return at all. If that what the boys decided. It took some time but finally James and Frank agreed to come out of hiding and leave Britain. Plans were made. Before they could leave James and Lily were attacked and then later Frank and Alice were attacked. Neville's right I fucked up and let my rage blind me. I should have been there for them. However knowing Lily and Alice the other godfather should have stepped in where I failed. I think to keep the boys safe the three godfathers only had a part of the plan. So he should have known who you were Tony. I don't know why their second godfather didn't step in and take the boys to you. But I will be sure to ask him when I find out who he is. Right after I kick his ass into next year and then use him for target practice."

Harry said quietly. "Dumbledore."

Everyone's head flipped to him and as one said. "What?"

Harry said. "I think the attacks on Neville and my parents were a set up. Dumbledore must have known they were leaving. Ether they were being watched or told the wrong person. But it fits, think about it. Set it up to kill or incapacitate all four parents and like you said Jimmy. Neville and I are vulnerable. Also Dumbledore finds out who's the chosen one and has a backup just in case things go wrong. He got lucky or set it up to be me. Because no offense Neville but Tom and I have more in common. Hell we even look similar. Easier to believe I'd go dark than you would Neville. He could blame my childhood or do something as I go to Hogwarts to paint me in a bad light. Just look at my first year we all know he was behind that. I won't put it past him to have more things in store for every year I was at Hogwarts. But back to what I was saying. Once our parents are dealt with he has his perfect weapon. An orphan with relatives that do his bidding and makes his weapon pliable to his plans. Then plays the grandfatherly mentor that controls the rest of my life. So I disappear and Sirius is neutralized so he can't interfere with his plans. Neville's Gran stays because her grandson is safe and my whereabouts unknown. Besides why leave Voldemort is gone right. I do have one question though. Something that has always puzzled me since last year."

The adults were torn between anger at Dumbledore and impressed that Harry had seen what they didn't. So it was left to Neville to ask. "You seemed to have figured out most of it. What could be left?"

Harry said. "When Hagrid showed up. He thought my cousin was me. He covered it up or tried to anyways. I stepped out from where I was told to hide and said I was Harry. He said of course I was and he was joking. I saw his face Hagrid wasn't joking. He was disappointed with what he saw in him but forced a smile. Hagrid was thrilled when he saw me though. Hagrid can't lie. His face gives him away every time and he keeps secrets worse than he lies. So if he was the one that took me to the Dursleys and he knew me and my parents. Why wouldn't he know Dudley wasn't me? Dudley and I look nothing a-like. Dudley is three or four times my size and has blond hair and blue eyes."

Jimmy sighed and said. "Everyone in the Order liked Hagrid. But to be honest he is a little much at times. A few of the Order members myself and both you boy's parents included. Well we were unsettled by his blind faith in Dumbledore. Hagrid acted like Dumbledore was a divine being and anything he said was fact and not to be argued with. If he thought someone was disagreeing with Dumbledore he would go off. So most of us barely spoke with him not wanting to argue with him. However a major issue all the parents in the order had and believe me they brought up to Dumbledore several time. Was their concern about Hagrid around their children and him accidently injuring them. Hagrid would often forget his own strength. It was never intentional and he felt terrible after. But when grown men get broken bones because he forgets his strength. When he's just being social and shaking hands or patting their shoulders hello or goodbye. It can make parents skittish. None of the parents wanted him around their children. Just in case he'd forget and seriously injure or possibly kill them. They knew he would never hurt a child on purpose but they weren't willing to risk it. Dumbledore always brushed it off and said Hagrid was harmless. Both of you boy's parents myself and our friends in the order. We made sure Hagrid only saw you both from a distance. And if he did get to close we made an excuse. I believe both you boys got a lot of extra nappy changes when he was around. Lily and Alice even developed a spell that made your nappy's smell. Even while clean to give them a reason to leave the room quickly. That is before the night he took you from me Harry. I later wondered why Dumbledore sent him that night. When he knew your parents didn't really trust Hagrid around you."

Harry blushed as bright as Neville as the adult chuckled. Talking about their nappy's really. Both boy's glared at the men. They both were thinking. Ok smart on their mum's part but did he need to talk about it. Harry and Neville could have lived their whole lives without knowing that.

Harry shook his head. But then he stopped and he looked thoughtful a moment. Who would be the last person anyone would impersonate? It was perfect. No one would question it and if he was hit with a spell. No one would expect him to be able to defend himself. Harry said. "I don't think he did send Hagrid. There was a block of time not accounted for that night."

Jimmy looked confused and said. "He did Harry. I remember that night clearly. Hagrid said Dumbledore gave him orders to bring you to him. He said was under an oath not to tell me where he was taking you. He only said you'd be safe until custody could be decided on. I gave him my motorcycle and went after Peter."

Harry sat forward and said. "Think back to that day Pad foot. What else do you remember?"

Neville frowned and said. "Harry I'm angry with him to. But this is cruel."

Harry shook his head and stubbornly said. "No it's not. I'm not asking him to go into detail about that night. I just want him to think about that day. With the spells and blocks removed he might remember more. Pad foot I need you to think back to that whole day over all. What do you remember? Anything about that day even the smallest detail. It was Halloween. Think Pad foot. Decorations around work or what you did at work that day or what you did before work? Do you remember children tricker-treating on your way home from work? What you ate that day? Did you have Candy? Where you were living at the time? How did you end up at my parents' house if they were in hiding? The weather, did you speak to my pa…"

Tim stopped him. "Harry enough."

Jimmy ignored them all but Harry. Not knowing why he asked him to do this but he was aware he wasn't being cruel. He was desperately trying to get him to understand something. Jimmy gasped when he tried to remember that day. He looked at Harry wide eyed. Dam-it! Why didn't he see it before? All he could remembered was talking to and then handing Harry to Hagrid giving him the bike and going after Peter. Nothing else. He couldn't remember anything about that day at all it was blank. Literally his first memory was Hagrid shaking his shoulder and telling him to give Harry to him and their conversation after that. Then him going after Peter and the then rest of it that ruined his life. Although the one thing he didn't remember before was being surprised to find his godson in his arms.

"Jimmy what's wrong?" Tim asked.

Jimmy said. "I don't remember anything but Hagrid talking to me and then taking Harry from me. Then feeling really angry and going after Peter and the rest of what I told you with being arrested and Dumbledore breaking me out later. The rest of that day is blank. My first memory of that day is Hagrid shaking my shoulder and telling me to give him Harry on Dumbledore's orders. The only thing that I didn't remember before was I was surprised to look down and realized I was holding Harry. How'd you know Harry?"

Harry shook his head and said. "It stand to reason if he wanted our parents gone. Dumbledore would want the other adults that could help us gone as well. More than likely he used poly juice and took Hagrid's form. Then he wiped your memory to cover what you really found and then another spell to fuel your anger and another to force you to go after Peter. He didn't fill the time because I don't think he expected you to live or thought you wouldn't see past the rage and grief of losing your friends and godson if you did. I'll bet if you ask Neville's Gran she was probably attacked as well. He didn't know about Tony or the other godfather so they were safe. Although I'm wondering if Dumbledore somehow neutralized him without trying or if he died. We won't know until we figure out who he is or he contacts us."

Neville nodded and said. "That makes sense. Dumbledore knew my parents would fight for custody of Harry and Harry's parents would do the same for me. Mum was Harry's godmother and Aunt Lily was mine. Gran's told me the story of that night. She didn't want to at first but when I explain why I wanted to know she told me. My parents and I were attacked by Voldemort's followers a few days after the Potters. Gran said Mum and Dad didn't know about the attack but were worried because Aunt Lily and Uncle James weren't answering the two way mirror. The Mirrors were something Uncle James and Uncle Sirius invented and Dad and Uncle James each had one. Some part of everyday Dad and Uncle James would talk on the mirror. Even if it was a just a hello or a update on Harry and I. Dad called to alert the Aurora's about them not answering when the first attack hit the wards. Mum hid me and placed a silencing and restricted spell on me. I saw the whole thing from my hiding place. Mum and Dad were driven insane by the Cruciatus Curse when they wouldn't tell the Death eaters where they had hidden me. However a Healer decided I was too young to have seen that and removed the memory. Gran also told me what happen to her that night and your right Harry she was attacked as well. The night they were attacked Gran was at a play with friends and they were attacked on their way home. Aurora's got there to find Gran had defended herself and found two knocked out and tied up death eaters. The Auroras told her about my parents and that they were at St. Mangoes as was I. She demanded to be taken to us. Dumbledore was at the hospital and tried to hug her as he kindly gave her orders. He would find someone to take care of me just like he did Harry. Then he would return and see to my mum and dads long-term care. He told Gran she should just go home and rest and not worry about anything he would handle everything."

Harry chuckled as the adults save Tony looked confused.

Tony shook his head and chuckled he knew that wouldn't end well. Augustus Long Bottom was a force to be recon with on any given day. He could imagine her reaction at being cuddled and ordered around by Albus Dumbledore.

Neville smirked at Harry and Tony and said. "Gran told him to unhand her and that as far as she was concerned. His manipulation had gotten her son and daughter-in-law injured beyond repair and he wouldn't get his mitts on her grandson. That had her son listened to her and left with his family this wouldn't have happened and she blamed him. But he could bet his precious lemon drops her grandson wouldn't end up in a bed next to them. She was taking him and once she got custody of Harry. She would be taking her boys far away from him. Then she took me home as Dumbledore was still protesting. Gran tried everything but no one but Dumbledore knew where Harry was. The Ministry argued if Harry couldn't be found by them. Them he couldn't be found by Dark magic users. Dumbledore gloated and tried to get the Ministry to force Gran to give me to him. So he could send me where he placed Harry and both of us could be safe. But the Ministry sided with Gran saying it would be dangerous having us together. Beside my parents had left a letter saying if anything happened to them or the Potters they wanted Gran and my godfather to raise me between them. Since I had no listed godparent listed save Aunt Lily. Gran was granted custody of me. Dumbledore had no choice he had to wait to see if I showed up at Hogwarts. When I showed up he was beyond annoyed with what he saw."

Tony frowned and said. "You're a good kid. A little shy but nothing's wrong with that. Look at Tim he's shy and a NCIS Agent and a Bestselling Author with several degrees. Dumbledore is a moron your fine."

Harry smirked and said. "Sissy, Grandma's Boy."

Tim said. "Harry!"

Neville smirked back and said. "Geek, Golden Boy."

Tony said. "Neville!"

Jimmy about fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard. He gasped and said. "Oh my god their covers. You two pulled a fast one on Dumbledore. Did it work?"

Neville and Harry smirked and as one nodded.

Tim and Tony ordered as one. "Explain."

Harry gulped wondering if he was in trouble with Tim, technically he lied. He said. "When Hagrid took me to Diagonal alley. We went to see the goblins to get the money my parents left me. Well first we rode the cart down for Hagrid to pick something up for Dumbledore. Then the goblin took us to see the Potter account manager. But once there the goblin wouldn't let Hagrid in with me since he wasn't my guardian. The Goblin demanded my key and then to talk to me privately. Hagrid asked for a moment to speak with me. He took me aside and told me. He had business of his own to do. He had to get the package back to Headmaster Dumbledore and he showed me the package for a second time then told me to forget I saw it. Then he told me to meet him at the pub after I collected all my school things on my list. It seems the Goblins make him nervous and he wanted get the package to Dumbledore and then have a drink as he waited for me. He told me I could find everything in the alley he'd just leave me to it. Hagrid told me to take as long as I needed but stayed clear of spot called knock-turn alley. The Goblin in charge of the Potter accounts told me my parents set up an amount for each school year until I turned 16. Then I could take over as Lord Potter. Until then my Magical Guardian was in charge of my vaults and holding. The goblin then gave me a money pouch for that year and told me to give the key back to Hagrid who would return it to my guardian and sent me on my way."

Tim seethed as he realized a goblin was in on Dumbledore stealing. It explain why the key still worked. He would deal with that in the morning. Shaking his head he tuned back into Harry talking.

"I met Neville in the first place I walked into after the bank. He invited me for lunch and he told me about our parents, Voldemort, Hogwarts houses and warned me about Dumbledore, my celebrity status and that everyone expected a returning child hero. We agreed to be friends but keep it a secret. We knew Dumbledore might keep us separate. If we were wrong no big deal we'd just start hanging out together. So we made a plan just in case. Neville's Gran is known for being a very stern no nonsense person. Think of Gibbs in a dress after having no coffee for a year."

Harry had to wait for them to stop laughing before he continued. Although that might have to do with him laughing as well.

Harry smirked as he continued. "So Neville would expect to be hen-pecked as well as nervously shy, soft spoken and well-mannered. We knew he could use it to fade into the background. People often forget he's there and say things others aren't supposed to hear. So we agreed after we were sorted. That we'd wait a few days and meet to talk about what we learned. Until then we'd act as we planned then we'd discuss what we saw and depending on that. We'd help each other in whatever way we could. We weren't wrong and the plan went into effect. Neville?"

Neville nodded and said. "Harry told me about his treatment with the Dursleys. There wasn't much I could do for him and Gran would need proof. Harry told me proof disappeared when authorities got involved. Harry already was use to downplaying his intelligence. So we decided he should still do that and play up the wide eyed innocent child. Also he would play up being an avid reader that wanted to read everything he could get his hands on. Harry would also try and talk to Dumbledore about how he was treated by his relatives. After Harry tried we realized Dumbledore expected a beaten down hero that did as he was told and didn't ask questions. By the time we met up. Both of us saw many things that were odd to us. Harry and I were already playing our roles by this point so we just continued with our plan. If anyone asked Harry was just a naive and geeky lion cub that was interested in the really cool magic and did as he was told to a point. I could play to the shadows and get information we needed. When we saw study group form in different houses. Harry and I formed our own with other people that were outcast. People didn't think twice about it and the study group gave us an excuse to be seen together and share information. We had classes together and studied with the other outcast together. But other that studying or the dorm we shared. People thought we barely knew each other. Harry didn't know we had an out but I couldn't tell him until I talked to Gran and find out if it was still possible. I couldn't risk anyone finding out and running to Dumbledore. I told Gran everything when I got home after school let out. We were trying to figure out a way to get Harry out of his relative's house and then disappear. Until I got a letter saying Harry already was in DC and Adopted by a co-worker of my godfather unaware of who Tony was. Gran and I were planning to visit and not go back after we filled everyone in. Then Dumbledore threatened me and Gran decided not to wait and sent me. She's getting everything in order and should follow in a few months."

All three Adults looked at them in shock.

Harry blinked in shock and then blushed as he said. "You were going to get me out?"

Neville glared and said. "I repeat you're an idiot Potter. What did I tell you? Merlin get your memory checked already will yaw. Dumb arse."

Harry snickered and said. "Yeah, yeah Long Bottom. Fancy new name. Still a Potter you're stuck with me Scar head. Were there's a Potter there's a Long Bottom same old same old. I get it. Might have to tell me a few more times before it sticks."

Neville grinned widely and said. "My pleasure especially if I can kick your idiot arse while doing so."

Harry nodded yawning and curling up in Tim lap. He felt really sleepy.

Jimmy asked. "So if you two pulled one over on Dumbledore are you still doing it here? Because your both safe here and don't have to."

Harry and Neville both looked sheepish.

Harry said. "I've always had to be something else. So I'm not really sure who the real me is. Playing the naive bookwork geek at Hogwarts wasn't a big deal for me. Because I do enjoy learning and reading anything and everything. I've just always had to hold back my intelligence first because of Dudley. My Aunt and Uncle couldn't have the freak smarter then there son. At Hogwarts Hermione was the Gryffindor genius. The one time I got better marks than her Hermione accused me of cheating. She told the Professor there is no way I could have gotten a higher grade than her. That I barely studied and she helped me with my homework. The Professor believed her and ripped up the test we had just gotten back and gave me a detention. Then ordered me to apologize to the class. I refused and said I didn't cheat. I was sent to the Headmasters office with Hermione. Dumbledore listened to her and gave me a disappointed grandfatherly look then told Hermione she could go back to class. After she left he didn't even ask if it was true. He only went on about why a bright boy like me would cheat and how I shouldn't let my jealousy of my friend's get to me. Then ignore me when I swore I wasn't cheating and to feel free to test me on the material. He gave me another lecture on lying and setting an example for other students because of who I am. Then give me a detention with Snape and added a day for lying and another for being disrespectful. Then just before he sent me off, he'd told me friends were important and to apologize to Ms. Granger at lunch in the great hall. He told me he'd be watching and he'd add a day of detention for every day I didn't. I told Hermione I was sorry she thought I cheated. She thought I was saving face and told me she would forgave me about cheating and still lying if I made it up to her. She wanted to go through my books and take what she wanted in apology. I told her fine. I showed her the ones I didn't have hidden, my text books. She huffed when she saw them and said I was forgiven and not to let it happen again or we'd stop being friends. Dumbledore smiled at me at dinner that night. I started to dumb down any work I handed in after that. You would have thought the Professors would have picked up on me working with a study group and seen me reading in my free time. But yet still kept getting marks only good enough to pass. But nope, everyone was happy when I played dumb. I never really trusted Hermione after that come to think of it. Of course I never really trusted her or Ron to begin with. Their friendship always seemed forced in some way I couldn't explain but I kept hoping I was wrong and ignored it. Guess I wasn't wrong and they were spies for Dumbledore after all. Neville?"

"You know my opinion of those two Harry. I never down played my distrust of them. But I also know we both hoped we were wrong about them being spies. Sorry mate I know how bad you wanted us to be wrong. As for being myself. I haven't been here long enough to really know anybody other than Harry and Tony. And I am naturally shy and nervous around those I don't know. My grandmother is strict but loving and if she knew what people at school thought of her because of Dumbledore she'd be amused. She's not like that at home at all. I just played up the strict grandmother that wanted me to be a carbon copy of my dad at Hogwarts. Gran does want me to be like my dad just not to that degree. She wants me to be a good man like my dad." Neville said.

"Harry were already going to have you tested for Salem. But I expect you to do your best and not hold back anything both on the testing and in your classes. That all I ask for do your best. Should we get Neville tested as well?" Tim said.

Harry grinned as Neville blushed. He said. "Neville is a botany prodigy. Even with him dumbing down his work. He still was the top of our class."

"For as far back as I can remember I've loved plants. Reading, planting, weeding, harvesting if plants are involved. I'm in a whole other world. I love going through Harry's books for new finds. He has an awesome library." Neville said shyly.

"Hidden? What do you mean hidden library? Harry I thought you meant a book or two you were hiding? Just how many books do you have?" Tim asked.

Harry looked at Neville wide eyed.

Neville looked back and said. "Sorry."

Harry sighed and said. "I can't get mad at you I slipped first. Should we show them?"

"What about the spell?" Neville said.

Harry thought for a minute and then smiled he said. "Tim do you trust me?"

Tim frowned and said. "Yes."

"Enough to close your eyes and connect our magic?" Harry said.

"Neville will I have to do the same?" Tony asked.

Neville nervously nodded.

Tony hugged Neville and said. "Don't be nervous Neville I trust you."

After Tim's magic connected with Harry's and Neville's with Tony's. The boys told them to close their eyes and led their hands to the pouches at their waist.

"Neville's Gran bought him one so he could carry everything with him and not lose it and he got me one for Christmas. The pouch is weightless and never-ending. The size of what you put in it doesn't matter as the magic on the pouch shrinks it to fit. To get it back out you put your hand in the pouch and think about what you want. You have to be connected to us to feel it because it connected to our magic. If you weren't and you saw it the spells on it would make you forget." Harry said.

"So you have a carry all the size of a wallet at your waist?" Tim said.

Neville and Harry nodded until they realized his eyes were closed and said. "Yes."

"Ok I'm not sure what to think. Tony?" Tim said.

"I think it's cool. But boys no weapons in the pouch not in less Tim and I ok them." Tony said. Tim thought about what he was getting at and then nodded.

Neville and Harry sighed in relief and let go of their hands.

Tony opened his eyes once his hand was released and nodded then said. "Then we'll set up for you both be tested for school. Now this next part has nothing to do with school. Tim and I think you both would benefit from seeing a mind healer. We won't force you boys but we'd at least like you to give it a try. After you've been to a few sessions we'll discuss if you want to continue or stop. Sound fair?"

Harry and Neville both nodded.

Tony and Tim shared a look and dropped the spells on the boys and told them to sit on the end of the beds. Both looking towards Jimmy. He nodded and left the room knowing what was coming and hoping the boys would come clean long before they got in more trouble.


	24. Chapter 24 - A Friend Indeed

Chapter 24 – A Friend indeed

Harry and Neville gulped both had stern looks coming from the men. Oh boy now what.

Tony looked over at Tim who nodded at him to go first being his house. He cleared his throat and said. "Boys we need to deal with you two physically fighting and then later trying to attack each other. Also shouting at each other. As well as the swearing you both did. All of which you both know is not allowed by Tim or me. Anything to add Tim?"

"We also need to deal with you both lying to us." Tim said.

Harry looked up and said. "That's not fair."

Neville nodded.

Tim raised an eyebrow and said. "How is that not fair?"

Harry looked at Neville who shrugged and said. "You've been here longer and know the rules better. You explain."

"We had to…" Harry started.

Tim held a hand up and said. "At what point in time did I or Tony tell you friends were not allowed boys?"

Both boys blink they had thought Tim was talking about what they did at Hogwarts.

Harry said. "Um we thought you meant at Hogwarts. What are you talking about?"

Tim said. "You both will talk to the Mind Healer and Tony or I respectively or whomever you feel comfortable talking with about what happen at Hogwarts as you need to. But understand anything that happened at Hogwarts other than discussing it you won't be punished for. The only thing Tony and I ask of you both is be honest and be yourselves."

Tony added sternly. "And don't put yourselves in danger, period. Both of you know from Tim, myself and Gibbs. That lying or putting yourselves in danger is a sure fire way to get a spanking."

Tim nodded and said. "Now back to the topic we need to discuss. You boys fighting and the matter of you two thinking we wouldn't notice that you two were more than class and dorm mates. We can understand hiding it at school but why not admit it once you were here. We thought you two barely knew each other."

Harry paled he didn't think he'd have to discuss this in front of Neville, Tim and Tony. He couldn't lie he'd get punished worse later. Tim knew some so did Tony but not as much as Neville. It was the main reason though why they kept their friendship secret.

Tim watch Harry's reaction and said gently. "Harry just tell me?"

Neville watched Harry concerned and got up and moved next to Harry wrapping him in a hug and said. "Harry can I tell them why?"

Harry nodded.

Neville asked. "Even the?"

Harry nodded tears falling.

Neville said a little nervous. "Ok the truth is Dumbledore was only part of the reason we kept our friendship secret. The other reason very few people know about. Harry was pretty badly abused by the Dursleys. When we first met I thought it odd no one else noticed. But what I said before about Gran needing proof to help Harry was true as well. As time went on odd things seem to just happen around Harry. When I confronted him later at school about just how bad the abuse was. Harry begged me not to tell he said no one would believe him anyways. Then he went into further detail about pass people who would find out or see something. The Dursleys would get arrested and then it would all disappear. He told me story after story about people who had tried to help him. It was sickening of what the Dursleys were arrested for or got caught doing and got away with. Sometimes before the Dursleys got in trouble the people Harry told would disappear or the next time he talked to them they'd call him a liar or worse. So I decided to help him. Harry and I looked up healing spells and potions and we did the best we could to heal him. As far as I know I'm the only one that he's ever talked to about his nightmares."

Tim blinked then glared and said. "You didn't think to mention the abuse to the nurse at your school or me once you knew he was adopted. You boys could have gotten hurt if you used the wrong healing spell or potion. Hell said the spell wrong or made the potion wrong."

Tony said. "Tim enough."

Neville gapped and said quietly. "Sorry Tim. I didn't think anyone would help. Harry and I knew the Headmaster wouldn't help. If we went to another adult in the school they would have told Dumbledore. Who mostly did nothing. Then add having adults just pop into Harry's life that now give a dam. And one of them is his new father. Why would I trust that or you with my brother's past?"

Tony glared and said. "Alright that was your first mistake you can trust Tim. And you both should have found someone at school to trust. You both put Harry and yourselves at risk."

Neville gapped and said angrily. "Why should I trust him the last adults that were supposed to take care of Harry didn't? And the Professors and other Adult at Hogwarts have their heads shoved so far up Dumbledore's ass. He has to open his mouth so they can all take a breath."

"Watch your tone and language young man. You are in serious enough trouble as it is." Tony said.

Neville closed his eyes and Harry whispered. "Tell them it's ok. She'll understand."

Tim heard and said. "Tell us what?"

"We did tell someone or Harry did." Neville said.

Tim and Tony blinked in surprise and Tim said. "An adult knew Harry was abused and did nothing. How much did they know and who are they?"

"Neville or the adult? Why are you shocked an adult did nothing? They did what they all do when it comes to helping me, nothing. Why do you think I don't trust adults just for shits and giggles? You're supposed to be smarter than that Tim." Harry asked sarcastically.

Tony started to reprimand him for the blatant disrespect towards Tim. But was pulled up short by Tim's stern response. "I'm asking about the Adult as you well know Harrison. And you know myself, Gibbs, Tony, Jimmy, Abby, Leon and a lot of other adults have all done our best to help you since you've been here. I think you can agree we've been very helpful to you. But I don't think this is about that. I think you're scared and lashing out. I know this is hard for you to talk about but being sarcastic and taking your anger and frustration out on me won't help. You just earned yourself five more swats. You need to cut the attitude or I'll add more. Now answer my question Harrison."

Harry gulped and said softly. "You're right I'm sorry. I didn't mean you and everyone here hasn't help me."

Tony and Neville both glared at Tim as Harry hung his head. But Tim shook his head at them. He knew Harry hadn't meant what he said as a dig towards him and the other adults in DC but it still stung. But aside from that Harry was purposely being disrespectful to call attention away from what they were discussing. He'd done it before and while Tim would call him on it. Harry needed to know just because his behavior was being corrected the subject wouldn't be dropped it needed to be discussed no matter how hard it was.

"Harry do want me to…." Neville started.

Harry interrupted him and said. "That's ok Neville. This is my doing not yours."

"No we did it together." Neville said firmly.

Harry sighed and said. "Yes but I accepted the help for both of us. Just let me tell it ok."

Neville grumbled but nodded.

Harry gulped at the glares he was getting from Tim and Tony but said. "After Neville and I did our school shopping. I asked Neville to bring my trunk home with him. We had a sales lady shrink it for us with my stuff inside. After that I had to leave to meet up with Hagrid. When I found Hagrid he wasn't inside the pub. But sitting outside with a surprise for me an owl, which I later named Hedwig. He bought her for me as a birthday present. Then he brought me to a used book store to get me a book on owls. The owner Mrs. Files and I chatted as he looked for a book on owls. I had never been in that kind of a book store before and had all kinds of question for her. We both recognized a fellow book lover and got to talking about the store and books we had both read. I asked how I could order books. She told me about owl orders and the self-updating book catalog. She also told me how to order under the radar without my guardian finding out. I took the catalog and Hagrid took me back to my relatives and told my Aunt the day I needed to be at the station for school. She pulled me into the house and slammed the door in his face. My Aunt told me to go to my cupboard and wait until my Uncle got home. Once home Vernon demand to know how I bought my school things and were they were. He also wanted to know why I bought a bird that refused to come to any of them. They were really mad they couldn't destroy my school stuff and Hedwig stayed out of range to be caught or killed. They couldn't even hit her with things they threw at her. When they ordered me to catch her and give her to them. She wouldn't come near me. I told him my parents set up an account for me to go to school and it was only for school. They didn't take that well at all. The Dursleys made my last two weeks bad, really bad. I was only taken to the train station because they thought the ticket was a fake. They dropped me off and told me there was no such thing as that platform. They drove off laughing saying see you in 9 months. Hope you have fun living on the street. I got help finding the right platform by a lady who I think was looking for me. On the train I got my trunk from Neville and lied and told him I had a headache when he saw me wince and asked about it. I made it through rest of the day claiming a headache anytime any one asked why I was wincing. I didn't know until later that Neville knew I was lying. But that's because he called me on it and started asking question I didn't want to answer."

Neville rolled his eyes and said. "Of course I knew Harry. You a terrible liar. If someone knows you well enough to know what to look for."

Tony got a very dirty look from Tim when he mumble. 'Like father like son.' Under his breath.

Harry glared at Neville but continued. "That first night at Hogwarts I sent Mrs. Files a letter and requested my first book order from her. To my surprise I got a letter back right away with a potion bag attached. The letter explain she had figured out my secret and seen me at the train station and knew I would need the potions in the bag. She told me what each potion was and what they would do and that she knew and trusted the person who made them. Mrs. Files said she wouldn't tell anyone. We started writing each other both when I ordered books and in between orders. After a few letters she told me she had figured it out when I visited her store. She had a friend that had a childhood similar to mine and they both would help me as much as they could. Including getting me out if I wanted. I wrote back and told her it wouldn't work and what I told Neville. I wrote everything that I told Neville and then some. I gave dates and all the names of people who had tried to help me in the past that I could remember. But I also told her no one would believe it but if she wanted to try to go ahead."

Harry stopped when he felt Neville hug him again. He hugged him back then pulled away. Ignoring Tim and Tony for the moment. He said turning to Neville. "I never told you why she stopped writing or responding for a while Nev. She asked me not to and once she explained why. I had to respect that."

"It's ok Harry. If she asked you not to then I understand." Neville said.

Tim said. "Harry maybe you shouldn't tell us."

"No Mrs. Files would understand. She told me if I ever got out and wanted to explain how badly it was and how and why she helped me to the ones that got me help I could. Before I tell you I need to explain a few things. So you understand I'm not just being a bratty kid and trying to stubbornly keep things from you. But there is a real reason that I can't tell you everything. You see Mrs. Files isn't her real name and the woman I met isn't how she really looks. I won't tell you her real name because she told me not to. You see Mrs. Files is a person that helps abused people. That book store is a front to an underground group of people that helps people like me." Harry said.

"Does Hagrid…" Neville started.

Harry shook his head and said. "No Mrs. Files told me the store is actually a used book store chain that my mother started. The used book stores and later thrift stores that were later added to it. Are owned and paid for by the Bloom foundation that my father started as a wedding present to my mother. My father knew my mother always wanted to help people and that her best friend before she started Hogwarts was badly abusive by a family member and had no one to turn to other than her. But as a child herself she could only do so much. They both knew friends that suffered from abuse at Hogwarts. The foundation is self-supported by the chain of stores owned by the foundation but operated by muggle borns and people that need jobs. The foundation is overseen by a muggle born attorney. There are several people that help the foundation and help people like me that need help but have no one to turn to. No one knows who the others are in the foundation to protect their identity. Mum and Dad helped me by starting the foundation and didn't even know it."

Tim and Tony both looked shocked as did Neville.

Harry blinked tears back as he continued. "Mrs. Files looked into what I told her in the letter. She had someone cover the store and took a trip to investigate what I sent her. That why she stopped writing a while. She talked to a few people and got the cold shoulder and even a few friendly warnings and a few threats as well. So she changed tactics and she noticed that computer files on the reports made against the Dursleys didn't change but nothing had been done and wouldn't as long as Dumbledore had a hand in it. She wrote back and said she'd help any way she could. She added books on healing and others books she thought would help. She also sent potions that Neville and I couldn't make."

Tim and Tony both frowned not liking it that they didn't know who this woman was. But seeing she was helping them. They both decided for now to let it go.

Tim stood and said. "Tony is it alright if Harry and I stay over."

Tony nodded and said smirking. "Sure but you and the gremlin better have a headache though Probie. Because you're sharing the guest room."

Tim rolled his eyes and led a quiet Harry out of room.

Tony waited until he heard footsteps down the hall and a door open then he got up and closed the door. Turning back around he noticed he was missing a godson. Sitting back down he waited. Knowing Neville would play this one of two ways. He'd wait him out or see it was pointless and come out on his own. Giving him time to decide he began softly humming.

Neville lay shaking under the bed watching his godfather calmly sitting down. A few minutes later he heard humming. Confused he lay his head down on his arms watching his godfather's feet and waited.

Down the hall

Tim opened the door to Harry's room at Tony's and was surprised when he looked behind him. Harry had slowed down to the point he was barely moving. Confused he said. "Harry?"

Harry looked up startled and said. "Hm." Then noticed he had practically stopped moving and said moving fast and went into the room saying sheepishly. "Sorry Dad. Just worried about Neville."

Tim frowned and said. "Why?"

"Nev's Gran doesn't spank him. At least I don't think she does. So he's never…" Harry started.

Tim chuckled and said grinning. "Harry, Augustus Long Bottom with her late husband raise Tony from age 11 – 17 and I know for a fact he was spanked as a child. Neville I'm sure has been."

Harry went wide eyed and he said. "We never talked much about that. I just…"

Tim put an arm around Harry's shoulders leading further into the room and said. "You thought since he never said it he wasn't. Bad plan Harry you know Gibbs rules. Besides I know for a fact Neville's been spanked before having had spanked him."

Harry raised an eyebrow and said. "How…? What? Hu?"

Tim patted his shoulder and said pointing at the window seat. "Take a seat. And no I won't tell you how or why. I shouldn't have even told you that much. It's Neville's choice if he wants you to know more. Now we need to talk about this fight of yours with Neville and this new habit of bad language when you're angry."

Harry gulped easy going Tim had disappeared and Dad Tim had taken over. This wouldn't end well for his backside. Although he felt better when Tim sat next to him.

Neville's room

Neville picked his head up when the humming stopped. He froze when he heard his nickname whispered.

"Flora." Tony whispered.

Neville laid his head back down.

"Flora come out. I won't come and get you but you can't hide all night. You know that we need to talk about the fight and your language. Hiding won't change that." Tony said softly.

Neville whispered pouting. "Don't want to Dizzy."

Tony laughed at the childlike tone and childhood nickname Neville had given him and said. "Flora that hasn't worked since you were two now come out."

Neville gulped and said. "No."

"Neville Franklin Long Bottom get out here now." Tony ordered.

"No." Neville said.

"Neville I don't want to start adding swats but if you don't come out now I will." Tony said firmly.

Neville backed up against the wall and said. "Don't care."

Tony sighed and stood up he went down the hallway. Knocking on Harry's door when he only heard talking on the other side. Hearing the come in. Tony opened the door to see Tim and Harry both sitting together in the window seat talking.

Tim looked up at Tony and said. "Something wrong?"

Tony said sheepishly. "He did it again."

Tim rolled his eyes and said. "When are you going to learn he does this every time?"

Tony glared and said. "Spare me the lecture and help me ok."

Tim sighed and said. "Fine." Then he looked at Harry. "Why don't you get ready for bed this should only take a few minutes?"

Harry looked puzzled but nodded.

Once in the hallways with both boys doors closed Tim put up a privacy spell and said. "Is he mad or scared?"

Tony's lip twitched and said. "Scared you won't get kicked again."

Tim glared but his lips twitched before he said. "Not my ass on the line but his. So do you want round up or the bed?"

"I'll take round up you take the bed. That way you can get back to Harry." Tony said.

Tim nodded once in Neville's room. They closed and locked the door. Tim levitated the bed and Tony made a grab for Neville missing him by inches. Neville darted past Tony through Tim's legs and using accidental magic unlocked the door and ran for it. In the process Tim loss his concentration and the bed fell with a crash. While Tony following Neville's path knocked Tim over and Tim landed on top of Tony. They both looked up to a clearing of someone's throat. Jimmy was standing over them with an amused expression on his face.

Tim glad it was amusement and not anger said awkwardly. "I can explain."

Jimmy nodded and said. "I just bet you can. But that will have to wait. Harry is mighty curious I'd bet. As to why Neville just darted in his room and I'm sure by now is hiding under his bed."

Tim and Tony cursed and helped each other up. The three men going down the hallway. All three surprised when they heard someone being told off. They all three grinned when they realized the voice was Harry's and their boy didn't sound happy and sharing those thoughts loudly with the very person they were looking for. The grins faltered though when they heard the discussing take a more serious turn. They all listened as the boys spoke.


	25. Chapter 25 - Hidding

Chapter 25 - Hidding

Harry walked back into his room after his shower and now in his Pj's. Knowing stalling wouldn't help he went back to his room to wait for Tim. Harry realized immediately that something was different but was not able to place what. He looked around the room and seeing nothing he frowned. He was about to go get Tim and see if maybe he could figure it out. When he heard a noise that sounded like a sob. His curious nature took over and he followed the noise. Realizing it was coming from under the bed. He peaked under the bed. Where he found a hiding Neville.

"Nev why are you hiding under my bed?" Harry asked kindly.

"Um no reason." Neville said nervously wiping hard at his eyes and thinking. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea to hide in here.

Harry sat on the floor tired of twisting his neck to see under the bed. "Really. It wouldn't have to do with Tony coming in and asking Tim to help him would it?"

"Um maybe." Neville said.

"Neville I'm not the adults. I'll call you on your shit. Explain before I drag your happy ass out and kick it. Then stun you and stuff you out in the hallway so the adults can find you." Harry said.

Neville grumbled. "Gee what an understanding friend you are Harry."

"Neville the way I'm seeing things. Both our asses are getting tanned tonight. So it's my ass as well as yours on the line. So start talking." Harry said starting to get angry.

Neville crawled out and sat next to Harry looking sheepish and said. "Um when I know I'm going to get spanked I hide. It worked with my Gran. Well it sort of did anyways. If I could get to a hiding place quick enough. She'd get sick of waiting for me to come out and levitate the bed. Hit my backside with a stinging hex and then tell me to shower and go to bed. When I got older she got better at catching me before I could hide. Tony's not so good at catching me. Although if Tim is here or he calls Tim. I can't get around Tim. Not only is he fast but I swear he's part octopus with his long legs and arms. That I swear multiply when he's trying to catch me. I kind of kicked him in a sensitive place the last time. Between that and what I was being already punished for. Which by the way everyone was mad at me for. But still he grabbed me pulled my pants and trousers down and was spanking me before I could blink."

Harry raised an eyebrow and said. "Tim punished you when he was angry? That doesn't sound like him. What did you do?"

Neville blushed and said. "Everyone here think's we barely knew each other. Well until they figured out that wasn't true after our fight. But the weirdness part is Tim wasn't angry at me at all when he spanked me. Tony had told me you were in a coma and had been in the Hospital for two weeks and hadn't woken up yet. He told me most of the time at the Hospital was sitting around waiting for news. The adults taking turns sitting with you and Tim. When Tim punished me he knew I was worried about you. He understood I was scared and that I did something stupid because I was worried and not thinking clearly. But they were all worried and upset when they found out I disappeared."

"Ok I get you were worried. But what do you mean disappear? And why wouldn't Tony let you go to the Hospital?" Harry said confused.

Neville shrugged and said. "Tony said all day sitting with a bunch of on edge adults would be boring and frustrating for me. And even if they were allowed to see you. I couldn't because I was too young. So he left me with Remus at Jimmy's House. I waited until he and Jimmy left. Then I told Remus I was tired and asked if I could lay down. I had flown in a few days before. So he didn't question me being jet lagged still. I put pillows in the bedding and snuck out to go to the Hospital and see you. I kind of got lost though."

"Wait you went out in the city alone. When you had never having been anywhere muggle before and got lost. That was pretty dumb Nev. So how did they find you?" Harry asked.

Neville blushed and said. "Gibbs realized that in the hustle and bustle of making sure you were ok. Tim had barely slept or ate the two weeks you'd been there. He sent him home with Tony as he sat with you. Tony and Tim stopped by a fast food place to feed Tim before taking him home to sleep awhile. Since Tony lived a few blocks away and if the Healer needed Tim he'd be closer. Tony was inside getting the food as Tim rested in the car. Remus called Tony and told him I was missing. Gibbs told Tony when he called him he'd stayed at the hospital in case I showed up there. In the mean time I was hopelessly lost and found an almost empty parking lot and knocked on the window of a car to ask for directions to the Hospital. I didn't realize until Tim rolled the window down whose car it was. I've met the team a few times when I've visited. Tim didn't know why I was there but he knew I wasn't supposed to be. He demanded I get my ass in the car and stay there. Then we waited for Tony. Neither were pleased with my as they put it 'Disappearing act.' "

Harry chuckled and couldn't resist poking fun at him. "Smooth Long Bottom. Maybe for your next trick. You can ask Gibbs the best way to earn you your first head slap. I'm sure he'll tell you."

Neville glared as he said. "Actually Tony told me later. That Gibbs head slapped him for giving me the chance to do what I did. You know gave Tony the 'I'm his responsibility talk'. He should have known I might try to check on my friend. Even if we barely knew each other we had been class/dorm mates. I might not take their word you were ok. Of course Gibbs head slapped me the next he saw me to. He told me what I did was careless. It's odd before we both were out here Harry. The team was just people my godfather worked with at most his friends that I saw now and then. But now their family."

Harry frowned and looked at Neville and wondered what he meant. He said. "Is that ok?"

Neville raised an eyebrow and said. "Is it ok? That I have a family besides my Gran and godfather? Yeah Harry that's awesome. Before we had to be careful of how much people knew about me. Now I've got a grandfather and several Uncles and an Aunt. I could do without the spankings or lectures from the adults but win some lose some, you know."

"So you still haven't told me how you were spanked by Tim?" Harry asked.

Neville rolled his eyes and said. "Really you want to know?"

Harry nodded.

Neville sighed and said. "Fine. Tony sent me to my room the moment we got home. He told me to think about what I'd done and why because he wanted me to explain it to him. Then he got Tim set up in the guest room. I pretty much knew what was going to happen. So I waited until Tim had been asleep awhile and Tony started making phone calls. Then I snuck in the guest room and hid under the bed."

Harry raised an eyebrow and said. "Brass ones. Did Tim wake up?"

Neville nodded and said. "I thought he was still sleeping at first. But then he started talking to me. Tony had gone in my room to talk to me and well you know. He heard Tim talking and realized where I was. He was not happy with me. He came in to get me. They tried ever way they could think of to get me out and finally Tony levitated the bed. As soon as the bed was high enough. I kicked Tim in the groin and ran."

Harry blinked and said evenly. "I would have waited until I could breathe again. Then kicked your ass all over the house Long Bottom."

Neville shrugged and said. "I was worried about you. And scared that I'd be punished for what I did. Not to mention angry that they still wouldn't let me see you. Tim dropped after I connected. Tony dropped the bed and went to see if he was ok. I thought I really hurt him. So I froze for a split second. Then I realized shit I just made it worse."

Harry rolled his eyes and said dryly. "Yeah you just kicked my dad in his boys Long Bottom. I'm sure he wasn't thinking warm and fuzzes at you."

Neville snorted and said. "That's just it Harry. Tim was down. Tony trying to get him to talk to him. As Tim's laying kind of huddled on the floor where he fell. And I thought man I'm screwed they'll both kill me now. So I tried to run for it as they were distracted. But as I ran past Tim. What happen next was the last thing I expected."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him and said. "Don't tell me you kicked him why he was down. I'd have to hurt you Nev. No choice you see."

Neville snorted and said. "Never underestimate you father Harry. The man has balls of steal. When I ran past him he grabbed me flipped me over his lap bared my ass and started talking to me as he spanked me. And no he probably wasn't happy I kicked him. But he talked to me and he let me know he wasn't angry. That what I did was careless and scared the hell out of all of them. And that by hiding and fighting it only made it harder on me and them. He didn't even punish me for kicking him. Although he told me that if I did it again while hiding from a spanking. The next time he'd put a sticking charm on my chair when I was naughty so I couldn't kick or otherwise hit him."

Harry went wide eyed but then laughed so hard he could barely breathe. Great most kids looked up to their fathers thinking there superman or some other super hero. Indestructible and abled to leap tall building in a single bound and such. But his dad had balls of steal. He shared his thoughts with Neville and they both fell down laughing.

Calm now they both lay next to each other on the floor. Neville looked and said. "Can I hide under your bed? You can tell Tim I'm not in here. I'll plug my ears when Tim comes in. Please Harry. Let them calm down a little."

Harry looked at Neville and said with a raised eyebrow in disbelief and a little anger by the end of him talking. "So let me get this straight Long Bottom. You ran and hid from our godfather. Who then had to get my Dad to help wrangle your ass in? Taking him away from tanning my ass. Which he was minutes away from doing and I would have liked to have gotten done and over by now thank you very much. And then sent them on a merry chase through the house to search for you. Getting them both good and pissed off. And now you want to hide as I face them alone. Did I get that right or did I miss something?"

Neville gulped and said softly. "No that's about it."

Harry said. "Not on your life Long Bottom. What happen to a Long Bottom is always at a Potter's side. That should include angry godparents and other adults. Not just Dark Lords and Manipulative bastards."

Neville smirked and said. "Better your ass than mine Potter."

Harry glared over at him and said dryly. "Thanks Long Bottom. So let me ask you this. Why hide are you scared of Tony?"

Neville sat up and said angrily. "Hell no. I just do it. Yeah it childish but do you like getting spanked?"

Harry sat up and shook his head and said. "No."

"Yet you just sit there and do as they say. Ok hiding doesn't solve it. But it I at least puts it off as long as I can." Neville said.

Harry hugged his knees and said. "It's nice having someone care. I mean no I rather not have that feeling at the expense of a sore ass. But other than well you know no adults have cared before."

"Wait so you let them spank you. Because you think if you don't they won't care." Neville said frowning.

Harry shook his head and said. "No nothing like that it's like. Ok we both lost our parents right. I mean yours are still…"

"I understand Harry and I'm not offended. Mum and Dad are still there in body but not mind. Gran with Tony's help raised me when they couldn't. Go on." Neville interrupted to say.

Harry nodded and said. "Tim just I don't he makes me feel loved. After the shit storm I call my life and everything I've dealt with over the years. I finally have an adult that say's hold up. You could have died or hurt yourself. What were you thinking? Hell were you thinking at all and he cares if I'm hurt, sick, scared, upset or angry. I mean he's far from perfect and he snores like you wouldn't believe. But he's my dad."

Neville looked at Harry and saw the uncertainty in his eyes. "That's great Harry. But why do you look like I'm about to crash your world down around you ears."

"Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione heard me call Tim Dad and were really upset. Dumbledore told Tim he wasn't my father and that he was going to have me removed from his care. He even said that my parents would be upset that I didn't go to someone they picked." Harry said looking down.

"Don't listen to them Harry. Dumbledore has his own plans for you. He's just pissed you found a way out that he can't stop. As for the spies they just want their cash cow back. Besides when did you see them? I thought Tim didn't want you going back. Did he let them visit or something?" Neville asked.

"I told you all of this in a letter. Didn't I?" Harry asked surprised he thought he had.

"No you told me about the Dursleys and being blood adopted by Tim. After that we talked about you not returning to Hogwarts. But when I asked how you took it. All you said was you did something stupid and got grounded. So out with it tell me what else happened and the part you glossed over. I can't watch your back if I'm in the dark Harry." Neville said.

Harry fell back on the floor and covered his eyes with his arm and said with a groan. "We're supposed to be talking about your spanking issues not my issues Neville."

"Not my fault that you keep everything to yourself Harry. Or that you wait and let things that are bothering you pile up so high. That you explode into a Harry storm that destroys everything in sight." Neville said.

Harry snorted and moving his arm look at Neville amused and said. "Did you just compare me to a natural disaster Nev. Really?"

"If the disaster fits Harry. Now stop stalling and spill." Neville said.

Harry sighed and told him everything that happened from meeting up with the Dursleys at the train station to waking up with Neville in his hospital room and in between. He even added in what he knew about Jimmy. By the end Neville and Harry were sitting side by side leaning against the bed. Harry's head on Neville shoulder and Neville's arm around Harry.

"So lots of big and little changes in a very little time. I know you Harry. You hate change it makes you restless and gloomy until you get used to it. Have you told that to Tim?" Neville asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Nothing he can do. I'm glad I'm here and I like this new life. I just have to deal with it. I just wish I knew what Mum and Dad would think of all this. Would James be ok with me calling another man Dad?" Harry said.

"Harry think about it. Jimmy when he was Sirius was James best friend and good friends with Lily and my parents. None of our parents or their friends trusted Dumbledore before they were attacked. Jimmy fought for you to stay with Tim from what you just told me. Doesn't that tell you something? Don't you think Jimmy of all people knows what your parents would agree with? I think Jimmy knows your parents would want you with Tim and him to be your Dad. Jimmy did all he could to make sure you stayed with Tim and I think he did that with your best interest at heart. But that aside I also think the words said at Hogwarts is another scheme of Dumbledore's to make you doubt yourself and Tim."

"Why he had the spell on me? He charged it and he planned to have me removed from Tim's care. Why bother with doubt?" Harry said confused.

"Think about it Harry. You said yourself after you floo to Hogwarts. Tim was there seconds later to fetch you. Yes he was annoyed you broke the rules and he told you you'd talk about it at home. But from the moment Tim saw you were ok. He protected you and let you know that the both of you were leaving together. Also from what you said you relaxed at Tim's presence and tucked into his side letting Tim protect you further. Dumbledore was probably pissed and concerned that you not only ignored him but you let Tim speak for you and went to him for protection. Because from what you told me. You let Tim take over the situation and glared at the two who tricked you. When Dumbledore spoke to you, you never answered but let Tim do all the talking. That's something a parent does when there child is mad or scared Harry. Then when Tim's adoption was called in to question you called him Dad. Dumbledore may be a half blood but even he knows. If he tried to separate you the Ministry will step in and charge him with kidnaping. He wants you away from Tim and back under his control. He won't stop there Harry. I think the reason he tried to charge the spell that night. Is he realizes he has very few things left to try and control you. When he loses everything he will be a very dangerous man."

"I know Neville. The time is coming to tell them soon you know." Harry said.

"I know. But in the meantime. It's ok for you to not only love Tim as a Dad but think of him that way. I've heard you call him Dad so why stop. If he's you Dad call him your Dad. And ignore Dumbledore and his spies they don't control you anymore Harry." Neville said.

Harry said. "I guess that's true."

"I really think if you having major issues with this. Then you should talk to Tim and ask if you two can talk to Jimmy together. Besides you want to know what my Gran use to tell me about our dad's and I think it applies to Tim and Tony to?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded.

Neville smiled and said. "Gran use to say. Any man can father a child but it takes a real man to be a Daddy. Our Fathers James and Frank they were Daddies Harry. They loved us, provided for us, and made time for us no matter what. I'm sure they disciplined us though we don't remember it. They loved us and our mothers and they gave there all to protect us. But now we have new Daddies that would do the same thing."

"Is Tony going to adopt you?" Harry asked.

Neville shrugged and said. "He hasn't brought it up and I don't think he wants to. He was the only Dad I knew as a kid. Although he won't let me call him that. I still think of him that way though. I slipped up once during a spanking and called him Daddy."

"What happen?" Harry asked.

"Tony stopped and corrected me. He told me not to call him that. Frank was my Daddy not him. He was my godfather and he wouldn't replace my dad." Neville said.

"Ouch." Harry said wincing.

"Yeah. I think I was like four or five at the time." Neville said shrugging.

"You ever try and talk to him about it?" Harry asked.

"No obviously he doesn't want me as a son. So why bother talking to him. I just take what I can get. He doesn't even try that hard to get me out of hiding before he goes and gets Tim or whoever to help get me out." Neville said sadly then shook it off and shrugged.

"So were back to the hiding thing. You know that doesn't help right? All you're doing is aggravating the adults and making it harder on yourself." Harry said.

"Yeah that's what Tim told me. Gran as well several times. But it's not going to change Harry." Neville said glaring.

"Do you trust Tony?" Harry asked.

"Do you trust Tim?" Neville asked.

"Not to abuse me or to treat me like the Dursleys did yes. Do you think Tony abuses you when he spanks you Neville?" Harry asked.

"No of course not. He only spanks me when I've been really naughty. I know it won't kill me but it doesn't matter. When a spanking is involved. My brain goes into must get away and hide mode. The next thing I know I'm hiding as whichever adult is looking for me." Neville said shrugging.

"Hmm mine goes on. Dam how'd I get myself in this mess again mode. Then I try and talk my way out of it. Never works though." Harry said.

Neville smirked and said. "We can hide together like when we were little. Gran has a picture of us hiding from our mum's under her bed."

Harry grinned and they both disappeared under Harry's bed.

Harry whispered. "Now what?"

Neville whispered back. "Now we wait for the adults. They try and talk us out. Then they levitate the bed and try and catch us. If we get caught we get spanked. If we don't get caught we hide somewhere else and it begins again."

"You do this every time?" Harry whispered.

Neville whispered back. "Yep."

Harry sighed and said. "Seems pointless if you still get spanked."

Neville shrugged.

"Have they ever gotten tired of chasing you and not spanked you?" Harry whispered.

"A few times I've found really good hiding places and fallen asleep. Only to come out the next day and hide again. Those don't end well." Neville whispered.

Harry looked wide eyed at him and whispered. "How doesn't it end well?"

"Gran gets really mad if I don't eat or sleep properly. She doesn't wait for me to come out anymore not after the second time I disappeared for two days. If she can't find me after a few hours and it's past my bed time. She assumes I've fallen asleep or am trapped and can't get out. She sends a house elf to get me out using elf magic. She has the elf make sure I eat and wash before calling her. Gran then put me to bed with a restrict spell and spanks me when I wake up before removing the spell. But I get extra for putting my health at risk." Neville whispered.

Harry glared at him as he harshly whispered. "Have you met Tim the overprotective mother hen? He flips out if I miss a snack let alone a meal and don't sleep."

"Oh hmm. Well I wouldn't worry about it just let him catch you the first time. And he won't get upset." Neville whispered.

Harry narrowed his eyes and said shocked. "You enjoy this. The running and hiding. The figuring out how long before they catch you."

Neville snorted and said quietly. "Keep your voice down. The adults are going to come in any moment."

Harry glared and said. "Admit it."

"Your nuts who would enjoy that kind of thing?" Neville said.

"Then why?" Harry said.

Neville shrugged and said. "Just do."

"You need to talk to Tony." Harry said.

"And you need to talk to Tim. Now that we've both stated the obvious can we shut up before they come in?" Neville said.

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded.

Neville pulled Harry up by the wall under the bed and motioned for him to stay quiet. Harry nodded and they lay side by side quietly as the men entered the room.

Tim, Tony and Jimmy heard things go quiet in the room after the not so quiet whispering stopped. They shared a grin as they found an empty room and all three looked at the bed and rolled their eyes.

Tim raised an eyebrow at the other two.

Tony pointed at himself then the bed. Then he pointed at Jimmy and then Tim and to a side of the bed he wanted each of them on.

The plan decided Tony levitated the bed and Tim grabbed Harry as Jimmy grabbed Neville.

Neville was handed off to Tony and Harry placed on the bed with a restricting spell. That had Tim glared at by Harry. An hour later Neville snuck into Harry's bed and the boys grumbled about hard hands and sore bottoms before they both fell asleep.

Tim and Tony waited until they were settled and asleep before looking in on them. Grinning when they saw their trouble makers curled around each other like cubs fast asleep.

Going downstairs Tim and Tony sat down at the kitchen table accepting the coffee offered by a quiet Jimmy.

Tony looked from Tim to Jimmy and said. "Ok so say what you're thinking."

Jimmy looked at Tim and shrugged then said. "Why correct a five year old over calling you Daddy?"

Tony said. "Neville was four first of all. And second I didn't mean it the way he took it. Ok maybe back then I did. But things changed over time and well things just…"

Tim raised an eyebrow and said. "Tony you're not making any sense. Ether you mind or you don't?"

Tony sighed and stood and started pacing. Finally stopping and saying. "You guys don't understand. When Frank and Alice were attacked. We were devastated and with Harry missing on top of it. We thought it be a few months and they would be home and Harry with them. When the reports started coming from the Healers that Alice had brain damage and Frank was in even worse condition. The Healers told Augustus they had to put them in healing comas to heal the damage. Then Augustus had to deal with Dumbledore and I couldn't do anything. Not even go with her for moral support. Then she got custody of Neville and was blocked from Harry. We both made a promise that we wouldn't replace Neville's parents and do the only thing we could raise Neville and wait. Then next thing I know Neville's four and I'm spanking him and he's calling me Daddy. It shocked me ok. I panicked yeah I look at Neville as my son but I made a promise."

Tony wasn't surprised at the head slap but when he saw Tim and Jimmy smirking and looking behind him. He was shocked to see Gibbs standing there glaring at him.

"So you hurt Neville because he shocked you and you panicked. And did you think to discuss it with him?" Gibbs asked.

Tony bit his lip before answering and said. "No he never brought it up again."

Gibbs glared and said dryly. "Gee I wonder why DiNozzo?"


	26. Chapter 26 - Family Ties

Chapter 26 – Family Ties

Harry woke up to a tapping on the window. He got up seeing Hedwig he fed her a treat from his pouch and took the letter. He sat in the window seat to read it. Forgetting for the moment he wasn't alone busted up laughing when he reached the end.

Neville sat up sleepily and said. "What's so funny?"

Harry looked over in surprise and said sheepishly. "Sorry Nev forgot I wasn't alone."

"That's ok. But what's so funny?" Neville said.

Harry brightened and said. "Well I sent Mrs. Files a letter before my shower yesterday. Letting her know about everything that's happened including the talk with the parental unites. I kind of forgot before to send it. So it was just a matter of adding a few things and sending it. She told me she's glad I was adopted and glad I found my godfather. She knows Jimmy at least she did when he was Sirius. She said she needs to figure out a way to visit and give him a spanking for making her worry for so long about him. But that at least now she knows he's free and alright."

"Ok why?" Neville asked.

"They were friends and she believed him innocent. She knew something was fishy about the way he disappeared but her hands were tied of just how much she could do. She wants to let him know she's been worried about him for years. And is not thrilled that he didn't find a way to contact her." Harry said.

"Um ok. You going to talk to Tim?" Neville asked.

"You going to talk to Tony?" Harry asked dryly.

"I will if you will. Might be easier if we do it together." Neville said.

"Ok. We can talk to them together. Why don't we get dressed then we can meet in your room and head down." Harry said grabbing clothes and heading down the hallway.

"Harry it'll be ok. I mean. Tim will understand and with Jimmy here. Maybe he can help you see your Mum and Dad's side of it." Neville said.

Harry shrugged and said. "Yeah I guess. But who's going to give Tony the head slap he needs though."

Neville stopped outside his room and shrugged his hand on the doorknob he said. "Just because I talk to him about it. Doesn't mean he'll want me as his son Harry. None of us can change it if that's how he really feels."

Harry frowned and said. "True. Maybe you could ask Tim to adopt you. We could be brothers for real. I mean if you want to."

Neville shook his head and said. "What do you mean real brothers you idiot we are brothers? I swear you need to get your memory checked. We've been over this. Besides no offense Harry. I mean Tim's nice and all. But Tim's your Dad Harry. Besides I see him as an Uncle not my Dad. It be too weird to go from thinking of him as Uncle Tim to Dad Tim."

"You see me as an Uncle, Neville?" Tim said.

Neville blushed and nodded then headed into his room.

Harry grinned and said to Tim. "Only you could punish someone and gain a nephew Tim."

Tim grinned and shrugged he said. "I don't think that's the only reason. But we can get into that later. Right now you two need to get ready for the day. Then Tony and I want to have a chat."

"Ok. Actually Neville and I were going to meet up after we got dressed and then find you, Tony and Jimmy. We wanted to talk to you all about something." Harry said.

"Ok I'll go grab Tony and Jimmy. We'll be waiting in the living room." Tim said starting to go downstairs. He turned at Harry's question though.

"Um Tim what did you and Tony want to talk to us about?" Harry asked.

"Some of the things we overheard you and Neville talking about last night." Tim said.

"Oh really, that's kind of what we wanted to talk to you about." Harry said and then he disappeared into the bathroom shutting the door.

Ten minutes later a nervous Harry had filled Neville in and was pacing. Mumbling under his breathe about not being able to do it.

An equally nervous Neville was sitting in his window seat watching him pace. He finally called it quits to the pacing by stepping in Harry's path. He said placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and said. "Talk to me Harry. What's wrong?"

"What if I say it wrong? I could make things worse. This was a really bad idea." Harry said.

"No it's not you need to do this. It's been to long already. You need to tell them what you're thinking. They need to know how difficult change is for you. They love you and they need to know it's not personal but how you process things. They also need to know no matter how embarrassing it is. That sometimes when you don't deal with things it effects your magic when things build up. Besides even if it comes out wrong they'll understand that's not your intent. Come on lets go." Neville said grabbing his arm and leading Harry downstairs.

Both boys were surprised when they reached the living room to see Tim, Tony and Jimmy standing talking to Augustus Long Bottom.

Augustus looked over as the boys walked into the living room. Seeing Harry she got tears in her eyes. She used her handkerchief to dry her eyes. Pretending to only be turning to hug Neville who had ran up to her and after hugging him said. "Well aren't you going to introduce me Neville?"

Neville gave his Gran another hug. Not fooled for a second but knowing better than to mention it. He then went over and tried to grab Harry's hand. He had hid behind Tim upon seeing the newcomer. Neville rolled his eyes when Harry tried to move away. Then when he jerked his hand away when he tried to grab it again. Neville finally said frustrated. "She won't bite you Harry."

Tim turned slightly and wrapped an arm around Harry and tucking him into his side a second later. Not sure why Harry had turned shy and hid. He had rarely done this before. Mostly when he was in trouble or overwhelmed. To his surprised he realized Harry was trembling.

Excusing them Tim took Harry into the kitchen to calm down. He sat in a chair and pulled Harry into his lap. He had a sobbing mumbling little boy that was clinging to him a second later. Catching only every other word he tried to make out what he was saying. As he rubbed his back and tried to get him to calm down. But all he could make out was. Don't want to, Parents, Mum, Dad, Daddy, Tim, And Dumbledore. And then Sorry be better. Then please don't make me.

It dawned on Tim what was going on and he felt like an idiot for not thinking of it before. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye he noticed Neville in the doorway. Raising an eyebrow. He saw Tony a moment later standing behind Neville. Meeting eyes Tony got the message and led Neville away.

Tim hit Harry with a very light sleeping spell then picked Harry up and keeping his head buried in his shoulder just in case he woke up as he took him upstairs. This wasn't a conversation to be overheard and something that needed to be settled for once and for all.

Neville went to protested went Tim passed by with a sleeping Harry. But he was silenced by his Gran with a look. He sat next to her and pouted. He knew he was missing something but couldn't put his finger on what it was. He frowned as he replayed what happened in his mind trying to figure out what Harry's issue was.

Augustus looked at Tony and Jimmy and said firmly. "Would ether of you two like to let me know why my other grandson is frightened at the very sight of me?"

Neville gasped and said. "He's not Gran. I don't know what Harry's issue is but he's not scared of you."

Augustus frowned down at him and said. "Neville. The child hid behind his father and was shaking. If that is not fear than I don't know what it is? Gentlemen?"

Jimmy cursed and stood then half ran upstairs.

Augustus smirked and looked at Tony and said. "The crowd seems to be thinning at an alarming rate. Anthony before you remember a sudden need to be upstairs. Could you be so kind as to answer my question?"

Tony looked sheepish. Dam the woman could still make him feel like an eleven year old. He said. "Last night Harry found out you tried to get custody of him after his parents died. He might think…"

"That I here for Neville and him as well." Augustus finished for him.

Tony nodded.

Neville gasped and said angrily. "That's ridicules. Tim adopted him and is his Dad now. He knows Gran was coming out here. I told him that to last night."

"Neville don't be rude now. After everything Harry has been through. I don't believe he has much trust in very many people. So you might be right Anthony. I trust that is why Timothy took him upstairs to get the matter settled?" Augustus said.

"Yes Ma'am. Would you like tea as we wait? I have your favorite." Tony said standing.

"Yes I believe I will have a cup. Do hurry back dear we have a little matter to solve as we wait." Augustus said with a raised eyebrow.

Tony gulped he knew that look. When he was a kid and young adult it usually ended with a sore backside. He wasn't surprised when he heard Neville hurried offer to help and his scrabbled to follow him.

Once in the kitchen Neville whispered. "What did you do?"

Tony raised an eyebrow as he set the water to boil and said. "Me?"

Neville rolled his eyes and whispered. "That's Gran's. I'm annoyed with you young man tone. Not you're in big trouble mister tone. I haven't been around her in weeks. So it can't be me it has to be you. So yeah what did you do?"

Tony's lips twitched as he got up at the whistled blew for the water. He let memories flow of him and Frank. The happiness and wicked feeling of getting away with something. Then that would often turned into dread as their parents by turn found out about their naughtiness and then called them on it to explain it. Different times of him and Frank nursing sore backsides as they went down to breakfast the next morning. He smiled in sadness and happiness that he had his family at least in part back. The tea made he said. "Ah memories you know how many times you're Dad and I. Tried to figure out how much trouble we were in by Mum's tone. With Dad we could never tell but Mum always gave things away by her tone. Did she ever tell you about the time we animated her Vulture hat? Man she was madder than a wet cat. Dad got in almost as much trouble as we did. But that was only because he couldn't stop laughing every time it tried to take flight."

Tony turned around when he was met by silence. He saw an uneasy Neville sitting at the table looking at his hands. He said gently. "Neville something wrong?"

"I'm going to go visit with Gran." Neville said quietly and he left the room.

Tony frowned and wondered what that was about. Shrugging he finished adding the final touches to the tea tray and he headed out. Time to see just how much trouble he was in. He walked out to see Neville sleeping on the couch and Augustus glaring at him from a chair she'd moved to. Ok so it had to do with his godson. He placed the tea tray down and after he and Augustus helped themselves. He met her glare with one of his own as he said quietly. "Glaring at me won't tell me what you want to discuss Mum."

Augustus relax into a small smile and said. "Very well Anthony. Care to tell me why my grandson feels you don't want him as a son?"

Tony gapped how did she? He said. "How?"

Augustus smirked and said. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Tony went wide eyed and said. "You know my boss. How?"

Augustus smiled and said. "Jethro's father Jackson Gibbs was a friend of your fathers. We lost touch after your father passed. However when you started working for his son. Jackson wrote me and wanted to know if this Anthony DiNozzo. Was possibly the same one that we raised as our own? I told him yes you were our son. After that from time to time I'd get a letter on this or that. Jethro was visiting when one of these letters was being written and stumbled upon it by accident. Jackson wrote of the confrontation and how he demanded an explanation from his father. Which he got along with some choices words if I know Jackson. After Jackson past on a few years ago. Jethro wrote to let me know about Jackson's passing. Jethro never knew about anything else just you were my son and my late husband had been a good friend of his fathers. Jethro and I started exchanging letters after that."

Tony started to get angry. His boss was tattling to his mother.

Augustus raised an eyebrow and said. "Stop that hissy fit before it starts Anthony. Jethro never tattled on you. He let me know when you were injured and that you were alright after. Something that you my son forgot to mention on several occasions."

Tony looked sheepish as he said. "I didn't want to worry you. With you so far away and Neville needed you there with him. There wasn't anything you could do. So there was no point other than making you worry Mum. Besides I'm fine my job is dangerous but I love it."

Augustus glared and then said with a smile. "I would box your ears for that young man. But since you know better now. I'll merely remind you that I am not frail or senile. Besides I remember that you did the same as a child. Not wanting to worry your father and me you'd begged the school healer not to call on us."

Tony gave a choked laugh as he remembered and said dryly. "If I remember correctly you'd box my ears. Then you and Dad would spend hours tag team lecturing me about being my parents meant worrying about me. God I miss him."

"As do I love every day." Augustus said.

"So Boss wrote you." Tony said bringing them full circle back to why she was here.

"I sent an owl to him letting know I'd be in the area visiting and wanted to visit Jackson's gravesite. Thinking it was safer in case it was intercepted. He sent a letter back letting me know what happen last night at least what he knew. Risky but he thought I could help my boys and here I am. So Anthony fill me in on the rest. You love that boy as if he was your own. So what's your problem and don't you dare use you brother as an excuse or I will change my mind about boxing your ears." Augustus said and then refilled her tea to give Tony time to gather his thoughts.

"Frank is Neville's dad Mum not me. Yeah I love him like my own but he has a Dad. I don't want Neville to ever forget Frank. We made that promise to each other after Frank and Alice were attacked remember." Tony said quietly.

Augustus looked at Tony and said calmly. "Do you love your father?"

Tony blinked not expecting that and said. "DiNozzo or Long Bottom?"

Augustus smiled and said. "Both dear."

Tony said confused. "Yeah I love them both. Why?"

Augustus raised an eyebrow and said. "Yet Jethro is your father now."

Tony blanched and said. "Uh yeah what are you getting at Mum."

Augustus smirked and said. "You've had three men at different stages in your life. That helped shape you into the man you are today. None of the three are less important than the one before him. But they are still your fathers and both save my late husband are still in your life."

Tony nodded he still had a very distant relationship with Senior but at least they did talk on occasion. Since he joined NCIS Gibbs had become his dad. He'd always miss his foster dad and cherished the small time he had with him before he died. The man died the summer before he and Frank went into their sixth year.

"But Mum it's different. Neville has a dad I'm his godfather, his Uncle even. I just don't want to confuse him." Tony said.

"Confuse him how DiNozzo? You've helped raise that boy." Said a quiet voice behind Tony.

Tony turned to see Gibbs standing behind his chair. He sighed and said. "I don't want to replace Frank or have Neville forget him."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and said evenly. "You know about Kelly the daughter I lost right?"

Tony nodded.

"Yet Abby is my daughter as much as Kelly still is and not a replacement for her. You're my son as is Tim and Jimmy. Harry and Neville my grandsons. None of you are replacing my little girl Tony. Frank doesn't want you to replace him. But Tony he'd want you to give the kid something he already has in you but you're too blind to see and recognize." Gibbs said.

Tony gapped and said. "What?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and said. "He already see's you as his dad DiNozzo. He just doesn't call you Dad because the one time he did you told him not to. But anyone that spends two seconds around you two can see you're his father."

Tony gulped and said. "No. I didn't…"

Augustus nodded and said. "Yes he's always looked up to you as a father figure. I thought you knew that. After he slipped and you left that night to return to DC. The next day when Neville woke up he was very upset and we spoke about it. I explain the best I could. And I believe that he understands why you said what you did. After we spoke about it that one time. Neville never would talk about it again. I thought you and him spoke about it and smoothed things over. You know what Frank asked of you the day Neville was born and laid him in your arms Anthony. Why haven't you kept that promise?"

"Frank asked me to be a father to Neville if for some reason he couldn't. But I thought Frank would come back and didn't want to take his place just to be shoved aside. That might sound selfish but it wasn't. I was trying to be fair to Neville." Tony whispered.

Augustus closed her eyes and said on a sob. "Nothing would make me happier than to see Frank be a father to his son. But the reality is that won't happen. The last report said that Frank and Alice are fading and won't live much longer. I'm getting up there in age as well Anthony. Neville needs you now before he loses any of us though. You need to adopt Neville not just to protect him now but after I'm gone so Dumbledore won't get his hands on him."

"Mum are you sick." Tony said.

"No love. Just getting up there in age is all. Neville is twelve and needs a father. Sadly Frank can't be here and he already has you in his life. Franks wanted you to be Neville's father Anthony. Neville won't ask it of you. When you adopt Neville and with him safe. I plan to travel and see old friends but I won't until you boys are settled." Augustus said.

"So this is to convenience you?" Tony said smirking.

Augustus smirked and looked at Gibbs. She said dryly. "I think you must be head slapping our boy to hard Jethro. He lost sight of the bigger picture."

Gibbs smirked and head slapped Tony. He said. "No DiNozzo if she's traveling. No one can know for sure where she or Neville are. No one from Dumbledore or his spies knows of you. So they'll assume Neville is with her."

"Oh. What does Neville think of me adopting him?" Tony said.

"That depends. Are you still being an idiot or have you gotten over yourself?" Neville said his eyes still closed.

All three adults turned to him.

Augustus smiled at Neville and said. "And when did you join the conversation young man?"

Neville blushed and opened his eyes and said. "A few minutes before Gibbs started speaking."

Augustus laughed and said. "I noticed you said speaking not entered the room Neville. Is it stronger now love?"

"Yes Gran. It started getting stronger before I came out here. I never told you because I knew that there wasn't anything you could do about it." Neville said looking at Gibbs to see his reaction.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Neville watching him and said. "Something to share Neville?"

Neville looked at his Gran and said. "Um Gran?"

"Neville Franklin Long Bottom are you telling me all the time you've been here and no one knows? Anthony how could you let this happen? Why isn't anyone helping the boy?" Augustus said starting to get upset.

Tony looked from her to Neville confused and said. "Um Mum I'm confused. Know what?"

Neville sheepishly looked away.

Augustus glared at her grandson and said. "Young man what did you do?"

"Nothing." Neville yelped.

Augustus narrowed her eyes and said firmly. "I don't enjoy being lied to young man. Now you have exactly one minute to tell me the truth. The full truth."

Neville started talking fast. "It wasn't my fault. You had just given me my pouch for my birthday when Tony found out about my gift. I was putting the pouch on as you told him. Right after I asked you both to look. You both looked at me. You both seemed fine and you still knew about it. So I thought he still knew. But since I got here Tony hasn't mentioned my gift and with Harry being in the hospital. Tony and I have never been alone for very long. So I just didn't say anything because I thought he knew but wasn't talking about it."

Augustus paled and she whispered. "Tell me you didn't go to visit Harrison in the hospital."

Neville nodded and said. "I did and it was hard but I was ok.

Augustus motioned Neville closer and said. "You know what to do."

Neville whimpered but lowered his shields enough to let her in.

Augustus laid a calming hand on Neville's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. After a minute or so she broke contact and told him. "Put them back up Neville and strengthen them. You've been slacking in that and it shows."

Tony said. "What's going on?"

Augustus whipped out her wand and set up a privacy ward and sat Neville next to her. Then said. "In the Long Bottom family a well-guarded secret has been passed down for generations. You were told on Neville's 11th birthday Anthony. You weren't told before because your father and Frank never inherited the gift and we had just found out about Neville. It is my understanding you don't remember the pouch Neville wears."

Tony narrowed his eyes looking at a sheepish Neville. He said. "The boys told us about them last night in a way that Tim and I couldn't forget. I assume this is why I can't remember being told about this gift of Neville's."

"Well from what Neville told me you looked at the pouch right I told you about his gift. Neville is an empath." Augustus said.

Tony gapped and couldn't speak for a second.

Gibbs looked at Neville and made a come here motion.

Neville stood and slowly moved over. He yelped when he was picked up and placed in Gibbs lap. He whispered in his ear. "Let down your shields. Trust in the shield I've put up around us as yours are down."

"Why?" Neville whispered.

"I can't teach you to protect yourself or control. If I don't know just how powerful you are Neville." Gibbs said.

"You're an empath!" Neville yelped.

Gibbs grinned and said. "Your grandfather and my father attended Hogwarts together. After Hogwarts do you know what your grandfather did for a living?"

Neville nodded and said. "Grandfather Long Bottom was a Private Teacher. Children and Adults that had special gifts he taught them how to use them."

Gibbs smiled and nodded he said. "I was born an empath the first in my family. My dad went to your grandfather when I started losing control of my magic and couldn't control it. Healers said my magic was off and they couldn't figure out why? The only time my magic reacted was when I was in an emotional state and then things just blew up. They said everything from I had very little magic that built up until it showed. To I was so afraid of my own magic that I manifested a block."

Augustus gasped and said. "They told us the same about Neville when he was young. That man he never said anything. Just Jackson and he were working on a project together. I always wondered what they were working on. Blast him if I'd known this. I would have known about Neville and been able to help him sooner rather than later. Hell it was years before his own son was born what if he had inherited the gift."

Gibbs said. "At first I had to learn shields and then control. It wasn't something you learn overnight and let me tell you it can be frustrating when you first learn it. I did learn control over time and was finally able to reach my magic and then go to school to train my magic. My Dad was very proud but he told me to tell no one I couldn't trust. Mr. Long Bottom worked with me over the next few summers. Then one evening he showed up and told my Dad and me the good news he was going to be a father. I never saw him again after that. Dad and he lost touch and then well life happened I guess."

Neville asked. "Can you help me? Gran doesn't want me to tell anyone. Which I don't understand fully but sometimes the shields don't work."

Gibbs nodded and said. "That's because no one ever taught you control. You and I use magic differently than others Neville. Our magic is for lack of a better term fed by emotions. The more emotions around us the more magic we have to take from."

Neville gave him a blank stare. But dropped his shields.

Gibbs chuckled and said. "If your Dad agrees I'll train you Neville. You have some impressive shields but no taught you how to reinforce them naturally. The power behind your shield is even more impressive. Put your shields back up for now and we'll work something out."

Neville nodded and put them back up then looked at Tony and said dryly. "You never answered my question?"

Tony laughed and said. "Yes I've gotten over myself. I'll adopt you and yes Gibbs can train you. And if you want to you can call me anything you're comfortable with including Dad."

Neville smirked making the other adults uncomfortable. But he said. "Can Tim be my godfather?"

Tony laughed and said. "Sure I was going to ask you if we could ask Tim. I was thinking Abby for your godmother."

Neville grinned and nodded he asked. "Can I go ask Tim?"

Tony nodded and said. "Sure. But let's wait until they come downstairs ok. I have a feeling that haven't come down for a reason."

"Ok but can you go get him if it takes much longer?" Neville asked.

Tony nodded and said. "Let's do the blood adoption. If there not down by when were done. I'll play messenger boy ok."

Neville nodded and wasn't surprised when his Gran not only had the potion but the forms they needed and then talked him and Tony through the process. He became Neville Franklin Timothy Leroy Long Bottom DiNozzo.

Harry's room

Harry woke up confused on why he was laying fully clothed on his bed at Tony's. A second later memories hit him of what happened. He figured someone more than likely Tim had carried him upstairs. After he had fallen apart in the kitchen. He blushed and groaned as he hide his face in his pillow. Just once he'd like to have something happen and not fall apart is that too much to ask for.

Harry started going over his options. There was no way he was going with Nev and his Gran.

Hmm run. Yeah because that worked so well before. All he would end up with was a sore backside and told off by every adult within yelling distance.

Tell them. Thanks but no thanks. Not going to work. He was a kid adults didn't listen to kids. No the only one they would listen to was Tim. That could work.

Wait! Tim.

Hmm… He never really asked him his thoughts on this just fallen apart on him. Maybe he should asked him. He heard his name being called and picked up his head. He noticed not only was Tim was in the room but Jimmy as well. He felt his eyes fill with tears.

Tim sat next to Harry and said. "Come on none of that. Harry can you tell us why you so scared of Mrs. Long Bottom?"

"I don't want to leave." Harry whispered.

Tim said. "You're not leaving Harry. Augustus came to help Tony and Neville with their issues and to visit with you as she was here. But her intent was never to take you or Neville home with her. I'm you father Harry. You're stuck with me son warts and all."

Harry giggled and said. "You have warts. Gross."

Tim glared but his lips twitched as he looked away.

Jimmy asked. "Harry what did you mean last night when you said. You're not sure about calling…"

Harry's eyes went wide and he said. "Nothing I didn't mean anything."

Jimmy sighed and sat on the other side of him and said. "Harry don't lie. Now what did you mean?"

Harry hung his head and said. "I don't want to upset my mum and dad."

Jimmy nodded and said. "You think your parents would be upset about Tim being your dad."

Harry nodded.

Jimmy said. "Harry they wouldn't."

Harry's head popped up and he demanded. "You don't know that."

"Yeah actually I do." Jimmy said.

Harry frowned and said. "Now who's lying?"

Tim said. "Harry."

Jimmy held his hand up to stop him and said. "Harry I was close with your parents. I knew them for a long time. We talked about a lot of things. Do you want to know how I know they'd be happy about the adoption and Tim?"

Harry nodded.

"You know James and I were partners when we were Aurora's right?" Jimmy asked.

Harry nodded.

"Well when the war was heating up and things were getting pretty bad. You were just a little guy only a few months old at the time. James and I were sent on what was supposed to be an easy mission. But it was actually a death eater trap and well things went bad, really bad and fast. James and I got out alive barely, but both of us were really badly hurt. After we got out of the hospital. Your parents insisted I stay with them for a while or at least until Lily deemed me healthy enough to fend for myself. As James and I healed we did a lot of talking. Honestly there wasn't much else we could do. Often times Lily would talk with us but not always. Once James and I were healed the three of us sat down and had a very serious and blunt discussion on your future. We knew it was possible that none of us or our friends would make it through the war. But the one thing we all wanted was that you would. So we talked about the person we'd want you to end up with. Tim is the person we described to a T." Jimmy said.

Harry frowned and said. "But none of you had met Tim?"

Jimmy smiled and said. "No we hadn't. But life has a funny way of working out some times Harry. And yeah. I'm sure that you're Mum and Dad would have loved to be here and watch you grow up. But sadly they can't. But I'm just glad that the person they wanted found to raise you did. I'm not making this up Harry. I've known Tim for years and he's a good man and has all the things we talked about that we wanted for you in a parent. I think your parents would approve and be very happy."

"So you don't want me?" Harry said.

"Oh more than anything. But Harry Tim is your Dad. One day I might be your other Dad but right now Tim's your Dad." Jimmy said.

"But…" Harry started.

"No buts Harry. Your parents would be pleased about Tim and the adoption. So fess up what else is holding you back." Jimmy said.

Tim made to leave so they could talk. But was surprised when Harry crawled into his lap and snuggled up to him as he wrapped his arms around him. He wrapped his arms around Harry and turned to Jimmy and raised his eyebrow in question.

Jimmy smirked and said. "Harry is there a reason why you're holding Tim captive?"

Harry shrugged and said. "He's not a captive. I just don't want him to leave and I kind of wanted a cuddle. And um because I kind of have to tell you both something. That's not a happy discussion and he might be to mad after."

Tim tightened his arms around Harry and said. "Ok. I'm always up for a cuddle."

Harry cuddled into Tim as he said. "I don't handle change well. I get melancholy and irritable and have panic attacks. Since I've been here I've been pretending that everything is fine because I do want this. But Neville pointed out last night if I ignore it long enough my magic goes boom."

Tim said. "Why didn't you mention this before?"

Harry shrugged and said. "There wasn't really anything you could do. So there wasn't really a point. I knew things would take a while to get used to. And I thought if I pretended long enough than everything was ok. Then eventually it would be."

Tim glared down at him and said. "So all those times I asked if you were ok. You Lied?"

Harry gulped and said. "Not really. I mean you said you knew I was adjusting. So I just said I was fine since you said you understood."

"That's word play Harry and you know it." Tim said.

Harry backed up out of Tim's lap until he was sitting on his own and then glared as he said. "No it's not. I took you at your word. When you said that you understood. And I thought you did. It's not my fault you didn't ask better questions or misunderstood what I was saying I was fine with. To my understanding I was saying that I was fine with getting use to the changes in my life and that taking time. No I didn't tell you everything but you never asked how I dealt with changes big or small. I remember a certain person saying he thought the only dumb question was the one you didn't ask. And you didn't ask anything after you said you understood I was adjusting. I'm not trying to argue with you. We just misunderstood each other is all."

Jimmy coughed and started to say. "Um Tim…"

Tim blushed and said. "Shut up Jimmy." Then he turned to Harry and said. "So how do we make this easier?"

Harry shrugged and said. "Talking helps. Neville being here helps as well. He's my best friend. I really do want to be here and…"

"And?" Tim said gently.

Harry sighed and said looking at his knees as he pulled them up. "Would it be ok if I called you Dad? Like all the time not just some times."

Tim smiled a wide smile and pulled Harry into a hug so fast he squawked. Then said a little choked up. "Yeah I'd like that a lot.

Jimmy tried to sneak out to give them a few minutes alone. But turned around when he heard his name.

Harry looked over Tim shoulder and said. "Jimmy where are you going?"

Jimmy said. "Downstairs thought I'd give you two a minute alone."

Harry narrowed his eyes and said. "Why your part of this to?"

Tim and Jimmy both looked at him in shock.

Harry laughed and said. "Well you two aren't married yet but some day."

Tim raised an eyebrow and said. "Oh really and when do you see us married Mr. Matchmaker?"

Harry grinned and said. "Whenever you get off your arse and do the asking. Or Jimmy gets tired of waiting and hog ties you and…"

Harry stopped as Tim and Jimmy shared a smirked and started tickling him.

Out in the hall Tony grinned at the laughter of two men and Harry's giggles. He knocked and it stopped. Jimmy stuck his head out and said. "Yeah?"

Tony shook his head and said. "If you two are done torturing my innocent godson. Then we need Tim downstairs."

The door opened wider to show Tim and Harry.

"Me why?" Tim asked.

Tony held his hands up and said. "I delivered the message. Ask the sender of it if you want to know why?"

Tim frowned and said. "Who's the sender?"

Tony smiled and said. "My son."

Harry whooped and ran downstairs.

Tim and Jimmy looked at each other and then at Tony.

Jimmy said. "Did we miss something?"

Tony nodded and filled them in. Including that he had blood adopted Neville. Not aware that Neville had pulled Harry in the kitchen the second he appeared downstairs.

KITCHEN

Harry let himself be pulled as far as the kitchen and then pulled Neville's hand off his arm. He said. "Well?"

Neville grinned and filled him in then said. "So do you mind?"

Harry looked surprised and said. "Mind what?"

Neville rolled his eyes and said. "If the sky is purple Harry. Do you mind if I ask Tim to be my godfather Harry?"

Harry considered giving him a hard time but decided not to. So he said. "No. But you're going to have to learn to hide better."

Neville snorted and said. "So what happened earlier?"

Harry sighed and told him and then what happened upstairs.

Neville grinned and said. "So we both talked to our Dad's. Now what?"

Harry grinned and put his arm over Neville's shoulders and said. "Now my friend we go and get you a godfather. Then we figure out a way to prank them both as a thank you."

Neville grinned and nodded. Then let Harry led him back into the living room. When they walked in the room. Tony, Tim and Jimmy were sitting down talking to Augustus and Gibbs.

Neville looked at his feet feeling awkward and more than a little shy. The thought running through his head. What if Tim didn't want to? Sure he'd seemed happy when he said he thought of him as an Uncle but this was different. He looked up when he heard someone call his name.

"Neville? Tony said you wanted to talk to me." Tim said.

Neville blushed and nodded. He felt Harry hug him and give him a little push towards Tim.

"Hey come with me alright." Tim said holding out his hand.

Neville took it and felt himself led out back.

Gibbs had picked up Jethro the dog and brought him over with him. But Tony had taken one look at the large dog and herded him out back.

Jethro saw new playmates and brought them his ball. Tim let go of Neville's hand giving him time to collect himself. He took the ball and spent a few minutes throwing it for the overgrown puppy. That was beside himself with joy chasing it and bringing it back.

Neville smiled watching them and sat on the steps.

Tim saw the smile and throwing the ball far sat beside Neville. He said. "You ok? You seem upset about something Neville."

Neville shook his head and said quietly. "I was going to ask you something. But then I realized you'd probably say no."

Tim frowned and said. "Hmm say no hue. Well let's see. Things I would say no to. Ok will I help you get a tattoo no. Will I help you shave your head or dye it purple with polka dots? Yep that's a no. Make a fake ID yep that one's a no to. Prank Gibbs that one's a hell no. But prank the day lights out of Tony. That one I'll consider but you didn't hear that from me. Will I help you talk Tony into getting a puppy let me think about that one?" Tim smiled when he heard giggling next to him.

Neville grinned at Tim and said. "You're silly."

Tim looked shocked and said faking outrage. "I am Agent Timothy McGee. I don't do silly. You'll pay for that you wicked child you."

Neville laughed harder as Tim tickled him.

Finally moment later Tim stopped and said. "Now what is it you wanted to ask me?"

Neville stopped laughing and pulled his legs up he mumbled into his knees his answer.

Tim frowned and said. "Sorry didn't catch that."

Neville said a little louder. "Tony blood adopted me like you did with Harry and I wanted you to be my godfather."

Tim grinned and said. "Absolutely, positively, undeniably without question my answer is yes."

Neville gave him a wicked grin and said. "Are you sure? Me as a godson and raising Harry talk about glutton for punishment."

Tim smirked and tilted his head back as he rubbed his throat and jaw. He said. "Hmm two little imps that do nothing but cause trouble. Whatever will I do?"

Neville yelped and said. "Hey."

"I think between Tony and me as you two imps Dads. We can handle you two and with us being each other's son's godfathers and the family as back up. You two won't get away with much." Tim said smirking.

Neville said. "I think that was a challenge Mr. McGee."

"Take it as you will Mr. DiNozzo." Tim said.

Neville laughed and said. "Oh boy do you two not know what you're in for."

"Oh I think we have an idea son. We were once little boys ourselves." Said Tony's voice.

Neville jumped up and ran to Tony. He said excitedly. "He said yes."

Tony hugged him and said. "Well was there any doubt. Now scoot. You're soon to be godfather and I need to discuss a few things. We'll be in a minute."

Neville looked nervous and said. "Are you going to…?"

Tony shook his head and turned him around with a pat to his backside said. "Inside kid-o just a few things Tim needs to know nothing major."

Neville grinned and disappeared inside.

Tony sat next to Tim. Lost in thought a second.

Tim said. "Tony?"

Tony sighed and said. "I never knew all the years I lived with the Long Bottoms I never knew the family had a legacy. He's an empath Tim. Gibbs is going to train him but he'll need the rest of us as much as Harry will to learn control."

Tim nodded and said. "He a mage?"

Tony shrugged and said. "Gibbs says there is a lot power behind his shields but he doesn't know how to use it. So maybe."

Tim thought for a moment. Then said. "You might want to consider when he's at Salem speaking with the Headmistress. An empath's magic is different it might change his test results."

Tony nodded and said smirking. "First thing after Neville agreed to the adoption was ask if you could be his godfather. I was going to ask him about you and Abby anyways but thought you might like to know that."

Tim nodded and smirked as he said. "Cool. And thanks Tony. I'm sure it doesn't hurt that I'm part octopus and wrangle his ass in when hiding. But I'm honored."

Tony laughed and nodded he said smirking. "Ok McWrangler lets go get you a godson. Oh and Tim welcome to the godfather club."

After Abby was called and told, then arrived. Abby and Tim had become Neville's godparents. Not long after Jimmy realized in all the excitement nobody had eaten and insisted they eat. During breakfast Augustus (call me gran.) had been introduced to Harry. They enjoyed the rest of the day that is until Neville brought up Tim's puppy idea. Gibbs and Augustus laughed as Abby, Neville and Harry discuss different Dogs and Tony glared at a smirking Tim.

The next week Harry and Neville accompanied by their Dad's went to Salem and spoke to the Headmistress and were tested. Nobody was surprised when both qualified for the Mage program. They also both tested high in Defense and Healing Magic as well as Mind Magic's. After discussing it the boys decided to do the Mage program along with Mind Magic with Defense and Healing as their electives. They also decided to share a room and live on campus during the weekdays and come home on weekends and holidays.

Harry after thinking about it and discussing it with Neville not to mention Tim and finally Vance to get more information. Harry decided with the classes and electives his plate was full enough. So he decided he would wait on training from the Ministry until he was a little older. Not to mention he and Tim agreed he needed to get a better handle on his magic before he learned combat magic.


	27. Chapter 27 - Epilogue

Chapter 27 – Epilogue

Over the next few years a lot changed. But the main things that were important stayed the same. Harry grew into a happy and well-adjusted man. He finally had a happy home life and a family that loved him and supported him.

Harry McGee – Harry thrived at Salem. He graduated at 17 with a Masters in Healing, Dueling and Languages. He started taking Marshall Arts with Neville his second year and took to it studying it and incorporating it into his defense training. By the end of his fourth year training with the Ministry wasn't needed. Which he proved when they tried to prove he needed training by ambushing him while getting his school things. Harry and Neville took them out and turned them over to their superiors. He also Mastered Mind Magic's. Harry became a kind but firm Healer that saved many lives by the spells and potions he created.

Neville DiNozzo – Neville also thrived at Salem. He ended up getting a Masters in Biological science and Criminology. He enjoyed his Marshall arts training but never got into it as much as Harry did. He and Abby got very close and he ended apprenticing under her to get his Master in Forensics'. The family often teased him about when he would start wearing pig tails. Something he took in stride but he often pranked them later when he had enough. Neville after he got his Masters in forensics started working with Abby full time. The only one other than his godfather Tim that she would allow to touch her babies. When she retired she willingly pasted her lab over to Neville. Knowing it was in good hands. Neville took over for her at NCIS and ran a tight ship. He retired many years later and passed it on to his granddaughter that also went to Salem and apprenticed under him.

Timothy and James McGee – A few years after Tim adopted Harry and they'd been dating awhile. Jimmy finally got tired of waiting for Tim and asked Tim to marry him. Tim refused until he knew the full truth. Once Jimmy learned of Tim's second Animagus form. They had one hell of fight on why Tim hid it from him. After a few weeks of the two avoiding each other. Harry and Neville with Tony and Gibbs help locked them in a closet to work things out. Blush let just say they kissed and made up. As well as scarred Harry for life he sore. Jimmy decided to take Tim's last name. They asked Harry to stand for them and have never been happier. Although Harry still teases his Dad about being right and Jimmy asking him. Jimmy waited until Harry was ready and after he had been a Healer for a number of years. He asked Harry if he wanted to take his place as ME. Harry happily agreed. Jimmy retired and passed the ME position to Harry. Tim had retired years before after an accident in the field ended his career as a field agent and he retired to write full time. The two often stopped by to visit Harry and Neville and to add their input. Or as Harry and Neville told them jokingly be nosey old men and check up on them.

Abby and Tony DiNozzo – Tony and Abby started dating a year after he adopted Neville. They married and were good for each other balancing each other out for a few years. Until they decided they were better as friends and divorced with no hard feelings. Tony never remarried and became team leader but not the way he wanted to sadly. He stayed at NCIS until he retired and then became a translator and liaison for NCIS. A job he loved since he was able to travel in style and was able to go places he had never been to before. Plus the major bonus he got to keep an eye on his son and godson when at home. Abby eventually re-married to a man she met while working a case. He was the only man that didn't back down to her no matter how she glared or fussed at him. They were complete opposites her loud and he quiet in less he had something to say. Besides he kept her on her toes. She stayed at NCIS until she retired. After she retired her husband whisked her away on a trip to see all the gothic delights she ever wanted to see. Harry and Neville were not sure of him at first. But eventually Severus Snape proved without Dumbledore pulling his strings. He was a changed man and a good one to begin with. Besides he loved their godmother whole heartily and would do anything to protect her.

Gibbs – Sadly Gibbs died the day after Harry and Neville graduation from Salem. His final act was protecting his family from a massive Death Eater attack. They arrived in mass to kill Harry and his family along with the people attending the graduation. Gibbs took point when the Death Eaters appeared and began barking out orders to his team and the Aurora's. To get the families including his own to safety. After he was sure the threat was gone and everyone safe he collapsed. Between the attack and using all his magic he went into a coma. He died peacefully in his sleep the next day. The family knew that was the way the man lived protecting those he loved. But they all missed him terribly. Harry took it the hardest blaming himself that he had gotten another person he loved killed. He was in consolable for days after. Until Gibbs visited him in a dream and after a lecture and a head slap. Harry was sad but better.

Ducky – Ducky retired just after Gibbs died. Then to everyone's surprise married Remus. The two started traveling immediately. They visited the family often but both have never been happier.

Hermione Granger – Hermione showed up at Salem in Harry and Neville's fourth year and told them. She found out Dumbledore to her horror had been dosing her with Potions to control her since her first year. Both boys never fully trusted her but were pleasant when they had classes together. Eventually she got the hint and started an outreach program for elves freeing several against their will and was expelled. She returned to the muggle world and was never heard from again.

Ron Weasly – Ron entered the Tri-Wizarding tournament at Dumbledore's urging as a ploy to have Harry to return and help/save him. With Dumbledore's help he got through the tournament. After touching the winning Trophy. Peter Pettigrew used his blood to return his Master. After Voldemort was given his wand he killed Ron in a fit of rage and reduced his body to ashes. No one would know what happened to him until years later.

Voldemort – Tom tried to take over the Wizarding world but was blocked at every turn and couldn't understand why.

Albus Dumbledore – Albus tried every way he could he could think of to get Harry back under his control. Never realizing as he did so his mind started slipping more and more. He started saying the most inappropriate things to people and then realizing it obviate them. Eventually he said the Potter boy must die and leave him everything in front of Susan Bones making her worry for his sanity. She and the school Healer had been speaking with him about an apprenticeship when he began ranting about as he put it 'That Potter Boy'. Faking her memory being erased and concerned she told her Aunt Amelia Bones. When Madam Bones questioned him using a truth potion. She was shocked and disgusted. Albus Dumbledore was a Dark Lord that had been stealing children's magic for his own gain for years using potions and spells to make himself more powerful. The drawback of what he had done came at a price it drove the caster slowly insane. He also had been stealing from Pure Blood families and taking bribes for years.

The Wizarding World – After the Wizarding world realized they had not one but two Dark Lords they begged Harry to return. Harry agreed on a few conditions. He would bring who he wanted with him and contact who he needed when he needed them. No charges would be brought against him or anyone with him. And when the job was done he and his family would leave never to return.

Voldemort's End - Harry and his family met with Voldemort after being there a week. The meeting was at a neutral place and it was not what you would expect. Voldemort explained he started his group originally to protect magic and all her gifts. His main goal to stop Dumbledore and then go from there. He freely admitted he had started using dark magic at first because it interested him. Then he had gotten in too deep and he hadn't realized it had started changing him and what he was doing. Before he knew it he had gone insane with power and his original goal was lost. This is when he started killing and attacking people. Sadly Harry's parents and others paid the price for his mistakes. But he agreed to throw down his wand and face punishment for it. If the magically born had a better way to protect themselves from Dark Lords like Dumbledore. The Riddle Protection Act was born. Voldemort did as he said and turned his wand over to Harry. After Harry called Amelia Bones and she swore an oath the Protection Act would go into effect and she handed it over to the UnSpeakables that after a few moments made it happen. Voldemort 'died' by Harry's wand a few seconds later a smile on his face his mission complete. To everyone's surprise Harry used a Healing spell to heal Voldemort's magic. They were surprised when magic granted him a second chance and an infant lay were Voldemort was.

Timothy Anthony McGee – Harry adopted the baby. Neville who at first thought he was insane and insisted they raise him together if he insisted on this insanity. Their Dad's both lay bets right there on when they'd get over the dance they were doing and finally admit they loved each other and get married. Tim won to Tony's displeasure when he said Neville would have to ask Harry. That his son was too much like him and would wait too long. Two years later Neville asked Harry and their fathers stood for them proudly as they married. Toddler Tim sitting in Abby's lap as he watched his Daddies in wonder. Tim would go on and follow his grandfather Tim's and his Daddies footsteps and go to Salem. He graduated top of his class with a law degree and to everyone's surprise met and married a muggle born witch. The two of them together started a Law firm that helped both Magic and Mundane. They also started an outreach program for Muggle born magical's.

The End of Albus Dumbledore – Harry and Neville visited Dumbledore on and off through the years. He was placed in a mental institution for the criminally insane. He had suppressor cuffs on his wrist and ankles and they were built into the cell itself. When they visited they would tell him about their life, their son's life and the good they did because they had gotten away from him. They would bring newspapers on how the world was thriving without him in it. He never lost his grandfatherly outlook or stopped his appeals of it was all for the greater good. Until one day as they were walking into to visit they were told he didn't have long left. Harry and Neville both stayed until he breathed his last. Both conflicted on their emotions of sadness of an evil man who had hurt so many in his madness to gain power and money.

And like they all say they lived happily ever after.


End file.
